IX Alicui In Amore Respondere
by Misao-CG
Summary: ¿Está la madurez de un hombre condicionada? Shion descubrirá que tras largos 260 años... hay cosas que no cambian... y que esta vez tiene que poner de su parte para conquistar a esa chica. DEJEN REVIEW
1. Obertura: El Favor

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Da comienzo el fic cuya precuela, 1743, pudieron leer hace varios días. Es un injerto de crossover entre la obra de Tolkien y Saint Seiya. Digo que es un injerto, pues sólo extraigo algunos elementos que creí convenientes. Espero que no sea muy confuso, aunque si lo es, por favor, me avisan. Para los cálculos matemáticos, **usé de referencia los años de 1743 y 2005**, por lo que algunas cosas pueden no calzar con el anime o manga: espero que no se molesten con esta licencia que me tomé. Estén atentos a los cambios de locación; cualquier frase que aparezca de este modo ":_frase_:" indica una acción realizada durante los diálogos y por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Los personajes y conceptos extraídos del Silmarillion, El Hobbit o El Señor de los Anillos, o cualquiera de las obras asociadas, pertenecen al **MÁS QUE GENIAL** Profesor J.R.R. Tolkien. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… o ella me da más trabajo a mí, como quieran verlo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 85 para ver y entender Manga: El vampiro, monstruo o youkai no siempre es el tipo malo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Alicui in Amore Respondere."**

_("Responder al Amor de Otro.")_

**Obertura:**

**El Favor.**

**Cima del Taniquetil.**

_Dos meses después de la batalla contra Hades. _

Manwë Súlimo, Señor del aliento de Arda, el primero y principal de los reyes de la tierra, asomó su mirada a los confines del mundo que custodiaba. Junto a él, estaba su esposa, Varda, también llamada Elbereth, la Dama de las Estrellas que conoce todas las regiones de Eä, poseedora de una belleza que no puede ser descrita con las palabras de los elfos u hombres. La reina le acompañaba como siempre, a observar las vastedades del mundo.

Manwë tomó la mano de su esposa y le dio un ligero apretoncito, que fue respondido con una sonrisa. Varda le guiñó un ojo y le tomó del brazo, recostándose en su hombro. Ambos inhalaron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando no solo del paisaje, sino de la balsámica presencia el otro.

Momentos de intimidad como este, eran muy escasos en Taniquetil. Estos dos difícilmente podían encontrar un tiempo a solas.

"Estás contento el día de hoy, Señor de toda Arda." Comentó Varda de pronto.

"Tengo buenos motivos. Los elfos se han portado bien, en la Tierra Media las cosas funcionan estupendo y no hay mayores problemas… y tengo a la más bella de todas a mi lado." Manwë observó a Varda con cariño. "Eso último es lo más importante. Si tal cosa no es un buen motivo para estar contento, entonces no sé que pueda ser."

El Rey de Arda, tan solemne él, aprovechando el inusual momento de intimidad con su esposa, la atrajo hacia sí con sus brazos para fundirla en un abrazo. Ambos juntaron las narices en traviesa inocencia, antes de juntar sus labios y besarse con ternura.

La calma, el sosiego, la delicia, parecieron colarse por cada rendija y el Taniquetil pareció sonreír cómplice y enternecido, mientras los reyes de Arda compartían un amoroso y buen beso que hacía tiempo se debían.

"… ahem."

"¡Aaaw! Qué lindo, un momento Kodak." Dijo una voz de pronto. "Hace tiempo que no los veía de arrumacos."

Las voces, una de ellas tan familiar como extraña, les cayó como un proverbial baldazo de agua helada y tanto Varda, roja como un tomate, como Manwë, evidentemente incómodo, se separaron y se alejaron varios pasos. Es que este par de esposos prefería la soledad para expresarse su cariño y el que tuvieran público los ponía muy nerviosos Entonces ambos giraron sobre sus talones para enfrentar a sus inesperadas visitas.

"¿Qué… magia es ésta?" Balbuceó Manwë. Varda rápidamente irguió la espalda con valentía.

Junto a ellos, había dos formas de energía que asemejaban formas antropoides. Era como verles y no verles al mismo tiempo. Irradiaban mucho poder y realeza. Ambos Valar tendieron a reconocer al menos una de ellas.

"¿Cómo están mis niños favoritos?" Preguntó una de las… ¿formas? Manwë y Varda intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Eru Ilúvatar?" Preguntó el Rey de Arda, extrañado.

"**JAJAJAJAJA**. Claro Que Soy Yo, Muchacho, ¿A Quién Esperabas? ¿A Tu Hermano, Quizás? Jejejejeje. Sí. Soy yo. Eru." Respondió una de ellas. Al pronunciar estas palabras, tanto Varda como Manwë cayeron en una profunda reverencia.

"Señor de los Ainur: ¿A qué se debe este inmenso honor?"

Manwë estaba por completo perplejo y extrañado. Nunca antes Eru había bajado hasta Eä por nada, ni siquiera para frenar las andanzas del Gran Enemigo, Melkor. ¿Acaso ya había llegado el final de las edades? Tragó saliva. Podía sentir junto a él la acompasada respiración de su querida Valier, Varda. Ella parecía estar pasando por lo mismo.

"No pasa nada malo, mis niños." Explicó Eru con amabilidad. "Si bien es inusual que baje hasta aquí, no es por nada malo. Manwë, de pie: tú que me conoces mejor que nadie, dime… ¿Te parece que vine a cerrar las edades del mundo?"

"No, Mi Señor. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué habéis venido?"

Eru se volvió hacia la otra forma antropoide que le seguía. Ambos eran flujo de energía, sus formas eran difusas, pero distinguibles… si bien ambos Valar reconocían una dignidad similar en ambas entidades, nunca antes habían visto, ni sentido, a esta persona.

"Os presento a Zeus, un buen amigo mío. Como yo, también es una divinidad, aunque rige un plano diferente a este." Explicó Eru. "Ha venido a pedirme un favor que le resulta muy caro y accedí a brindarle mi ayuda."

"Tengan Mis Saludos, Reyes De Arda." Zeus les saludó con cortesía. "Lamentamos la interrupción de su momento de intimidad."

Varda suspiró resignada: sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas y hubiera querido abanicarse el rostro. Manwë sonrió algo incómodo y no más porque era el Rey de Arda, no se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitáis? Si está en poder de los Valar otorgarlo, lo haremos sin demora." Explicó Varda con una reverencia.

Eru asintió y estiró un brazo hacia el horizonte, en dirección hacia las Pélori. Manwë y Varda observaron con detenimiento, como un sector en específico resaltaba más que otros. Las Montañas de la Defensa, las más altas e infranqueables de toda Arda, lisas y severas, se imponían majestuosas… sin embargo Eru señalaba hacia un punto en específico en la base de las mismas, hacia un ínfimo paso, tan pequeño y disimulado como inaccesible: era como un hueco pequeño en la roca, lo bastante amplio como para albergar solo a una persona por vez, que estaba en la base de la imponente montaña y que daba a una suerte de muelle protegido y oculto a quien no supiera que estaba allí, que se abría hacia el vasto océano.

"Si una barca sale de allí, nunca irá a la Tierra Media. Ni las que lleguen de la Tierra Media, podrán acercársele, por muy buenos marineros que las naveguen." Aclaró Eru. "Si un bote zarpa desde allí, navegará algunas cuántas millas, pero no llegará a sus costas: ese lugar conecta este mundo con el que Zeus rige."

"En todas las dimensiones, hay lugares así." Aclaró Zeus mesándose el mentón. "Se crean en forma espontánea, aunque en este caso, Eru lo creó a propósito."

"No recordaba ese lugar. Nunca había pensando en él." Meditó Manwë en voz alta. "¿Por qué se nos explica esto?"

"Ya lo comprenderás, Muchacho." Dijo Eru con misterio. "Por ahora era necesario que lo recordasen: es parte del favor que Zeus me ha pedido."

"Veréis, tengo una hija." Dijo Zeus. "Esta es mi regalona y me preocupo mucho por ella. Al igual que ustedes veláis por Arda, Athena vela por la Tierra… en forma directa. Nosotros, los dioses, tenemos la capacidad de encarnar como seres humanos cada cierto tiempo… cada vez que mi hija baja al mundo humano, se enfrenta a serios peligros, y en esta encarnación en específico… ha estado en más problemas que en las anteriores."

"¿Acaso necesitáis un ejército que la ayude?" Preguntó Manwë con un dejo de inocencia. Eru negó amablemente con la cabeza.

"No es eso lo que Zeus necesita. Athena es astuta y tiene una buena escolta." Explicó Eru. "Pero tiende a meterse en problemas más graves de los que puede manejar a sus 13 años."

"¡Es Muy Niña Aún!" Exclamó Varda sorprendida.

"Pese a eso, ya se ha enfrentado en dos guerras y ganado… la última fue particularmente desastrosa. Acaba de firmar los tratados de paz y todo vuelve a la normalidad en el mundo, aunque su victoria cobró un precio muy alto." Explicó Zeus con una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. "Pese a que reestableció la paz… no puedo dejar de estar preocupado por mi niñita de ojitos grises." Añadió el padre de los dioses con un puchero.

"Eso lo entiendo bien, pero… no logro comprender qué es lo que quiere de nosotros." Dijo Manwë con solemnidad.

"Muchacho." Comenzó Eru. "Hace 278 años… una elfa fue madre soltera. Dio a luz a una bebita encantadora… pero… digamos que por distintas razones que no vale la pena mencionar, esta elfa decidió alejar a su hija de su padre, sin siquiera revelarle que la pequeña era suya." Eru tomó aire y tiempo. Varda comenzó a hacer cuentas mentales y Manwë prestó atención. "Para hacer esto… decidió llevarla a la Tierra Media, pero no quería que nadie la viera, por lo que buscó el lugar menos sospechado para zarpar."

"¿Entonces cruzó por aquél portal?" Preguntó Varda con los ojos muy abiertos. Eru asintió.

"Y sin proponérselo: ella buscaba un lugar desde el cuál zarpar en secreto, pero nunca se imagino que nunca llegaría a la Tierra Media. Fue la primera elfa en cruzar a nuestro mundo." Dijo Zeus. "Sin embargo, con la barca no llegó muy lejos, y en mi mundo, se encontró con una fiera tormenta y naufragó… pero antes de ahogarse, ella y su hija fueron rescatadas por un santo dorado de la orden de mi hija Athena."

"¿Qué pasó luego?" Volvió a preguntar Varda. Manwë seguía en silencio la conversación.

"Ambas fueron acogidas por la anterior encarnación de Athena en su Santuario, en donde fueron atendidas de sus heridas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos días, a la madre le dio una fiebre muy fuerte y su espíritu voló hacia los salones de Mandos, no sin entregar antes a su hija al cuidado de la diosa." Continuó Eru. "Athena entregó a la niña al santo dorado que las había rescatado, para que la entrenase como su sucesora en el cargo… cosa que logró con éxito."

"Entonces, esta niña nunca estuvo en contacto con otros elfos." Afirmó Manwë de pronto. Eru y Zeus asintieron. "Aun sigo sin captar lo que ustedes quieren."

"En el año de 1743 en nuestro mundo, cuando esta elfa contaba con 16 años, se desató otra guerra contra el Santuario de mi hija. Por desgracia, ella falleció producto de sus heridas… pero su alma, en vez de bajar al Inframundo como me lo hubiera esperado, su espíritu voló hacia los salones de Mandos." Explicó Zeus.

"Ah sí, me acuerdo de que Vairë me dijo una vez que Námo había tenido algunos problemas con una elfa recién fallecida a la que nunca antes habían visto. Estaba muy conmocionada y asustada, no entendía nada. Fue tal su desesperación que le brindaron el don de dormir hasta que le tocase salir de Mandos. Por lo que me contó, quería irse a otro lugar."

"A Cocytos. Allá van los guerreros de mi mundo que nos han desafiado." Aclaró Zeus con tranquilidad. "Es un lugar muy frío en el Inframundo."

"El asunto es que está muerta." Dijo Eru. "Necesito que Námo la saque de sus salones antes de tiempo."

Manwë abrió los ojos como platos. Esa elfa no debía tener más de 260 años de fallecida, no podían sacarla tan pronto, no sin generar un alboroto dentro de los Salones de Mandos entre quienes esperaban su salida. Esta petición era muy rara, pero bueno, si Eru lo pedía, todos los demás deberían bancarse.

Aunque eso no les evitaría las quejas y los dolores de cabeza al pobre de Námo Mandos.

"¿Por qué la necesitan viva?" Preguntó de pronto el Rey de Arda. Zeus le sonrió y Eru alzó las cejas.

"Muy simple. Para ayudar a su hija, Zeus ha decidido enviarle refuerzos. Para tal cosa, le ha pedido a Niké, la diosa de la victoria, que encarne en un ser humano y baje a la Tierra a acompañar a Athena, quien es su mejor amiga." Explicó Eru otra vez, mirando al cielo. "La diosa accedió con gusto y sin demora."

"Los dioses tenemos que encarnar en seres humanos para habitar entre ellos… debemos, sí, someternos a fragilidad del cuerpo y a las leyes naturales que rigen a los humanos. Por lo tanto, ahora que ha encarnado… es tan solo un bebé de apenas horas… y necesita de una tutora."

"¿Una tutora?"

"Niké, como humana, es una bebita y está desvalida. Necesita quien la eduque, críe y proteja. Por este motivo necesito que tenga una tutora leal a mi hija. Pensé en una de sus amazonas doradas… y de las pocas que ha tenido, prefiero a la elfa." Volvió a explicar Zeus muy seguro.

"Ella le ha jurado lealtad a su diosa y ansía con seguir cumpliendo ese juramento. Námo lo sabe muy bien." Aclaró Eru. "Quiero que saquen a la amazona de sus salones y que le brinden ayuda para criar durante 3 años a la diosa Niké aquí en Aman."

"Luego de los cuales, ambas deben partir para reunirse con Athena en su Santuario." Zeus suspiró profundamente y fijó su mirada en Manwë y en Varda. "Espero por favor, que accedáis a mi petición: ¡Soy un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hijita! Y no tienen ni idea en los líos en los que se mete. Con la Victoria a su lado, me siento más seguro."

Eru les dedicó una amable mirada a Manwë y Varda, como comunicándose con ellos en forma sutil. De hecho, así fue: Ilúvatar les dio mucha más información a ambos Valar de esta manera. Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con dulzura. Manwë Súlimo sonrió e hizo un ademán con la cabeza, en señal de que lo había captado todo.

"Así se hará. Esa elfa saldrá de los salones de Mandos y se la proveerá con todo lo que necesite hasta el momento de su partida." Anunció el rey de Arda.

Zeus y Eru sonrieron complacidos. Entonces, una tercera forma de luz apareció detrás de Zeus y que también asumió una forma antropoide, aunque evidentemente femenina. Sin embargo, esta forma, llevaba un bulto envuelto en pañales entre sus brazos.

"Pierdan cuidado. Ella es mi mensajera, la diosa Iris." Dijo Zeus.

Zeus se volvió hacia su secretaria (técnicamente eso es lo que es Iris), y le hizo una seña con la mano. La recién llegada diosa, con una cálida sonrisa, se acercó a Varda y depositó el bulto entre sus brazos.

"Creo que está un poco constipada, así que no la desabriguen." Pidió Iris con amabilidad. "Cuiden de ella, por favor."

"No te preocupes, la niña está segura." Le aseguró Varda, mientras acunada a una dormidita Niké en sus brazos.

"Os encargó a Niké." Dijo Zeus. "Confío en que se la entregaréis a su tutora cuánto antes."

"Por Favor, mis niños, no descuidéis a ninguna de las dos, ni a su tutora, ni a la pequeña." Dijo Eru. "Ya nos vamos."

Las tres entidades se disolvieron en el aire, dejando a Manwë y a Varda a solas con la bebé. Niké dormía plácidamente, acunada por los brazos de la Dama de las Estrellas. Manwë se acercó a su esposa para poder ver mejor a la beba.

"¡Es muy mona! Ojalá no se despierte pronto." Dijo Manwë con cara de abuelo. Miró a su esposa. "Tengo que ir a hablar con Námo al respecto. ¿Puedes ir a hablar con la hija de Mahtan, Nerdanel? Eru ordenó que tanto Niké como su tutora deben quedarse en su casa."

"Por supuesto… pero, ¿Por qué en casa de Nerdanel?" Preguntó Varda. Manwë se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. Eru no me lo dijo. Como tampoco me dijo porqué la elfa tenía que jurar ante Námo que le debía lealtad a su señora Athena." Manwë suspiró. "Conozco bien la mente de Eru, pero no logro captar el motivo de esta petición… sus razones ha de tener y no nos corresponde discutirlas."

"¿Eru te dijo el nombre de la elfa? No alcancé a escucharlo." Preguntó Varda mientras se acomodaba a la pequeña.

"Claro que me lo dijo: Idril de Cáncer."

**Fin de la Obertura.**

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: El Anuncio de Zeus.**_

"_¿Temes encontrarlo muy cambiado?" Preguntó Gandalf, sin perder de vista el horizonte. Idril suspiró con largura, cuidando de no alterar a la pequeña que ya se quedaba dormida en sus brazos._

"_Temo no poder acostumbrarme de nuevo."_

**PS:** Los elfos creados por Tolkien, no mueren. Tienen una vida muy longeva y no los mata ni la edad ni las enfermedades. No obstante, pueden morir de pena o en una batalla. Sus espíritus vuelan a los salones de Mandos, en los cuáles permanecen encerrados hasta que Námo Mandos considera que pueden salir de regreso al mundo. Para más informaciones sobre lo que debe ir aquí, por favor, haga click en siguiente capítulo **n.n. ¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Ainur:** "_Los Sagrados."_ Los primeros seres creados por Ilúvatar, el "orden" de los Valar y los Maiar, hechos antes de Eä.

**Aman:** "_Bendecida, libre de mal_", nombre de la tierra en Occidente, más allá del Gran Mar, en la que los Valar moraron después de haber abandonado la Isla de Almaren, su primer hogar, tras la destrucción de la isla. Con frecuencia denominada también el _Reino Bendecido_, o el _Reino Bendito_.

**Arda:** "El Reino", nombre de la Tierra como Reino de Manwë, en el que se ubica la Tierra Media.

**Eä:** El Universo material; Eä significa en élfico "Es" o "Sea"; fue la primera palabra pronunciada por Ilúvatar cuando el mundo comenzó su existencia.

**Eru Ilúvatar:** "El único", "El que está solo": este sujeto fue quien creó Eä.

**Manwë Súlimo:** El Primero de los Valar. Rey de Arda. Esposo de Varda.

**Námo Mandos:** Es uno de los Valar. "_Ordenador, Juez_". Casi nunca se le refiere a él con este nombre, pues él prefiere que se le llame Mandos, que es así como se llama su morada. En sus salones, convoca a los muertos que han tenido una muerte violenta. Nunca olvida los juramentos que pronuncian los elfos y les insta a cumplirlos.

**Nerdanel:** Llamada la Sabia; hija de Mahtan, el herrero, esposa de Fëanor.

**Pélori:** "_El cerco de las alturas defensivas_", llamado también _Montañas de Aman_ y _Las Montañas de la Defensa_, levantadas por los Valar después de la destrucción de su morada, Almaren; forman una curva en cuarto creciente de norte a sur, cerca de las costas orientales de Aman.

**Taniquetil:** "_Alto Pico Blanco_", la más alta montaña de las Pélori y por ende, la más alta de Arda, sobre cuya cima se encuentra Ilmarin, las mansiones de Manwë y Varda; también llamada _la Montaña Blanca, la Montaña Sagrada_ y _la Montaña de Manwë._

**Vairë:** "_La Tejedora_," una de las Valier, esposa de Námo Mandos

**Valar:** "_Los que tienen poder_." Nombre dado a los Ainur que entraron en Eä, la tierra, al principio de los tiempos y que cumplieron la función de guardianes y regentes de Arda. Son 7 hombres (Vala) y 7 mujeres (Valier).

**Valinor:** La tierra de los Valar, región de Aman, más allá de las montañas de Pélori; también llamado el Reino Guardado.

**Varda:** La Dama de las Estrellas. La más grande de las Valier, esposa de Manwë.

_**Estas definiciones fueron tomadas de "El Silmarillion."**_

_**J.R.R. Tolkien. "El Silmarillion." Ediciones Minotauro, 5ª Edición de Christopher Tolkien, Enero de 1998. Barcelona, España.**_


	2. El Anuncio de Zeus

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Por favor, para más información, leer este mismo apartado en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Los personajes y conceptos extraídos del Silmarillion, El Hobbit o El Señor de los Anillos, o cualquiera de las obras asociadas, pertenecen al **MÁS QUE GENIAL **Profesor J.R.R. Tolkien. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… o ella me da más trabajo a mi, como quieran verlo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 100 para ver y entender Manga: Cuando se descubre un tesoro, la cosa será tan grande como para destruir estructuras vecinas y te hará pensar cómo fue que lo metieron allí dentro._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

"**Alicui in Amore Respondere."**

_("Responder al Amor de Otro.")_

**Capítulo 1:**

**El Anuncio de Zeus.**

**Santuario de Athena. Estancias del Patriarca.**

_Dos meses después de la batalla contra Hades. _

_02:37 am._

El estruendoso sonido de un avión estrellándose contra el suelo, seguido de un fuerte golpe en el pecho y la más aguda sensación de dolor hizo que Shion despertase de golpe y se incorporase en la cama de un salto, agitado y sudoroso. El Patriarca, que no llevaba más de una semana de haber sido revivido tras la más reciente guerra contra el Príncipe De La Humanidad Difunta, jadeaba impactado y abrazaba con fuerza una de sus almohadas. Todavía resonaban en sus oídos el tremendo estruendo y aquél golpe seco de dolor.

Shion trató de calmarse y pensar qué lo había hecho alterar tanto. ¿En qué había soñado? No lo recordaba… una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien mientras afanosamente trataba de componerse del susto que se había llevado. El lemuriano apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza. Colores, sensaciones, un extraño vacío en las tripas… ese dolor agudo en la rodilla… era lo único que podía recordar de su sueño… más bien pesadilla.

El Patriarca miró hacia el techo, ya más sosegado, y soltó la almohada que hasta hacía minutos sujetase como si de eso dependiera la estabilidad del universo. Se dejó caer en la cama y respiró profundo, con la vista pegada en el techo…

… Entonces el recuerdo de un aroma inundó su mente y hasta creyó oler aquella sutil fragancia…

"Lavanda…" Dijo en voz baja, antes de suspirar con tristeza y ponerse sobre su costado, arreglando las cobijas y las almohadas, en busca de una posición más cómoda para poder dormir. "Lavanda… _Lavandula Augustifolia._"

Entonces cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormido, aunque no sin sobresaltos.

**Monte Olimpo. Estancias de Zeus.**

_3 años después._

"Shion… ¿Tú sabes para que Papá me ha convocado?" Preguntó Saori temerosa. "Este mes me porté muy bien con el celular."

"No estoy muy seguro, Princesa, pero seguro no debe ser nada malo." Aseguró el lemuriano con calma. "¿Seguro no ha hecho travesuras?"

"No, en serio que no, yo… ni siquiera me excedí con la tarjeta de crédito. Me he portado bien, en serio."

Saori se mordió el labio. El día anterior, Zeus se había contactado con ella y pedido su presencia en el Olimpo, junto a su Patriarca. El padre de los dioses no quiso revelar el motivo de esta audiencia, pero Shion sospechaba que no podía ser nada malo, a juzgar por el tono travieso del dios, lo cuál era motivo más que suficiente para estar preocupado. Sin embargo Athena no se tragaba la carnada: hacia meses que no le daba motivos a su Papá para que la castigase o regañase… aunque algo debía haber hecho, pues de otro modo no se explicaba la conciencia sucia. ¿Acaso Zeus se había enterado que había estado buscando secundarias a escondidas?

"Quizás es por el asunto de Caicaivilú. Supe que la semana pasada citó al Señor Poseidón para que le diera novedades del asunto." Le animó Shion, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos.

"Tienes…"

"¿Patriarca Shion, Señorita Athena?" Llamó la melodiosa voz de Iris, quien se asomaba detrás de una puerta. "Padre Zeus, Señor del Olimpo, les está esperando." Comunicó con una reverencia.

Shion dio un paso hacia delante, ayudando a Saori con el báculo de Niké y el escudo, mientras la diosa se arreglaba el vestido y la égida. Una vez que estuvo lista, Shion se calzó la máscara y el casco, y ambos, con paso calmado, se dirigieron al despacho de Zeus, siguiendo a la diligente y animada Iris, mensajera del padre de los dioses.

Al llegar a una puerta, Iris les detuvo unos momentos y golpeó la madera con sus nudillos, antes de entrar al despacho de Zeus. Salió unos minutos más tarde, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Pueden pasar."

Saori se adelantó y entró primero que Shion, quien la siguió de cerca y en respetuoso silencio. Desde que era Patriarca, había estado en tan solo 3 ocasiones, contando ésta, en el Olimpo. Zeus esperaba de pie tras su escritorio de fina caoba y ébano, y al ver a su hija, no tuvo reparos en darle la vuelta para poder saludar a su regalona a sus anchas. Zeus la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo.

"Cada vez que te veo, estás más alta. Has crecido mucho en estas semanas."

"Para nada, es tan solo ilusión óptica, papá." Sonrió Athena, respondiendo a su abrazo. "No he crecido ni medio milímetro."

"Pues a mi me parece que creciste." Zeus la soltó y se volvió hacia Shion, quien le hizo una profunda reverencia. "¡Shion!"

"Gran Zeus." Murmuró apenas, en señal de respeto, que el padre de los dioses y señor del Olimpo correspondió.

"Gusto en verte de una pieza, Shion." Le saludó. "Con todo lo que te hace rabiar Athena, ya creí que para estas alturas habrías envejecido de nuevo." Bromeó gustoso.

"¡Papá!" Chistó Saori de mala gana.

"Sí, sí, ya lo sé." Zeus les señaló la sala de estar que estaba contigua a su despacho. "Por favor, pasemos al Estar."

Shion y Saori obedecieron tranquilos y siguieron a Zeus con paso calmo. La diosa y su Patriarca ocuparon lugares en el mismo sofá, mientras que Zeus se sentó a sus anchas en su sillón favorito. Al ratito, apareció Iris con una sonrisa.

"¿Les ofrezco té o café?"

"Café, por favor." Pidió Shion.

"Yo también quiero lo mismo." Pidió Saori.

"Lo mismo yo." Añadió Zeus.

"Muy bien: entonces un café, un vaso de leche y un té de manzanilla." Repitió Iris… pero como todos los presentes la quedaron viendo con curiosidad… "Un Café para el señor Shion, un vaso de leche para la señorita Athena y un té de manzanilla para el señor Zeus."

"Pero eso no fue lo que pedimos." Dijo Zeus con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Iris suspiró.

"Sí, pero la señora Hera ordenó que la señorita Athena está aún muy joven para beber café." Explicó Iris, quien fijó sus ojos en Zeus. "Y todavía le tiene a Ud. a dieta y no quiere que consuma cafeína… pero sí puede comer galletitas integrales. ¿Les traigo?"

Zeus puso cara de derrota, al igual que Saori, que se había hecho ilusiones de probar el delicioso café que Iris preparaba. Ni modo, el único que salió ganando fue Shion, que se había quedado muy calladito.

"Por favor, te lo agradecería." Dijo Zeus resignado. Iris salió de la habitación y dejó al trío a solas. "Bien, supongo que se estarán preguntando a qué los llamé."

"Ya me lo estaba preguntando." Asintió Saori. No creo haberte dado motivos para hacerte enfadar."

"Tienes razón, este mes te portaste muy bien con el celular y con la visa." Aseguró Zeus mesándose las barbas. "No, el motivo del porqué les llamé es otro muy diferente."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó Shion. "Espero que no se trate de nada malo."

En ese momento, aparecieron sobre la mesita de centro las galletas, la leche, el té y el café. Como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo, los tres echaron mano de sus pedidos y comenzaron a beber.

"Shion, te preocupas demasiado." Dijo Zeus tras darle un sorbo a su té. "Es sobre Niké."

"¿Niké? ¿Qué ocurre con ella?" Preguntó Saori con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Cumplió tres años la semana pasada." Dijo Zeus con una sonrisa.

"¿Tres años?" Preguntó Saori sorprendida.

"¿Acaso la señora Niké encarnó en un ser humano?" Preguntó a su vez Shion. Si estaba sorprendido, nunca se supo.

"Así es. Antes de la guerra que librasteis contra Hades hace 3 años, le pedí a Niké que encarnara." Le dijo Zeus. "Lamentablemente, no nació a tiempo, sino algunas semanas después del fin de la guerra… No preví que Hades les atacaría tan de improviso."

"Papá, deja eso de lado." Pidió Saori, mientras meneaba la cabeza. "¡Yo No Sabía! Dijiste que Niké cumplió 3 años hace poco. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no la enviaste al Santuario luego que nació?"

"Por que una cría de 13 años no habría podido hacerse cargo de un bebé de horas, por eso." Explicó Zeus. "El lugar de Niké siempre es junto a Athena. Cuando encarna en la Tierra, tiene tanto derecho como tú a ocupar sus estancias en tu Santuario. Por eso ya es tiempo que vaya al lugar que le pertenece."

"Si no es mucha la impertinencia, ¿Dónde estuvo la pequeña? O más importante, ¿Con quien estuvo?" Interrogó Shion, quien ya mostraba, para variar, signos de preocupación.

"La pequeña fue puesta bajo la vigilancia de una tutora. Ella fue una amazona de Athena."

"¡Pero…!"

"Estoy en contacto con todas las amazonas, tanto las que están en servicio activo, como las retiradas… y no había oído decir a ninguna que estuviera cuidando de…"

"Tranquilo Shion… me tomé el trabajo de convencer a ciertos contactos para que la trajeran a la vida… porque la elegí de entre las que estaban muertas." Rió Zeus, divertido de la visible incomodidad de ambos. "¿Qué? ¿No les gusta la idea?"

"En Lo Absoluto, Papá, **YO CREO QUE ES GENIAL**. Sabes Que Me Llevo Muy Bien Con Niké, ¡Es Mi Comadre, Pero Estoy Preocupada." Explicó Saori. "Pero… debiste haberme dicho esto antes. ¡Eso no se le hace a una hija!"

"El que se nos envíe una diosa a nuestro cuidado, siempre es una bendición y más que nadie estoy contento de recibirla." Anunció Shion. "Las Estancias de Niké están dispuestas y listas para su uso… pero no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con la Princesa: se nos debió haber dicho esto antes." Comentó Shion.

Tanto Saori como el lemuriano se habían puesto muy contentos al saber que la diosa Niké se aproximaba al Santuario, pero no podían evitar sentirse aprehensivos. Es que la pequeña se les debió haber confiado desde el principio.

"Tranquilos, que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Le conseguí a Niké una tutora muy buena. Es cierto, tuve que pedir un par de favores para que la revivieran. En vida… fue una amazona dorada, y ha estado estos tres últimos años criando a Niké con mucho esmero." Explicó Zeus con una sonrisa. "Ambas estuvieron en un lugar muy seguro e inaccesible. Llegarán al Santuario antes que transcurra una semana: tienen 7 días para alistarlo todo."

Shion y Saori abrieron los ojos como platos ante la última declaración de Zeus. La diosa juntó sus manos bajo el mentón y puso los ojos brillantes. Bajo la máscara, Shion sonrió.

"¿Esta Semana? ¡Es Genial! No Puedo Esperar A Que Lleguen. ¿Te Imaginas Shion? ¡Niké Viene A Casa!"

"Y La princesa deberá tener mucho cuidado y paciencia con la pequeña, pues tan solo tiene 3 tiernos años." Le aleccionó Shion, quien luego se volvió hacia Zeus. "¿Quién es esta amazona revivida?"

"Eso es una sorpresa." Zeus les guiñó el ojo, al tiempo que se comía una galleta. El dios se puso serio. "Recuerda, Shion, que al estar a cargo de una diosa, esta tutora ocupa un lugar especial en la jerarquía del Santuario."

"Así es. Justo por debajo de mi y por encima de los dorados. Tomará mi lugar en mi ausencia y tiene las mismas atribuciones que las que tengo yo" Aclaró Shion. "Deberá jurar lealtad una vez más a la diosa Athena, según lo indica el protocolo."

"Como siempre, estás bien informado." Dijo Zeus complacido. "Eso era lo que quería avisarles. Recuerden, antes que termine la semana, ambas deberían llegar allí."

"Oye Pa… y ¿no nos quieres decir quién es…?" Tentó Saori. "… ¿o donde estuvo?" Pidió Saori con los ojos muy grandes. Zeus sonrió con travesura.

"Ya les dije que es una amazona dorada, lo demás sería arruinarles la sorpresa, debo insistir." Dijo en forma burlona. "Pero sí puedo decirles en donde estas dos estuvieron los últimos 3 años… detrás de una **altísima** pared de montañas."

Saori se sopló el flequillo y Shion sonrió con delicadeza. Zeus tomó otra galleta y se la echó a la boca. Se respiraba algo de expectación en el ambiente, que el padre de los dioses interpretó como positivo. Ahora solo faltaba que Niké y su tutora llegasen al Santuario.

Disimuladamente, Zeus miró de reojo al lemuriano, quien intentaba contener el entusiasmo de su hija. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

"_Me pregunto como se lo tomará cuando la vea después de tantos años…_" Pensó divertido, sin poder evitar emitir una risilla.

**Las Montañas de la Defensa.**

_4 días después del anuncio._

Dos ojos celestes muy claros se quedaron viendo fijo hacia arriba, hacia la tremenda altura de las Montañas de la Defensa, que se erguían en un perfecto ángulo de 90° por sobre su cabeza. Esta visión la mareó un poco, y gimiendo de disgusto, se abrazó más a su tutora, que la llevaba en brazos, ocultando su carita en su hombro.

El rostro de la pequeña niña estaba cubierto por las lágrimas, dado que no le había gustado separarse de quienes hasta ese momento habían hecho las veces de abuelos. Nerdanel, quien no solo la había acogido en su casa junto a su tutora, sino que además se había encariñado a horrores con ambas, las había llenado de besos y parabienes antes de la partida, y a ella en específico, le había regalado una preciosa muñeca de trapo. Niké no entendía muy bien las motivaciones de los adultos, pero bueno, al menos confiaba en el buen juicio que estos podrían tener.

Su tutora miró hacia atrás una última vez y suspiró. Tanto ella como su pequeña protegida, llevaban largas y finas capas élficas con capucha. Avanzó un par de pasos y se adentró en el hueco que daba al portal que la llevaría junto con Niké al mundo que otrora conociese como su hogar. Olórin, que a estaba en la barca, le extendió la mano.

"Cuidado con tus pasos, que si te caes, ambos caeremos al agua, lo cuál me pondría de muy mal humor." Bromeó Olórin… que si había aceptado a escoltar a estas dos al otro mundo, había sido por un impulso de curiosidad.

"Si perdemos el balance del bote, te aseguro que me las arreglaría para no caer al agua." Le contestó la elfa, mientras subía a la pequeña embarcación. "Otra cosa serías tú, anciano."

"Tengo más agilidad de la que parece, niña." Volvió a contestar Olórin, mientras se acomodaba en la parte delantera del bote.

La tutora y Niké se acomodaron en la parte de atrás, cerca del escaso equipaje que habían decidido llevar, que comprendía principalmente ropa para ambas y algunos objetos personales. Olórin le dio un suave golpe a la madera y el bote comenzó a andar casi por voluntad propia. Lentamente, comenzaron a dejar atrás las Pélori. La elfa, quien llevaba una máscara hecha de mithril, alzó la mirada, más no alcanzó a ver donde finalizaba en lo alto la imponente muralla. Mirar estos infranqueables muros desde abajo era muy diferente a observarlos desde la cima.

"… toy mareada…" Gimió Niké con sueño. "… kere ir a kasa."

"Shhh, ya llegaremos." Su tutora la acunó en sus brazos y la arrulló unos momentos. Niké le hizo una fiera pelea al sueño, pero se quedó tranquila al cabo de unos minutos. "Señor Olórin. Cuando estemos en mi mundo, ¿cómo debo llamarle?"

"Pues por mi nombre."

"La Señora Nerdanel y Legolas me comentaron que usas diferentes nombres según la región a la que viajas."

"Eso es cierto." Afirmó Olórin tras pensarlo un momento. "En la Tierra Media, muchos eran mis nombres: Mithrandir, Gandalf, Capagrís… ¡Cuervo de Malas Noticias! **JAJA**. Hmm… elige el que quieras y así me conocerán en tu tierra."

"¿Cómo te llamaba la Compañía?" Preguntó la elfa.

"De muchas formas."

"¿Y como te llamaba la mayoría de ellos?"

"Gandalf."

"Entonces así le llamaré."

Gandalf miró con una amable sonrisa a la elfa. La máscara que usaba, hecha de mithril, sin ningún diseño, tenía la asombrosa habilidad de dejar traslucir las emociones del rostro que había debajo. No obstante se le hacía un tanto fría y como fuera de lugar en el rostro de una elfa, quien a propósito, no había permitido que ningún hombre, elfo o Valar, le viera las delicadas facciones de su rostro en los últimos 3 años. Niké se estiró con pereza.

"_Mami_… ¿Ya llegamos?" Preguntó gimiendo. Su tutora sintió una enorme gota sobre su cabeza: no habían pasado ni 20 minutos de viaje y la niña ya hacía esa fatídica pregunta.

"No, aún falta, pequeña." La elfa miró hacia Gandalf. "¿Cuánto nos tardaremos?"

"Un día a lo sumo."

El bote siguió navegando como movido por una fuerza externa y sosegada. Parecía que ni siquiera se movían. De pronto fueron cubiertos por una espesa y helada bruma, pero al menos las aguas se mantuvieron tranquilas. La elfa acomodó las ropas y la capa de la pequeña de manera que la cubrieran mejor, pues hacía frío. Ella misma se abrigó con la suya propia. Pasaron más de 20 minutos en silencio, mientras avanzaban tranquilos en aquella bruma.

"Con la suerte que tengo, seguro que hará calor cuando lleguemos." Dijo de pronto la elfa. "Si hay algo que tengo ganas de volver a ver… es el mar Egeo… y mi querido Bosque."

"Elfa eres al fin y al cabo: o te hechiza el mar, los bosques o las estrellas… y no en pocos casos las tres cosas juntas." Comentó Gandalf divertido. "¿La pequeña señorita ya se ha dormido?" Preguntó para seguir con la conversación.

Como si hubiera sabido que estaban hablando de ella, Niké gimió y volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de su _mami_, y tras bostezar con largura se dispuso a dormir. Después de todo, era la hora de su siesta.

"No, pero ya casi."

"Tiene que estar muy cansada: antes del viaje la vi correteando por doquier."

"Cierto, aunque al menos se mantuvo ocupada. Fue el centro de atención hasta que nos vinimos. Me dio pena la señora Nerdanel: le había tomado mucho afecto a la niña."

"Y no solo a la pequeña, sino también a ti. La esposa de Fëanor te veía como a la hija que nunca tuvo."

"Seee… Lo sé."

No lo parecía, pero Gandalf podía estar casi seguro que bajo la aparente frialdad de la elfa, ésta también había sentido mucho tener que marcharse, pero no hizo comentario al respecto. Sabía muy bien lo ansiosa que estaba la elfa por volver a ese misterioso Santuario en aquél otro mundo.

"¿Contenta por regresar a Casa?"

"Tengo muchas emociones por regresar, pero no sé si podría calificarlas como _contento_." La elfa tomó aire. "No me malinterprete: desde que salí de los salones de Mandos, lo único que he querido es regresar al Santuario que me vio crecer y en donde fallecí… pero… no lo sé…"

"¿Temes encontrarlo muy cambiado?" Preguntó Gandalf, sin perder de vista el horizonte. La elfa suspiró con largura, cuidando de no alterar a la pequeña que ya dormía en sus brazos.

"Temo no poder acostumbrarme de nuevo."

"Estás ansiosa. Eso es normal… y sé que sabrás manejarlo." Gandalf sacó su pipa y se dispuso a fumar. La bruma aún era muy densa, pero nada les atacaría, por lo que podían sentirse seguros y relajar la guardia. "Además… alguien te espera, aunque no lo sabe."

"Hmm… eso es lo que más me asusta."

"Todo a su tiempo, querida Idril, un paso a la vez."

El bote avanzó remolón entre las quietas aguas y densa bruma… hasta que se perdió de vista y no fue más que una negra silueta que se fundía con el aire.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Expectativas.**_

"_Entonces la Señora Juliana queda descartada como tutora, porque está viva." Aclaró Shura, mientras sacaba cuentas mentales. "Eso nos deja… Mmm… sólo cuatro opciones."_

"_¿Sólo cuatro? No puedo creerlo." Isabella se cruzó de brazos e irguió la espalda. "¿Tan pocas amazonas doradas en 250 años?"_

"_Sí, ha habido muy pocas, pero las ha habido." Dijo Kanon mientras le daba algunos juguetones topes con su muleta a la cadera de Isabella. "Vamos ver… ¿Quiénes son nuestras candidatas a tutora de la diosa Niké?"_

**PS:** Da inicio el nuevo y más terrible monstruo que he escrito hasta ahora. Tengo muchas esperanzas con esto, así que espero que les agrade. Como ven, no tuve lectora de pruebas, pues quería que esto fuera una sorpresa. Este fic… bueno, se centra en la figura de Shion. Espero que hayan leído los omakes de la precuela para saber bien a que atenerse. Si algo les confunde, por favor, no duden en preguntar… sólo espero no decepcionarlos con la nueva locura que acaba de salir de mi cabeza y por la que mi Musa casi se rompió la espalda trabajando (y de paso también la mía). **¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Olórin:** ¡Gandalf! También conocido como Mithrandir, Capagrís, etc., etc. Este sujeto si que tiene muchos nombres.


	3. Expectativas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Por favor, para más información, leer este mismo apartado en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Los personajes y conceptos extraídos del Silmarillion, El Hobbit o El Señor de los Anillos, o cualquiera de las obras asociadas, pertenecen al **MÁS QUE GENIAL** Profesor J.R.R. Tolkien. No estoy ganando dinero con esto, nada más entretengo a mi imaginación y le doy más trabajo a mi Musa… o ella me da más trabajo a mí, como quieran verlo.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 112 para ver y entender Manga: Las chicas más sexy son dibujadas por artistas cuyos apellidos empiezan con 'U'._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 2:**

**Expectativas.**

**Santuario de Athena. Estancias de Niké.**

_Sábado, 5 días después del Anuncio de Zeus. _

_09:27 am._

Las Estancias de Niké eran parte del complejo principal del Santuario. Hacía más de 625 años que no se usaban, por lo que podían considerarse un lugar extraño dentro del edificio. Tenían el mismo tamaño que las Estancias de Athena y quedaban contiguas a éstas. Se accedía a ellas por el mismo largo corredor y compartían la misma amplia terraza, que daba a la mejor vista del Santuario. Pese a esto, ambas estancias mantenían su independencia y privacidad respecto de la otra, gracias a un hábil manejo del diseño y la arquitectura.

Las Estancias del Patriarca, del mismo tamaño, no se hallaban muy lejos de éstas, y separadas por un corredor de unos 50 metros de largo, que a veces parecía alargarse o acortarse, de acuerdo a una fuerza de voluntad externa, que Shion sospechaba podría deberse al estado de humor de Saori… claro, esto solo era una sospecha. También tenían acceso a la misma amplia terraza.

Athena miró a sus alrededores con una amplia sonrisa, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y con evidente entusiasmo. Los amplios ventanales se hallaban abiertos de par en par y el servicio de limpieza estaba retocando los últimos detalles. Habían tenido que hacer algunas reparaciones, reemplazar algunos muebles, reacondicionar los cuartos de baño y adquirir otros objetos para equipar aquellas habitaciones, pero había valido la pena en todo sentido.

Y bien eficiente que habían trabajado todos, que para tener todo a punto en menos de 5 días… Ni que fuera un "_Extreme Makeover_."

Las Estancias de Niké constaban de una sala, un despacho con una pequeña biblioteca y tres amplios cuartos en suite repartidos en 200 metros cuadrados. Ya estaban listas para su uso y sólo faltaban que llegaran sus nuevas usuarias. Dos de las tres habitaciones habían sido preparadas como dormitorio, una de ellas para la pequeña y la otra para su tutora. La tercera habitación había sido acondicionada como sala de juegos.

"Entonces aquí van a vivir." Comentó Saori con una sonrisa tras soplarse el flequillo. "¡Que bueno! Con lo linda que son estas Estancias, me daba lástima que estuviera tan en desuso y tiradas al trajín… ¡Casi No Puedo Esperar A Que Lleguen!"

En verdad Saori no cabía en sí de gusto. Su mejor amiga de todas llegaba al Santuario. Si bien estaba conciente que sería aún muy pequeña, y por ende, difícil de manejar, eso parecía traerle sin cuidado.

"Lo bueno fue que no se tuvo que reparar mucho, pese al abandono. Supongo que en el caso que haya fallas, éstas no serán muy graves. Hace muchos siglos que no se ocupaban estas habitaciones." Comentó Shion, mientras pasaba una mano por un fino mueble de ébano. "Es una buena habitación… es amplia y mantiene privacidad con el resto del edificio. ¿Princesa?"

"Dime Shion."

"¿Estará bien con la pequeña dando vueltas? Recuerde que no tiene más de tres años y a esa edad, los niños están creciendo y… usted no es muy paciente que digamos, sin mencionar que pierde el interés con rapidez."

"Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, no tienes para que seguir repitiéndomelo. Me has dicho lo mismo unas 7 veces." Rezongó la diosa. "Shion, te preocupas demasiado: Prometo que me portaré bien."

"Hmm."

"Alegra Esa Cara, Que Parece Que Te Hubieras Tragado Un Limón." Afirmó Saori riendo. "Ya sé que soy algo atolondrada, pero me portaré bien en serio. Además… no creo que una niña pequeña logre colmarme la paciencia. ¡Estamos Hablando De Niké!"

"Eso es cierto… pero no pierdo nada con pedirle que se tome las cosas con calma." Suspiró Shion resignado.

El Patriarca estaba muy aprehensivo esos días. Su normal melancolía parecía incluso haberse agravado. No es que estuviera molesto porque el Santuario albergaría otra diosa o que esta fuera menor de 5 años… es que no podía evitar preocuparse: ¿tendría de todo? ¿Faltaría algo? ¿Estaría cómoda? ¿Saori aguantaría bien a la nena? Había que ser objetivo: al fin y al cabo, Athena no era otra cosa que una adolescente por desgracia muy mimada… temía que pronto se hartase de la niña, por muy Niké que fuera. ¡Tantas preguntas!

Por otro lado, le hubiera gustado saber la identidad de la amazona dorada que había sido elegida como tutora, para saber a qué atenerse y quizás preparar la habitación con detalles más personalizados. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

"Ya Relájate Y Vive El Momento, Shion. ¡Se Supone Que Deberías Estar Contento! Hasta Máscara tuvo una reacción más efusiva que la tuya." Le animó Saori, mientras le jalaba del brazo. Shion puso cara de papel.

"Máscara _se puso a despotricar_ y nos dejó bien en claro que no quería hacer de niñero."

"Cierto, pero eso cuenta como una reacción **efusiva**. ¡Agitaba Los Brazos Y Gritaba Mientras Nos Decía Todo Eso!" Sonrió Saori traviesa. Entonces miró al Patriarca con ojos grandes. "¿Ya sabes quién será su tutora?" Shion negó con la cabeza.

"No, princesa. Pero usted no debe preocuparse: si es una amazona dorada quien cuida de la señorita Niké, tenga por seguro que no solo ha sido una elección impecable, sino que además le es por completo leal." Le aseguró Shion irradiando gentileza. "Tengo el honor de conocer a todas las amazonas doradas que ha habido a lo largo de estos 260 años y pongo las manos al fuego por todas ellas."

"Confío en tu palabra Shion." Saori le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Espero nada más que pueda acostumbrarse bien al Santuario de nuevo."

"Yo también."

**Coliseo.**

_12:45 pm._

7 recios santos dorados, gozando de muy buena compañía, estaban protegidos del sol bajo la única sombra del caluroso Coliseo. Como siempre, éste era el lugar de reunión favorito de los dorados desde que el estadio existía. Allí descansaban de sus rondas… y no, ya sé que debería haber de normal 6 dorados, pero esta vez había 7 y no porque uno se hubiera escapado de su guardia de Templo: Kanon seguía con reposo médico, pero les acompañaba. Aún tenía que movilizarse con la ayuda de muletas, a una desesperante lentitud, pues muy a su pesar seguía sintiendo mucho dolor a la hora de caminar. Al menos su humor mejoraba cada día. Había salido de Géminis en compañía de Saga e Isabella, para cambiar de aire.

Por lo general, todos los santos se habían tomado de muy buen grado la noticia que llegaría la diosa Niké a vivir al Santuario. No faltaron entre los santos quienes la noticia les desagradó, sobre todo en los círculos más políticos, pero en general el clima había sido de positiva aceptación. Ni Athena ni el Patriarca habían permitido protestas, por lo que la situación se dio por zanjada. Los dorados, que en general tenían alguna suerte de debilidad por los niños, más aún después de la visita de Helena y la llegada de Kyrus, estaban en apariencia bastante tranquilos respecto del arribo de Niké, pero en verdad estaban entusiasmados.

Ocurre que este lote de hombres, que derraman testosterona por cada poro, adoraba sentirse útil y cuidar de diosas desvalidas, más aún si éstas eran infantes: querían probarse a sí mismos que podían hacerlos, más aún luego del chasco del intento de asesinato de bebé Saori, por culpa de Ares.

Pero no era la pequeña diosa el motivo central de conversación, sino otra cosa… la **GIGANTESCA** curiosidad que todos sentían por la identidad de su tutora: lo único que sabían de ella, era que había sido amazona dorada en su momento, revivida para este propósito.

Y como no sabían quién podía ser, tenían sus propias teorías, que no dudaban en discutir.

"Estoy convencido que Anneke sabe de quién se trata, pero no me lo quiso decir." Rezongó Saga, que estaba echado en una de las gradas. "Debí haber insistido más por sonsacarle una respuesta."

"Eso es un poco cercano a lo imposible: Cuando mi cuñada dice que algo es una sorpresa, no la haces hablar con nada." Bromeó Kanon, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

"No es tu cuñada." Gruñó Saga. "No pasa nada entre Anneke y yo."

"Sí, como no. ¿A quien engañas, _Gargamel_? Lo bueno sería que la conociéramos de una vez." Rió Aioria muy divertido, ganándose una fría mirada del Gemelo Mayor. "No es justo que sólo tú, Kanon e Isa prueben lo que cocina." El santo de leo sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Me han dicho que tiene dedos mágicos."

"O te callas o te callo." Amenazó el Gemelo Mayor, mostrándole un puño. "Y con tu boda tan cercana, te aseguro que eso **_no será bueno_**." Gruñó Saga cerrando los ojos y dejando que una vena le pulsara en la frente. Aioria lo ignoró divertido, y para cambiar el tema, se puso a hacer memoria.

"Hmm… ¿Qué tal Juliana de Cáncer?" Preguntó el santo de Leo. "Ella es una buena candidata."

"¿La maestra de Máscara de la Muerte?" Preguntó Shaka alzando una ceja, sin abrir sus ojos. "Ella no puede ser la tutora de la niña: está muy viva y en óptimas condiciones de dar palizas terribles cuando se lo propone, según lo que dice Máscara." El santo de Virgo irguió la espalda. "No parece que vaya a morir muy pronto."

"La Señora Juliana queda descartada como tutora, porque está viva." Aclaró Shura, quien al igual que Aioria, sacaba cuentas mentales. "Eso nos deja… Mmm… sólo cuatro opciones."

"¿Sólo cuatro? No puedo creerlo." Isabella se cruzó de brazos e irguió la espalda. Se veía algo indignada. Kanon sonrió travieso y alcanzó una de sus muletas. "¿Tan pocas amazonas doradas en más de 260 años?"

"Sí, ha habido muy pocas, pero de haber, las ha habido." Dijo Kanon mientras le daba algunos juguetones topes con su muleta a la cadera de Isabella, para la molestia de ésta.

"¡No Me Molestes, Pedazo De Tarado!" Gruñó Isa, que sujetó de súbito la muleta y se la quitó sin mucho esfuerzo. Kanon se sopló el flequillo con travesura. "¡No Quiero Que Te Aproveches De Tu Lesión Para Fastidiarme!"

Todos ahogaron o disimularon como mejor pudieron una simpática risilla.

"Vamos ver…" Continuó el Gemelo Menor. "¿Quiénes son nuestras candidatas a tutora de la diosa Niké?"

"Idril de Cáncer, Parminder de Virgo, ambas de 1743: ¡Esas Dos Son Íconos!" Enumeró Afro muy diligente. "También está Claire de Acuario… esa es de la Revolución Francesa…"

"¿Cómo así?" Preguntó Alsacia, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio. Su natural y efusiva naturaleza se veía opacadas por una soberana somnolencia: llevaba dos noches sin poder pegar ojo, y no por culpa de su marido precisamente.

"No, ella no es de la Revolución Francesa." Gruñó Camus de mal humor, que se sentía culpable por no poder ayudar a su esposa con su insomnio. "La Señora Claire de Acuario tenía 2 años cuando estalló la Revolución. Ganó el derecho de usar la armadura en 1799, por lo que técnicamente es del Imperio Napoleónico." Aclaró con aires doctos.

"¿Qué no es lo mismo? Como sea, fue en época de revoluciones políticas en Francia." Rezongó Aioria, aburrido. Camus le miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia contra Athena.

"Creí que la habían salvado de morir." Se apresuró en decir Alde, en vista que la discusión podría tomar un **helado** y _poco_ deseable giro. Había que distraer rápidamente al francés.

"Feh. Así Es." Explicó Camus. "Era la hija de un duque francés, lo que le hizo ganarse un pasaje a la guillotina a los 6 años por cargos ridículos, durante El Terror. El maestro Shion la rescató justo a tiempo, la sacó de Francia y se la trajo a entrenar al Santuario."

"Y dices que los franceses no son sanguinarios." Bromeó Alsacia, mientras procedía a despeinar a su marido. Saga en ese momento, le dio un buen zape a Camus en la cabeza.

"Sin mencionar que este franchute es descendiente indirecto de esa amazona."

"¿En serio?" Preguntaron Alsacia e Isabella muy sorprendidas. Camus se sonrojó un poco. El que descendiera de una noble francesa, aunque fuese en forma indirecta, lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"… Sí… Hasta ahí son 3 amazonas probables." Se apresuró a decir lo más rápido que pudo. "¿Quién nos falta?"

"Alguien mucho muy importante y que sí está muerta." Anunció Alde de pronto. "Se nos olvida la mamá de Mu, Lümi de Aries."

"¡Cierto!" Exclamó Shura con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Se nos olvidaba la Señora Lümi." Añadió Shaka.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Alde, que los miró de vuelta con una calma envidiable. Los gemelos, por ser los mayores del grupo, habían tenido el placer de conocerla. Los demás dorados allí presentes, incluso Afro, tan solo habían oído hablar de ella, pero no habían pensado en Lümi ni de chiste. Las chicas de plano ni idea tenían que la mamá de Mu, había sido la amazona dorada de Aries en su momento.

"¿La mamá de quién?" Preguntó Isabella incorporándose.

"La mamá de Mu. La Señora Lümi." Puntualizó Kanon en forma casual. "¿Qué acaso creían que el tipo nació por generación espontánea? Feh."

"Es verdad… la Señora Lümi tiene muchas probabilidades de haber sido revivida." Comentó Afro. "Dicen que era un encanto de mujer."

"¡Lo Era!" Exclamaron los Gemelos al mismo tiempo. "Siempre nos daba galletas cuando nos portábamos bien en los entrenamientos." Continuó Kanon.

"Ojalá que sea ella la tutora: eso pondría muy contento a Mu, que no la conoció." Comentó Saga. "Has tenido una buena idea, Alde."

"No sé si tan buena." El enorme santo se encogió de hombros, con una simpática sonrisa. "No sé porque, pero algo me dice que la amazona que revivieron, guarda mucha relación con Aries." Alde sonrió y se rascó la nuca, apenado. "Es no más una corazonada."

"¿Qué le pasó a Lümi?" Preguntó Alsacia con curiosidad, antes que los demás comenzaran a molestar a Alde. "¿Murió en batalla cuando Mu era pequeño o qué?"

"No… Murió después del parto." Explicó Alde. El enorme santo de Tauro se encogió de hombros. "Fue un rarísimo caso de fiebre puerperal lo que la mató. Hasta hicieron un sumario: Le quitaron la licencia al médico que la atendió."

Todos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, tras caer en un silencio de respeto por la amazona fallecida en tan trágica manera.

"Pobre Mu." Comentó Isa de pronto.

**Casa de Aries.**

_Taller de las Armaduras._

"_¡ATCHÍSSSS!"_ De pronto y sin previo aviso, Mu estornudó. El lemuriano pestañeó sorprendido. "Se acordaron de mi…"

"¡Mu! ¿Me Estás Escuchando O Estoy Hablando Solo Por Hablar No Más?"

Sí, Pobrecito de Mu, pero no porque haya quedado huérfano nada más al nacer y por una cruel negligencia médica, sino por lo que tenía que aguantar en esos momentos. Máscara de la Muerte estaba en su taller, con todo su desplante italiano, protestando como si el mundo se acabase y nada feliz con el asunto. Llevaba algo así de 15 minutos describiendo su problema, subiendo el volumen de su voz cada vez más alto y gesticulando con las manos como si eso fuese a dar una mejor perspectiva de lo que le aquejaba.

Kiki estaba practicando algunas de sus habilidades y pulía la armadura de Perseo que Argol había llevado esa mañana a manutención. El joven aprendiz comenzaba a tener un sutil esbozo de jaqueca con las quejas del cuarto santo dorado. Además, ese chillido que venía de la armadura de Cáncer, que era imposible no oír, hasta un sordo la habría escuchado, por muy armónico y alegre que sonase, no le estaba ayudando en nada.

"Sí, Máscara, te oigo." Rezongó algo aburrido Mu. "Tu armadura está extraña."

"¿**EXTRAÑA**?" Máscara casi escupió sus cuerdas vocales al decir esto. Frunció el ceño profundamente. "Esta Cosa No Está Solo **_Extraña_** Así Nada Más. ¡Te Lo Digo Mu! Algo Está **MUY MAL** Con Esta Armadura. ¡Desde Ayer Que Está **Chillando**! Se Supone Que Sólo Los Lemurianos Pueden Oírlas, Pero **¡ESTOY ESCUCHANDO LO QUE CANTA!** ¿No Puedes Hacer _Nada_ Para **Callarla**? _La Traviatta_ Me Está Desquiciando. ¡Si Se Pone A Cantar A Andrea Bocelli, **Vendré** Hasta **_Aquí_** Y Haré Que Te La **_Tragues_ Pedazo a Pedazo**!"

Mu suspiró derrotado y se concentró en la armadura de Cáncer, que Máscara no estaba usando en esos momentos. El ropaje sagrado estaba fuera de su caja y tenía un alegre brillo rodeándola. El santo de Cáncer tenía razón: la armadura no dejaba de cantar de alegría. Era imposible no oírla. ¡Si hasta incluso brillaba de contento y eso que ni siquiera la había pulido!

"Romeo… ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Hace tiempo que no te veía tan contento." Le preguntó Mu a la armadura…

… Sí, por ser lemuriano, Mu podía comunicarse con la armadura y sí, ésta se llamaba _Romeo_. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta alguna… Romeo se dedicó a entonar el Aria de la Traviatta de Verdi tras hacerle un guiño a Mu, que le dejó bien en claro que no se detendría a responder su pregunta.

"¡Romeo!"

"_No me molestes Mu, ¿No ves que estoy cantando? Hace tiempo que no cantaba y tengo buenas razones."_ Se interrumpió la armadura.

"_Oye Mu… por lo general no me molesta que cante, pero hasta ya me estoy mareando."_ Gimió la armadura de Aries, Crisomalón.

"_¡Concuerdo! ¿Puedo convertirle en piedra para que se calle?"_ Preguntó la armadura de plata que Kiki estaba puliendo, Perseo.

"¿Y por qué estás tan contento?" Aventuró Mu con una sonrisa, ignorando de momento a su propia armadura. Quizás si tenía suerte hasta podía pedirle de favor que se callara.

"_PorquEEEE regresO al SantUAriOOOO… RegresOO al SantUAriOO–O–O, al SantUAriOO–O–O."_ Entonó Romeo feliz de la vida, siguiendo el sonsonete de la misma pieza musical que hasta entonces había cantado.

Mu entrecerró los ojos. Al menos Romeo tenía bonita voz para ser una armadura. Para ningún lemuriano o armadura era un misterio que la armadura de Cáncer **adoraba** cantar óperas, costumbre que había heredado de uno de sus anteriores usuarios y que había resistido al paso de los siglos. Lo bueno es que no cantaba a menudo, a menos que estuviera **MUY** contenta… y no es por nada, pero Mu nunca la había visto tan contenta como para cantar dos días seguidos sin descanso, con particular entusiasmo y tan fuerte como para que hasta quienes no eran ni lemurianos ni armaduras pudieran oírle sin problemas… para tortura de Máscara de la Muerte, que era más bien del tipo metalero.

Y le daba tanta ternura que no quería hacerla callar.

"Este… Verás Máscara." Balbuceó Mu. "Es que no tengo corazón… verás… tu armadura está contenta. ¿Cómo quieres que la haga callar si hacía tanto que no se ponía así de feliz?"

"**¿CONTENTA?**" Máscara de la Muerte no era un santo feliz. "¿Por Qué Tengo Que Sufrir Por Eso? ¿De **Qué** Podría Estar **CONTENTA**?"

"No sé, no me dijo." Mu se encogió de hombros. "No deja de repetir de que alguien regresó, pero eso es todo."

"Serás Desgraciado y…"

Máscara se abalanzó contra Mu, dispuesto a gritarle una sarta de cosas en italiano que prefiero no aventurar por haber menores de edad leyendo, y para retorcerle el cuello al pobre lemuriano, porque no le pedía a su armadura que se callara de una buena vez.

Sin embargo, fanáticas de Mu, tal cosa nunca sucedió. Algo curioso sucedió. La armadura de Cáncer de pronto se calló y tras unos segundos, se puso a cantar tan fuerte que hasta la armadura de Aries, que Mu llevaba puesta, se le unió en alegre coro. Una brisa irrumpió entonces en el taller de las armaduras, y una presencia refrescante pareció sacudir el edificio. Kiki se apresuró en tapar el tarro de los Polvos de Estrellas y miró a su maestro con ojos grandes.

"Maestro, ¿Sintió Eso?" Preguntó Kiki con los ojos muy abiertos.

"_¡Romeo! ¿Estás Sintiendo Lo Mismo Que Yo? ¿Cómo Puede Ser Posible? ¿En Serio Está Pasando O Es Idea Mía?"_ Interrogó rápidamente Crisomalón. Mu se la quedó mirando con los ojos curiosos.

"_No Me Lo Creo… ¡Tiene Que Ser Un Engaño! ¡Creí Que Había Pasado A Mejor Vida Hace Años!" _Exclamó la armadura de Perseo sorprendida.

"**_¡ES CIERTO, ES CIERTO, REGRESÓ, REGRESÓ!"_**

"_¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? ¡ATHENA! ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!"_

"**_¿A QUIEN RAYOS LE IMPORTA?"_** Gritó Romeo con lágrimas en donde debería tener los ojos. "**_¡REGRESÓ, REGRESÓ!"_**

"Mu… ¿De qué hablan estas dos?" Preguntó de pronto Máscara, que veía curioso las fluctuaciones en el cosmos de ambas armaduras. Mu le miró y negó con la cabeza, muy extrañado.

"Ni idea… Sabes, parece que alguien ha entrado a las 12 casas: dicen que alguien _regresó_."

"Mejor nos aseguramos."

Máscara se puso su armadura y ambos santos se dispusieron a salir del taller. Tanto las armaduras de Cáncer como de Aries se percibían tan alegres, que hasta parecían estar ebrias de contento. Ignorando los alegres cánticos y felicitaciones, Mu y Máscara se dirigieron al área de los templos a investigar.

**Bosque del Santuario.**

Se agitaron de pronto. Por todo el follaje, y como si fuera la más alegre melodía, las hojas y ramas se movieron, sacudiéndose de todo polvo y polución que pudiesen tener encima. No corría ni la más ligera brisa, pero aún así hasta las hierbas en el suelo y los arbustos se movían. Aioros, quien en teoría debería estar en su templo y no allí, se incorporó curioso y observó hacia las copas de los árboles y al hermoso cielo que se abría ante él. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue una pieza musical: La Primavera, de Vivaldi.

Serra se había incorporado al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos estaban un tanto despeinados, no en balde habían estado compartiendo un muy buen beso entre las flores, pero al contrario de Aioros, la Senescal pudo escuchar al bosque en todo su júbilo. Serra se puso de pie, apenas sacudiendo su vestido, de inspiración romana. Se ajustó el velo sobre su cabello y prestó atención.

"¿Oyes eso, mi buen señor?" Preguntó mientras giraba sobre su eje, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. Serra sonrió, sintiendo de pronto deseos de bailar.

"No oigo nada, pero lo siento todo." Aioros se puso de pie y le tomó la mano a su chica. La abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Serra. "¿Pasa Algo, Fantasma?"

Serra no dejó de prestar atención. Algo en sus ojos parecía cambiar a medida que los árboles y toda la vida en general de bosque se agitaba. Se estaba contagiando de la euforia de las plantas. Aioros creía sentir el corazón de su chica latiendo con fuerza, como si se quisiera escapar de su pecho.

"¿No Lo Oís? ¡Mirad Como Está El Bosque!" Exclamó con alegría, soltándose del abrazo de Aioros, pero danzando alrededor de él. "Los Árboles… ¡Es Increíble! Es… ¡Tan Maravilloso!"

"Tranquila preciosa, no te agites o te puede hacer mal." Le pidió Aioros, comenzando a perseguir a su chica.

"¿Qué Maravilloso Prodigio Es Este, Mi Señor? No Me Habíais Dicho Que Los Árboles De Vuestra Preciada Tierra Tenían Comportamientos Así." Explicó Serra con una alegría infinita. La extraterrestre se colgó del cuello de Aioros, quien la abrazo con gusto y sin demora.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Serra preciosa?"

"No lo sé." Afirmó Serra con una enorme sonrisa. "Algo Se Acerca… Algo Que Tiene A Los Árboles… Muy Alterados… No Sé… ¡Pero Están Tan Llenos De Contento Como Nunca Les Había Visto!"

"¿Contentos? Entonces no puede ser tan malo." Dijo Aioros, al tiempo que Serra le soltaba e inclinaba la espalda hacia atrás, aprovechando el firme abrazo de su chico. "¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó el santo de Sagitario.

"Hablan En Forma Atolondrada, ¡Es Como Si Quisieran Salirse De Su Lugar Y Saltar De Alegría!" Serra se interrumpió sólo para dejarse inundar por aquella alegría. "Dicen Que Alguien Ha Regresado… Alguien A Quien Creían Muerto. ¡Si Tan Solo Pudierais Oírles!"

Aioros se dejó abrazar por Serra, quien se aferró a él como si buscase un refugio seguro, pero al mismo tiempo ternura. Suspiro profundo y con alegría, por lo que el santo de Sagitario no le negó el abrigo de sus brazos. Aioros respiró su aromático y delicado perfume… alcanzó a oír risas lejanas… hinchó el pecho de aire y abrió la boca para emitir un comentario.

"Serra…"

Sin embargo se interrumpió y se puso en guardia. Aioros volvió la cabeza en dirección al sector de las 12 Casas, más específicamente hacia la Casa de Libra y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Mi señor? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Algo está atravesando las 12 casas."

Sin demora, y tras acariciar la mejilla de Serra con un suave y gesto, Aioros echó a correr hacia su propio templo. La extraterrestre se lo quedó viendo, algo perpleja y traviesa, arrugó la nariz y se convirtió en un pequeño y brillante punto azul, y sin perder tiempo, comenzó a volar tras su santo.

**Escaleras entre Libra y Escorpión.**

"¿Era Necesario Que Hicieras Eso?" Le preguntó Gandalf a Idril al salir de Libra, que encontraron desocupada. "Es La Segunda Parada Que Haces Y Aún Quedan Escaleras." El Mago se notaba algo fastidiado. La elfa, quien estaba cubierta con la capa y la capucha sobre su cabeza, se encogió de hombros.

"Esos árboles sufren." Fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Niké, que se había quedado con Gandalf, y comenzaba a seguir el camino hacia arriba.

Gandalf suspiró y continuó tras los pasos de la elfa.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: La Sorpresiva Llegada.**_

… _El santo de Libra se indignó de pronto, en apariencia sin ningún motivo, aunque no hizo comentarios al respecto. Le señaló a su alumno a que le ayudara a regresar sus queridos bonsáis a sus respectivas repisas, cuando de pronto reparó en un papelillo bajo una de las pequeñas macetas…_

**PS:** Recuerden que las fechas de referencia que tomé son 1743 y 2005, por lo que algunos cálculos no van a calzar del todo con los datos del Manga y Anime. Admito que este capítulo me fue muy entretenido de escribir. Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto con un capítulo. No, no me dio guerra alguna y de hecho le guardo mucho cariño. Ojalá les haya gustado a ustedes tanto como me gustó a mí: no sean malos con este capítulo y mímenlo un poco, pues se portó bastante bien. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ UN MUFFIN RECIÉN HORNEADO CON CHISPAS DE CHOCOLATE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Crisomalón:** El nombre que le puse a la Armadura de Aries, es el nombre del Vellocino de Oro. Este carnero mitológico, hijo de Poseidón, tenía la piel y lana de oro. Al morir, lo desollaron: éste era el tesoro que Jasón y los Argonautas buscaban… y no, Crisomalón, hasta donde tengo entendido, no tiene nada que ver con el origen de la Constelación de Aries, ese carnero era otro… es que me gustó el nombre.

**Extreme Makeover:** No sé si han visto este programa: se trata de un grupo de decoradores que literalmente destruyen y rearman una casa en 7 días. Le veo por el People And Arts… y como que me he hecho fanática.

**Fiebre puerperal:** Entre los SS. XVIII y XIX, muchas mujeres que daban a luz a sus bebés, fallecían a los pocos días de una infección muy seria, que afectaba el útero y la vagina, sobre todo las que daban a luz en los hospitales. La tasa de mortalidad era alta y los médicos no lograban explicarse las razones de esta fiebre. En 1846, un médico húngaro, Ignaz Semmelweis, entró a trabajar en el hospital de Viena. Se dio cuenta que las mujeres que daban a luz en la Sala 1 tenían más probabilidades de morir que las que daban a luz en la Sala 2… y ahondando en esas causas, descubrió que las mujeres que entraban a la Sala 1, eran de clase más acomodada, por lo que eran atendidas por médicos, mientras que en la Sala 2 eran atendidas por matronas o parteras… Éstos médicos, antes de atender los partos, realizaban autopsias a cadáveres, y como las medidas de higiene eran nulas, pues atendían a las mamás sin siquiera lavarse las manos o cambiarse de ropa. Como el doctor Semmelweis era el director de este hospital, les ordenó a sus médicos higienizarse antes de atender parturientas, y las tasas de mortalidad bajaron mucho. Esta medida, que nos parece lógica, fue resistida, dado que los médicos de aquél tiempo, se enorgullecían de su "olor a médico."


	4. La Sorpresiva Llegada

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, **quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, por lo que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 113 para ver y entender Manga: Las palabras en inglés en las canciones de J-Pop son puestas allí sólo porque suenan bien, ya que no hacen sentido con el resto de la canción._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 3:**

**La Sorpresiva Llegada.**

**Casa de Libra.**

Aquél bonsái estaba seguro en las manos de Shiryu, quien subía por las escaleras zodiacales con calma. Un par de escalones más abajo, Docko caminaba junto con Shunrei, quien venía por primera vez de visita al Santuario. El santo de Libra estaba muy complacido con la visita de sus "hijos" y no dejaba de charlar y bromear con ellos: el santo del Dragón y la chica habían llegado de sorpresa, y de paso aprovechado de traer desde Rozan, uno de los objetos más preciados de Docko. Un Bonsái de Roble que tenía cerca de 215 años, el primero que había logrado criar desde la semilla, y el único que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

Sí, Docko de Libra, tenía un especial gusto por estas miniaturas, que había heredado de su maestro. Poseía una preciosa y envidiable colección de al menos 20 bonsáis, que él mismo plantaba, cuidaba y mantenía. Decía que la atención que le daba a estos ejemplares, le ayudaba a su templar su carácter y su meditación.

Algo de razón ha de tener.

"¡Esta Sí Que Es Una Sorpresa Agradable!" Exclamó mientras le revolvía los cabellos a Shunrei. "Han Hecho De Mí, Un Viejo Feliz."

"Maestro Roshi, usted ya no es viejo. Antes podía pasar por mi abuelo, pero ahora a duras penas pasa por mi hermano mayor." Rió la chica con recato. Docko sonrió con travesura.

"¿Crees, si estoy tan guapo, que tenga alguna oportunidad con una linda chica?"

"De tenerla, no veo porqué no." Respondió Shunrei con el mismo tono. "Pero yo tendría que conocerla primero para aprobarla¿Cree que dejaré que una cualquiera esté con usted¡No señor!"

"¡Auch! Entonces moriré soltero: no me dejarás salir con nadie." Docko rió de buena gana. "Shiryu¿Qué dices tú al respecto?" Le preguntó a su alumno en busca de apoyo masculino. El santo del dragón se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones, luciendo una simpática y cómplice sonrisa.

"Antiguo Maestro, Ud. sabe que lo admiro mucho, que siempre he intentado ser un buen discípulo y que intento no dejarle en vergüenza." Explicó grandilocuente. "Pero la verdad concuerdo con Shunrei y en tal caso, la apoyaría: no podemos dejarle a usted a merced de una salvaje."

"Traidor." Le acusó Docko riendo. "Con ustedes no se puede."

Docko tenía motivos para estar contento. Adoraba tener a su "familia" cerca y reír de buena gana, sin que hubiese ninguna sombra que opacase o apresurase sus reuniones familiares. El trío continuó subiendo los escalones, tan abstraídos, que no se percataron que 10 minutos antes, alguien ya había subido por aquellas escaleras, sin encontrar resistencia.

La única del grupo que notó algo extraño, fue Shunrei. La increíble incapacidad masculina para notar los detalles en los que sólo una mujer se fijaría quedó en evidencia. La chica percibió una inusual frescura en el aire, como un contento extraño, pero como no vivía en el Santuario, no lo encontró anormal y lo atribuyó a que estaba viendo algo nuevo.

Shiryu entró en Libra, seguido de Docko y Shunrei. Se detuvieron unos instantes a la señal del mayor; El santo de Libra tomó en ese momento el bonsái que su alumno llevaba en las manos antes de continuar la marcha. De inmediato, se dirigieron a un patio interior que quedaba justo detrás de la Sala de Estar de Libra y que era en donde Docko mantenía sus queridos bonsáis. El lugar era amplio y estaba decorado a la usanza china, con toda la delicadeza y motivos de esta milenaria cultura. Era el lugar favorito del santo de la Séptima Casa Zodiacal y en donde más tiempo pasaba. Sin embargo… ni bien llegaron al umbral de este patio interior, el trío se quedó estático.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó Docko juntando las cejas. El santo avanzó hacia el patio, con cuidado y sin perder de vista ni un solo detalle. Dejó su preciado bonsái en el suelo y a un costado de la puerta con sumo cuidado, antes de volverse al patio.

Shiryu y Shunrei se rascaron la cabeza al ver los 20 bonsáis de Docko dispuestos en el suelo a manera de bosque, en un patrón específico que de pronto pareció traerle muchos recuerdos a Docko. El santo de Libra se indignó de pronto y tensó todos los músculos de la espalda. Su buen humor fue olvidado, mas no hizo mayores comentarios al respecto.

"Shiryu, Shunrei, por favor, ayúdenme a ponerles en su lugar." Les pidió Docko con seria amabilidad, señalando unas repisas.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos obedecieron al Antiguo Maestro. Shunrei se empleó en tomar cada bonsái de a uno, con ambas manos y con cuidado, pues sabía del cariño y tiempo que Docko invertía en estas pequeñas miniaturas, mientras que Shiryu insistía en tomar una maceta con cada mano. Si bien no dañó ninguna, se veía que Shunrei era la más prolija en esta tarea. Mientras tanto Docko, a medida que los bonsáis regresaban a las repisas, les iba reacomodando según un orden específico que sólo él conocía. Además tenía que hacerle hueco a su querido Roble.

"Maestro, mire: aquí hay una nota." Dijo de pronto Shiryu. El santo del dragón le entregó un pequeño papelillo doblado a su maestro, que Docko tomó curioso.

"Me pregunto qué dirá… ¿Dónde estaba, Shiryu?"

"Debajo de esta maceta."

Docko desdobló el papel y lo estiró para poder leerle mejor… no obstante, su mal humor, que hasta entonces se había visto aplacado, salió a flote más pronto que tarde. Tras leer la nota, el rostro del Santo de Libra se desfiguró en una más que indignada mueca y se enfureció como nunca. Arrugó la nota y la quemó con su cosmos, maldiciendo entre dientes. Shunrei dejó el último bonsái sobre la repisa y alzó ambas cejas, sin perder de vista al Anciano Maestro de Rozan. Shiryu observó con cautela y curiosidad.

"Maestro Roshi…" Aventuró Shunrei, tomando el brazo de Shiryu. "¿Sucede algo malo?

"¿Maestro?" Le llamó Shiryu.

"¡Esta Es Una Broma De **PÉSIMO** Gusto! **ESO** Es Lo Que Pasa." Docko giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a pisotones hacia la salida de Libra. "No Se Juega Con La Memoria De Los Muertos. ¡Eso **NO** SE **HACE**!" Shunrei y Shiryu se miraron sin entender nada. "**¡NO DEJARÉ PASAR ESTO!** Iré al Templo Principal: De esto el Patriarca se enterará. Encontraré al responsable de esto y tendrá que darme una buena explicación. No Me Sigan."

Tras haber dicho tal cosa, Docko se perdió de la vista de ambos y pronto le sintieron, al menos Shiryu, subiendo los escalones hacia Escorpión. El santo del Dragón estuvo tentado de seguirlo, pero Shunrei lo detuvo.

"¡No vayas, Shiryu!"

"¿Eh? Pero Shunrei, me puede necesitar…"

"Pero necesita estar solo. ¿No viste lo enojado que estaba?"

Shiryu se sopló el flequillo y con un mohín, miró hacia la salida. Se lo pensó varios instantes, meditando profundamente si debía o no ir, hasta que por fin se volvió hacia Shunrei.

"Tienes razón. Mejor pongamos un poco de orden aquí."

**Templo Principal. Cámara de Athena.**

_En esos instantes._

Saori cayó sentada al suelo, mientras intentaba atarse sus sandalias. Hasta hacía 10 minutos, su problema más complicado había sido equilibrar esa maldita fórmula química que Shion insistía en que resolviera, pero ahora, maldecía entre dientes las sandalias que debía calzarse, ya que sus largos cordones de cuero se resistían a ser atados en la forma correcta.

"¡Venga, Que No Hay Tiempo!" Gruñó Saori entre dientes.

Hacía 10 minutos, tanto ella como Shion se percataron de 3 presencias que salían de Piscis, y que habían atravesado las 12 casas sin ser detectadas. De inmediato supieron que no se trataba de algún enemigo, sino de quienes habían estado esperando los últimos días: una de las presencias, era divina, sin lugar a dudas.

La ecuación fue olvidada en ese preciso momento. Ella y Shion corrieron a prepararse… err… bueno, ella no más, que el único arreglo que necesitaba Shion era calzarse el casco y la máscara de Patriarca. Saori en cambio tuvo que cambiarse a su vestido griego con sus peplos, ponerse su casco, las sandalias, buscar su escudo, el báculo¡Y Encima Ponerse La Égida! Todo eso sin que se le cayera nada al suelo. ¡Qué Estrés¿Por qué no podía haber elegido un atuendo menos complicado? Saori terminó de atarse las sandalias y cogió la égida a la rápida.

"Princesa¿Está usted lista?" Se oyó la impaciente voz de Shion al otro lado de la cortina, justo en el momento en que la diosa batallaba con su cabello que se había enredado en esta última prenda.

"**¡YA MERO!"**

"¡Dése Prisa Que Ya No Hay Tiempo!"

"**¡YA VOY!"**

Saori por fin ganó la batalla contra su vestido, a lo loco se peinó el cabello, tomó su báculo y su escudo, y apenas prestando atención en alzar así tantito éste último del suelo, arrastrando para variar el báculo, salió a trastabillones de detrás de unas cortinas. Shion meneó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

"Una Señorita Como Usted No Arrastra El Báculo Y No Debe Presentarse Agitada Ante Los Visitantes." La regañó mientras le acomodaba la égida.

"Ya no me molestes Shion." Rezongó la diosa. "¿Ya están aquí?"

"Llegaron al Templo Principal, pero aún no pasan hacia el Salón." Aseguró Shion cambiando el tono de voz. "Vamos. Recuerde el protocolo: tal como lo practicamos anteayer."

"¡Sí!"

El Patriarca salió de la Cámara de Athena, al correr el grueso cortinaje, y avanzó calmado hacia el trono que ocupó durante tantos años, aunque no se sentó allí. Saori le siguió de cerca, y se ubicó junto al trono, erguida, en la típica postura que muestran las estatuas: con la Victoria en la mano derecha, y el escudo apoyado a su costado izquierdo, sujetado por su mano con delicadeza. Al menos no llevaba la lanza.

Shion bajó los escalones y se ubicó a mitad de ellos. Allí había un guardia, al que le hizo una señal. Éste salió corriendo del Salón, sin osar levantar la mirada hacia la joven diosa.

"Bien. Es la hora de la verdad." Suspiró Saori muy jovial y nerviosa. Shion sonrió bajo la máscara.

"Mantenga la calma, Princesa."

…

Entonces las puertas se abrieron. Tres figuras la traspasaron y sin perder más tiempo, avanzaron por el largo pasillo hasta donde se encontraba la diosa. Shion fijó la mirada: precedía el trío un anciano vestido de blanco, como a la usanza medieval, que llevaba un báculo y la cabeza al descubierto. De inmediato supo que no era humano, y le inspiró un profundo respeto. Detrás de él, venía una mujer y una niña pequeña, usando largas capas, cuyo material no alcanzó a reconocer. No podía ver sus rostros, ya que sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por capuchas.

Aquella mujer…

Shion abrió los ojos como platos… ¿Acaso reconocía aquella presencia? Claro… se trataba de una amazona dorada y él las había conocido a todas a lo largo de los siglos, e incluso había entrenado a una de ellas, pero… pero… pero… pero… ¿Quién era ésta y porqué… sentía esto tan raro? Era demasiado familiar, demasiado… sí, sabía que ésta era una amazona revivida, por lo que era normal tener esta sensación de extrañeza, pero… pero… ¿Quién era ella que hasta parecía cortarle el aire? El trío llegó a 3 metros de los escalones y se detuvieron.

"Salve Athena, Hija de Zeus, diosa de la Estrategia, Guerra justa, el Ingenio, las artes manuales, protectora de los campos y alfareros." Saludó el anciano lleno de formalidades. "Hemos venido de muy lejos, cumpliendo así el mandato que hace tres años se nos encargó."

"Sean bienvenidos al Santuario de Athena. Soy el Patriarca Shion." Saludó cortésmente el lemuriano, aunque arrastrando un poco la voz. La mujer pareció erguir la cabeza, sorprendida, pero sólo pudo ver el destello plateado de su máscara. Esto se estaba tornando muy raro. "¿Cuáles son vuestros nombres y qué motivos os han traído al Santuario de Athena?" Preguntó con toda la solemnidad del caso, cada vez más inquieto. "Declarad vuestras intenciones ante el Patriarca, que ya veré si son dignas de que la diosa las conozca."

"Me llaman Mithrandir y he venido escoltando a la pequeña diosa Niké y su tutora, a pedido de Manwë Súlimo, rey de toda Arda: se ha cumplido el tiempo que debían permanecer en Aman."

Gandalf se detuvo unos instantes y miró hacia atrás. Se hizo a un lado al ver a la amazona avanzar unos pasos e hincarse en el suelo, junto con la pequeña… quién era evidente se caía de sueño, de aburrimiento o de ambos. Gandalf iba a abrir la boca para seguir hablando, pero…

"**¡AZENA!" **

Niké reconoció a Saori justo en ese momento, quien sequía detrás de Shion, lo cuál bastó para despertarla. Se sacó la capa a tirones y corrió escalones arriba con los brazos abiertos. Su tutora casi se cae de bruces por tratar de detenerla, pero bien poco pudo hacer y solo pudo sujetar el borde de la capa, pero ni siquiera pudo quitársela. Shion sonrió generosamente, al igual que Gandalf, mientras veían a la pequeña subir a duras penas los escalones, subida en la cuál terminó por deshacerse de su capa.

Con la cabeza al descubierto, se podían apreciar sus encendidos y traviesos ojos celestes. Lucía dos graciosos moños a cada lado de la cabeza, su cabello era de un color lila pastel, de la misma tonalidad que el cabello de Mu, y tenía en el rostro estampada una enorme sonrisa. Dos alitas en su espalda, que tenían un tenue brillo blanco, cuya envergadura no era mayor de 40 cm., por lo tanto, todavía incapaces de volar, se hallaban extendidas, tal como si quisiera planear. Saori se agachó contenta y abrazó a la pequeña diosa que la saludaba tan efusivamente, en cuanto llegó a sus brazos.

"**¡NIKÉ!"**

"Por lo visto, sois bienvenidos." Comentó Shion tranquilo, mientras observaba la escena.

"Qué Gusto Más Lindo Verte. ¿Llegaste Bien?" Preguntó Saori cuando la hubo soltado. Niké asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Mira! Tengo Alitaz." La niña señaló hacia su espalda. Sus dos simpáticas alitas de suaves plumas blancas, se agitaron un poco, como orgullosas de su suave color, extendiendo algunas plumas. Saori alzó ambas cejas y sonrió.

"¡Qué alitas más preciosas tienes!" Exclamó. Saori se puso de pie y miró hacia Shion, quien asintió con la cabeza. Athena miró a Niké y le ofreció la mano. "¿Vienes conmigo? Vamos a saludar."

"Bueeee…" Niké le tomó la mano y caminó junto a la chica.

Saori bajó los escalones hasta llegar junto a Shion. Saludó a Gandalf con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a la tutora de la niña, que no solo se quería morir de la vergüenza, sino además seguía arrodillada. Estaba hecha un atado de nervios, pero mantenía una calma externa a prueba de balas. Athena supo en seguida lo tensa que estaba.

"Mithrandir, eres bienvenido a mi Santuario. Espero que hayas tenido un viaje cómodo y que aceptes nuestra hospitalidad, para que descanses antes de emprender el regreso." La diosa se volvió a la tutora. "Amazona, Bienvenida de regreso a tu hogar. Se me ha dicho que has hecho un buen trabajo. Por favor, quítate la capucha para poder verte mejor… y dinos tu nombre: verás, mi jefe no nos…"

"¡Ahem!" carraspeó Shion.

"Digo, Mi padre Zeus no nos dijo quien eras." Rezongó Saori, a quien no le gustaba hacer uso de formalidades. "¿Nos podrías sacar de la duda y decirnos como te llamas?"

La amazona alzó la cabeza, extrañada de que Zeus no hubiera dado tal información, pero no le importó mucho. Se quitó la capucha, dejando a la vista su intenso y sedoso cabello color fucsia, que ahora llevaba corto en una melena, con mechones de cabello más largos por delante que por detrás. Tenía orejas puntiagudas, que destacaban tanto como las tiernas alas de Niké y que la acusaban como una elfa. Su máscara de mithril tenía un bello y casi místico color plateado, y se mostraba impávida, pero… como que traslucía algunas expresiones… o eso le pareció.

En esos momentos, la puerta del Salón Principal se abrió de golpe y Docko de Libra avanzó a pisotones por ella, pese a las advertencias de los asustados guardias. Sin embargo, bajó la intensidad y velocidad de sus pasos al ver que Saori y Shion estaban brindando una audiencia a tres visitantes. Sin embargo… ¿Era Idea suya o Shion había retrocedido un paso lleno de susto? Esto le incentivó a seguir caminando. Quizás se trataba de algún enemigo.

Saori se quedó mirando a la amazona, como si la reconociese de algún lado, abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato, como si intuyera que la chica fuera a hablar.

"Joven señora, soy la amazona dorada Idril de Cáncer. Me presento a servicio, tras haber cumplido la primera parte de la misión que se me encomendó hace tres años, cuando fui liberada de los Salones de Mandos. He aquí que renuevo ante vuestra gracia, mis votos de lealtad que antes os juré."

**O.O**

Hubo tres reacciones diferentes que sucedieron en cuanto Idril se descubrió la capucha y comenzó a hablar, y las tres fueron al unísono.

Al oír el nombre de la amazona, Saori sintió como si le volteasen un balde de agua tibia por la espalda. Fue como si recuperase algunos recuerdos de su previa encarnación sobre quién era Idril. No los recuperó todos o en forma completa, pero sí lo suficiente como para alegrarse de su regreso.

**¡PLOP!**

Docko se cayó al suelo de la impresión. Fue como si le hubiesen quitado la alfombra por la que caminaba de sopetón y el aire de los pulmones de un certero golpe en las costillas. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Como al caer al suelo se produjo un ruido metálico, todos se dieron la vuelta a mirarlo, y nadie atinó a preguntarle qué hacía allí o si estaba bien. Docko abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del agua. ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza o en verdad estaba viendo a…?

"¿I –Idril…!" Logró balbucear, sin poder creer sus ojos.

**Ô.Ô**

Sin embargo, la reacción de Docko no fue ni parecida a la de Shion. Éste se quedó literalmente **helado**. Vacío. Sintió un profundo vacío en las tripas y como si le hubiera golpeado la cabeza con una macana. Su corazón dio respingos tan agitados que le oprimieron el correcto funcionamiento de los pulmones. Se puso a sudar frío y se llevó una mano al pecho, como si con eso fuera a aliviar el súbito dolor que sentía. Tuvo la desagradable sensación de que su nariz comenzaría a sangrar profusamente en cualquier momento. Necesitaba sentarse y recuperar el aliento.

Y con urgencia: su corazón no estaba para estos trotes.

Después de todo… no todos los días veían regresar de la muerte a alguien tan particular y especial como Idril…

… Sobre todo con lo que eso significaba para Shion…

**Casa de Cáncer.**

_En esos momentos_.

Mu, Aioros y Serra estaban boquiabiertos y estupefactos. Esa sublime expresión en sus rostros, de calmada sorpresa, les hacía ver tranquilos. Ninguno de los tres quería moverse… era como si estuvieran observando la más bella y sublime de las obras de arte… pero tal estado de ánimo no se debía a que efectivamente estuvieran observando algo que quita hasta el aliento de lo lindo que es. ¡No Señor!

La luz entraba a raudales por ventanas que nunca antes habían visto. Las paredes del templo estaban blancas y los contrastes entre las áreas iluminadas y las oscuras armonizaban como en un bello poema. El ambiente estaba fresco, la Casa de Cáncer ya no olía a morgue o a cementerio. Lavanda… ese era el olorcillo tan fresco y delicado. No había rastro de destrucción en las paredes¡Estaban como nuevas! Pero… eso no era todo… no, digamos que había todo un nuevo estilo de decoración bastante…

Mu y Aioros intercambiaron una mirada sin cerrar la boca. Serra puso ojos brillantes. El santo de Aries intentó articular palabra, pero no lo resultó. Lo mismo Aioros que apenas si pudo pestañear. El lugar… el lugar estaba… ¡Estaba!… Serra se atrevió a levantar un trozo de mármol que estaba en el suelo…

"Máscara… ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Mu, tras tragar saliva.

Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer no respondió. Digamos que estaba… helado. Un convulsivo tic nervioso no dejaba su ojo izquierdo tranquilo. Estaba pálido como la muerte y no reaccionaba. Aioros le levanto un brazo, pero al soltarlo, cayó inerte. Mu se atrevió a dar un paso, sin dejar de observar al techo, esquivando los muchos escombros que había allí.

Porque podrá verse muy iluminada la Casa de Cáncer, PERO eso no quiere decir que estaba ordenada.

"Máscara, No sabía que habíais decidido redecorar. Me hubierais avisado para ayudaros con los escombros." Comentó Serra con inocencia.

Mu y Aioros se la quedaron viendo con cara de circunstancias. Máscara hizo un puchero y comenzó a temblarle el labio.

Es que su oscuro, tétrico y húmedo templo… estaba iluminado… y… era como si se hubiera soltado al huracán Katrina en su interior: toda la decoración previa, por la que había sustituido su colección de máscaras, había sido arrancada con furia de las paredes, los muebles de su sala de estar estaban despedazados por doquier, las páginas de sus destrozadas revistas aún caían del techo. Mu, como buen amigo, se acercó a Máscara y le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Pudo ser peor."

Una vena comenzó a pulsar en la sien del santo de Cáncer.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Hermana de Armas.**_

"_Milo… ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó Alisa al tiempo que se arreglaba rápidamente sus cabellos y ropas. "¿Acaso ya llegó Niké y su tutora al Santuario¿Tan de repente?" Añadió llena de dudas. Milo se rascó la cabeza con curiosidad. Apenas se había preocupado en arreglarse el cabello._

"_¿Idril?" Preguntó a su vez, sorprendido. Él y su esposa eran los primeros en enterarse de estas nuevas. "¿Idril de Cáncer? No inventes." Comentó tras un largo silbido._

"_¿La conoces?"_

**PS:** No, Gandalf no es humano: él es un Maia, una criatura cuyo poder está justo por debajo de los Valar. Un Maia puede ser bueno o malo: Saruman también es un Maia, lo mismo que Sauron.Idril ya llegó al Santuario, y como ven, haciendo de las suyas. Se me hizo un poquito pesado, pero al menos no me dio guerra. Es que lo escribí con sueño… y si no lo escribía no podría haberme quedado dormida. Espero que les haya gustado montones. Voy a poner algunas imágenes alusivas a este capítulo en mi Blog, al cuál pueden llegar por medio del link en mi profile. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ UNA GALLETA DE MIEL!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Égida o _aiguís_:** (Ver Blog para las imágenes) La égida es un manto que siempre aparece en la iconografía de la diosa Athena, dado que es parte de su vestuario. Entre otras cosas, simboliza la coraza de su virginidad. Lo usa encima del vestido, tiene escamas y está enarbolado por serpientes, con la cabeza de la Gorgona en el centro. Hay muchas versiones que explican su origen que pueden investigar. En una de ellas, se dice que cuando el gigante Palas intentó violarla, Athena lo mató, lo desolló y con su piel confeccionó su égida en señal de advertencia a quien intentase lo mismo que el gigante.

**Niké: **En la mitología griega, Niké o Nice (en griego Νίκη) era la diosa del triunfo y del éxito. Sus principales cualidades es que la tipa es capaz de correr y volar a gran velocidad, Se la consideraba como portadora de buena suerte, y siempre está asociada con algún otro dios. De hecho, se le representaba a menudo como una pequeña escultura alada en la mano de otro dios más importante, como Zeus o Athena. Hasta la batalla de Salamina en el 480 antes de Cristo, se la consideraba hija de Zeus, pero tras la victoria, esta diosa comenzó a ser asociaba y a creérsela idéntica a Athena, siendo Niké un apodo suyo que significa "victoriosa". Otras versiones de su origen, la hacen hija del titán Palas y de del río Estigia, lo que la hace hermana entonces de Bía (la Violencia), Zelo (el Fervor) y Cratos (la Fuerza). Athena es su mejor amiga: por alguna razón ambas diosas siempre congeniaron a la perfección. Es esta versión a la que me voy a apegar. Destaca su templo en la Acrópolis de Atenas (Jeje, y que pude visitar). Se la representa alas y portando una palma o una guirnalda de laurel. Las estatuas más conocidas de Niké son la Victoria de Samotracia (actualmente en el museo del Louvre (y que pueden ver en mi Blog) y la pequeña estatua en la mano del Zeus de Olimpia. Los templos dedicados a esta diosa siempre están cercanos a los de Athena. Para este fic y para construir este pequeño personaje, pequeño porque sólo tiene 3 años, me basé en la estatua de la Victoria Alada de Samotracia (Ver Blog para las imágenes). Creí simpático que la nena tuviera alitas.


	5. Hermana de Armas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 118 para ver y entender Manga: Cualquier villano que se cambie al bando de los buenos por la chica que ama, _**morirá** _en ese capítulo._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 4:**

**Hermana de Armas.**

**Salón Principal.**

Saori, sin saber qué pensar, o como reaccionar, decidió ignorar a los adultos. Avanzó hacia Idril, en vista que todos parecían haberse quedado **fríos** del shock. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le sonrió con alegría.

"¿Idril de Cáncer?" La joven diosa abrazó de súbito a Idril. "¡Sé Más Que Bienvenida! ¡NO SABES CUANTO Me Alegro De Verte! ¡Puede sonarte raro, Pero Es Cierto!"

Estupefacta por este sencillo gesto, y en cierta manera emocionada, Idril sonrió y le correspondió el gesto a su diosa. Sí. Puede parecer raro que Saori se mostrase tan efusiva con una extraña a quien por primera vez veía, pero cuando digo que momentos antes había recuperado muchos recuerdos de su previa encarnación, hablo en serio. Recordaba a Idril, quién era ella y como era su personalidad. Recordaba incluso la primera vez que Aldonza la había visto, cuando no era más que una bebé de meses, calada hasta los huesos, en los brazos de su igualmente empapada madre, que el en aquél entonces Marco de Cáncer había sacado del agua con las justas… incluso recordaba su muerte: por desangramiento.

Muchos detalles le fueron velados, pero ninguno enturbiaba lo esencial de los recuerdos.

"Tú y yo tenemos que sentarnos a conversar. Me muero por conocerte de nuevo y saber dónde y cómo has estado estos tres años. ¡Qué Genial! Me alegra tanto saber que mi papá te eligió como tutora de Niké que…"

"La Princesa me honra con esta bienvenida, No creo ser digna de…"

"¡Ya Basta De Todo Eso! Detesto Las Formalidades Y Quiero Que Seamos Amigas. Me Llamo Saori Y Así Deberás Llamarme."

"Pero…"

"No me digas que eres igual de terca que Shion y que me llamarás por mi título." Saori suspiró derrotada. "Debe ser una maldición: ni los dorados me llaman por mi nombre." La diosa se puso de pie.

"Soy más terca que el Carnero, se lo aseguro." Sonrió Idril, siempre arrodillada. "Podemos ser amigas, pero dudo ser capaz de faltarle el respeto de ese modo y llamarla por su nombre."

"Entonces no lo harás." Saori cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. "Da igual, me contento con que seamos amigas. ¡Además Mis Dorados Me Malcrían Mucho! Ya ponte de pie que me pones nerviosa." Una enorme gota resbaló por las cabezas de Gandalf e Idril. La elfa se puso de pie.

"Mami, tene zed…" Gimió de pronto Niké, jalándole los vestidos a Idril.

"En seguida, ten paciencia." Le pidió Idril algo incómoda. Niké, por obvios motivos, llamaba '_Mami'_ a su tutora. Técnicamente lo era. Saori sonrió.

"Ustedes han de estar muy cansados. Mejor dejo de hablar que seguro deben querer descansar unos momentos. ¿Shion? ¿Te parece que dejemos esto para…?"

Un enorme signo de interrogación pareció aplastar la cabeza de Saori en cuanto giró sobre sus talones para encarar a su curiosamente callado Patriarca. Una leve brisa y un sonido de vacío fue lo único que encontró. En el lugar en que se supone debería estar Shion, no había más que aire y ni luces del Patriarca. Un arbusto reseco, impulsado por la brisa generada por los efectos especiales marca ACME, pasó rodando con pereza por los escalones, lo que añadió sentimiento a la gota que resbalaba por la cabeza de la diosa.

Desconcierto. Era eso lo que Saori sentía en esos momentos.

Un gran y duro desconcierto.

La diosa tragó saliva y rió nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Gandalf sonrió para sus adentros, mientras que Idril trataba de calmar su respiración. Todo el asunto había puesto muy nerviosa a la elfa. Saori suspiró y decidió que mejor le pedía ayuda a Docko, que aunque estaba en el suelo la última vez que lo había visto, quizás atinaba y le daba una solución. Por lo tanto, giró sobre sus talones.

"Docko, ¿Viste de casualidad a donde…?"

…

Docko tampoco era habido. ¡Brillaba, Pero Por Su Ausencia! Una vez más, Saori se enfrentó al agudo silencio del vacío dejado por el Santo de Libra. ¡La habían dejado sola! Sus más antiguos santos, los más responsables de todos, la habían dejado desamparada con los visitantes, como si ella fuera capaz de entretenerles lo suficiente. No fue la única desconcertada: con lo nerviosa que estaba Idril, esto la tenía algo… colgada. Gandalf rió abiertamente.

"Si están buscando a los caballeros que estaban aquí hace unos momentos…" Comenzó Gandalf. El Mago señaló hacia un costado. "Parece que fueron a apagar un incendio, dado que en mi vida había visto a dos hombres correr tan rápido."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Saori exhalando aire, como derrotada. "¿Se fueron y nos dejaron solos?"

"Así es."

**Cuarto de Baño de Hombres.**

_A Un costado del Salón Principal._

**¡SLAAAM!**

La puerta se abrió con inusitado ímpetu y Shion junto con Docko entraron tan a lo loco, que parecía que dos tornados habían irrumpido dentro. Ni se fijaron cuando la puertecilla de unos de los cubículos se agitó más de lo normal, pero luego volveremos sobre ese detalle.

Ambos antiguos santos se abalanzaron sobre el espejo y rápidamente procedieron a verse más de cerca. Shion se sacó el casco y la máscara y los lanzó a un costado sin el menor de los cuidados. Tanto él como Docko se echaron agua fría en el rostro, que refregaron con fuerza, antes de abalanzarse contra las toallas, para secarse, pero regresar de inmediato a los lavabos, de cara al espejo, para peinarse un poco y tomar agua…

… y de paso ver si se calmaban un poco, que estaban demasiado impresionados, al punto que hasta el nombre parecía habérseles olvidado. Shion y Docko respiraban agitados y veían sus reflejos con espanto, se miraron de reojo unos segundos. Exhalaron aire y se quedaron en suspenso, como si estuvieran masticando la noticia.

¡Ah, la vanidad masculina!

"Dime Que Envenenaron El Agua, Que No Me Lo Explico De Otro Modo." Exigió Docko, con los ojos fijos en su reflejo. "¡Me Drogaron Y Estoy Viendo Visiones!"

"Yo También."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Yo También Estoy Viendo Visiones!" Shion se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza. "¡Idril Está VIVA En El Salón Principal Así Como Si Nada! ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?" El lemuriano se volvió hacia Docko y lo sujetó de las solapas. El pobrecito se veía muy impactado. "¡Es IDRIL!"

Tras un par de golpes y manotazos, Docko empujó a Shion y respiró profundo, antes de apoyar los brazos sobre el mesón y dejar caer la cabeza. El lemuriano en cambio se apoyó en la pared, mareado y pensando a mil por hora. Un hervidero de emociones bullía en su estómago y cerebro. Su corazón dio latidos erráticos… se sentía… se sentía… _Radiante_ De Felicidad… aunque no lograba entender esto a cabalidad.

"No, no estoy drogado… ¡Por Todos Los Dioses De Cuánta Religión Existe!" Exclamó Docko. "Fue a Idril… la amazona que revivieron fue Idril." El Santo de Libra volvió a verse en el espejo, y en cosa de segundos, una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "¡Idril! **¡Qué Alegría Más Increíble!** Esto Es… ¡Esto Es!" La inmensa alegría que Docko sentía, se nubló de pronto a una mueca de miedo. Le dio a Shion, quien nuevamente estaba ante el espejo, un golpe en el brazo para llamar su atención. "No estaba molesta conmigo por algún motivo antes de morir, ¿verdad?"

"No… que yo recuerde, ella y Parminder estaban molesta con Iñaki por lo de Sofía, pero no contigo." Le dijo Shion, hablando pausadamente, como tomando aire pausadamente. Aún estaba mareado. "Aunque si lo dices por el incidente de la playa…"

"**¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!"** Exclamó Docko de improviso, cubriéndose las orejas. "Oye… ¿Y por qué estaba molesta con Iñaki? ¿Le hizo algo a Sofía?"

"La embarazó. Aunque no alcanzó a enterarse…"

"¡Uuh, Será Maldito! ¿Cómo se atrevía a dar discursos morales el muy mugre…? Lástima que no se haya enterado." Dijo con tristeza, sin saber qué sentir. Pero como ese no era el punto en discusión, se refregó el rostro con ambas manos. Ambos santos volvieron a fijarse en el espejo, y largo rato se quedaron mirando sus impactados reflejos. Ni siquiera prestaron atención a aquél sofocado estornudo. "Oye Shion…"

"Dime…"

Docko le dio un zape en la cabeza a su amigo. Su buen humor había sido restaurado e incluso incrementado. Si bien había recibido uno de los impactos más fuertes de su larga vida, ya parecía haberse recuperado y su reacción había sido de completo alborozo. Shion se protegió la cabeza… aún estaba en proceso de aceptar lo que sus ojos habían visto: su natural melancolía le hacía tener reacciones emocionales más lentas y menos inmediatas.

"¡Viejo Zorro!" Exclamó Docko contento. "Encima Eres Un Maldito Y Desgraciado Suertudo." Shion frunció el ceño y le miró molesto.

"¿De qué hablas, **_Des_**Balanza?"

"¡No Te Hagas El Inocente Que No Te Sale!" Docko se llevó ambas manos detrás de la nuca y le sonrió travieso. "Tienes Una Nueva Oportunidad. No Cualquiera Puede Decir Eso Luego De Casi 250 Años… ¡A Toro Viejo, Pasto Tierno!"

"No se a qué te refieres."

"¡Sí Lo Sabes! A Ver Si Esta Vez Te Resulta Algo Con Idril: Fue La Única Que Se Te Escapó."

Nuevamente, pasó inadvertido una ligera conmoción dentro de uno de los cubículos, seguida de dos sordas exclamaciones de sorpresa, que fueron sofocadas por manos apresuradas.

"No digas estupideces Docko." Gruñó Shion ofuscado, mientras recogía el casco y su máscara. "Nunca hubo nada entre Idril y yo. Fin del asunto." Añadió mientras se ponía el casco, aunque prefirió no ponerse la máscara.

"Por supuesto, jamás pasó nada porque **FUISTE** un **IMBÉCIL **de categoría." Explicó Docko así tan tranquilo. "¡Pero No Me Niegues Que Le Tenías Ganas!" Añadió picaron. Shion frunció el ceño y le miró con tanta severidad que Docko creyó que el lemuriano le abriría un hueco en la cabeza. El santo de Libra se puso serio de súbito. "Por favor Shion, viejo amigo, esta vez no metas las patas, por lo que más quieras y por todo lo que consideras sagrado."

"Bah. No me molestes." Shion se puso una mueca de dolor. Tenía una mano en el pecho, lo cuál logró preocupar a Docko, quien entrecruzó las cejas.

"Tómatelo con Calma. ¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó serio. Shion asintió.

"Sí, me siento muy bien." El Patriarca se irguió y se impulsó lejos del lavabo. "Vamos, dejamos a la diosa sola, y no confío en su manejo del protocolo." Explicó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se disponía a salir de aquél cuarto de baño, seguido de Docko.

Pero antes de seguir a estos dos VIEJOS amigos, vamos quedarnos unos momentos más en este cuarto de baño. Cuando hubieron transcurrido algunos minutos, uno de los cubículos se abrió con cautela. Dos pares de ojos se asomaron curiosos, y cuando se aseguraron que nadie había allí, se animaron a salir. Milo y Alisa, ambos despeinados, se quedaron observando hacia la puerta, mudos de la impresión. Intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a observar hacia la puerta. Alisa aprovechó aquél momento para arreglarse la ropa, lo mismo que Milo.

¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos allí? Fácil.

Milo estaba con guardia de templo, y Alisa, por ser ese día un sábado, le estaba haciendo compañía. Sin embargo, durante el transcurso de la mañana, Ismena, la hermana mayor de Milo, había llamado muy asustada, avisando que Héctor, el hermano menor del santo de escorpión, estaba perdido y que nadie sabía de él desde la noche anterior. De inmediato, Milo había decidido subir al Templo Principal en busca de una autorización para salir a buscar a su hermano. Alisa insistió en acompañarle, por lo que luego de dejar al pequeño Kyrus al cuidado del santo más cercano disponible y con menos pinta de psicópata, pero como no le encontraron (Máscara no era una opción), tuvieron que dejar al bebé al cuidado de Marin, que estaba en Leo arreglando algunos detalles para cuando tuviera que mudarse allí dentro de una semana. Llevaban una media hora en el Templo Principal.

Sin embargo se habían encontrado en primera instancia con que tendrían que esperar hasta el descanso de la diosa de sus lecciones, y luego con que tendrían que esperar por la llegada de Idril y Niké. Dado que se habían aburrido, las cosas se prestaron para algunos inocentes mimos… y… digamos que se metieron al baño para estar más tranquilos, pero ni bien habían entrado, Shion y Docko irrumpieron dentro y por poco les sorprenden, de no ser por los agudos reflejos del santo de Escorpión.

Que de algo le sirva tanto entrenamiento.

"Milo, ¿Te das cuenta que somos los primeros que sabemos el chisme?" Preguntó Alisa con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en la puerta. El santo de escorpión asintió.

"Espérate a que los demás se enteren." Susurró Milo aún sorprendido. Su esposa le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"¡Milo! Estamos hablando de su Excelencia Shion: no podemos ir a chismosear esto así nada más." Protestó Alisa enojada. "¡Le Revivieron la Novia! No podemos divulgar esto." Añadió muy seria…, pero cometió el error de quedarse viendo a los ojos con Milo… ambos esposos sonrieron traviesos.

"**¡NAAAAH!"**

Ambos rieron como niños pequeños.

"Milo… ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó Alisa al tiempo que se daba una manito de gato en sus cabellos y ropas. "Ya llegó la diosa Niké y su tutora al Santuario. ¿Tan de repente?" Añadió llena de dudas. Milo se rascó la cabeza con curiosidad. Apenas se había preocupado en arreglarse el cabello.

"¿Idril?" Preguntó a su vez, sorprendido. Él y su esposa eran los primeros en enterarse de estas nuevas. "¿Idril de Cáncer? No inventes." Comentó tras un largo silbido.

"¿La conoces?"

"Solo por los cuentos que oí de niño: Esa tipa es todo un icono. Falleció en 1743, protegiendo el Santuario de los Espectros de Hades. Mi maestro Erich siempre me contaba que aguantó toda la guerra sin heridas, pero que recibió un golpe fortuito, que la mató por desangramiento en menos de 5 minutos. Me decía eso para que no me distrajera de los entrenamientos." Explicó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Aunque no es precisamente lo que me sorprende…" Alisa se abrazó del brazo de Milo y le miró curiosa.

"¿Qué es lo que te sorprende?"

"Que su Excelencia Shion la haya pretendido." Confesó tras un suspiro, y con los ojos abiertos como platos. "Te juro que no se me hace del tipo que va detrás de una mujer." Añadió con genuina inocencia. Alisa asintió.

"En eso tienes mucha razón."

**Salón Principal.**

Saori al menos pudo manejarse muy bien estando sola con los recién llegados. Gandalf se mostró muy accesible y simpático. Idril en cambio, sin bien tenía la mejor de las disposiciones, se mostró algo más cautelosa y callada, aunque no por eso menos cordial. Por lo general, era una elfa más de acciones que de palabras… y en esos momentos se sentía cohibida. Para ella, también era una impresión muy fuerte regresar y encontrarlo todo cambiado y patas arriba. Se sentía una total y completa extraña en su propio hogar… nuevamente tendría que hacerse de un lugar entre estos nuevos santos.

"_¿Qué rayos hace Shion como Patriarca?" _Pensaba la elfa mientras caminaba en silencio. "_¡No puedo creerlo! Me extraña que no haya convertido al Santuario en un burdel."_ Como que Idril no se creía los cambios gestados en el Santuario.

"Edan unaz Montañotaz **AZI** de Gandes. Abuelita dize ke nadie paza por ahí zin ke tODOz ze enteden." Explicó la niña gesticulando con los brazos en forma exagerada.

Claro, quien se robaba la película en esos momentos, era Niké. La cría era encantadora hasta el hartazgo. Athena rió de gusto: la diosa de la sabiduría guiaba al grupo fuera del Salón Principal.

"Luego me harás un dibujo de esas montañas, ¿Vale Niké?" Le pidió con ternura. "Por Favor, iremos a una sala de estar para que estemos más cómodos, en lo que…"

En ese momento, Docko y Shion aparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado e hicieron una seña con la cabeza de disculpas. No se les había movido ni un músculo.

"Disculpen nuestra ausencia." Pidió Shion profundamente. "Tuvimos una pequeña emergencia que solucionar."

"Si claro. Un '_Fashion Emergency'_ fue lo que tuvieron ustedes dos." Rió Saori de buena gana, señalando los cabellos mojados de ambos. Esto logró que sus dos desaparecidos santos, ahora habidos, se enrojecieran a rabiar.

"Al menos no tardaron mucho." Comentó Gandalf como distraído. "Menos de lo que se tarda la señorita Idril en arreglarse para viajar."

"¡Gandalf!" Exclamó Idril molesta. "Yo no me tardo nada." Gruñó empuñando las manos.

"Cierto. Te tardas mucho menos que la señora Nerdanel en todo caso."

"Princesa Athena." Pidió Docko de pronto, interrumpiendo las risas de Gandalf. "Le pido por favor que me disculpe: necesito salirme del protocolo una vez más."

"¿Huh? Claro… por mi no hay problema." Dijo Saori curiosa.

Docko se volvió hacia Idril y en un sorpresivo gesto, la abrazó con cariño y alegría, tal como se abrazarían dos amigos por largo tiempo separados: estos eran hermanos de armas reunidos. El abrazo era meritorio de tan feliz ocasión. La elfa se sonrojó, y aceptó este gesto con la mejor de las predisposiciones, respondiéndolo a su vez con otro cariñoso abrazo. ¡Cómo estaba de feliz por ver caras conocidas después de tanto tiempo! Eso pone contento a cualquiera.

"¡Cuánto me alegro de verte viva, Idril!" Exclamó el Santo de Libra cuando se separaron. "No sabes como se te extrañó… ¿Supongo que fuiste tú quien reordenó mis bonsáis, no?" Idril sonrió bajo la máscara y asintió orgullosa. Docko le miró curioso: como que intuyó esta sonrisa de la elfa. "Lo sospeché… por favor, mantente alejada de ellos, que son como mis hijos." Le pidió sin perder más tiempo.

"Siempre tan directo, ¿Verdad Docko?" Comentó la elfa con conocimiento de causa. Bajo la máscara, esbozó una vivaracha sonrisa. "Ni creas que te voy a hacer caso. Esos árboles sufren."

"¡No sufren!" Exclamó Docko de súbito. "Llevo más de dos siglos criando bonsáis y te aseguro que **no sufren**."

"¿Ah sí? O sea, si yo te enredara cables de cobre en las piernas, de forma tal que impidan su natural desarrollo, ¿te dolería?" Le preguntó Idril retóricamente. Docko puso cara de circunstancias.

"¡Pero…!"

"Luego siguen con su discusión." Intervino Shion de repente. "Hazte a un lado, Docko, que quiero saludar a la elfa más linda de todas."

El Patriarca dio un paso hacia delante, para saludar a Idril, pero sin que se lo esperase, ésta le asestó un puñetazo **SOBERBIO** en la nariz, tan impecable y bien puesto, que ni siquiera tuvo la chance de esquivarlo. Shion, con el impulso, retrocedió varios pasos antes de poder detenerse, mientras se sujetaba la nariz por dos motivos: Uno, porque le dolía a horrores; Dos, para poder curársela. Gandalf levantó ambas cejas sorprendido, Saori se cubrió la boca con las manos y abrió mucho los ojos. Docko hizo una mueca de dolor. Niké observaba todo muy tranquila.

"**o.o** ¿Dolió?" Balbuceó la pequeña.

"¡Eso Fue Por Meterte En La Cama Con Mi Aprendiza!" Gruñó Idril muy molesta. Parecía que se había estado aguantando varios años ese saludo.

Gandalf, Saori y Docko se quedaron boquiabiertos, aunque eran estos dos últimos los más sorprendidos. Saori nunca se lo habría esperado y Docko… no se lo podía creer. Shion apenas escuchó los molestos motivos de Idril: le dolía tanto la nariz que bien poca atención había prestado.

"_¿Aprendiza? ¿Qué aprendiza?"_ Se preguntó Shion a sí mismo, molesto como nadie. Al fin y al cabo sí que estaba atento. No recordaba a ninguna aprendiza que… "_Ah sí… Süe…"_ El Patriarca sacudió la cabeza, molesto ante ese recuerdo y rápidamente lo desechó, sin profundizarlo mucho. Al fin y al cabo que bien poco había trascendido Süe en su vida. Otros asuntos le preocupaban. "_¡Maldita Sea! ¿Por Qué Siempre Tiene Que Pegarme Cada Vez Que Me Ve?"_

"¿Te Metiste Con Su Aprendiza?" Preguntaron Docko y Saori al mismo tiempo… y fue tan al unísono que ni ensayado les sale mejor.

Gandalf, quien aguantaba la risa, miró al atribulado Patriarca, que observaba a grupo totalmente condolido. ¡Tan solemne que se veía al principio y miren no más en lo que estaba el pobre! Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de respuestas, dado que Idril, aprovechando la conmoción, hizo algo que nunca en su vida había hecho y que tomó a todos por sorpresa. Antes que Shion pudiera emitir algún argumento en defensa propia… la elfa le abrazó con cariño y ternura.

"Pese a eso, me alegro mucho de verte, Aries." Le dijo antes de soltarlo y darle la espalda. "Mucho sentimentalismo por hoy." Añadió con una fría indiferencia. "¿A dónde íbamos?"

"Este… por aquí. Síganme." Anunció Saori, perpleja.

La diosa salió por fin del Salón Principal, seguida de la comitiva, en dirección a alguna sala de estar. Shion se dispuso a seguir tras los pasos del grupo, pero Docko le detuvo por el brazo y le forzó a rezagarse más.

"¿Con Süe?" Preguntó incrédulo. "Shion, ¡Eso Es Caer Muy Bajo, Incluso Para Tu Gusto! ¿Te Metiste Con **SÜE**?"

"¡Argh! No me molestes Docko." Protestó Shion, mientras se daba topecitos ligeros en su lastimada nariz. "No me digas eso que **lo sé** perfectamente." Gruñó lleno de remordimiento. "Bah. Fue lo más cerca que llegué de Idril, te lo aseguro… ¡Así Como También Te Aseguro Que A Los 18 Era Todo Un Imbécil!"

"Feh. Al menos lo reconoces." Le dijo Docko lleno de incredulidad. El santo de Libra gesticuló con las manos. "¿PERO CON _SÜE_? Por último que te hubieras metido con Parminder, ¿Pero CON **_SÜE_**?"

"¿Parminder?" Shion dio un asustado respingo. "¿**ESTÁS LOCO**? Lynus Me Habría Dejado Como Queso Gruyere Si La Hubiera Llegado A Ver De Mala Manera. Tuve una muy mala experiencia con ciertas prendas que se llevó el río." El malhumorado Patriarca se soltó del agarre de su amigo. "Vamos que se nos adelantan y ya me he salido demasiado del protocolo por hoy."

Shion comenzó a caminar a zancadas largas, seguido por Docko, quien todavía no se podía creer que su amigo se hubiera metido con la aprendiza de Idril hacía 262 años. Bah. Sin duda había muchas cosas que él no sabía, pero que esperaba no tener que averiguar nunca. Estaba por hacerle otro comentario al respecto, cuando…

… Desde la Cuarta Casa de Cáncer un estruendoso alarido capaz de despertar a los muertos se elevó hacia las alturas y se pegó en el cielo con sublime firmeza, al tiempo que el cosmos de Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer se encendía lleno de furia.

"**¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO A MI CASA?"** Logró comprenderse entre la sarta de maldiciones en italiano que prefiero no reproducir por decencia.

Sip. Tal como había hecho de las suyas en Libra, Idril había dejado su firma en la Casa de Cáncer… dado que no le había gustado verla tan lúgubre…

Y ya saben lo gritón que puede llegar a ser Máscara.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Pequeña Niké.**_

"_¿Qué tal su nariz, Excelencia?" Preguntó Idril de pronto, como si estuviera comentando el clima. _

"_¡Me has dado golpes peores!" Reconoció Shion con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Idril amable. "Y no me digas 'Excelencia.' Eres mi amiga."_

"_Eres el Patriarca." Le dijo Idril, marcando un más que evidente límite. "Y para empezar, nunca te consideré como un amigo."_

**PS:** Otro día, otro capítulo, y nuevamente gocé escribiendo esto. Claro, me interrumpieron como nunca, pero valió la pena. Idril ya llegó al Santuario y ahora solo falta que las cosas se asienten y sigan el curso que deben seguir. Les agradezco que lean mi pequeño monstruo. Vamos a ver que saco de mi bolsa de golosinas… **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ GALLETAS DE MIEL!**


	6. Pequeña Niké

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 120 para ver y entender Manga: No se puede tener suficientes zanahorias._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 5:**

**Pequeña Niké.**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Cuatro horas después._

"¿Sabes algo Alisa? Creo sinceramente que este niño tiene _mamitis_." Dijo Alsacia de gusto, al ver como Kyrus, que estaba en el regazo de su mamá, reía y aplaudía debido a los juguetes que ésta agitaba frente a su rostro. Alisa la miró de reojo.

"Ya te quiero ver a ti cuando tengas un niño propio, Alsacia." Le dijo sin darle mayor importancia. "Además a esta edad puedo darle todos los besos que quiera, sin que me reproche que le da vergüenza que su mamá lo mime."

Alsacia sonrió y comenzó a hacerle gracias a Kyrus, que la miraba con sus grandes ojos azules, idénticos a los de Milo, riendo contento. Entre que quería alcanzar su juguete y jugar con Alsacia, el bebé estaba muy entretenido. Entonces Kyrus se recostó hacia atrás y miró a su mamá hacia arriba con ojos lánguidos, chupando una de sus manitos.

"Aunque reconozco que algo de razón has de tener… cuando sospechó que me iba con Milo, hizo un escándalo terrible." Comentó Alisa acunando a su pequeño con ternura. "¿Qué pasa mi amorcito? ¿Tienes hambre?" Le preguntó a su bebé, tal como si este pudiera responderle. Kyrus la miró y estiró una manita hacia arriba. "Tienes que tener paciencia, nene, que todavía no es hora de comer."

"Ya no seas cruel y dale de comer. El pobre crío tiene que estar ladrando de hambre."

"Comió hace no más de una hora." Afirmó Alisa con una sonrisa. "Y no quiero tener un bebé obeso."

"Que yo sepa la leche materna no engorda, pero independiente de eso, debo decir algo." Anunció Alsacia muy seria. "**¡JAJAJAJA!** Te Salió Un Niño Goloso. **¡JAJAJAJAJA!**"

Alsacia dejó que su estentórea risa inundara los pasillos del templo de Escorpión. Ambas amigas estaban reunidas a la sombra de las columnas y cerca de la entrada, disfrutando la agradable corriente de aire que allí había. Milo no se encontraba en las 12 casas: por fin había conseguido el permiso de salir a Atenas a buscar a su hermano menor. Teóricamente, Alisa debía de haberlo acompañado, pero cuando pasaron por Leo, y aprovecharon despedirse de Kyrus… el bebé armó la de San Blas bendito al ver que sus papás se iban sin él. No porque el pequeño tuviera miedo de Marin, al contrario, adoraba a la amazona, sino porque justo ese día estaba con _mamitis_, tal como había dicho Alsacia, y no quería separarse de mamá por ningún motivo en el universo.

No es por nada, pero el llanto de un bebé puede ser bastante convincente. Mucho más los del bebé Kyrus.

Alisa, por lo tanto, se había tenido que quedar. Si bien estuvo sola unas 3 horas, hacía unos 30 minutos que Alsacia había subido de regreso del Coliseo, dado que Camus se había ido a sus rondas (no había querido llevarla), y al pasar por Escorpión, decidió hacerle compañía.

"Hey, ¿Oíste eso?" Preguntó Alisa de pronto, clavando la mirada hacia el interior del templo. Había oído pasos. "Parece que alguien viene." Alsacia estiró el cuello.

"Eso parece."

Ambas chicas observaron atentas a ver quién venía. Pronto, la alta silueta del Patriarca se dibujó contra el fondo, que caminaba con seguro y con su característico y sutil rengueo. Alsacia se puso de pie, al igual que Alisa, aunque Kyrus protestó, pues hasta hacía unos segundos, estaba la mar de cómodo.

"¡Buenas Tardes, Niñas!" Las saludó Shion muy alegre. "Hoy es un día precioso, ¿No lo creen?"

"En verdad lo es. No hace mucho calor, ni está muy fresco." Comentó Alisa. "Espero que no se arruine."

"Nah, aunque se ponga a llover, seguirá siendo un día estupendo." Aseguró Shion inspirando una gran bocanada de aire. Las chicas le notaron contento como nunca antes le habían visto.

"¿Qué lo trae tan abajo, Excelencia?" Preguntó Alsacia. "¿Estirando las piernas o Saori volvió a esconderse y la está buscando?" Añadió divertida. Alsacia y Alisa eran las únicas que trataban a Saori sin tanta ceremonia. Contento, Shion negó con la cabeza y se llevó las manos detrás del cuello en forma muy casual, gesto que sorprendió a ambas amigas.

"Ninguna de las anteriores. Traigo noticias. ¿Milo aún no regresa?"

"No, Milo todavía sigue en Atenas buscando al esquivo de Héctor. ¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó Alisa mientras reacomodaba al bebé en los brazos.

"Muchas cosas buenas ocurren hoy. Hace unas horas llegaron al Santuario, la princesita Niké con su tutora." Anunció Shion con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kiki. Alisa puso cara de niña buena y fingió sorpresa: ella ya lo sabía, pero Shion no sabía esto. "Esta noche hay banquete de bienvenida y decidí avisarles personalmente. Ya hay algunos santos que están al tanto. Además hay Consejo de Dorados, para presentar a las recién llegadas como se debe. Niñas, ¿le avisarán a Milo y a Camus?"

"Por supuesto que le aviso, pero ¿Cómo Que Ya llegaron? ¿Sin que nos diéramos cuenta?" Preguntó Alsacia con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡No Invente! Yo quería conocerlas primero." Añadió con un puchero.

"Excelencia, ¿Es necesario que usted les avise a todos? Mejor envíe un estafeta: esta subida es pesada y no me gustaría que algo le pasara." Le pidió Alisa muy seria y preocupada. Shion la miró curioso y casi retrocede un paso cuando la esposa de Milo frunció el ceño. "¡No Se Haga El Inocente Que **_No_** _Me Olvido_ Lo Que Le Pasó El Otro Día!" Exclamó con un enojado e intimidante gruñido. Shion agitó las manos delante de sí.

"Tranquila, Hija, no te alteres que no me pasa nada y te arrugarás muy pronto. Bueno, las dejo. Aún tengo medio Santuario al cuál avisar."

Shion se dispuso a seguir su camino, mientras silbaba una alegre tonada. En serio se estaba portando raro. ¿Acaso le habían puesto algo en su comida? No era normal verlo así. Alsacia se lo quedó mirando largo rato antes de entrecruzar las cejas llena de dudas. ¿Qué le pasaba al Patriarca? Shion por lo general era muy melancólico, eran cosas muy puntuales las que lo ponían contento y nunca antes le había visto tan alegre así no más porque el día estaba bonito. Miró hacia Alisa, quien, al igual que su bebé, estaba con un profundo enojo estampado en el rostro… aunque su amiga podía tener una idea más exacta sobre el motivo del buen humor del lemuriano. No obstante…

"Alisa, ¿Sabes qué le pasa al Patriarca?" Alsacia preguntó preocupada a rabiar. "Es que lo vi muy contento. ¿Se irá a morir?"

"Si se muere no será por lo contento, sino por estos **malditos** escalones." Protestó Alisa. "¿Sabes? Hace unos días lo encontré muy mal a mitad de las escaleras entre Libra y mi casa: ¡Tenía La Presión Disparada Por Las Nubes! ¿Sabes el susto que me llevé? Bah. Y ahora lo veo tan campante subiendo y bajando escalas como si estuviera sano." Alisa se detuvo sorprendida y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. "Oye Alsacia…"

"… Dime…"

"¿Te parece que…?"

"… Si me pides que lo sigamos, acepto, que el Viejito se nos muere en los escalones." Concluyó Alsacia por Alisa, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambas chicas se dispusieron diligentes a seguir al Patriarca escaleras abajo.

**Templo Principal.**

_Esa Tarde. 19:25 pm._

Gandalf se había marchado hacía unos veinte minutos, justo después de haber dormido una pequeña siesta en una de las habitaciones de visitas y recorrido la biblioteca. Había rechazado la invitación de Saori al banquete, argumentando que quería regresar lo antes posible a su hogar: este mundo lo ponía muy inquieto. No era como la Tierra Media. Niké se puso a llorar por la partida del mago. Al despedirse de Idril, quien le dio un cariñoso abrazo, le dijo que si quería regresar a Aman, era libre de hacerlo… una vez por año. La elfa le sonrió, pese a que su sonrisa jamás fue percibida por el Gandalf, y tras la partida de éste, Idril se sintió un poco sola… o más bien con la sensación en el pecho que por fin había regresado al Santuario… después de 262 años de muerta y tras 3 de revivida.

Ahora Idril caminaba por los corredores del recinto principal, reconociendo cada recoveco y como despertando las memorias de su vida pasada con cada paso, como si éstos fueran ecos lejanos. Lucía un sencillo vestido, sin muchos adornos e ideal para las temperaturas que ya tendían al alza. Era élfico por donde se lo viera, y ya no usaba la capa. El Templo Principal no había cambiado mucho, pero era al mismo tiempo tan diferente que apenas se lo creía. Incluso ella era otra persona. Al morir tenía 16 años recién cumplidos… no contaba los que había pasado muerta, por lo que ahora se consideraba una mujer ya de 19… pero sentía como si hubiera sido testigo de todas las edades del mundo.

… _le había visto… _

… _vivo…_

Había pasado un buen rato con Saori. La nueva encarnación de Athena se le hacía muy agradable, menos grave que la Señora Aldonza, a quien quería como la madre que nunca pudo conocer. Era como una hermana menor revoltosa. La diosa le había narrado de su propia boca todas las vicisitudes por las que tuvo que pasar en esta encarnación, comenzando por su llegada al mundo, la posesión de Saga, su vida en Japón, la batalla de las 12 Casas y así sucesivamente hasta estos días, en que todo parecía estar en paz.

Al menos le dio un buen resumen.

Idril había escuchado con mucha atención el relato, interviniendo muy poco en un par de oportunidades. En aquellos momentos lo meditaba en calma y a solas mientras daba delicados e imperceptibles pasos. Sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer a los nuevos dorados, aunque la nostalgia por sus compañeros muertos estaba latente. El Santo de Libra le había prometido llevarla al día siguiente a visitar las tumbas de sus demás hermanos de armas. ¡Qué Gusto Tan Inmenso Había Sentido Al Ver A Shion Y A Docko! Sobre todo al primero. Es que realmente no se esperaba tal cosa, creyó que nunca les vería otra vez en su vida. Fue una sorpresa muy grata… que le había revuelto las tripas.

Admitía sí que no se esperaba que Shion fuera el Patriarca, mucho menos que hubiera hecho un buen trabajo. Idril entrecerró los ojos con delicadeza y suspiró. Había algo diferente en él, algo muy distinto, que incluso hacían de él una persona tan opuesta a la que había conocido, que la ponía muy melancólica.

Al menos estaba vivo, lo cuál agradecía en su corazón, pero… ¿Y Ahora? ¿Cómo debía tratarlo?

…

Pero Estaba vivo. Shion había sobrevivido. Estaba vivo…

… y al parecer aún conservaba aquél nervioso y cálido sentimiento que le producía el verlo.

Se detuvo y bajó la cabeza, sujetándose el costado derecho con su mano izquierda, no porque le doliera, sino por un molesto recuerdo que cada tanto tiempo la fastidiaba. Se sintió triste. Muy triste.

"¡MAMI! Mida ezo: **EZTATUAZ**." Niké le jaló de los faldones y señaló a una de las tantas estatuas que adornaban el corredor. La pequeña adoraba ver esculturas.

"Es una estatua muy linda, Ranita." Le dijo con la dulzura que sólo se permitía para con la niña. "Nunca la había visto. ¿Quieres verla más de cerca?"

"¡ZÍ!"

"Muy bien. Dame la manita: sin tocar nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Idril se acercó junto con la niña tomada de la mano a la estatua, de tamaño natural, que representaba a un nióbida. La obra era "nueva", posterior a 1743. Niké la observó con ojos muy abiertos, sin perderse ningún detalle. La elfa en cambio, la observó con melancolía y pronto apartó la mirada. Se sentía fuera de lugar, triste… ¿Por qué le afectaba ver a Shion tan cambiado? Ni siquiera estaba conciente de la magnitud de aquél cambio… ¿No se supone que eso debía ser bueno?… entonces… recordó sus últimos momentos de vida, antes de morir… aquella sensación segura, aquella tensión, aquella…

Algo llamó su atención: un ventanal. No uno cualquiera, sino uno muy especial. Frente a este ventanal, se abría otro pasillo, el cuál llevaba a las Estancias del Patriarca, y pasando un poco más allá, a las Estancias de Athena y a las de Niké. Al parecer ya había regresado a su punto de partida. Este pasillo no había cambiado pese a las generaciones… lo cuál era bueno, porque así no se perdería, cosa a la cuál tenía una extraña tendencia desde que había sido revivida.

Su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno. Siempre tenía que estar muy pendiente de las direcciones. Estando entre los demás elfos, en Aman, pronto se había hecho una molesta fama de distraída, pues se perdía al menos una vez por semana y estaba constantemente pidiendo ayuda a los elfos que veía.

"Mami, ¿kiedes korred? ¡A ke te gano!"

"¡Con Cuidado, Ranita, que no quiero que te caigas!"

Niké se le soltó de la mano y echó a correr en dirección a las estancias, como si intuyera el camino. Idril sonrió mientras observaba con atención a la pequeña. Se distrajo únicamente para ver a través del ventanal unos segundos, pero cuando volvió a mirar… descubrió que Niké se había desviado y alcanzó a verla entrando por una puerta. Con toda la calma del mundo, la elfa se dispuso a seguirla.

Correr detrás de "_Ranita_" era inútil.

La puerta por la cuál Niké había entrado, era la que llevaba a las Estancias del Patriarca. La pequeña, carente de vergüenza alguna, entró como Pedro por su casa y sin reparar en los elegantes detalles de la sala que, se dirigió a otra puerta, que también encontró entreabierta, y que daba al amplio despacho de Shion.

"**O.O" **

Con los ojos muy abiertos, Niké entró al despacho, caminando lentamente, esta vez con la vista fija en los libros que habían las paredes y que no estaban de adorno. Caminó lento, como si no quisiera hacer ruidos. Shion, quien hasta ese momento había estado buscando un libro en la pared izquierda, y que la niña no había visto al entrar, se percató de inmediato de la intrusión y observó divertido como la pequeña miraba a su alrededor. Dejó su actual tarea y caminó hasta la pequeña, hasta agacharse a su altura.

"Me preguntaba… ¿Qué hace una niña tan bonita como tú, en un lugar como este?" Le preguntó bonachón. Niké se dio la vuelta y lo quedó mirando, como si le hubieran sorprendido a mitad de una travesura.

"Hola. ¿Kién edez tú?" Preguntó traviesa. No lo había reconocido, pues el Patriarca se había cambiado ropa y en el Salón Principal, apenas le había visto sin la máscara en le rostro. Bien podía ser una persona nueva.

"Buenas tardes, pequeña." La saludó el Patriarca ofreciéndole la mano. La niña la aceptó y se saludaron con cortesía. "Mi nombre es Shion. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Niké…" Le dijo tras morderse los labios. "Mira: tengo alitaz." Le mostró la niña dándose la media vuelta y agitando sus alitas en un adorable gesto.

"Y muy lindas, debo decir." Le dijo Shion, muy contento.

Muy Patriarca era, muy severo podía llegar a ser, grave y amargo cuando la situación lo exigía, pero en momentos como éste… era todo un abuelo. Al lemuriano le encantaba trabar conversaciones con niños. Niké lo miró fijo.

"¿Pod ké tienez puntoz en bez de zejaz?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos, llenos de curiosidad, señalando hacia sus puntos como si le estuviera reclamando una travesura.

"No lo sé. No me había detenido a pensarlo." Le dijo Shion divertido. "Son más originales. No me gustan las cejas."

"**o.o**." Niké se quedó en silencio mientras meditaba las palabras del Patriarca. "Ez verdad…" dijo finalmente. Entonces se quedó mirando al Patriarca unos instantes, hasta que decidió que este sujeto con puntos en vez de cejas le caía bien. Estiró sus bracitos hacia él con adorable ternura. "¡Álzame!"

Shion sin embargo, no tuvo ni el tiempo de procesar su sorpresa. Justo en ese momento, Idril tomó de la mano a Niké y lo quedó mirando a través de su máscara de mithril, sin diseños.

"No debes molestar al Patriarca, pequeña." Aleccionó Idril a Niké, quien la miró llena de admiración.

Vaya… hay cosas que nunca cambian. Idril todavía no perdía esa enervante habilidad de caminar por doquier sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, y hasta parecía que había mejorado tal don. Bueno… culpen a la genética: los elfos pueden pasar totalmente desapercibidos si así se lo proponen. Es parte de su naturaleza. Shion se puso de pie sin mucha prisa hasta alcanzar toda su altura: era más alto que Idril por una cabeza.

"No es molestia, Idril. Los niños no me molestan. Mucho menos esta pequeña."

"Aries no debe contradecirme." Le respondió Idril, fría como siempre. Sin embargo Shion tuvo la sensación que en vez de una fría y dura mirada que se supone debía tener la elfa en esos momentos, bajo la máscara había un gesto amable.

¡Claro! Él no sabía que la máscara de mithril tenía la curiosa propiedad de dejar traslucir las emociones en forma sutil y que realmente, Idril había sonado más fría de lo que sus amables y cálidos gestos aparentaban. Esto lo sacó de onda. La elfa le hizo un ademán de cabeza y se dispuso a marcharse. Shion abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, para así poder detenerla, pero…

"¿Qué tal su nariz, Excelencia?" Preguntó Idril de pronto, como si estuviera comentando el clima.

"¡Oye! ¡Me has dado golpes peores!" Reconoció Shion con una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Idril amable. "No me digas '_Excelencia_.' Eres mi amiga. Como que escapas a esa formalidad."

Ambos cruzaron miradas y largo rato se quedaron en silencio. No porque así lo quisiera Shion: el Patriarca estaba hipnotizado por los cambios que experimentaba la máscara, que pasó de mostrar una expresión accesible a otra más severa. ¿Estaba bien de la cabeza o el impacto de ver a Idril de nuevo lo tenía viendo visiones?

"Te cortaste el cabello." Comentó Shion casi lamentándose. La elfa asintió.

"El cabello largo me tenía aburrida." Explicó con tono suave. "No me pidas que salte formalidades: ambos tuvimos la misma educación. Ahora eres el Patriarca." Dijo Idril, marcando un más que evidente límite. "Y para empezar, nunca te consideré como un amigo."

"Es verdad: yo era el mujeriego empedernido y descarado, además de tu compañero de armas. Siempre me puntualizabas eso." Reconoció Shion con buen humor, pero no logró el efecto que deseaba en Idril, quien seguía impávida. "Este… ¿Sigues resentida por lo de tu aprendiza?" Preguntó jugando con los dedos, poniendo cara de niño bueno, totalmente contradiciendo las actitudes que todos consideraban normales en él.

Sí, Shion se está portando extraño. Idril alzó a Niké en brazos de un solo movimiento.

"Sí. Lo estoy." Gruñó enojada. Niké miró confundida a su alrededor.

"Y…" Shion tragó saliva. "¿Cómo y… cuando fue que te enteraste?" Preguntó temeroso. Idril se encogió de hombros, pero pensó muy bien la respuesta.

"Me enteré a la semana que Süe hubo llegado a Cáncer." Mintió: no quería decir que lo supo desde el principio. "Ni esa lagarta ni tú erais discretos." Añadió sin mentir y de muy mal humor.

"Vaya, vaya, sigues tan mal genio como siempre." Bromeó Shion cruzándose de brazos… acción que hizo sólo para sujetar su brazo izquierdo, en el cuál sentía una ligera molestia desde hacía un unos minutos, que se había incrementado así un poco en lo que él e Idril hablaban. El lemuriano frunció el ceño y asumió una actitud que podría haberse identificado como mal humor.

"Miren al burro hablando de orejas…" Comenzó a burlarse Idril, como siguiéndole el juego, pero en eso ladeó la cabeza curiosa. "Aries, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"No sabía que te preocuparas por mi. Pero sí, me siento estupendo." Reconoció Shion contento. "Más aún por verte de nuevo después de tantos años. ¿Te parece que me veo bien?"

"¿Eso se supone que es un halago?" Preguntó Idril con cara de pared. La elfa suspiró. "La verdad te pregunté eso porque te vi de pronto un poco pálido."

"Feh. Tan arisca como siempre." Protestó Shion. Idril se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

"Si te gusta, bien, sino, también. Vamos Niké."

"¡_Mami_ Idril! Me kiedo kedar…"

Esto detuvo efectivamente a Idril sobre sus pasos. Se puso roja como tomate, pues no se esperaba que la niña la llamase así en frente a Shion, quien tampoco dejó de sorprenderse. El que una niña llamase a Idril '_mami'_ se le hacía demasiado rebuscado: era como si de pronto a Máscara se le ocurriera usar un disfraz de Barney para entretener niños en edad preescolar. La elfa dejó a la niña en el suelo sin siquiera darse la vuelta, y siguió caminando, lívida como fantasma, esperando que algo pasara que la borrase del mapa y que Shion no hiciera comentarios al respecto.

"¿_Mami Idril_? ¿Eres su mamá?" Preguntó Shion con los ojos muy abiertos. Nope. Idril no estaba de suerte. "¡**JAJAJAJA**! ¡No Me Digas Que La Gestaste! _Jejeje_, No te veo como mamá…" Shion se detuvo justo a tiempo: Un florero que venía describiendo una trayectoria parabólica perfecta llevaba curso de colisión contra su cabeza. Lo detuvo con telequinesia. "**¡OPA!"**

Antes de describir el porque del florerazo, les diré algo. Shion nunca se imaginó a Idril en una faceta maternal… y eso lo puso muy nervioso, por lo que no pudo evitar reír. Ahora, continuemos con el capítulo.

"**NO SOY** Su Mamá: **NO LA GESTÉ**." Protestó Idril de muy mala leche. "**NO TE RÍAS**. Es Así Como Me Llama Desde Que Aprendió A Hablar." Relató sin mucho detalle. Niké observó a los adultos con una sonrisa y actitud adorables.

"Idril, no te enojes, que te arrugarás más pronto." Shion siguió riendo. La elfa tomó la mano de su protegida y a pisotones se alejó.

"¡Tú no cambias!" Le gritó desde la puerta.

"Para nada." Le contestó Shion.

El Patriarca se quedó mirando hacia la puerta con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro por largo rato… la cual osciló lentamente hasta que la expresión del lemuriano se transformó en tristeza. Antes de volverse a sus anaqueles en busca de aquél esquivo libro, suspiró lleno de pena.

**Casa de Libra.**

_Patio de los Bonsáis._

"¿Docko?"

"**¡AAAH!"**

"¡KYAAAAAAAA!"

Idril retrocedió un paso asustada, aunque no tanto como Docko, que habría girado sobre sus talones, totalmente tomado por sorpresa. Niké, que estaba sujeta a los faldones de Idril, gritó, pero no de susto, sino de contenta, y aplaudió con sus manitas. Ambos adultos se quedaron viendo fijo, mientras regularizaban su respiración. El santo de Libra respiró aliviado al cabo de unos momentos.

"¡No hagas eso, Idril, por Athena! Todavía no me acostumbro a que estés viva y vienes así tan campante y me saludas por la espalda." Protestó Docko con cara de circunstancias. "Esa maña de pasar desapercibida por la vida no se te ha curado."

"Lo lamento mucho, Docko." Dijo Idril compungida. "Es que se me olvida que eres un ancianito impresionable, aunque no lo pareces."

"Feh. Hubieras llegado unos 5 años antes, y me habrías visto realmente como un anciano." Sonrió el santo de Libra. "Shunrei guarda fotos: puedes pedírselas."

"¿Shunrei es la niña que está arriba con el santo de bronce?" Preguntó Idril curiosa. "Ella me dijo que estabas aquí… parece que también les asusté."

"¡MIRAME!" Exclamó de pronto Niké, mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Docko. El santo de Libra le sonrió. "Tengo alitaz."

"Niké, no me gusta que interrumpas a los adultos." Protestó Idril. La niña la quedó viendo con cara de angelito e intentó llevarse el pulgar a la boca. "NO te chupes el dedo." Le advirtió al mismo tiempo que Docko le sujetaba el brazo a la niña para prevenirlo.

"Perdón." Dijo la niña con dulzura. "¿Puede jugar?" Le preguntó a los adultos, mirándolos por turnos con los ojos muy grandes. Docko le revolvió el cabello.

"Claro que puedes: eso si, sin romper nada." Le pidió Docko. Niké entonces, con alegres pasos, se adentró unos pocos metros en el patio y se puso a jugar. "Dime Idril, ¿Qué te trae a mi Casa? No me digas que estás nerviosa por lo del banquete."

"No estoy nerviosa, siento mucha curiosidad, aunque admito que estoy expectante." Le reconoció la elfa, mientras jugaba con las manos. "Pero no vine por eso… necesito hacerte una pregunta."

"No voy a liberar mis bonsáis." Afirmó con decisión. "Pero si no era eso… pregunta. Ya veré si te respondo o no."

"Hmpf. Iré al grano: ¿Shion está enfermo?" Preguntó Idril con firmeza. Docko parpadeó un par de veces, no se esperaba esa pregunta. "Cuando llegamos al Santuario, se veía un poco descompuesto, y hace unos momentos me lo encontré y palideció de pronto. ¿Sabes si está enfermo?"

"Bueno…" Docko no sabía como responder, pero sabía que mejor le decía la verdad a Idril de una vez. "… verás… antes de morir… mucho antes de la Guerra contra Hades… Escucha: han pasado muchas cosas que deberías saber y…"

"La Princesa Athena ya me puso al día: me habló de la posesión por Ares del Santo de Géminis, su llegada a Japón, la batalla de las 12 Casas, las dos guerras santas… Incluso me habló del asesinato de Shion. En eso no te detengas, que ya estoy al día." Explicó Idril. Docko suspiró.

"Entonces me ahorras una explicación larga." Le afirmó. "Antes de morir, Shion estuvo muy enfermo: tuvo problemas cardiacos tan serios que incluso le llevaron a nombrar un probable sucesor." Le explicó Docko. "Luego, cuando le revivieron hace unos años… regresó con un cuerpo joven, pero su corazón quedó resentido y de cuando en cuando protesta."

"¿Tiene el corazón enfermo?"

"Y te lo negará aunque esté en pleno infarto." Docko se encogió de hombros. "Ten en cuenta que hoy se llevó una impresión muy fuerte. No esperaba verte viva. ¡Feh! Hasta yo tuve un alza de presión y conste que jamás envejecí realmente."

"Ya veo… Entonces…"

**¡CRAAAAASH!**

Idril giró ser sus talones en el acto. Niké estaba junto a la repisa de los bonsáis y tenía una expresión de culpa innegable. Tenía ambas manitos tras de su espalda y se quedó mirando a los adultos con ojos llorosos. A sus pies, había un bonsái, cuya destrozada maceta yacía en pedazos. La elfa casi se muere de la vergüenza y Docko casi se muere del shock. Un tic nervioso se había apoderado de su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Niké!" Gruñó Idril, con las manos en las caderas.

"Mi bon… ¡MI Bon…!" Dos gruesos lagrimones resbalaron por las mejillas del santo de Labra. "¡Mi bonsái!"

"**ó.ò**… perdón… ze kayó…" Gimió la pequeña con los ojos vidriosos.

**Esa Noche.**

_00:15 am._

Luego de los acontecimientos en la Casa de Libra, Idril tuvo que dar las excusas pertinentes y consolar a Docko mientras recogía y aplicaba primeros auxilios para bonsáis, avanzaron a paso rápido. Tanto la pequeña diosa como su tutora tuvieron que ir a arreglarse para la cena de bienvenida, cosa en la cual se tardaron un tiempo razonable, aunque no por culpa de Idril: Niké no tenía ganas de ponerse su vestido y corrió por toda la estancia en paños menores, como si se tratara de un juego. Finalmente habían estado listas y asistieron con normalidad.

Ahora ya estaba por recogerse a dormir. La fiesta había concluido hacía media hora y a estas alturas, Idril ya se había quitado la máscara, que dejó en su mesita de noche, y se había cambiado al pijama. Niké dormía profundamente en su habitación y esperaba que no diera problemas en la noche. La elfa se acercó a los ventanales de su habitación para abrir las cortinas, y así poder observar mejor el cielo estrellado. Se apoyó en el borde y alzó la mirada, fijándose en una estrella en específico, que brillaba con inusual brillo, en la constelación de Cáncer.

Idril suspiró largamente. La dulce sonrisa que tenía, pronto osciló a tristeza.

"_Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo."_ Susurró muy bajito, en élfico, el idioma que había tenido que aprender a la fuerza en Aman y que Nerdanel le había enseñado con mucha paciencia, dado que era la lengua que usaba su gente. Idril cerró los ojos. "Ya estoy en casa. ¡Regresé!… Me pregunto si…"

No terminó el pensamiento. Idril suspiró con tristeza y dejó caer los brazos. Se dirigió a su cama.

Estaba cansada.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: ¿Saori Detective?**_

"_¿Tiene problemas con el ejercicio que le propuse?" Le preguntó Shion, hastiado de tantas preguntas._

"_No." Respondió la diosa. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Añadió con ojos grandes. El Patriarca suspiró resignado._

"_Porque cada vez que la Princesa no quiere hacer un ejercicio, suele preguntar cosas que nos distraen por un rato."_

**PS:** Shion e Idril tienen muchos recuerdos en común y **MUCHAS** cosas que saldar, de las cuales se irán enterando poco a poco. Hay que ver como les va y cruzar los dedos para que no se hagan rabiar (demasiado) el uno al otro. Lo bueno es que de momento el Patriarca se siente contento, lo cuál es muy bueno: siempre lo veo muy melancólico y depresivo… y se los digo desde ya, por si no lo han notado, la culpable de este buen humor no es otra que Idril. Por otro lado, la cena con los dorados era originalmente parte de este capítulo, pero entonces se me ocurrió poner la escena en la casa de Libra y para mi sorpresa descubrí que si dejaba la cena, el capítulo sería muy largo… por lo que la quité y la trasladé a un omake que verán esta tarde o mañana a más tardar. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ GALLETAS DE CHOCOLATE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Nióbidas:** _Mitología Griega_. Los nióbidas son los hijos de Niobe. Una orgullosa reina, muy famosa por su fertilidad. Tuvo 7 hijos y 7 hijas, los cuáles eran todos muy bellos, sanos y fuertes. Ocurre que esta reina, comenzó a burlarse de la Titánide Leto, madre de Apolo y Artemisa, dado que ésta sólo había tenido dos hijos de un embarazo, y ella había tenido 14 que llevó a buen término. Esto deprimió mucho a Leto, quien en su pena, no pudo dejar de llorar por muchos días, logrando preocupar a sus hijos. Cuando Apolo y Artemisa se enteraron cuál era la razón de la pena de su mamá, montaron en cólera y reaccionaron, dado que habían insultado a su madre y eso no se hace. Apolo mató a flechazos a los 7 hijos de Niobe frente a sus ojos, en venganza por el llanto de Leto. Cuando las llorosas princesas, junto a su madre, se dispusieron a sepultar a sus 7 hermanos, Artemisa atacó a las niñas con sus flechas y las mató a todas. Niobe, al ver a sus 14 hijos muertos, le sobrevino una desdicha tal que se convirtió en una piedra que lloraba. Hay versiones que dicen que Artemisa perdonó a la más pequeña de las niñas, así como versiones que dicen que la diosa intentó detener la flecha que la mataría. El asunto es que los nióbidas fueron muertos a flechazos… lo que le daba a los escultores de antaño un buen tema para hacer sus esculturas, dado que las posiciones de dolor les significaban un desafío. Por lo tanto, una estatua de un nióbida, puede ser una mujer, un hombre, un niño o una niña, en contorsión de muerte… para los ejemplos, busquen en mi blog.

Y Ahora que lo pienso, ¡ESO ES TÉTRICO!

**Moraleja:** No se burlen de la mamá de nadie, menos de la mamá de un dios.

**Elen síla lúmenn'omentielvo:** Seguro y los dejé mas colgados que un jamón con esta frase. Jejeje. Significa: "_Una Estrella Brilla Sobre La Hora De Nuestro Encuentro._" Ocurre que por esas casualidades, por ahí tengo un libro muy simpático, llamado "La Lengua De Los Elfos," de Luis González Baixauli, publicado en la colección Biblioteca Tolkien de la Editorial Planeta DeAgostini, y que fue un regalito que mi hermana me trajo de México… dado que me fue imposible encontrar este libro aquí en Chile. Jejeje. Eso sí… yo de élfico, **nada.**


	7. OMAKE 1

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

"**Alicui in Amore Respondere."**

_(Responder al Amor de Otro)_

**Omake 1:**

**Cena con los Dorados o como callaron a Máscara.**

**Comedor Principal.**

_21:30 pm._

Niké observó con ojos muy grandes la pequeña figura de hielo, que asemejaba a una avecilla de papel plegado, que Camus había hecho frente a sus ojos. La pequeña se quedó viendo al Santo de Acuario con ojos enormes y llenos de sorpresa. Ya saben, esa mirada que sólo ponen los niños.

"¿Pada mí?"

"Hmm… lo pensaré." Camus puso una actitud pensativa. Alsacia le guiñó un ojo a Niké.

"Vamos a tener que convencerlo, peque." Le dijo con alegría. "Vamos a ver… ¿Qué le gustaría al tío Camus que le des?"

"**o.o** ¿Una plumita?"

"No me gustan las plumitas." Explicó Camus.

"**ó.ò** ¿Ni zikiera laz mías? Son vonitas…"

"Podría ser… pero no, no me convence."

"¿Qué tal un beso?" Sugirió Alsacia. La niña la miró como si le hubiera dado la solución a todos sus problemas.

"**n.n** ¿Kiedes un bezito?"

"Eso sí. Con eso sí me conformo."

"Tía Sacia ¿Niké puede dadle un bezito a tío Kamuz?" Preguntó con los ojos muy grandes. Alsacia asintió con la cabeza, divertida por el acentito de la niña. Ni bien dijo eso, Niké se le colgó al cuello a Camus y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿_Tóra_ me la das?"

El santo de Acuario asintió con la cabeza y le dio la figurilla de hielo a la niña, que se fue corriendo a jugar por entre las piernas de los santos reunidos en el comedor principal esa tarde. Camus se quedó con un lindo latido, que se incrementó cuando Alsacia le abrazó. Shaka carraspeó.

"Y luego ustedes dos dicen que no les gustan los niños." Comentó Shaka con una amable sonrisa. "Cuando les toque, serán buenos papás."

"A mi los niños me gustan mucho." Aseguró Alsacia.

"Todavía es muy pronto." Añadió Camus. "Aunque si llegan…"

"¡Que lleguen!" Exclamó Alsacia con alegría. Shaka asintió con la cabeza.

"Por cierto… ¿Y la señora Idril?" Preguntó tranquilo. Camus señaló hacia la derecha.

"Sigue los gritos de Máscara: cuando lo encuentres, la encuentras. Creo que todavía le está reclamando por lo de su casa."

"¡¿Todavía!" Preguntaron Alsacia y Shaka al unísono. El Santo de Acuario asintió con calma.

"Sí. Todavía."

Es que era muy cierto. Sigamos un poco a Niké como corre por entre las piernas de los dorados hasta acercarnos a Máscara, que estaba al otro lado del comedor, interrumpiendo la charla que hasta hacía unos momentos, Idril, Mu y Alde mantenían.

Es que los nuevos dorados se habían mostrado muy curiosos con Idril y ninguno quería perder su oportunidad para conversar con ella. Lástima para Mu y Alde, que habían esperado mucho rato para charlar con la elfa, y ahora tenían que soportar el mal humor de Máscara.

"¡Los Papeles **_Llovían_** Del Techo! Era Como Un Maldito Desfile. ¡El Lugar **Olía A Niña**! Había Luz Por Todas Partes Y Corría Brisa. ¡Mi Casa Perdió **Todo** Su Encanto! No Puedo Estar Tranquilo Allí Dentro. ¡Yo Lo Vi Con Mis Propios Ojos! Los Muebles De La Sala Estaban Incluso Destrozados Y Las Paredes Limpias. ¿Y Me Dice Que Usted **No Fue** Quien Desordenó Todo?"

Idril se había dado cuenta de inmediato que esta generación de dorados era tan diferente de la suya, como simpática… en el sentido que eran tan curiosos y diferentes entre sí, que se le hacía muy raro. Al menos los dorados que acababa de conocer, resultaron ser bastante amables. Se sentía cómoda, aunque no del todo a gusto. Es que se le hacía muy raro ver a otros usando las armaduras que estaba acostumbrada a ver en sus compañeros, sobre todo la armadura de Cáncer, que una vez había sido suya y que ahora usaba otro santo. Idril suspiró, no le quedaba de otra más que acostumbrarse. Por lo menos tenía la corazonada que se llevaría bien con los dorados. Todos eran extraños, pero al menos agradables…

"Por favor, Máscara, ¿No puedes dejar eso para otro día?" Preguntó Mu con su usual calma.

"¿SABE LO QUE **_ME COSTÓ_** PONER _OLOR A MUERTO_? No Puedo Buscar Cadáveres Así No Más Y En Las Morgues No Me Entregan Los Muertos Sin Reclamar."

Bueno, unos más agradables que otros. Idril estaba cruzada de brazos y llevaba un conteo bastante elevado de números. Creo que ya iba por el 1709 cuando comenzó a hincharse en su sien una vena… que fue hábilmente dibujada en su máscara, dándole un animesco aspecto.

"Ya te dije que **YO NO FUI la** que redecoró Cáncer." Protestó Idril por fin. La chica se sopló el flequillo. "Casi me muero del espanto cuando vi el templo así, **PERO NO FUI** quien le hizo eso a tus muebles."

Máscara se revolvió el cabello con sus propias manos y se dispuso a seguir protestando. Es que el santo de Cáncer sufría de sentimientos encontrados. Ocurre que había crecido escuchando a sus mayores sobre la legendaria Idril, quien en su momento, había sido de los más letales y sádicos usuarios de la armadura de Cáncer. La elfa además había dejado varios escritos sobre métodos de tortura, que él había leído con mucha atención y puesto en práctica más que nadie, por lo tanto, la admiraba.

"Máscara, no molestes…" Rezongó Alde aburrido.

"Si Usted No Fue, ¿Entonces Quién? Después Que Usted Pasó Por Ahí Se Puso Así Y Ahora No Quiere Volver A Como Estaba Antes." Protestó aún con más energía.

"Aunque Ganas No Me Faltaron, No Habría Tenido Tiempo De Hacer Nada."

Máscara dio un paso hacia delante, muy enojado y en actitud amenazadora. Una cosa era admirar a un personaje histórico y otra muy distinta era que este personaje histórico le cayera bien. Como que prefería a Idril más en imagen que en la realidad. Idril ni se movió: este santo comenzaba a fastidiarla. Saga entonces le dio un empujón firme y se puso delante de Idril.

"Hace rato quería saludarla. Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis y estoy muy contento de que vuelva a estar entre nosotros." La saludó con alegría. A su lado, Máscara trataba de liberarse del pie de Alde, que convenientemente lo había pisado aprisionándolo contra el piso para que dejara de molestar. Idril miró fijo a Saga. "Le pido que disculpe a mi Gemelo Kanon, ya que no podrá venir: tuvo un accidente hace unas semanas y aún está con reposo. Pero le aseguro que no se pierde de nada."

"¡Alde, Suéltame!"

"Con que tú eres Saga." Le saludó Idril con una sonrisa. "Me alegra por fin conocerte."

"¿Ves que no tenías de qué preocuparte, _Gargamel_?" Le preguntó Aioros divertido, mientras le daba un palmazo en la espalda. "Mucho gusto: soy Aioros de Sagitario y estoy a sus…"

"¡Por Athena! Eres Igual A Iñaki." Exclamó Idril sorprendida al ver al santo de Sagitario, que por supuesto no entendió nada. Ante la curiosidad del santo, Idril sintió una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza. "Este… Disculpa, Iñaki fue el santo de Capricornio que conocí… ¡Eres idéntico! Excepto por el color de ojos."

"Ah, ya ves, Aioros, tú lo tienes todo: Hasta te pareces a uno de los antiguos santos." Bromeó Saga.

"No solo él… Tu hermano Aioria también es muy parecido."

"¿Cómo sabes que es mi hermano?"

"Como si no fuera evidente." Se burló Alde. "Ustedes son muy parecidos."

Idril había tenido un buen recibimiento por parte de todos. Pudo conocer a algunas amazonas de plata, las de más alto rango dentro, o sea, a Marin y a Shaina, que la trataron con respeto y amabilidad. La esposa del santo de Acuario terminó por marearla: la tipa era pura alegría cuando se lo proponía y se lo hizo saber. Lo bueno fue que la esposa del santo de Escorpión, Alisa, parecía neutralizarla un poco. Ambas fueron mucho más amigables con ella y en seguida le cayeron bien.

Al parecer no le iría tan mal en este grupo.

Entonces Alde casi se cae al suelo y Máscara regresó desde el suelo, con varias venas hinchadas en su sien. Se acercó a Idril amenazadoramente, sin lograr que a la elfa se le moviera ni un músculo.

"**¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN POR LO QUE LE PASÓ A MI CASA!"**

De los santos dorados, todos le habían caído… claro, Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.… Logró fastidiarla por fin.

"A Mi No Me Gritarás: Me Tratarás Con Respeto. Ya Te Dije Que No Fui Yo Quien Redecoró Tu Casa."

"¿Entonces Qué Quiere Que Crea? ¿Qué Se Redecoró Sola?"

"Es probable." Intervino Mu. "Las casas del Zodiaco se acomodan a las necesidades de sus dueños… seguro se puso contenta por el regreso de la Señora Idril y…"

"**CÁLLATE, MU. ESTO ES ENTRE…"**

Por más que hubiera querido Máscara, nunca pudo terminar esa frase. De un solo movimiento Idril lo botó de espaldas al suelo y al sujetarle de un pie, comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del comedor. Como esta caída sucedió en menos de una fracción de segundo y los dorados no alcanzaron a ver ni qué había hecho Idril para botarle al suelo, que se quedaron fríos y no hicieron nada por Máscara a medida que la antigua amazona de Cáncer lo arrastraba fuera.

No más se quedaron viendo la perpleja cara de su compañero, que tampoco sabía ni siquiera lo que le había pegado.

Un minuto después, Idril regresó sacudiéndose las manos.

"Excúsenme por favor. Tuve un lapsus." Se disculpó jovial. "¿En qué estábamos?"

Alde tragó saliva y sonrió.

"En lo mucho que Aioria y Aioros se parecen."

**Más tarde.**

_23:03 pm._

Milo y Alisa tuvieron que retirarse antes, dado que Junet les había llamado al celular, argumentando que Kyrus parecía enfermo. En verdad era maña: el bebé quería estar con sus papás, eso es todo, pero Junet no tenía forma de saber esto.

Y tampoco los papás del bebé, que no querían arriesgarse a nada. Por eso ahora pasaban rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección al templo de Escorpión, cuando…

"¡Ay!" Alisa tropezó. Milo alcanzó a sujetarla de un brazo. "¡Qué torpe!"

"¿Estás bien, Lis?"

"Sí, no más me tropecé y…" Alisa se quedó viendo hacia una de las columnas con los ojos entrecerrados. Esto preocupó a Milo.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡¿Ese es Máscara!"

Alisa señaló hacia unas columnas. Milo fijó la mirada. Efectivamente Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer estaba allí, de cara a la columna y agachado en el suelo. El santo de Escorpión le hizo una seña a Alisa y avanzó hacia su compañero con cautela.

"¿Máscara?" Preguntó curioso.

Milo abrió los ojos lleno de sorpresa. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó de piedra. Apenas sintió cuando Alisa le tomó el brazo.

Máscara estaba agachado, abrazando sus rodillas, con el pulgar en la boca, balanceándose temeroso y murmurando una canción de cuna italiano. Pálido como el mármol de las estatuas, sudando frío. Alisa abrió la boca estupefacta.

"Milito… ¿Qué le pasó a Máscara?" Oyó que decían sus espantados labios.

"Ni Idea."

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

**PS:** Espero que les haya gustado mucho. En este fic, solo habrá dos Omakes… el siguiente estará listo dentro de algunos días… y sé que les gustará. **¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. ¿Saori Detective?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 125 para ver y entender Manga: El personaje más antipático _NUNCA _se muere._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 6:**

**¿Saori Detective?**

**Salón de Estudios.**

_Una Semana después._

Idril era muy especial, sin lugar a dudas. En menos de una semana ya había probado tener un carácter volátil y sutil al mismo tiempo. Los dorados ya habían experimentado en carne propia lo que significaba entrenar con ella y estaban contentos, pues aprendían mucho sin siquiera proponérselo. Aunque, debo decir, no todo era color de rosa. Se sentían algo extraños de ser, literalmente, arrojados de cara al suelo y tragar arena por una mujer en apariencia frágil y delicada.

La elfa también estaba contenta: como que necesitaba el entrenamiento regular, aunque le hubiera gustado más desafío. Hasta ahora, los únicos que realmente hacían un esfuerzo por no dejarse vencer eran Docko (obvio), Aioria (mero orgullo) y Saga (desconcierto).

A algunos, esto de ser arrastrados por una elfa les pateaba más que a otros, pero todos coincidieron en lo mismo: era genial tenerla cerca. Entrenar con ella resultó ser una práctica excelente y un buen desafío, lo cuál era bienvenido. Era buena persona, aunque pésima dando consejos (siempre decía que **sí** y que **no** al mismo tiempo). Hacerla rabiar era divertido, mucho más fácil que hacer rabiar a Máscara de la Muerte, y además de representar en sí una buena dosis de adrenalina. Idril hizo muy buenas migas con Shaina y Alisa casi en forma instantánea y Niké…

Niké es cuento aparte. ¿Recuerdan como se portó este lote de hombres cuando Milo tuvo que cuidar de Helena? Pues digamos que tuvieron la misma reacción en cadena. Camus, Alsacia y Alde estaban especialmente encariñados con la nena.

Sin embargo, y por otro lado, pese a la buena aceptación de Idril, en el Templo Principal las cosas eran más bien erráticas. Docko les puede dar viva fe. Vaya a saber Athena por qué, y les aseguro que la mocosa no lo sabe, Shion e Idril tenían un trato muy especial el uno con el otro y definitivamente ambos estaban Amenazados por Convivencia: O se ladraban, o se ignoraban o charlaban, en forma gélida o animada (pasando de un extremo a otro, y no siempre en los mejores términos) o se mataban con la mirada o compartían largas sesiones de silencio que tenían un gustito a miel muy especial. Esta semana, había sido muy intensa para estos dos.

Alisa sabía que Idril se indigestaba cada vez que tenía a Shion cerca, y que su inquebrantable templanza, se derrumbaba cada vez que tenía que interactuar con el Patriarca. Eran los nervios los que traicionaban a la elfa y su mecanismo de defensa era cerrarse como almeja… y digamos que Shion…

¡Ay Shion! Como que pasaba por una crisis de madurez y había retomado algunas mañas de su adolescencia, que por fortuna no incluían la de coquetear con chicas. El Patriarca, que sabía exactamente qué hilos jalar para sacarla de casillas, no ayudaba mucho a la causa y su pasatiempo favorito de la última semana había sido hacer rabiar a la elfa. Se arrepentía en el acto o un segundo demasiado tarde, lo cuál lo tenía también bastante tenso a Shion. Es que no podía evitar hacerla enojar, por más que se lo propusiera, y las reacciones que sacaba de la elfa, no eran precisamente las que quería. Ergo, él también terminaba de mal humor… y para peor, de pronto pasaba de una eufórica alegría a la más miserable de las depresiones, en cosa de minutos.

Nuevamente tenemos el mismo problema de hacía 262 años. Ambos tenían algo que decirse, pero que no se lo decían.

Saori masticó la punta de su lápiz y entrecerró los ojos. La diosa se sentía totalmente fuera de onda por esta situación. Es que Shion parecía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana: se despertaba alegre, hacía chistes más seguido (todos de un notable humor negro y no pocos de doble sentido), de pronto se deprimía, montaba en cólera, etc. Estaba preocupada: nunca creyó ver a su Patriarca tan inestable. E Idril iba por las mismas: era una elfa muy simpática, a menos que Shion estuviera dando vueltas. ¡Retrataban Pésimo! Esto era raro, se supone que los dos habían sido amigos, y por muy mal que ambos pudieran haberse caído, lo cuál no era el caso, no explicaba su amistad actual… ¿Qué tan agria o intensa había sido la relación entre Idril y Shion como para que estos dos se portasen así?

Por más que Athena rebuscase en sus recuerdos para responder esta simple pregunta o para saber a qué se debían estos erráticos cambios de humor, menos respuestas encontraba. Los recuerdos de su encarnación pasada, sobre todo los que contenían información sobre esta probable relación, estaban sellados y si lograba acceder a uno, éste estaba fragmentado. Incluso había recurrido a la Titánide Mnemosine para acceder a la memoria completa de Aldonza, pero nada…

_Flashback._

"_Entonces… ¿Dices que no puedo ver la memoria de Aldonza? ¡Pero si esa es mi encarnación previa! También es mi memoria."_

"_Lo sé, Athena, pero…" Mnemosine se mordió el labio inferior. "Recuerda que tú misma me pediste que si esto llegase a ocurrir, pues… que sellara tus recuerdos, regresándote sólo los más necesarios, para que así las cosas pudieran darse en forma natural."_

"_¿Eso te dije?" Preguntó derrotada. "¿Pero En Qué Rayos Estaba Pensando Cuando Te Pedí Eso?" Añadió Saori. Mnemosine se encogió de hombros._

_Fin de Flashback._

Saori se sopló el flequillo. Ni modo: si quería averiguar algo, esto tendría que ser del modo difícil. Miró de reojo a un ceñudo Shion, que intentaba leer un libro de aspecto sesudo, mientras esperaba a que la diosa terminase su tarea. Athena resopló y dejó el lápiz a un lado.

"Shion… Creí que Idril y tú eran amigos." Comentó casual, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

El Patriarca levantó un ojo del libro y su expresión cambió a una más cauta.

"Lo somos. Idril y yo, somos amigos. Hermanos de armas para ser más exactos."

"¿Estás Seguro? Feh. Habría jurado que se llevaban mal. Creí que se tratarían mejor." Athena puso una expresión inocente. "O al menos más cordialmente… en todo caso, después de haberte metido con su aprendiza no me sorprende que sea así." Añadió en broma, pero a Shion no le causó gracia. Saori carraspeó. "¿No crees que es muy fría para ser amiga tuya? Después de todo… casi se criaron juntos… Aunque tú también te portas muy infantil con ella."

"¿Tiene problemas con el ejercicio que le propuse?" Le preguntó Shion con un resoplido, hastiado de tantas preguntas.

"No." Respondió la diosa. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Añadió con ojos grandes. El Patriarca suspiró resignado.

"Porque cada vez que la Princesa no quiere hacer un ejercicio, suele preguntar cosas que nos distraen por un rato."

Saori tragó saliva y puso ojos llorosos. Shion regresó la vista a su libro y a su lectura, avisándole con este sencillo gesto que no respondería preguntas que no aludieran a las ecuaciones de segundo grado. La diosa suspiró y prefirió no seguir con sus preguntas, que bien molestas eran.

Ya tendría otras oportunidades.

**Estancias de Niké.**

_Más tarde, ese mismo día._

"_¿Cómo vamos a regar las flores, Wendy?"_

"_Con mi regadera: así podremos regar todas las flores para que no se sientan mal."_

"_¡Qué Divertido!"_

Niké estaba literalmente pegada a la pantalla, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras observaba un programa infantil que Saori le había sintonizado al cabo de un rato. Aquellos dibujos animados, diseñados para niños de no más de 4 años, tenían completamente hipnotizada a la niña, que seguía los colores con atención. Hasta trataba de seguir la canción que los personajes cantaban y aplaudía de tanto en tanto.

Saori, al ver la facilidad con la que la niña aprendía la canción… se juró a sí misma hacer lo imposible para que Niké nunca se topara con el programa del dinosaurio morado y que abraza a todo el mundo. Entonces sonrió y se volvió hacia Idril, con quien compartía un té de manzana, y que también tenía la vista fija en la televisión. Al haber solo mujeres allí, la joven diosa tenía la oportunidad de verle el asombrado rostro al descubierto a la elfa sin ningún problema.

"¡Que aparato tan… extraño!" Exclamó Idril pestañeando. "Tanta tec-no-logía me marea."

"Tómatelo con calma y trata de acostumbrarte." Le dijo Saori con una sonrisa. "Aunque con tanto adelanto tecnológico, tan rápido, pierde la capacidad de asombro."

Idril la miró inocente. Honestamente, la elfa se sentía muy pequeña con todas las cosas nuevas, que antes no había visto. Se había asustado hasta de la ducha, pero debido a su camaleónica capacidad de ocultar sus impresiones, nadie se daba cuenta que nuestro mundo moderno la tenía **ABRUMADA**.

"Espero poder acostumbrarme sin problemas… Y créame que mi capacidad de asombro no se verá mermada." Confesó Idril con un suspiro. "Aunque de algunas cosas prefiero mantenerme alejada: este mundo va muy rápido."

"Sí, y eso que aquí en el Santuario, todo es mucho más calmado. Atenas es un caos y ni te cuento como es Tokio." Saori dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. "Así como avanza todo tan rápido, también la gente."

"Princesa, si todo es tan rápido, ¿En qué momento las personas se detienen a meditar?"

Saori suspiró para no tener que responder, pero con ese sencillo gesto, Idril comprendió y tomó un sorbo de su té.

"Creo que comprendiste lo que quería decir, Idril… y por favor, llámame Saori." Le pidió la diosa, quien al cabo de unos segundos, la miró con curiosidad. "A propósito… ¿Te sientes cómoda aquí? Es que ya has pasado una semana en el Santuario y te siento algo… distante."

"Pierda cuidado, Princesa." Le pidió Idril con una sonrisa. "Aquí me siento muy bien… el Santuario ha cambiado mucho, pero eso es lo de menos. Estoy en mi hogar, al que tanto anhelaba regresar."

"Me alegra saber eso, aunque tengo una duda…" Athena la miró con atención. "Docko y Shion fueron tus compañeros en 1743, pero… creo que te has portado algo… no sé…" Saori se mordió los labios. "Iré al grano. ¿Por qué tan fría con Shion? Creí que eran amigos, pero apenas le hablas, si no es para pelearte con él por cualquier cosa." Exageró la diosa. Idril endureció el rostro.

"Nunca consideré a Shion como mi amigo." Explicó la elfa, claro, omitiendo el pequeño detalle que le quería _más que a un amigo_, pero de eso, Saori no necesitaba enterarse. "Además, siempre le he tratado igual a como lo trato ahora. Aries se lo merece."

"¿Se lo merece?" Preguntó Saori con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué te hizo para merecer tal trato?"

Si hay una pregunta capaz de erizarle la espalda a una elfa como Idril, tal era la que Saori acababa de formular. La elfa se cruzó de brazos y contorsionó el rostro en una mueca de enfado, celos y asco.

"Se Metió Con Mi Aprendiza, Con Casi Todas En El Recinto De Amazonas Y Con Cuanta Meretriz Se Le Cruzaba Por Delante En Atenas. ¿Le Parece Suficiente?"

Corto, preciso y militar. Idril expuso su punto en forma concisa y clara. Saori irguió la espalda: como que se arrepintió de ser tan directa al fin y al cabo… en todo caso, también era otra la causa de su incomodidad.

"Creo que me acabo de enterar de un detalle que no necesitaba saber."

"Muy cierto."

Ambas mujeres cerraron los ojos y con elegantes posturas, tomaron sus tazas de té y bebieron tranquilas.

**Casa de Libra.**

Shiryu y Shunrei lo habían dejado solo esa tarde para ir a pasear a la ciudad de Atenas, que Shunrei se moría por conocer. Docko aprovechó esta oportunidad para mimar sus bonsáis, atendiéndolos como el mejor de los jardineros, con paciencia y todo el cariño que le podía brindar a sus plantas.

Sin embargo, Saori tenía otros planes. Primero, no había podido sacarle noticias a Shion y con Idril todo casi termina en un desastre. Entonces, ¿Qué mejor idea que preguntarle al testigo ocular de los hechos? Mientras Docko repartía su concentración en un 40 por ciento en Saori y el 60 restante en sus Bonsáis, la diosa se balanceaba en una silla cercana con sus preguntas, que ya llevaban un buen rato.

¿A qué se debía tan repentino interés de Saori en averiguar cómo se habían llevado Idril y Shion en el pasado y por qué tanta frialdad? Fácil: es una adolescente aburrida que ha visto muchas telenovelas.

"Docko, ya dime de una vez… ¿Qué onda entre Shion e Idril?"

"Son _amigos_ muy especiales, eso es todo." Aclaró Docko algo fastidiado. Como buen amigo, Docko optó por la cautela. "Siempre se han tratado así… aunque antes era peor."

"¿Cómo que fue peor? Por último que fueran más cordiales."

"Pero Son Muy Cordiales El Uno Con El Otro." Aseguró el Anciano Maestro. "Antes se llevaban a los golpes, se lo aseguro. Al menos ahora están más relajados y hasta diría que contentos."

"Pero Shion está de un humor muy volátil e Idril… bueno, no la conozco mucho, pero ambos podrían tratarse mejor. Estoy segura que esos dos tienen una historia." Insistió Saori. Docko puso los ojos blancos: ¡Athena tenía Mucha Razón! "Ya sé que Shion no hace mucho esfuerzo por llevarse mejor con ella, pero Idril lo trata como trataría un Demonio de Tasmania a su pareja."

"Siempre se han tratado así, Princesa. Lo de esos dos es complicado." Insistió Docko. "Nunca han podido manejar bien su _relación_, si es que se la puede llamar así." El santo de Libra se encogió de hombros. "No pierda su tiempo: esos dos ya están bastante grandes como para lidiar con sus problemas."

"Como que con eso no me explicas nada." Rezongó Saori con un mohín. Docko se detuvo unos momentos, y la quedó mirando.

"Y al mismo tiempo, le explico todo."

Saori se sopló el flequillo: esto no le estaba resultando.

**Casa de Aries.**

_Taller de las Armaduras._

Aquiles, o mejor dicho, la armadura dorada de Leo, ronroneaba de gusto, como un gatito mimado. De poder haberse echado panza arriba lo habría hecho, pero no. Mu la estaba puliendo y poniendo a punto para la próxima boda de Aioria y Marin, que se llevaría a cabo dentro de los próximos días. De hecho, ya había acabado con la armadura de Águila hacia un par de horas.

Mu estaba trabajando tranquilo y concienzudo, no obstante, no perdía de vista a Kiki, a quien había asignado algunos ejercicios de dibujo técnico más avanzado… pese a su más que evidente fastidio. Si todo salía bien, quizás el próximo mes estaría en condiciones de ayudarle a reparar alguna armadura.

En todo caso, Kiki podía considerarse afortunado, dado que estaba contando con una ayuda bastante fuera de lo común, a la que no siempre podía acceder.

"Vas mal Kiki, estas líneas no deberían ir allí. Recuerda los cálculos que hiciste." Le dijo Shion con paciencia.

"¡Lo hice bien! Es solo que usted está viendo mal. Esta línea está como…" Kiki se detuvo a media frase, como derrotado. "Sí está mal."

"Vaya, entonces no soy el cegatón." Shion se puso de pie y le revolvió el cabello a un aproblemado Kiki. El Patriarca caminó hasta Mu, quien seguía acicalando a Aquiles, digo, la armadura de Leo.

"_Justo ahí… Justo ahí… ¡Aaah! Tengo un borde abollado… justo allí…_" Ronroneó Aquiles. Mu le sonrió.

"Tú no cambias, ¿verdad Aquiles?" Le preguntó Shion a la armadura. "¿Sabes Mu, desde que conozco esta armadura que se queja del mismo borde."

"_Que ninguno de los dos ha sabido reparar, debo añadir."_ Protestó la armadura.

"Lo sé, siempre me reclama lo mismo." Mu detuvo su trabajo unos momentos para volverse hacia su maestro. Shion se sentó en una silla, mientras abría y cerraba el puño izquierdo con disimulo. "Maestro, ¿Se siente bien?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?" Le preguntó a su vez Shion.

"Lo noto algo cansado." Le dijo Mu, aunque el actual santo de Aries, también lo había notado con el humor errático. Saori, como ven, no era la única preocupada.

"Sí, estoy un poco cansado." Reconoció Shion, pero le sonrió de buen ánimo. "Pierde cuidado, Mu: aún tienes maestro para rato."

"Maestro… me gustaría perder cuidado, pero no puedo." Le dijo Mu con mucha seriedad. "La última vez que se sintió cansado, su corazón nos dio un buen susto. Alisa me contó que el otro día, tuvo una subida de presión en las…"

"Tranquilo estoy bien. Admito que estoy cansado, pero sólo eso." Shion, de estar muy tranquilo y contento, de pronto, así de la nada, se puso muy, muy triste. Se puso de pie y Mu le imitó en el acto: se sentía muy inquieto por él.

"¿Maestro?"

"Sabes Mu… creo que hoy me acostaré temprano."

Shion salió del taller a paso lento, observado de cerca por Mu y Kiki. El vivaz aprendiz miró a su maestro lleno de curiosidad y frunció el ceño.

"A mi no me parece que esté bien." Comentó preocupado. Mu asintió.

"Concuerdo contigo. Kiki, por favor termina esos ejercicios… Yo seguiré al Maestro Shion por si acaso."

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Ensayo y Error.**_

"_Y yo tan orgulloso creí que esos dos ya habían madurado." Comentó Docko, indignadísimo, casi sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Athena se sopló el flequillo. _

"_Oye Docko… ¿Eso es amor apache? Que no se me ocurre mejor ejemplo."_

**PS:** Nada como un descansito de 4 días sin escribir para terminar este capítulo. NO me salió tan mal, aunque necesitó una fuerte manito de gato. Ojalá les haya gustado y que no los decepcione. Lamento la demora en actualizar el fic, pero no fue culpa mía: FF Net no quería subir el capítulo… al parecer Naraku estaba jugando en los servidores. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ HELADO DE DULCE DE LECHE!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Mnemosine:** Esta es la Titánide de la Memoria. Literalmente no se le olvida nada. En algunas versiones es la tía de Zeus. Para celebrar la victoria contra los Titanes, Mnemosine y Zeus (este no tiene remedio) concibieron 9 hijas, las cuales serían las Musas. Estas diosas protegen e inspiran a los artistas, intelectuales y científicos: son amigas de Apolo y forman parte de su cortejo.


	9. Ensayo y Error

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 128 para ver y entender Manga o Ley de la mortal inmortalidad: no importa cuantas veces el héroe sea apuñalado, baleado, golpeado, mutilado, o que sufra las arrastradas más impresionantes de todas, siempre vencerá al malo, aún cuando médicamente deba estar muerto, agónico o incapaz de moverse.._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 7:**

**Ensayo y Error.**

**Casa de Libra.**

_Día siguiente._

Como que desde hacia un tiempo a esta parte, atender sus bonsáis se le estaba haciendo más y más complicado. Docko ya no sabía si se debía detener la poda de su arbolito o si prestarle atención a Shion, quien en esos momentos, estaba justo detrás de él, y se balanceaba en la silla que había arrastrado desde el interior de la casa.

"… Entonces, ¿Qué opinas?" Preguntó Shion, con la vista pegada al cielo.

"¿Qué opino de qué?"

"De que Idril esté viva otra vez." Dijo Shion. Docko dejó momentáneamente la poda de su bonsái y se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Que es una de las mayores impresiones que me he llevado en la vida." Admitió con una sonrisa. "Ver a Idril fue… ¡**WOW**! Nunca me lo habría esperado. Hasta me dieron ganas de ver a los demás."

"Eso ya no se puede. El que _me hayan_ devuelto a Idril es un milagro, pero los demás… no van a regresar."

"Lo sé mejor que tú."

Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, que Docko aprovechó para regresar a su bonsái. Shion continuó balanceándose en la silla, aunque esta vez cruzó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca.

"Veo que te has puesto posesivo." Comentó Docko de pronto.

"¿Posesivo yo?" Preguntó Shion curioso. "No estoy posesivo, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

"El simple hecho que dijiste '_El que **me hayan** devuelto a Idril_' no más." Docko sonrió travieso y miró de reojo a su amigo, que había dejado de jugar con la silla. "A ti no te devolvieron a Idril, la devolvieron a su vida, eso es todo."

"… Bah. No me molestes."

"Frase típica de la Princesa Saori."

"Bastante útil en este caso." Gruñó Shion algo tostado.

"Se me hace extraño."

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Que desde hace una semana estás… no sé, mucho menos depresivo."

"Te quejas porque soy alegre y porque soy depresivo. ¡Dame un respiro!"

"Lo haré." El santo de Libra se sumió en un breve silencio en tanto meditaba qué ramita cortar a continuación. "Ya te dije como me siento yo al respecto, pero Shion… ¿Cómo te sientes tú? Por lo de Idril…" Preguntó con cautela. Un largo suspiro a su espalda le indicó que el lemuriano se esperaba y temía esa pregunta.

"Tú sabes." Comenzó Shion. "… nada especial tiene que ocurrirme. Idril sigue siendo la misma cabezota de siempre. Fría, malhumorada, callada, nada simpática, mandona… bella, etérea, delicada… y sigo sin caerle bien." Añadió el Patriarca con un triste tono de voz. "Me evita todo lo que puede, cada vez que me ve, me ladra que me desaparezca y estoy seguro que cada vez que me ve o que tenemos que compartir el mismo cuarto por más de 5 minutos… que quiere trapear el suelo con mi cabeza."

"Eso te pasa por tener el cabello disparado en todas direcciones." Suspiró Docko. "Sin mencionar que no has hecho mucho por acercarte a ella o agradarle." Shion frunció el ceño. "La verdad estás loco: eres el único que podría decir _etérea_ y _delicada_ de Idril."

"Deja mi peinado fuera de esto. Y sí he tratado de acercarme a ella." El rostro del Patriarca se contorsionó en un lastimero mohín. "Solo que nunca está donde creo y no puedo buscarla todo lo seguido que quisiera… y la hago enojar más seguido de lo que me doy cuenta."

"Nada nuevo bajo el sol: en eso, ustedes dos no han cambiado." Docko dejó sus tijeras de poda a un lado. "Pero tengo razón en lo que digo. En fin… en todo caso, mi buen amigo, debes recordar que Idril _siempre_ te trató así."

"…"

"…"

"Creí que sería diferente." Dijo con suma melancolía. "Creí que… al menos sería más amable conmigo, menos arisca… más suave…"

"Si así fuera, en estos instantes te estarías quejando como quebrado de que te cambiaron a la elfa donde sea que estuvo pasando su muerte." Docko volvió a darse a vuelta para observar a Shion, esta vez, algo preocupado. "¿Lo dices… por la forma y circunstancias en que murió?"

"… sí."

El santo de Libra suspiró largamente. Prefirió no tocar aquél tema, ya que de todos los que más le dolían a Shion, aquél era el que se llevaba el premio: recordar la muerte de Idril en 1743… no podía hacerlo bien, menos aún porque nunca la había superado del todo. La había aceptado, sí, pero no superado, por más intentos que hizo. ¿Por qué creen que de ser un alegre, desordenado e irresponsable muchacho de 18, se había convertido luego de aquella guerra en un melancólico y depresivo Patriarca de 18, en cuestión de segundos?

Ese sello tan nostálgico había caracterizado a Shion los últimos 262 años.

"Por lo menos Idril te sigue tratando igual. Eso es un avance: creí que estaría más agresiva por lo de su alumna… que por cierto, ¡Vaya Que Caíste Bajo!"

"**FEH**. ¿Qué Me Trata Igual, dices? Patrañas. Si me tratara igual que antes, al menos aceptaría pasear o entrenar conmigo."

"Nunca aceptó pasear contigo, así que no te quejes." Le recordó Docko. "Lo que me extraña… es que no quiera entrenar contigo: nunca se perdió una sola sesión. Era su oportunidad para patearte."

"Nunca dejé que me pateara… al menos no sin dar pelea. Gané al menos el 53 por ciento de esos encuentros."

"Tienes razón. Te lo concedo… ¿Le has ofrecido entrenar con ella? Porque la he visto entrenado seguido en el Coliseo." Preguntó Docko soplándose el flequillo. Shion negó con la cabeza.

"No la he invitado… dudo que quiera entrenar conmigo. Feh. Antes, con tal de golpearme, hacía lo imposible, pero ahora no. ¡Te dije que me evita! Más que antes, y todo por culpa de mis mañas. Maldita sea… nunca le caeré bien." Dijo esto último algo derrotado.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Docko bufó descontento. "¡Escúchate! Estás diciendo las mismas payasadas que nos decías a Iñaki y a mí hace ya tantos años atrás. '_Idril me evita, no soporta estar en el mismo cuarto que yo, nunca le caeré bien_'… Feh. Sólo espero que no caigas en el mismo estúpido plan de conquista que antes."

"¿Estás Operado De La Cabeza?" Shion se incorporó de un respingo, muy molesto. "**ESA** Fue La Chapucería Más **Guarra** Que He Hecho En Toda Mi Vida Y **No Estoy** Dispuesto A Repetirla."

"A la hora que te vienes a dar cuenta."

"No, esta vez tengo ganas de hacer todo diferente… ¡Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle! Pero no sé ni por donde comenzar." Dijo Shion mientras se miraba las manos. "Si tan solo estuviera más manejable…"

"Hey… al menos eso le da desafío al asunto. Ten en cuenta que de natural Idril es un hueso duro de roer y que está más agresiva contigo por lo que pasó con su aprendiza… que por cierto jamás me dijiste nada." Añadió en tono de reproche. "Que yo recuerde, Idril **JAMÁS** se llevó bien con Süe y para colmo el sentimiento era mutuo."

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Lynus y Ronaldo de Tauro me lo comentaron una vez. Las dos se detestaban." Docko se sopló el flequillo y regresó su atención al bonsái. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "Dime una cosa Shion… ¿Te has fijado en tu desayuno?"

Como era de esperarse, esta pregunta sacó de onda al Patriarca, quien se quedó mirando extrañado al Santo de Libra.

"¿Mi desayuno? Docko, ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Mucho. Si fuera tú, le pondría más atención."

Con los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de adorable inocencia, Shion se quedó mirando a Docko curioso como un gato ante una nueva bola de estambre. Abrió la boca para decir algo, algún comentario o pregunta que le ayudase a resolver el misterio, pero justo en ese momento.

"¡Maestro Docko! Regresamos." La melodiosa voz de Shunrei llamó desde el interior del templo. Se escuchó una veloz carrera hacia el patio y Shiryu y Shunrei no se tardaron en aparecer por la puerta a tropezones. "¡Maestro! ¡Dígale a Shiryu que no me moleste y que me regrese mi muñeca!" Rezongó Shunrei.

"¡Si No Le Estoy Haciendo Nada!" Exclamó Shiryu muy divertido, mientras sostenía la muñeca fuera del alcance de Shunrei, sonriendo travieso.

En honor a la verdad, Shiryu solo compartía esta faceta suya sólo con su querida Shunrei. La muñeca en cuestión era de porcelana de colección, vestida con el traje típico de Grecia. A todas luces no era una muñeca que pudiese aguantar los juegos y las arrastradas de una niña pequeña, sino para estar sobre un anaquel.

"¡No te estoy molestando! Tan solo te dije que las muñecas son juego de niñas." Rió Shiryu de buen humor.

"Pero me gusta coleccionarlas. ¡Dámela!"

"Shiryu… regrésale a Shunrei su muñeca." Ordenó Docko de pronto. Entonces, al volverse hacia el anciano, ambos notaron la presencia de Shion, que seguía muy sentadote en su silla, balanceándose de lo lindo. De inmediato asumieron una pose más formal y dejaron los juegos a un lado.

"¡Excelencia Shion! Disculpe señor, no lo vi." Se apresuró en decir Shiryu, en posición de firmes.

"Tenga usted muy buenos días, Maestro Shion. ¿Desea té?" Ofreció rápidamente Shunrei.

"No, muchas gracias, pequeña Shunrei, no te preocupes. Yo ya me voy." Agradeció Shion mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía su túnica. "Shiryu, relájate que no es para tanto."

"Sí, Excelencia."

"¿Ya te vas, Shion?" Preguntó Docko.

"Seee…" Rezongó el Patriarca. "Las lecciones de la Princesa comienzan en 15 minutos. Fue un gusto charlar contigo. Nos vemos más tarde." Shion avanzó hacia la salida con su natural elegancia. Al pasar junto a Shiryu, le quitó la muñeca, que devolvió a su dueña, y le dio un zape en la cabeza. "Por jugar con muñecas." Fue la única explicación que dio.

"Disculpe, Excelencia, no volverá a pasar."

"Gracias, Maestro Shion."

Cuando Shion abandonó la casa de Libra, podía oír con claridad las risas en el patio. Sonrió y continuó su caminata. Pronto llegó a las escaleras que llevaban a Escorpión y comenzó a subirlas. Curioso. Cada día que pasaba, la subida se le hacía más pesada y más trabajo le costaba seguir un ritmo.

Mejor se lo tomaba con calma.

**Casa de Piscis.**

_Jardín de Rosas._

Con delicadeza, se acercó una rosa blanca a la nariz y aspiró su suave aroma. El rosal se veía contento y hermoso, sus flores eran perfectas y sanas, delicadas y preciosas. Todo un goce para la vista. Idril dejó la flor tranquila y la acarició suavemente.

"Eres muy buen jardinero, Afrodita." Reconoció la elfa, que estaba sentada entre los rosales. Afro dejó de atender el rosal rojo que ocupaba su atención y se volvió, algo sonrojado, hacia Idril.

"Gracias, hago lo que puedo." Reconoció el santo de Piscis. En honor a la verdad, sus rosales estaban así de bonitos, únicamente por la constante atención que les daba. "Por favor, dígame Afro, señorita Idril."

"Te llamaré Afro si me llamas Idril a secas." Negoció la elfa, mientras dirigía su atención hacia otro rosal. Todas las plantas en general, parecían fascinadas con Idril. "Se nota que quieres mucho a tus flores: son todas unas mimadas. Sven no las cuidaba tanto."

"Sí, ya sé que son unas mimadas. Serra siempre me dice lo mismo cuando viene a ayudarme. ¿Puede oírlas?"

"Sí… la señora Yavanna en Aman me enseñó cómo, aunque allá las flores hablan en élfico." Idril inspiró relajada. "¿Quién es Serra?"

"Larga historia. Serra es la chica de Aioros de Sagitario… Ella… no es de por aquí. Debería conocerla, estoy seguro que ambas se llevarían muy bien."

"Sí, Alisa me habló un poco de ella… al igual que la Princesa Athena. Tengo curiosidad por conocerla."

"Jejeje, ella también. Esta semana no ha podido venir al Santuario por sus obligaciones en Auralis, pero sé que está ansiosa por conocerla." Le dijo Afro muy jovial. "Claro… tenga cuidado que suele aparecerse de pronto y da buenos sustos…"

Afro e Idril interrumpieron su charla cuando una leve insinuación de cosmos, como una llamada leve, se sintió a la entrada de Piscis. Era Shion, que llamaba a Afro. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

"Disculpe, creo que el deber llama." Le dijo Afro poniéndose de pie. "Si gusta, puede quedarse… no más no se acerque a los rosales de allí, que son los venenosos."

"No te preocupes y ve pronto. Quizás es importante."

Afro asintió y se dirigió hacia el interior de su templo, dejando a Idril entre sus rosas. El Santo de Piscis estaba curioso, aunque ya medio sabía para qué podría quererlo el Patriarca. Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas, que Shion se detenía en Piscis por un vaso de agua.

Idril, en tanto, se quedó admirando los rosales.

**Despacho de Shion.**

_Esa Tarde._

El calor ya comenzaba a ceder un poco. Shion dejó a un lado el papeleo que lo había mantenido ocupado hasta ese momento y se estiró en su sillón. Se sentía cansado, por lo que decidió ponerle fin a su jornada laboral de aquél día. Puso sus papeles en orden y los guardó. Ordenó también lo que había sobre su escritorio y se levantó, llevando algunos libros con él. Se acercó a los libreros y los dispuso siguiendo un cierto orden, y una vez que hubo terminado, suspiró y se dispuso a salir de su despacho.

Un paseo no estaba nada mal. Shion salió hacia la amplísima terraza por una puerta situada en la sala de estar de sus estancias. Iría de ida y vuelta, una sola vez: necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Con paso tranquilo, el Patriarca comenzó su caminata en dirección de las estancias de las divinidades, rengueando ligeramente del pie derecho.

Sí. Shion rengueaba. Pero esto era algo tan sutil que apenas se notaba. Había que ser muy buen observador para darse cuenta de esto. Y no, no rengueaba por dolor, sino por costumbre. En 1743 había recibido una herida tan espantosa en la pierna derecha que lo tuvo dolorido por al menos 40 años… pero estaba tan acostumbrado a renguear, que nunca pudo dejar de hacerlo, pese a que ya no dolía.

"¡SHION!" Llamó la alegre voz de Saori a sus espaldas. El Patriarca giró sobre sus talones, para ver a la diosa saludándole con entusiasmo, en compañía de Niké e Idril. Athena corrió hasta él. "¡Hasta que saliste de ese despacho! Con el calor que hace, ya te iba a regañar. No puedes estar tan encerrado."

"Una señorita no anda a los gritos, ni corre por los pasillos, Princesa… pero gracias por la preocupación." Le dijo Shion.

"Ay, no me molestes, Shion."

"¡Mídame, Mídame!" Exclamó de pronto Niké, que estaba a sus pies, alzando sus manitas. El Patriarca, usando telequinesia, la levantó en el aire y la tomó en sus brazos, sin percatarse que Idril había sujetado a la niña, por lo que Niké terminó al medio.

"Veo que la señorita Niké está muy contenta. ¿Estuviste jugando en la tierra?" Preguntó mientras jalaba a la niña hacia sí.

"Un poco de tierra no la va a lastimar, ya la llevo a bañarse." Aclaró Idril con suavidad. La elfa se veía tranquila, pero jalaba a la pequeña hacia sí. "¿Podrías soltarla? Te vas a ensuciar."

"**o.o**"

"**n.n** Fuimos al bosque a ver si encontrábamos a Serra, pero no pudimos." Aclaró Saori, pero Shion la ignoró.

"Tranquilízate Idril, no me molesta ensuciarme."

"Bien por ti, pero a mi me preocupa la pequeña." Dijo Idril, endureciendo el tono de voz.

"¿Crees que la voy a soltar?" Preguntó Shion muy amargo.

"Bah." Idril soltó a la niña y se cruzó de brazos. "Haz lo que quieras."

"Disculpen, ¿les parece si seguimos caminando? Aún nos queda un buen trecho." Interrumpió Saori, mientras tomaba a Shion y a Idril de los brazos y los obligaba a caminar, justo en el momento en que el Patriarca iba a retrucar.

Niké observó a ambos adultos e intercambió una mirada con Athena, quien se encogió de hombros. La pequeña se apoyó en el hombro de Shion y se dispuso a dormitar, mientras se chupaba un dedo, sin perder de vista a su mami.

"¿Excelencia?"

"Dime Idril."

"No quiero que vuelvas a hacer levitar a Niké de ese modo." Protestó Idril.

"¿Por qué no?" Chistó Shion, ofendido. "¿Acaso crees que la dejaré caer?"

"No, temo que le des ideas de que ya puede volar y salte por la ventana."

"Venga, Niké nunca haría eso." Intervino Saori, pero nuevamente fue ignorada.

"Si Niké salta por una ventana, eso será tu culpa por no vigilarla como se debe, no porque le di alguna idea."

"¿Insinúas que no sé cuidarla?"

"Piensa lo que quieras." Rezongó Shion, mientras se acomodaba a Niké en los brazos.

"Feh."

Athena tragó saliva. De pronto toda la cuestión se había tornado tensa. Shion miraba fijo al frente e Idril ligeramente en la dirección contraria. Niké bostezó y cerró sus ojitos, sin dejar de chupar su dedo.

"Shion, ¿Puedo cargar a Niké unos minutos?" Preguntó de pronto Saori. El Patriarca la miró de reojo y le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, me avisa cuando se canse." Le pidió Shion.

"Para que yo pueda alzarla." Añadió Idril muy rápido. Sin que la pequeña se perturbase en lo más mínimo, Niké pasó de los brazos de Shion a los de Saori y pronto reiniciaron la marcha.

"Parece que jugar con tierra la cansó mucho." Comentó Saori, para tratar de romper el hielo.

"Eso siempre ocurre, sobre todo con la tierra de vuestro bosque." Comentó Idril. "Es un juego muy sano, así aprenden los niños a conectarse con la naturaleza."

"¿Y qué sabes tú de criar niños?" Protestó Shion, sólo para molestar.

"… No me digas que eres un experto."

"No lo soy, pero algo de práctica tengo."

"En tanto no seas experto, no me des consejos."

"No te los estaba dando."

"Entonces cierra la boca."

Saori, en vista de esto, decidió rezagarse algunos pasos: como que de pronto no le hacía gracia estar al medio de esos dos, ni quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado. Afortunadamente, tanto el Patriarca como la elfa se habían quedado en silencio al menos unos instantes. Idril se adelantó, como si quisiera alejarse, seguida de cerca de Shion.

"¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema, Cáncer?"

"¿De qué hablas, Aries?"

"Desde que llegaste que estás insufrible: de mal humor, muy fría y…"

"No Sabía Que Te Importaba Como Estaba. Aunque En Todo Caso, El Carnerito No Ha Sido La Simpatía Caminante Tampoco."

"No Tengo Por Qué Ser Simpático Con Quien Me Trata Así."

"Entonces Problema Tuyo."

"Por Lo Mismo Intento Solucionarlo." Rezongó Shion. "Quisiera Saber Porqué Me Tratas Así De Fría."

"Nunca Te He Tratado De Otro Modo, Aries, No Te Quejes." Protestó Idril a su vez.

"Pues Deberías."

"¿Por Qué Habría De Cambiar Mi Modo De Ser?"

"Quizás para ser más femenina. No se ve bien que una señorita sea así de antipática con las personas."

Idril se detuvo en seco y empuñó las manos. Se dio la media vuelta y tras dar un paso hacia Shion y lo encaró con los músculos tensos. El Patriarca la miró ceñudo, hacia abajo, con las quijadas apretadas y las manos hechas puño. Saori, quien observaba todo esto, tragó saliva y retrocedió aún más.

"**¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO MARIMACHA!"**

"No, Te Estoy Diciendo **Grosera**."

"Argh. ¡Ya Verás!"

Entonces… sin querer queriendo, Shion por fin obtuvo la sesión de entrenamiento que había estado echando de menos.

_**Media Hora Después.**_

"Disculpen Princesas, que las interrumpa." Dijo de pronto Docko con una tierna sonrisa. Saori y Niké estaban en el suelo de aquella terraza, jugando con las palmas de las manos. Ambas diosas le miraron contentas. "Estoy buscando a Shion: necesito decirle algo importante… ¿Le han visto?"

"Si lo he visto, ¡Claro que lo he visto!" Exclamó Saori contenta, pero pronto la diosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. "Pero como que no está disponible de momento."

"¿Ocurrió algo? Supe que esta mañana no se sintió…"

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos interrumpió a Docko de súbito. No lejos de allí, Shion e Idril rodaron por el suelo en clara actitud de pelea, pero se pusieron de pie en seguida y al mismo tiempo. Ambos cargaron contra el otro y comenzaron a forcejear midiendo sus fuerzas con una escoba y un trapero que vaya a saber Zeus de dónde sacaron… porque Athena ciertamente no sabía. Ambos parecían llevar un buen rato en esto.

¡Tan maduro que se veía el Patriarca y miren no más en lo que está!

"¿Pero qué…?" Preguntó Docko, incrédulo. Saori y Niké regresaron a su juego de palmas, como si la pelea no s estuviera llevando a cabo.

"Como te dije Docko, Shion no está disponible." Reafirmó Saori, concentrada en el juego. "Él e Idril arreglan sus diferencias."

"Y yo tan orgulloso que me sentía de esos dos." Dijo Docko indignado, casi sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. "Aunque no me extraña verlos así." Athena se sopló el flequillo.

"Oye Docko… ¿Eso es amor apache? Que no se me ocurre mejor ejemplo." Comentó Athena con algo de sarcasmo.

Docko apenas tomó en cuenta la pregunta. Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Luego tendría que hablar con Shion e Idril por separado…

… claro, cuando dejaran de _jugar_.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Salida de Chicas.**_

"_Hola." La saludó de pronto una chica que llevaba máscara de visitante. Ésta venía desde la Casa de Géminis y se veía algo mayor que Alisa. Algo en su mirada le dio la impresión que le sonreía. "¿Ya te vas a encerrar de nuevo al Templo Principal?"_

"_¿Huh?" _

"_Soy Isabella, Tu debes ser Idril, ¿no?"_

**PS:** Admito que este capítulo ha dado más guerra que sus hermanos, pero no me logró importunar. En fin, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Este monstruo mío comienza a agitarse malhumorado y no por lo que pase, sino porque como que no quiere ser escrito. Ojalá no los esté decepcionando. Puse algunas imágenes en mi blog que tienen mucha relación con el siguiente capítulo: les convendría que les echaran una mirada para que vean de lo que estoy hablando y tengan una imagen más completa. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ UN PIE DE LIMÓN O MANZANA! **(tendrán que especificar)

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Yavanna:** Una de las Valier. La Dadora de frutos. Ama todas las cosas que crecen en la tierra. Conoce todas las formas y secretos de las plantas, desde los árboles, hasta el moho. La más venerada entre las Valier después de Varda. (Información sacada del Silmarillion.)


	10. Salida de Chicas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 131 para ver y entender Manga: Boomerangs gigantes, capaces de cortar o noquear cualquier cosa, son muy livianos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 8:**

**Salida de Chicas.**

**Comedor Templo Principal.**

_Desayuno. Dos días después._

¿Qué tenía de especial su desayuno? Docko le había dicho que debía prestarle más atención, por lo que los últimos dos días se había fijado mucho en lo que comía o dejaba de comer. Largamente había meditado el significado oculto de aquellas palabras del Santo de Libra referidas a la comida más importante del día. ¿Qué querría decir Docko?

Shion bebió un sorbo de su café, bien amargo, como le gustaba, y observó la comida que estaba presentada delante de él. Mermelada, huevos revueltos, tocino, cereales, mucha fruta¡KIWIS¡Cómo le gustaban los Kiwis, pan fresco, mantequilla, quesos… leche… Hmm. Todo parecía muy normal. El Patriarca estaba curioso. Bebió otro sorbo de café y tomó otro trozo de su pastel de moras.

Por cierto… ahora que lo pensaba… hacía años que no comía pastel de moras. Shion observó el pastel con atención y se llevó otro trozo a su boca. ¡Vaya que estaba bueno! Curioso. Años que no comía este pastel, pero hacía **SIGLOS** que no probaba esta preparación. ¿Acaso la cocinera había estado escarbando en los viejos libros de recetas? Que bueno: un cambio de este tipo era siempre bienvenido. Bebió otro sorbo de café… como recordando algo.

"… eta." Terminó de decir Saori, mientras comía con entusiasmo del mismo pastel. La diosa se quedó mirando a Shion y en ese momento se dio cuenta que su Patriarca no la estaba tomando en cuenta. "Shion¿Me Estás Escuchando?" Esto sacó al lemuriano de su burbuja.

"Perdone, princesa no estaba poniendo atención. ¿Qué me decía?"

"¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? Estos días has estado muy distraído… y enojón." Rió Saori por lo bajo. "Te dije que voy a tener que pedirle a Idril que me enseñe esta receta. ¡Este Pastel de Moras Está Increíble!"

"¿A Idril?" Shion alzó ambos puntos. Sintió en ese momento, una alegre mariposita en su corazón. "¿Por qué a Idril?"

"Porque ella preparó este pastel." Afirmó Saori inocente. "Ayer la vi en la cocina en la tarde. Niké estaba cubierta de harina. Cuando me acerqué, me dijo que estaba preparando pastel de moras para el desayuno." Athena se detuvo. La sensación de ser observaba con ahínco se apoderó de ella y se sintió avergonzada. Shion la miraba atento.

"O sea… Idril preparó este pastel."

"Sí… me dijo que ha estado preparando pasteles para el desayuno desde que llegó. Me prometió que si mañana me levantaba temprano, me enseñaría…" Aseguró Saori, jugando con sus dedos. La diosa parpadeó perpleja cuando en el rostro de su Patriarca, se había dibujado la más simpática de las sonrisas, una tan amplia… que competiría con las de Kiki.

"Idril preparó el pastel." Shion se acomodó en su silla sin dejar de sonreír. "¡Eso Era!"

El lemuriano cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria y encontrando una explicación a muchas cosas. Se veía complacido y contento. Saori iba a hacer una pregunta, pero en ese momento, Shion abrió los ojos… y se concentró en acabarse su trozo de pastel, saboreando con cuidado cada bocado.

Si tan distraído no es. Además, ha madurado.

**Escaleras entre Tauro y Géminis.**

_Flashback._

"_Estoy Decepcionado. ¿Se Puede Saber Qué Pretendías, Idril, Liándote A Patadas Con Shion?" Le regañó Docko de brazos cruzados._

"_¡Él Empezó!"_

"_¡Escúchate! Pareces Una Niña De 5 Años."_

"_No Tengo Porque Seguir Escuchándote, Docko." Idril se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. _

"_¡No Te Va A Matar!" Exclamó Docko con voz firme. Idril giró sobre sus talones._

"_¿Qué Es Lo Que No Me Va A Matar?" Preguntó molesta._

"_Ser más amable con él." Afirmó Docko. La máscara de mithril sufrió una curiosa transformación, de verse enojada a sorprendida y compungida. Idril se mordió los labios._

"_No sé a qué te refieres." Mas, su voz sonaba agria. ¡Qué contraste había entre su rostro y su voz!_

"_Sí lo sabes. Feh." El santo de Libra se cruzó de brazos. "Al Menos Shion Está Intentando Ser Más Simpático Contigo."_

"_¡Dices Eso Porque Eres Su Amigo!"_

"_Y También El Tuyo."_

_Fin de Flashback._

"… _Pero sí estoy siendo más simpática… ¿verdad?"_ Se lamentó Idril algo molesta consigo misma, con Docko y con el mundo.

En verdad que la elfa tenía un serio conflicto de intereses en su interior. Haber regresado al Santuario y encontrarlo tan cambiado, la había afectado más de lo que había podido sospechar en un principio. Sentía que no encajaba, aunque todos la trataban muy bien. Eran las mismas cosas, y al mismo tiempo diferentes. Incluso Docko y Shion estaban cambiados: para ellos, los últimos dos siglos no habían pasado en balde y se les notaba.

¿Y ella? Apenas había envejecido 3 años desde que la habían revivido. Se sentía una extraña, fuera de lugar, intrusa en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la tenía saltona… era otra cosa…

… Una demasiado melancólica mirada de ojos rosa que ocupaba un lugar en el que no debería estar, y que había perdido un brillo especial… que de momentos refulgía por instantes para luego desaparecer. ¿Qué le había pasado a Shion para estar tan triste? Idril suspiró y siguió subiendo los escalones. Aún le quedaban al menos 10 casas que atravesar, con su buena cantidad de escalones para colmo.

"¿Mami¿Ta vien? Niké ve kon penita tú." Dijo de pronto Niké, mientras le jalaba el veraniego y élfico vestido que tenía puesto.

"Estoy bien, Ranita. Solo suspiraba."

"¿Pod ke?"

"Porque… ¡No comí pastel al desayuno!"

"**o.o** ¿Doy el mío mañana?" Ofreció Niké con toda inocencia. Idril la tomó en brazos.

"No es necesario, Ranita: ya comeré pastel esta tarde en…"

"Hola." La saludó de pronto una chica que llevaba máscara de visitante. Ésta venía desde la Casa de Géminis y se veía mayor que Alisa. Algo en su mirada le dio la impresión que le sonreía. "¿Ya te vas a encerrar de nuevo al Templo Principal?"

"¿Huh?"

"Soy Isabella, Tu debes ser Idril¿no?"

"Así es." Idril ladeó la cabeza curiosa. Isabella bajó hasta ella con pequeños trotes. "Discúlpame, No recuerdo haberte…"

"¿Conocido? Por supuesto que no, si ni siquiera sales del Templo Principal." Afirmó Isabella con las manos en las caderas. "Soy la chica de Kanon."

"¿La quien?"

"La novia de Kanon. El menor de los gemelos." Isa alzó ambas cejas. "Sé que conociste a mi cuñado, Saga, y hace unos 3 días conociste a Kanon en el coliseo… ya sabes, el que usaba muletas."

"Por supuesto: el santo de Géminis que está convaleciendo de un accidente." Dijo Idril, que sonrió al ver a Isabella asentir con la cabeza. "Entonces tú eres su novia. ¿Te vas a casar con él?"

"¿Eh? **JAJAJA**. No, Aunque Ya Quisiera." Rió Isa de buena gana. "Los que se casan son Aioria y Marin. Mañana es su boda." Explicó a la rápida. "Kanon y yo solo nos estamos cortejando."

"Ya veo." Idril asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "¿Te trata bien…?"

"¡Hola, zoy Niké!" Interrumpió de pronto la niña, agitando sus manitos hacia Isabella. "¡Tengo Alitaz!"

"Eso veo, cría, pero no te vayas volando, que nadie más tiene alas para perseguirte." Le aleccionó Isabella tranquila, mientras le revolvía el cabello. "Y sí. Kanon será un tarado, pero tierno y paciente como pocos."

"Niké, sabes que no debes interrumpir a los adultos." Ordenó Idril sin perder más tiempo, con tono firme, pero amable.

Niké la miró con ojos grandes y asintió. Al menos la pequeña era muy obediente.

"Tranquila, pierde cuidado Idril, que no hay problema." Le dijo Isabella al tiempo que miraba hacia arriba, al Templo Principal. "¿Ya te encerrarás?"

"No, tan solo voy al Templo Principal. Estuve un rato en el Coliseo y…"

"Como decía. Te encerrarás." Isa resopló. "No sé que tanto haces allá arriba, pero te aseguro que te aburres mucho. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Esto tomó a Idril por sorpresa y no supo responder de inmediato. Tal invitación logró confundirla. Justo cuando Isa iba a hablar por ella, la elfa logró sacar la voz a flote.

"Pero…"

"¡Nada!" La interrumpió Isabella. "Vamos de compras y así ambas nos hacemos compañía: además así aprovechas de reconocer Atenas, que bien cambiada tiene que estar desde 1743." La policía la tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla escaleras abajo.

"¡Pero no puedo llevar a Niké conmigo!" Exclamó Idril, un poco en vano, ya que Isa apenas se detuvo. "¡Tampoco le he dicho a nadie donde…!"

"Tonterías. ¿Acaso Tienes 9 Años Que Tienes Que Avisarle A Un Tutor Donde Estás?" Gruñó isa, decidida a sacar a pasear a Idril. "Por la pequeña no te preocupes. Niké puede venir con nosotros."

"Pero… ¿Y sus alas?"

"¿Qué alas? Es un disfraz de ángel que le gusta usar."

En vista que poco podía hacer Idril para detener a Isabella, se dejó llevar por ella escaleras abajo. De haber querido, una simple sacudida hubiera bastado para sacarse el problema de encima, pero bueno… ¿qué perdía con ir a Atenas acompañando a esta chica de cabello negro y ojos rosa? Nada. A ver qué pasaba.

**Atenas. Barrio de Monastiraki.**

_14:32 pm._

Las calles, la gente, los olores, los sonidos. Idril estaba fascinada. La elfa había creído por momentos que se sentiría abrumada, pero no fue así. El barrio de Monastiraki no era como ella le recordaba, sino totalmente diferente y divertido. Isabella le había explicado que este barrio era muy turístico y que se pasaba muy bien allí. Ella y Kanon iban con cierta regularidad a comer Gyros o Souvlakis o de paseo, cuando ambos podían. Había muchos restaurantes y negocios, la gente estaba muy animada.

"No puedo creer lo cambiado que está todo. ¡Está Muy Lindo! Y Mira eso… ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Idril, al apoyarse en una reja y ver pasar un tren. La elfa tenía a Niké bien segura de la mano, y la niña también miraba con creciente interés al tren que pasaba delante de sus ojos.

"Es el metro. La Línea 1." Explicó Isabella. "Son trenes que recorren toda la ciudad… ¿Sabes que es un tren, verdad?"

"Sí… creo… sólo había leído de ellos. Shion me recomendó que leyera sobre la Revolución Industrial el otro día." La elfa volvió la mirada hacia las ruinas de la antigua ágora griega. "¡La Stoa de Attalus¡La reconstruyeron!" Exclamó Idril sorprendida. "¡Qué lindas se ven las ruinas! Mira el templo de Hefestos… ¡El Partenón!"

"Si quieres podemos ir allá." Comentó Isabella. "Nos dejarán entrar gratis, sobre todo a ti, que traes máscara." La chica sonrió traviesa. "Aunque te aseguro que serás el centro de atención de los turistas."

"¿Podemos?"

"Claro que podemos."

Isabella tomó a Niké en los brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del recinto de las ruinas del ágora. Por ser griegas, y en el caso de Idril una amazona de Athena, las dejarían entrar sin pagar ni medio euro, lo cuál era bueno, pues la entrada no es nada barata y se los digo por experiencia. Idril siguió a Isa y ambas traspasaron la entrada sin mayores dificultades. Algunos turistas se quedaron viendo a la elfa, no por sus orejas, sino por la máscara que llevaba y que la delataba como amazona: hubo algunos que quisieron sacarle fotos, pero fueron rescatados por los hábiles reflejos de los cuidadores del recinto arqueológico, que conocían muy bien las violentas reacciones de las amazonas. Una vez dentro, se adentraron en las ruinas y se pasearon por entre los árboles. Isa dejó a Niké en el suelo.

"A ver, cría, dame la manito y cuidado con tus pasos."

"Vien… ¡Mida¡Tdritontes!" Exclamó Niké entusiasmada. Con lo que le gustaba ver estatuas, la pequeña estaba muy contenta.

"Tritones, enana, Son tritones."

Idril se había detenido bajo una de las estatuas de los tritones, y recorría su mirada desde la Stoa de Attalus hasta el templo de Hefestos, para luego quedarse viendo hacia la Acrópolis. Isabella se le acercó.

"La Stoa la reconstruyeron en los años '50. Fue un filántropo americano. Dijo que quería ver el edificio como se debió haber visto hace 2000 años." Explicó Isabella mientras soltaba unos instantes a Niké, quien se acercó a las estatuas. "Usaron material original y nuevo: ahora allí funciona el Museo del Ágora. El templo de Hefestos… pues el que se conserva en mejores condiciones en toda Grecia."

"No me extraña. El Señor Hefestos tenía un cariño muy especial por ese templo." Explicó Idril. "¿Podemos ver el museo?"

"Claro."

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar entre las tranquilas ruinas, hacia la Stoa. El edificio prometía un aire más fresco o al menos corriente de aire, sin embargo, no tomaron el camino corto, sino el más largo. Isabella, que había estado ya varias veces allí, apenas le prestó atención a las ruinas, sino que estaba más al pendiente de Niké, que correteaba por ahí sin alejarse mucho. Entonces subieron por unos peldaños y se adentraron al interior de edificio. La columnata interna las saludó con elegancia. Una amplísima terraza, en la que se exhibían distintas estatuas clásicas, apenas se perturbó por la presencia del trío. Entonces, Niké comenzó a correr frenética hacia una estatua que estaba hacia el otro costado de la Stoa.

"No corras Niké y espéranos." Le ordenó Idril. La pequeña se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones.

"Vaya que la tienes bien enseñada." Comentó Isa admirada. "Ya sé porqué quiere ir a ver esa estatua… Es una de sus representaciones." Le aseguró Isabella. Niké llegó junto a los faldones de su tutora y le jaló.

"¡Bamoz Mami, bamoz! Date Pdriza. **¡KIERO BED!**"

"Tranquila, Ranita, ya vamos." Idril se volvió a Isa. "Esta niña es muy buena y obediente. Me siento muy honrada de haber sido elegida para cuidarla."

"¿En serio?"

"Claro. Es muy gratificante cuidar de un niño… además me recuerda que tengo lado maternal."

"Jajaja, si es por eso, tienes razón. Me pasó algo parecido cuando tuve que cuidar de Anita."

Idril se detuvo unos momentos. Observaba el edificio con calma y atención, sin descuidar nada en los 360 grados alrededor suyo. Entonces de pronto tensó todos los músculos y su actitud… pasó de ser muy seria a muy nostálgica. Isabella sintió curiosidad.

"¿Ocurre algo, Idril?"

"Es este lugar." Dijo con suavidad. "Se parece… a las oficinas de ingreso de aprendices."

"¿A esa oficina? Nada que ver, ese es un edificio nuevo y nada parecido a este. He estado allí muchas veces." Explicó Isa con soltura. "Kanon es el dorado a cargo de esa oficina: a veces le ayudo con el papeleo, que el pobre se hace bolas."

"No… tienes razón, pero me refería al que había antes… a las antiguas oficinas de ingreso… el edificio fue destruido en la Guerra de 1743. Lo redujeron a escombros: nada quedó en pie… Yo… fallecí en sus ruinas." Afirmó Idril. Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva. La elfa tomó aire. "Aquél Juez de Hades destruyó el edificio de un solo golpe y mató a todos los aprendices que se habían refugiado allí. Casi todos eran niños no mayores de 10 años. Hubo otros aprendices que salieron a defender terreno, pero ellos también murieron. Escuché y vi la explosión. Me vine corriendo, le planté pelea y lo maté."

"¿Dices eso tan tranquila? Menudo temple te gastas." Preguntó Isa impresionada con la frialdad con la que Idril narraba el suceso. "¿Falleciste… después de esa pelea?"

"Sí, pero no por culpa de esa batalla. Había otro juez de Hades en el lugar… así como había otro dorado. Creo que ambos lo estábamos rastreando al mismo tiempo… Wyvern atacó a traición. ¡Por La Espalda El Muy Maldito!" Idril se quedó en silencio, sujetándose el costado derecho por inercia. "… recibí el impacto de lleno… creo… que eso fue lo que me mató."

"Ay madre… ¿Y qué pasó con el otro dorado?"

"Mató a Wyvern." Idril reinició la marcha hacia la estatua que Niké quería ver, a zancadas. Isabella le siguió de cerca: no hacía falta ser un genio que la elfa estaba afectada por el recuerdo.

"¿Quién era aquél dorado?"

"Shion."

Y sin decir más, Idril se dedicó a contemplar la estatua, alzando a Niké por encima de sus hombros, para que la pudiera ver mejor. Isabella decidió que de momento no haría más preguntas y se dedicó a contemplar la estatua.

Aunque oficialmente estaba curiosa.

**Santuario de Athena.**

_Escaleras entre Leo y Virgo._

_19:45 pm._

Tenía que admitir que había pasado una buena tarde. Isabella resultó ser una gran compañía y ambas hicieron buenas migas. Es que en verdad tenían mucho en común y sus respectivas personalidades no hicieron cortocircuito; congeniaron muy bien. Eso era bueno: las amistades nunca están de sobra.

Ahora Idril subía los escalones en dirección del templo principal, pero no subía como siempre. Desde que había dejado a Isabella en Géminis, tenía la sensación que alguien la seguía de cerca, por lo que estaba muy al pendiente. Ese cosquilleo en la espalda y su instinto de amazona le pedían cautela y que se mantuviera atenta. No solo eso, hasta Niké parecía ver algo y le perseguía con insistencia.

"¡Mami Idril! Mira… ¡Azul, azul!" Exclamaba la niña muy contenta de tanto en tanto. Idril estaba muy tensa y aprehensiva: Niké perseguía algo con perseverancia, lo cual insistía en ocultarse a su vista.

Idril por lo tanto subía recelosa, fijándose en cada escalón, en sus alrededores, en cada sombra, sonido, respiro, paso y… la elfa se puso alerta cuando vio un punto azul aparecer de pronto, algunos escalones más arriba. ¿Qué sería eso?

"**¡EIA!"**

Serra se materializó de pronto y la saludó con alegría. Idril dio un pequeño saltito y de inmediato empujó a Niké detrás de sus piernas. Ante ella, la extraterrestre, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lucía su armadura, la miraba con una jovial sonrisa, muy propia de ella. Ambas cruzaron miradas, soportando un intenso y mutuo escrutinio. Serra nunca había visto un elfo y ciertamente Idril jamás había visto un extraterrestre. Ambas reconocieron en la otra una naturaleza parecida y se hicieron una cortés venia con la cabeza. Niké aplaudió de gusto.

"**¡HOLA!"**

"Tenga usted buenas tardes." Saludó Idril. "Niké, saluda como una linda señorita." Le pidió. La niña la miró con ojos grandes y parpadeó, para luego volverse a Serra y hacer una encantadora reverencia.

"vuenaz tardres." Dijo con cierta dificultad. Serra le respondió el saludo.

"Lo mismo digo, pequeña Gracia." Le dijo con toda la formalidad del caso. Serra se volvió hacia Idril. "Es todo un gusto. Por favor, perdonad mi grosería. Soy Sierra de Secrela, Senescal de la Tradición de Auralis, mas mis amigos me llaman Serra. Vos debéis ser la Señora Idril de quien tanto me han hablado." Dijo con su omnipresente sonrisa. "No parecéis muy mayor. Os imaginaba de más edad."

"Eso depende de la perspectiva." Comentó Idril, aun muy cauta. "No creo haber oído hablar de…"

"**¡MIRAME!"** Exclamó la pequeña, gesticulando con las manos. "Soy Niké y tengo alitas."

"Niké, van dos." La regañó Idril con firmeza. La niña la miró con cara de no haber hecho nada. "Por favor, discúlpala."

"Perded cuidado, Señora Idril." Serra se volvió hacia Niké. "La pequeña señorita tiene un par de alas muy lindas, mas no debéis usarlas aún ni interrumpir a vuestros mayores." La extraterrestre se volvió hacia Idril. "¿Ya os recogéis a vuestras estancias?"

"Así es. Hemos tenido una tarde agitada. Ambas vamos de regreso. Aún tengo que darle a Niké su baño." Idril la miró con curiosidad. "¿Qué hacéis en las 12 Casas?"

"Espero que no os moleste que os responda mientras os acompaño parte del trecho." Las tres chicas se volvieron hacia los escalones. "Voy hacia Sagitario: sentí que veníais, y como no me gusta subir sola, creí que sería buena idea hacernos un poco de compañía." Idril asintió.

"No parece tan mala idea." Entonces las tres reanudaron el camino. "¿A que vas a Sagitario? Si no es mucha indiscreción." Preguntó algo más tranquila. Serra no le daba mala espina en lo absoluto. La extraterrestre se sonrojó un poco.

"Le daré una sorpresa a mi buen señor Aioros." Confesó traviesa. "Nos estamos cortejando y hoy no me espera. Espero que no se moleste con mi interrupción." Le explicó. Entonces juntó sus palmas con entusiasmo. "No sabéis cuanto ansiaba por conoceros: los árboles hablan muy bien de vos."

"¿Es en serio?" Preguntó Idril con una gran sonrisa. "Entonces has sido tú quien ha mantenido el bosque."

"Eso intento: se me ha dicho que aunque no hago un mal esfuerzo, vos lo manteníais mejor." Explicó Serra muy alegre. "¿Quién os ha dicho eso¿Ha sido su Excelencia Shion?"

"No. Shion no me ha dicho nada." Dijo Idril muy sincera. "Ha sido el mismo bosque quien me lo ha dicho."

"¿También podéis oír los susurros? **¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!** Nunca creí encontrar en este mundo alguien que pudiera hacerlo." Serra se veía en serio muy alegre con la noticia. "Bueno, eso ya es bastante complicado en mi hogar."

Serra hablaba con mucho ánimo. Era una chica muy alegre y extraña, a Idril no se le hizo mala leche. Ni siquiera el sonsonete y acento que esgrimía Serra al hablar le desagradó. Con tanta charla y casi sin darse cuenta, habían llegado a los pies de Escorpión y por lo visto aún les quedaba mucha cuerda.

Niké miraba a las adultas ya un poco fastidiada que no la tomaran en cuenta. La pequeña diosa bostezó: se había saltado su siesta.

Mientras subían hacia Sagitario, se encontraron con Shion que iba bajando. Al parecer, el Patriarca había estado de muy buen humor todo el día, pues se notaba en su rostro esa marca que suele dejar la felicidad en las expresiones. Idril no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. ¡Ay de ella! Por muy brava que estuviera con el lemuriano, no podía evitar sino quererlo.

"Buenas Tardes, Excelencia Shion." Le saludó Serra con formalidad. "Os veo muy alegre hoy. Eso es extraño en vos."

"¿Eso lo dices en serio, Serra? Jejeje, entonces debo practicar más seguido: me dijeron una vez que no sirvo para ir melancólico por la vida."

"Ciertamente Iñaki tenía razón." Dijo Idril con tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo sabes que fue Iñaki?"

"Porque le decía eso a todo el mundo cuando quería levantar ánimos." Confesó Idril. Shion rió de buena gana.

"**JAJAJA**. Eso es verdad. ¡El buen Iñaki!" Shion e Idril suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Serra les observó curiosa. "¿Hacia donde se dirigen?"

"Voy hacia Sagitario, Excelencia. Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi señor Aioros."

"Voy camino de nuestras habitaciones." Dijo Idril, mirando hacia Niké, quien emitía un nuevo bostezo. "Tengo que darle un baño y acostarla."

"Ya veo. Entonces las dejo: Serra, Aioros está en la parte posterior de Sagitario." Shion continuó su camino, aunque no sin antes mirar a la elfa. "Por si surge algún problema, yo estoy en Libra."

"Lo tendré en mente." Dijo Idril.

El trío de chicas reanudó la marcha hacia arriba, mientras Shion bajaba los peldaños, silbando una alegre tonadas de su pueblo. Entonces el Patriarca se detuvo, ex profeso, y giró sobre sus talones.

"¡Idril! Por cierto y antes que se me olvide."

"¿Qué quieres, Aries?"

"Tu Pastel de moras de esta mañana, estaba de antología." Le dijo mientras le dedicaba un alegre guiño. "Te quedó muy, muy bueno." Idril sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se volteaba en su rostro. ¿SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA! Era como para no creerlo. Serra levantó ambas cejas, llena de curiosidad.

"¿T… Te gustó?" Preguntó con timidez.

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Shion, dándose la vuelta para continuar con la bajada. "Tendría que ser un tonto: realmente estaba delicioso."

El Patriarca siguió su camino e Idril no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima por algunos momentos. Serra, quien estaba llena de curiosidad, tuvo que carraspear para llamar su atención.

"Hoy definitivamente fue un buen día." Comentó la elfa mientras alzaba a Niké en sus brazos y reanudaba la marcha.

Serra sonrió, se dio la media vuelta para observar al Patriarca, que bajaba hacia Libra, y luego se volvió a mirar a Idril, que ya había avanzado un buen trecho hasta Sagitario. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro: iba a necesitar refuerzos.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Curiosidad Femenina.**_

"_¿Entonces nos va a responder qué relación llevaban el Maestro Shion con Idril?" Preguntó Alisa. _

"_Si no lo recuerda, Anciano Maestro, siempre podemos llevarlo a la **PLAYA** para que tome aire fresco y se refresque la memoria." Dijo Marin con un picaron tono de voz, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _playa.

**PS:** Nada como un poco de presión a la hora de escribir. Nada como un hombro dolorido para manejar la inspiración. Este capítulo me fue algo aburrido: no me dio guerra, pero me aburrí montones. Espero que luego de la edición que le dé, quede más decente. ¡QUE BUENO VERLOS POR AQUÍ! Ojalá que este monstruo no los haya aburrido. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ UNA TARTA DE NUEZ!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Stoa de Attalus:** En este capítulo, Isabella explicó muy bien qué es este edificio. Se encuentra a un costado del Ágora ateniense y originalmente era la sede de distintas oficinas de gobierno. Obviamente el paso de los años la redujo a ruinas, pero hacia los años '50, un filántropo norteamericano pagó por la restauración total del edificio, usando el material original en la medida de lo posible, y nuevo. Actualmente se le puede ver tal cuál se veía en la antigüedad y funciona como el Museo del Ágora: se exhiben las piezas originales encontradas en el recinto arqueológico.

**Templo de Hefestos:** Templo dedicado a Hefestos que se encuentra a un extremo del Ágora ateniense. No es una ruina cualquiera, sino el mejor templo conservado en toda Grecia. Aguantó mucho mejor que los otros el embate del tiempo y prácticamente se le puede ver entero.

**Ágora:** Centro de la vida pública y de la ciudad. Aquí se ubicaban el mercado y las oficinas del gobierno.

**Partenón:** Templo dedicado a la diosa Athena Parthenos, diseñado y construido bajo la dirección de Fidias, ubicado en la cima de la Acrópolis de Atenas, parte más alta de la ciudad. De un valor arquitectónico gigantesco, el templo contenía los más bellos frisos y las más caras decoraciones. La construcción del monumento fue realizada casi exclusivamente en mármol blanco del Pentélico, iniciada por Pericles y desarrollada entre los años 447 y 432 a. C. Los arquitectos encargados fueron Ictino y Calícrates, siendo dirigidos /y colaborando en algunos casos) con el escultor ateniense Fidias, quien se encargó de la decoración escultórica y de la estatua de Athena en oro y marfil (situada como pieza central del templo, midiendo 12 metros de altura: se necesitaron 1.200 Kg. de oro para su elaboración).

Era el orgullo de la ciudad. Reemplazó un templo anterior en el mismo emplazamiento, el Pre-Partenón (Hecatonpedón, que medía 100 pies), destruido en las Guerras Médicas por los persas hacia el 480-479 a. C. aprox. El Partenón conservó su carácter religioso en los siglos siguientes: se usó como Iglesia bizantina, Iglesia Latina, y Mezquita Musulmana, resistiendo bastante bien el paso del tiempo, **PERO** en 1687, los turcos lo utilizaron como polvorín durante el sitio veneciano de la ciudad, bajo el mando del almirante Morosini… **TToTT**… Una de las bombas venecianas cayó en el Partenón y bueno… **TTOTT** imaginen no más tamaña explosión. Gran parte de la edificación preservada en buenas condiciones hasta ese entonces fue destruida, dándole el decaído aspecto que hoy conocemos.

Por si fuera poco, su destrucción no culminó allí. A principios de siglo XIX, el embajador británico en Constantinopla, Lord Elgin (mugre lord **o **) decidió quitar la mayor parte de la decoración escultórica del monumento (frisos, metopas, pedimentos), no más porque se le ocurrió. :_Misao hiper indignada_: Se llevó estas esculturas **a su casa** en Inglaterra (sin comentarios… :_la indignación de Misao aumenta_, donde las mantuvo como colección privada el muy egoísta, antes de **venderlas** al Museo Británico (como si fueran suyas y no robadas), en donde todavía se exhiben, siendo una de las colecciones más significativas del museo en la actualidad… y no, pese a que el tipo literalmente se robó esta decoración para goce personal y luego monetario, los ingleses **no quieren** devolver los frisos a donde pertenecen… pues el Museo Británico _pagó_ por ellos… No se nota **que estoy a favor** de que devuelvan los frisos a Grecia.

En 1835 comenzaron los trabajos de reconstrucción, aunque les digo que es un trabajo de hormiga y hasta el día de hoy trabajan. Al menos la fachada occidental del Partenón está conservada relativamente intacta. No obstante la destrucción de la que es víctima, y la cuál hace enchinar la piel) el Templo no ha perdido magnificencia y apenas puedo imaginar como se debió haber visto en sus días de gloria. Quita el aliento y te deja muda. Se los dice alguien que estuvo al menos 15 minutos con la boca abierta, con 43 grados de calor, sin poder reaccionar de la emoción (porque dicho sea de paso, no hay ni un solo mísero árbol en la acrópolis que dé sombra, excepto un olivo junto al Elefterión, al que no se puede uno acercar). **TToTT** Casi me pongo a llorar.

**Gyros y Souvlakis¡COMIDA!** Estos son dos platos de comida griega. **UN SUEÑO**. Tan solo pensar en esto se me hace agua la boca. Los gyros son una suerte de tortilla, que lleva ensaladas, carne de cerdo y papas cocidas o fritas. Se parece al taco mexicano, pero al mismo tiempo es diferente. Los soublakis, son tiras de carne de cerdo, aliñada con aceite de oliva, limón y especias, que se sirven atravesadas por un palito. ¡ES LO MEJOR! Volvería a Grecia solo para comer esto… y el yogur con miel, y el mousaká ¡Y EL QUESO FETA:_Misao se va a llorar a un rincón en recuerdo de aquellas delicias_: **TTOTT** Volvería a Grecia solo por la comida.

**Monastiraki:** Es un barrio típico de Atenas. Colinda con el recinto arqueológico del Ágora y es un lugar bien turístico, aunque más lleno de griegos y más accesible que Plaka, que es otro barrio turístico, típico y colindante con Monastiraki, aunque **CARÍSIMO**. Al menos es bonito para conocer. Está lleno de negocios, restaurantes y bares: es precioso. Me lo recorrí entero a pie. Un sueño: es lo típico que uno desea ver de Atenas cuando está por allá.

…

Creo que debería buscar trabajo como agente de viajes **n.n**: de todo esto que les acabo de contar, pueden encontrar imágenes en mi blog.


	11. Curiosidad Femenina

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 134 para ver y entender Manga: Si el líder se transforma en el otro sexo o en otra criatura, va a usar esto para su propio beneficio, sin importar que después se arrepienta de sus acciones._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 9:**

**Curiosidad Femenina.**

**Casa de Escorpión.**

_Día Siguiente._

"¡Sois Un Bravo Guerrero! Las Ciudades Tiemblan Ante Vos, Las Murallas Caen. ¡A Que Eres Tan Valiente! ¡Qué Muchacho Tan Valiente!"

Serra estaba pasando un buen rato. Parecía que estaba echada sobre una hamaca imaginaria, cuando en verdad flotaba en el aire a unos 70 centímetros del suelo. Kyrus estaba con ella y se reía de gusto cada vez que la extraterrestre le hacía alguna gracia: toda la atención de Serra estaba concentrada en el bebé, lo cuál tenía al pequeño feliz.

"No vayas a soltar al bebé, Serra, ten cuidado." Le pidió Marin. La amazona le sonrió traviesa. "Te aseguro que las agujas de Milo no son simples piquetes."

"¡Perded Cuidado Marin! Kyrus está seguro conmigo. Y si se llega a lastimar bajo mi supervisión, no es al señor Milo a quien más temo, mas la ira de Alisa es de lo que hay que cuidarse." Rió la extraterrestre. Marin miró de reojo a Alisa, que reía para sus adentros.

"Es verdad. Puedo hacer mucho con un hacha y un extintor. Además tengo a mi disposición un camión de bomberos." Alisa se sopló el flequillo y tomó una galleta. "¿Seguro estás cómoda allí?"

"Si me canso, me sentaré en vuestro sofá." Aseguró Serra, que no había dejado de jugar con el niño. Kyrus hacía sonidos guturales con la garganta, feliz de la vida. "Vuestro niño es muy fuerte Alisa: tiene mucho potencial."

"¡Por Supuesto Que Es Fuerte! Ya Verás Que Se Convertirá En El Más Hábil De Los Dorados Cuando Crezca." Afirmó Alisa.

"Dices eso con orgullo de madre." Marin bebió un sorbo de agua. "¿A quién esperamos?"

"A Alsacia e Isabella. Debe estar por…" Comenzó a responder Alisa, pero en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. "Allí están."

Alisa se puso de pie y caminó el corto trecho hasta la puerta. La abrió de lleno, esperando encontrarse con sus amigas faltantes, pero quien la miraba expectante y contenta no era otra que Saori.

"**¡HOLA ALISA! **¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó jugando con sus dedos. "Es que Shion me dejó salir temprano y pensé que quizás…"

"¡Saori! Claro, pasa."

Cuando la diosa entró, tanto Marin como Serra se pusieron de pie y rápidamente se dispusieron a saludarla. Jovial como siempre, Saori respondió el saludo con protestas contra el formalismo de ambas y tratando de hacer la situación algo más ligera. Alisa iba a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano la detuvo.

"¡Oye Alisa, que vamos pasando!" Protestó Isabella fingiendo reproche. En eso Alsacia se abrió paso.

"¡Abran paso que voy con todo!" Exclamó a viva voz. "**¡TRAJE BOCADILLOS!"**

Como siempre, Alsacia irrumpió cuál huracán dentro de la casa y luego de dejar pasar a Isabella, el grupo de mujeres procedió a los saludos que eran requeridos. Como los dorados mantenían reuniones semanales para tratar los asuntos del Santuario, las chicas habían decidido también hacer las suyas para arreglar los problemas que causaban sus chicos y además chismear un buen rato. En esta ocasión, el grupo era bastante grande: había semanas en que sólo Alisa y Alsacia podían reunirse.

A medida que hubo más chicas relacionadas con dorados, más numeroso se había hecho el grupo. Esto había ayudado a crear cierta complicidad entre las chicas… más aún porque los dorados todavía no se percataban de estas reuniones. Casi sin darse cuenta, habían pasado a convertirse en un influyente centro de poder tras bambalinas.

"Debí haberle dicho a Idril que viniera conmigo." Suspiró Saori de pronto. "La noto muy sola."

"Yo la invité esta mañana cuando la vi." Admitió Alisa. "Pero se excusó: me dijo que tenía ganas de ir al bosque."

"La elfa esa no se me hace mala leche." Dijo Alsacia. "Lástima que no quiera venir: si la veo la próxima semana, la traigo a rastras. Se encierra mucho en el Templo Principal."

"Entonces te deseo mucha suerte: Idril es muy fuerte." Le dijo Marin con ojos muy grandes. "El otro día la vi entrenando con Saga y le puso unos tortazos que me dieron escalofríos."

"La Señora Idril es muy hábil: ayer me detectó muy rápido en las escaleras." Comentó Serra, que nuevamente flotaba en el aire como si estuviera en una hamaca imaginaria. Esta vez, Kyrus dormía recostado sobre su pecho. "Veo en sus ojos un poder muy grande… y también una esencia como etérea, unos ojos llenos de algo que no puedo describir… y conste que ni siquiera puedo verle los ojos. Quisiera verle el rostro sin la máscara."

"Eso debe ser porque es elfa." Isabella se sopló el flequillo. "Que bueno que no vino."

"¿Por qué dices eso, Isa?" Le reprochó Alisa. Isa la miró tranquila.

"Porque necesita descansar." Le dijo Isabella. "Ayer la llevé conmigo a Monastiraki, a pasear. Todo estuvo perfecto hasta que entramos al ágora y fuimos a la Stoa… se puso muy… muy mala: el lugar le recordó el sitio en que murió."

"¡Que Fuerte!"

"¿Te dijo como murió?" Preguntó Saori con los ojos grandes. "El otro día le pregunté a Shion y casi se me muere de la impresión: no me quiso decir nada." Isabella se incorporó de un respingo.

"¿Shion dices?" Preguntó curiosa y con los ojos abiertos.

"Isabella… si no me dices que te llama la atención, no te dejaré salir hasta que me lo digas todo." Le dijo de pronto Marin.

"Bueno… Idril habló algo de un ataque a traición y que ella murió… que había otro dorado cerca y cuando le pregunté quién, me dijo que era el Maestro Shion. ¿Pasa Algo Marin?"

"¡Todo! ¿Acaso no has visto como se tratan Su Excelencia Shion con la Señora Idril?"

"Amor apache Y DEL fuerte." Respondió Alsacia. "Aunque más **apache** que _amor_. También me he fijado, y no solo yo: Mi osito polar me dijo algo a respecto de una sospecha suya el otro día."

"Puede ser posible, mas, no nos adelantemos." Dijo Serra. "Ayer… acompañé a Idril por las escaleras y nos topamos con su Excelencia: mantuvieron un intercambio… bastante especial. Se coquetearon, estoy segura." Los dichos de la chica causaron silencio. "Al menos con lenguaje corporal del que dudo se hayan percatado."

"Eso explica los cambios de humor del Maestro Shion." Afirmó Alisa. "Todos estos días o ha estado **MUY** feliz o **MUY** enojado, cuando de normal es común que esté **MUY** deprimido. Él no es tan errático."

"No es posible que estemos con esta duda." Bufó Saori de pronto. "Deberíamos hacer algo por aclararla."

"¿Algo como qué? No tenemos ni idea por donde comenzar. No tenemos más pistas de las que podamos ver." Alisa se puso de pie y tomó a un dormido Kyrus de la panza de Serra, para que por fin pudiera sentarse. "Dudo mucho que el Maestro Shion o Idril nos quieran decir qué ocurrió entre ellos." Dijo mientras lo acunaba.

"De sus actitudes podemos leer mucho, pero solo llegaríamos a conjeturas. ¡Necesitamos un testigo!" Explicó Isabella con firmeza.

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" Preguntó Marin.

Nuevamente el grupo cayó en silencio… hasta que Alsacia se volvió hacia Saori con ojos grandes y suplicantes.

"Saori, niña, ¿No puedes estrujar tus sesos un poco? Tú misma dijiste que cuando viste a Idril, recuperaste muchos de los recuerdos que tenías de tu previa encarnación."

"Cierto, pero no funciona así." Athena se cruzó de brazos. "Hasta le pregunté a Mnemosine: sólo puedo acceder a mis recuerdos previos, siempre y cuando los necesite." Saori puso un mohín. "Lo he intentado mucho, pero por más que trato, no puedo."

"No comas ansias que no vale la pena." Suspiró Alisa mientras mecía a su bebé. "Si me esperan unos momentos, iré a recostar a este futuro santo de Escorpión." Alisa dejó a las chicas solas unos instantes, en lo que se tardaba en ir a acostar a su bebé, pero la conversación siguió su curso.

"Esos recuerdos llegarán a su debido momento, Gracia." Le dijo Serra a Athena, muy pensativa. Se volvió a las demás. "¿De verdad no hay nadie más a quien preguntar? Quizás el Maestro Docko… tengo entendido que él también fue uno de los antiguos compañeros de armas de su Excelencia Shion y el Anciano Maestro."

"Es cierto, pero dudo que nos cuente nada. El Maestro Docko es muy reservado y leal con los secretos." Marin negó con la cabeza. "Seguramente Su Excelencia le ha pedido discreción, y creánme que solo por eso será muy difícil que nos cuente algo."

"¿Y si se lo pido yo?" Preguntó Saori expectante.

"Sería muy injusto." Le dijo Alsacia. "Abuso de autoridad. No lo pongas en esa situación, chiquilla." Le explicó brevemente.

"Es verdad, Alsacia, tienes razón." Lloriqueó la diosa.

"Entonces tenemos que tomar la sartén por el mango." Afirmó Isabella.

"¿A qué os referís?"

"Pues…"

En eso, quiso la casualidad que en el momento en que Alisa salía del cuarto de Kyrus, llamaran a la puerta. Alisa echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigas, quienes echaron mano de las máscaras que tenían que usar. La bombero se asomó por la mirilla de la puerta y vio nada más ni nada menos que a Docko, que tenía un manual en sus manos y le prestaba mucha atención: algo de las instrucciones parecía tenerlo confundido.

Al parecer, el Destino, con su negro humor, también estaba curioso… ha de tener algunos problemas de memoria.

"Chicas… ¡Es el Maestro Docko!" Le dijo Alisa con los ojos muy abiertos. Isabella y Marin corrieron hasta ella.

"Es hora que apliquemos algunas técnicas de interrogación de testigos." Dijo Isa en voz muy baja y con una traviesa sonrisa. "A ver que nos puede decir el Maestro Docko al respecto."

El femenil grupo puso sonrisas cómplices y cuando Docko volvió a llamar a la puerta, se escondieron detrás de los sillones, excepto Isabella, que corrió hasta esconderse detrás de Alisa. Entonces, la esposa de Milo abrió la puerta con toda la normalidad del mundo.

"¡Maestro Docko! Que sorpresa." Le dijo Alisa con una sonrisa dulce. "¿Qué lo trae por aquí?"

"¡Ah, hija!" Docko se rascó la cabeza, con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por la vergüenza. "Veras, necesito ayuda con las instrucciones de mi secadora, parece que la conecté mal. ¿Podrías…?" Docko entrecruzó las cejas. Como que algo le daba mala espina. Además, tan tonto no es, no en balde nació en 1725. "¿Todo bien Alisa?"

Alisa alzó las cejas y se dispuso a responderle, pero en ese momento, Isabella salió de su escondite, estiró la mano y sujetó al santo por la solapa, jalándolo hacia dentro del piso residencial de Escorpión en una sencilla maniobra. De la sorpresa, Docko apenas pudo reaccionar y no le quedó de otra más que dejarse llevar.

"Todo está estupendo, Joven Maestro de Libra, pero se pondrá mejor cuando acabemos con usted." Le dijo Isa con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

**Estancias de Niké.**

La pequeña diosa de la victoria dormía en su cama. Por primera vez en la semana que Idril lograba que la pequeña durmiese su siesta. La elfa apenas la arropó con una delgada manta, pues estaba haciendo mucho calor, y acarició sus delgados cabellos con suavidad. También le arregló algunas plumas rebeldes en sus alitas.

La habitación se hallaba a oscuras, Idril había tenido el cuidado de cerrar las cortinas para que entrara el mínimo de luz posible, pero estaba bien ventilada. Cuidando de no despertar a la pequeña, la elfa se retiró de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con mucho cuidado. Caminar sin hacer nada de ruido era algo muy natural en ella. La ex amazona dorada de Cáncer decidió salir de las Estancias de Niké: la pequeña niña dormiría por al menos una hora y tenía tiempo de sobra para… terminar cierto asunto pendiente.

Le debía una excusa a Shion… por lo de la pelea con la escoba y el trapero. Es que había estado pensando en lo que Docko le había dicho y bueno, como que había entrado en razón.

"¿Idril?" La llamó Shion de pronto. La elfa tensó todos los músculos, pero hizo como si nada.

"Buenas Tardes, Excelencia. ¿A dónde va?"

"Jejeje, iba a buscarte." Le dijo Shion con una afable sonrisa. Idril ladeó la cabeza.

"¿A buscarme?" Le preguntó curiosa. "¿A qué se debe el honor?" Shion tomó aire.

"Te estaba buscando para darte una excusa por lo del otro día. Ya sabes… la pelea con la escoba y el trapero." Le dijo avergonzado y sincero. "En verdad me porté como un crío y…"

"Bah. Yo tampoco ayudé mucho." Idril también se sentía apenada por esa pelea, más aún luego que lo hubo meditado bien. Entonces le pasó por el lado y caminó con paso suave hacia el interior del corredor. Se detuvo ni bien hubo dado unos 10 pasos. "¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas allí como menso?"

Shion no se tardó ni medio hipo en dar las 3 zancadas necesarias para alcanzar a Idril, le ofreció el brazo, pero la elfa se negó con cortesía. Caminaron un buen trecho en silencio.

"También me porté como una niña. No fue algo muy propio." Dijo Idril al cabo de un rato. "Te perdonaré si me perdonas."

"Trato hecho. Te perdono." Le respondió Shion sonriente. "¿A dónde ibas?"

"A ningún sitio en especial. Niké duerme su siesta. No había dormido en las tardes desde que llegamos."

"Ojalá no se desvele en la noche."

"Para ser honesta, se ha desvelado estos días en que se saltó su siesta."

"Eso no se lo recomiendo a nadie." Suspiró Shion.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, sin pensar en nada. Ocasionalmente, Shion miraba de reojo a la elfa, quien tenía la visa fija al frente. Su máscara de Mithril tenía una expresión calmada, pero se hallaba estática. El Patriarca se sopló el flequillo y se llevó los brazos detrás de la nuca. Este gesto, que estaba repitiendo bastante seguido desde que Idril había llegado, difícilmente lo había mostrado en los últimos 262 años. Entonces, de pronto, descubrió que Idril le estaba mirando.

"¿En qué piensas, Aries?"

"En lo mucho que he cambiado, Cáncer." Respondió Shion. "También me estaba preguntando de qué estaba hecha tu máscara. Parece un material muy… interesante."

"Es mithril." Respondió Idril con una sonrisa, que pareció dibujarse en la máscara. "Me regaló el Señor Mahtan, el padre de la señora Nerdanel, quien nos acogió a mi y a la niña Niké en su casa estos 3 años."

"¿Eran elfos?"

"Sí, eran elfos."

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué se sintió estar entre los de tu especie?"

"Extraño. No fue exactamente lo que creí: El reino de Aman… ¡Es maravilloso!" Idril endulzó su tono de voz. "_Lassi_ _lantar laurie súrinen, Vardo nu luini tellumar_." Añadió volviendo al élfico casi sin querer. Shion la miró curioso.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Le preguntó con los ojos grandes.

"Te lo diré si me haces un favor." Le respondió muy traviesa.

"¡Hey! Eso no es necesario: tu me pides cualquier cosa y yo…" El Patriarca se detuvo al ver la expresión de reproche que de pronto se había dibujado en la máscara de Idril. "Está bien, dime, ¿qué necesitas?"

"Que me expliques eso de las Guerras Napoleónicas: me pierdo entre algunos tratados y no logro seguir el hilo. Si me explicas bien, te diré lo que te dije."

"Trato hecho." Shion se puso contento: pro primera vez en su vida tenía la posibilidad de pasar mucho rato con Idril y no porque estuviese entrenando con ella… y aunque solo fuera por una lección de historia, trataría de hacer lo mejor posible. "Vamos a la biblioteca."

La alta figura del Patriarca, que caminaba acompañado de una elfa una cabeza más baja que él, avanzó en silencio por los corredores.

**Casa de Escorpión.**

En esos momentos, en que a Shion y a Idril parecía irles un poco mejor, las cosas se desarrollaban muy diferentes en la Octava Casa del Zodiaco. Docko no tenía tanta suerte y en esos momentos, estaba a merced de 6 mujeres, entre ellas la misma Saori, sentado en una silla y arrinconado por desvergonzada emboscada.

Tal situación le traía malos recuerdos y sus defensas quedaban reducidas a nada. Y no porque perdiera fuerza precisamente.

"Esto será rápido e indoloro si coopera con nosotros." Anunció Isabella, mientras le apuntaba con una linterna a la cara. "Esto funciona del siguiente modo: Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacer, usted nos responde rápido y le dejaremos ir."

"¡Pero, pero, pero…!" Balbuceó Docko, tragando saliva y sin saber qué hacer. Bien podría abrirse paso entre estas mujeres, era un santo dorado y de los más experimentados, pero ¡Vaya Que Se Sentía Indefenso!

"Es tan solo una preguntita, eso es todo. **NO** queremos hacerte daño." Le aseguró Athena con ojos de cachorro.

"Además queremos terminar pronto." Añadió Marin. "No quiero que Aioria se meta a la cocina a prepararse la cena. Últimamente lo que prepara me causa indigestión."

Docko miró a las chicas, sintiéndose como animal enjaulado. ¿Pero qué demonio las había poseído? Esto no le gustaba, no le gustaba, le traía recuerdos y de los malos, de aquellos que son capaces de producir psicosis de las más intensas. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero en eso Serra se sentó en su regazo para evitar su escape.

"El Anciano Maestro de Rozan debe decirnos qué tal se llevaban su Excelencia Shion con la Señora Idril hace tantos años atrás." Le explicó la Senescal con severa amabilidad. "Eso no debe ser difícil, a menos que vos sufráis de alguna dolencia propia de vuestra edad… ¿Cómo le dicen aquí?"

"Alzheimer, Demencia Senil, Chochera, Amnesia, Parkinson. ¡Uff! Tenemos de todo y para todos los gustos." Enumeró Alsacia con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué pretenden ustedes 6?" Preguntó Docko frunciendo el ceño. "¡Déjenme ir! No les he hecho nada." Gruñó… pero de pronto se vio enfrentado a 6 caras de niñas buenas, con ojos grandes y vidriosos, que tenían el aspecto más inocente y dolido de la faz de la tierra.

¿Saben lo que esa mirada le puede hacer a un viejito de 280 años?

"No sean así: no me pongan esas caras que me da cosa…" Gimió Docko.

"¿Entonces nos va a responder qué relación llevaban el Maestro Shion con Idril?" Preguntó Alisa.

"Si no lo recuerda, Anciano Maestro, siempre podemos llevarlo a la **PLAYA** para que tome aire fresco y se refresque la memoria." Dijo Marin con un picaron tono de voz, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _playa_.

Toda expresión, buena o mala, se borró del rostro del santo de Libra, excepto por el espanto más absoluto. Blanco fue el color que adquirieron sus mejillas, y un tono verde azul ocupó sus ojos.

"Pero… pero… ¿qué les he hecho para merecer eso?" Gimoteó asustado. "¿Han estado charlando con Idril? ¿Qué clase de complot es este?" Quiso saber. En eso, Serra le revolvió los cabellos.

"Entonces será mejor que nos digáis lo que queremos saber." Le dijo con dulzura. Docko suspiró derrotado, aunque el color azul no se le borró tan fácilmente.

"Entre Shion e Idril nunca pasó nada." Dijo sin faltar a la verdad, pero las chicas le miraron incrédulas. "Así como lo oyen, nada pasó entre esos dos… ¿Acaso quieren que invente?"

"Docko… por fis…" Suplicó Athena con ojos grandes. "Tú conoces detalles que nosotras queremos saber."

"Pero no pasó nada… No pasó nada." el santo de Libra desvió la mirada al suelo. "Eso no quiere decir que no hayan tenido ganas."

"A eso le llamo yo un chisme." Dijo Alsacia, frotándose las manos. "Ya suelte la pepa que ya no nos puede dejar con la duda a flor de piel."

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso de que se tenían ganas?" Preguntó Alisa, aunque ya intuía la respuesta. "¿No se correspondían?"

"… No sé… qué tal era la cosa por parte de Idril, no tengo idea. Eso solo lo sabía Parminder de Virgo… pero… bueno… ¿En serio tengo que decirles?"

"¡Sí!" Dijeron a coro las 6 chicas.

"…"

"…"

Minuto de tenso silencio… bueno, más bien fueron más de 6 minutos. Docko se sintió derrotado: no podía contra tanto despliegue de estrógeno insistente, por muy santo dorado que fuera.

"**ú.u**… Al menos Shion **adoraba** a Idril… solo que… nunca supo como expresarlo… y… sospecho que lo mismo le pasaba a ella." Docko suspiró apenado, y se quedó viendo a Isabella todo lo fijo que pudo sin arrugar los ojos. "Isabella, hija querida, ¿Quieres alejar eso de mi?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó mientras prendía y apagaba la linterna, para molestia del libriano. "¿La linterna? No hasta que nos diga todo."

"Niñas, entiendan que no puedo hablar libremente de esto."

"**¡Ay, NO MANCHE!"** Exclamó Alsacia. "No Es Un Secreto De Estado."

"No le hará daño a nadie." Aseguró Marin. "Solo queremos saber, eso es todo."

"¿Y porqué esta encerrona?"

"Porque no nos habrías dicho nada de otro modo." Le aseguró Saori. Docko tomó aire.

"Entonces hasta aquí llegamos, que no hay más que saber." El santo de Libra se puso de pie de súbito, empujando de paso a Serra, pero Isabella y Marin le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo. Esta vez, Serra y Alsacia se sentaron en el regazo de Docko.

"No sea travieso, Maestro. Ud. sabe más de lo que nos quiere decir y lo sabemos." Dijo Alsacia muy divertida. "Díganos, ¿Por qué dice que el Maestro Shion e Idril no se sabían corresponder?

"No nos diga que tiene alzheimer." Advirtió Alisa.

"Ni nos obliguéis a tomar medidas más severas." Secundó Serra.

"Usted sabe cuáles medidas." Terminó Isabella. "Recuerde aquél lugar que está junto al mar…" Docko la miró espantado.

"Ya, ya, ya voy, no presionen de ese modo." Por enésima vez en menos de una hora, Docko suspiró derrotado. "Ni modo, solo espero que sean discretas."

"¿Por qué pide eso Maestro?" Gimió Alsacia. "¿Acaso cree que iremos con el chisme a todo el Santuario?"

"No, pero prefiero prevenir." Docko arrugó el rostro en meditabunda expresión. "Además la discreción es necesaria, pues quienes están involucrados no son cualquier persona. Hasta 1743… digamos que Shion… err… no era como ustedes lo ven ahora." El santo de Libra tomó aire: no estaba muy convencido de seguir. "Shion era… más alegre… mucho **más** alegre de lo que es ahora. Ustedes no lo reconocerían, era una persona muy diferente a la que es ahora: Siempre estaba haciendo bromas, siempre tenía un chiste a la mano, nos hacía reír. El mismo vivía lleno alegría… _Carpe Diem_."

"No me imagino así a Su Excelencia Shion." Dijo Marin muy sorprendida, tras un largo minuto de silencio. "No hay muchas cosas que lo hagan reír, es muy serio y melancólico."

"Por no decir un amargado." Añadió Isabella, de brazos cruzados, que todavía recordaba la vez en que la había excluido de cierto plan que tenía mucha relación con ella.

"Así como no te lo imaginas a él despertando cada mañana con una chica distinta en la cama." Gruñó Docko.

Esto produjo que 6 pares de ojos se abrieran a más no poder de la sorpresa, que boquiabiertos observaron a Docko, que las miraba de vuelta con toda la inocencia del mundo.

"Perdonad mi interrupción." Pidió Serra curiosa. "Pero… ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Maestro, Su Excelencia Shion, Patriarca del Santuario de Athena, en Atenas, país, Grecia, continente, Europa, Hemisferio norte, Planeta Tierra?"

"Sí… y eso no es algo que lo enorgullezca." Docko se encogió de hombros. "Sé que esa etapa de su vida le avergüenza y bastante." El Anciano Maestro, que ahora era joven, suspiró de alivio cuando Alsacia y Serra se pusieron de pie. "**úù **Shion era muy mujeriego… y encima de todo, un **soberano idiota**…"

"Que usted lo diga, siendo que es su mejor amigo…" Comentó Isabella impactada. Docko la miró y asintió.

"Era un **idiota redomado**. Ya les dije que estaba prendado de Idril, pero se le ocurrió la peor y más estúpida forma de ganar su afecto." Docko se sonrojó hasta las orejas. "Creía que si conquistaba muchas chicas parecidas a Idril, y si se pavoneaba de sus logros… ella le tomaría en cuenta."

En un efecto de anime, todas las chicas cayeron al suelo de la sorpresa y no se recuperaron en seguida. Saori y Alisa fueron las primeras en ponerse de pie y miraron de hito en hito a Docko, quien se moría de la vergüenza ajena.

"Se me acaba de caer del pedestal…" Balbuceó Alisa.

"¿Va en serio?" Preguntó Saori.

"Muy en serio… pero tengan en cuenta que Shion cambió mucho… maduró en forma atroz, y muchísimo, no se imaginan cuánto… de la noche a la mañana." Docko tenía una expresión melancólica. "Podrá haber sobrevivido a la Guerra de 1743, pero… esa alegría, esa chispa que tenía… se murió junto con ella…"

"¿Qué le pasó al Maestro Shion?" Preguntó Alsacia.

"… El Patriarca está muy enamorado de Idril, siempre lo ha estado y a esa edad, no pensaba muy claro. Idril tampoco le daba mucha chance: es muy cerrada, como podrán haber notado… pero creo que sentía lo mismo por Shion."

"Entonces tan reprobable actitud de su Excelencia debió haberla irritado mucho." Comentó Serra. Docko asintió.

"No tienes idea cómo. No sé si la elfa sentía fuerte por Shion en esos días, pero sí sé que hacía algunas cosas que nadie mas hacía por él. Idril era más sutil. Mucho más sutil… Shion la irritaba mucho y ella obviamente no se iba a meter en ese juego… menos en líos de faldas."

"¿Me equivoco al pensar que se sentía en desventaja?" Preguntó Marin.

"No lo sé. Por parte de Idril no sé nada, pero por Shion sí y sé que no estaba llegando a ningún lado… Es una lástima."

"… y ¿que más…?" Insistió Alisa.

"¿Qué más qué?" Preguntó Docko.

"¿Qué ocurrió después?" Preguntó Alisa. "Sé que hay algo más, lo siento en los huesos."

"¿No me van a dejar tranquilo, verdad?" Tras la pregunta de Docko, la respuesta no fue necesaria: las 6 chicas le miraron con una sonrisa. No le quedó otra más que responder. "Süe. La aprendiza de Idril."

"¿La que se metió con Shion?" Preguntó Saori con ojos grandes.

"Ajá… pero de ese lío no sé mucho, excepto que Idril se deprimió muchísimo los meses subsiguientes y no hubo forma de animarla con nada… Entonces estalló la guerra… e Idril falleció por sus heridas."

Docko se detuvo largo rato, y una sombra de dolorosa pena se estacionó en sus ojos en forma involuntaria, logrando conmover a un par de chicas, entre ellas Marin, quien sintió una lagrimita en la esquina de uno de sus ojos. Últimamente estaba llorando por cualquier cosa. Entonces Docko suspiró largamente y se puso de pie.

"Niñas… No quiero hablar más de ello, por favor…"

Alisa cruzó miradas con Docko y luego la chica recorrió con los ojos a sus demás amigas. Todas parecían pensar lo mismo: suficiente interrogatorio por un día. La esposa de Milo asintió con la cabeza.

"Gracias Maestro, por aguantar nuestra curiosidad. ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a ver su secadora? Quizás la puedo reparar…"

"Eso sería muy bueno… aunque todas ustedes me deben **un kilo de galletas** por la pena que me hicieron pasar." Comentó con jovialidad.

Todas sintieron una **GOTOTA** orbitándoles la cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: El Día Negro.**_

… _Un jaloncito en la parte inferior de su túnica fue la evidencia de que algo muy pequeño había detenido una caída a tiempo. Shion miró hacia abajo con sorpresa, solo para encontrarse con la pequeña Niké, quien tenía el claro aspecto de haberse llevado un buen susto. La niña lo miró con sus claros ojos celestes y con un enorme puchero. Shion se agachó a su altura._

**PS:** Este capítulo me salió largo y a propósito. Estuve a un tris de cortarlo a la mitad y apenas sí me contuve… espero que no se les haya hecho muy tedioso leerlo. Ya me dirán qué tan malo o bueno estuvo. Docko resultó ser muy manejable para sacar secretos, lo sé, pero tengan en cuenta que el tipo estaba asustado. Por otro lado, y ya sé que les voy a caer mal… en teoría debería haberles puesto desde ya el omake con la boda de Marin y Aioria, que les debo desde hace FUUUU, pero mi Musa tan bonita se le ocurrió hacer otro proyecto pequeño, que mostrarán las bodas perdidas del Santuario (sí, podrán ver la de Camus y Alsacia, si Dios quiere) y que irán después de este fic. A partir de ahora, piensen en Aioria y Marin como marido y mujer. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ UNA LIMONADA FRESCA Y ANTI RESFRÍOS!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Lassi** **lantar laurie súrinen:** Sip. Saqué de nuevo mi librito de élfico. Esto significa "_Las hojas caen doradas al viento._"

**Vardo** **nu luini tellumar:** Jejeje, sí, ¡Tengo librito de élfico y ustedes **no**!… Y mejor dejo de burlarme, porque para este fic tuve que buscar frases preconstruidas **Un.n**. Esto significa: "_Bajo las cúpulas azules de Varda._"


	12. Día Negro

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 106 para ver y entender Manga: Takada Yumi canta así de mal y la gente sí compra sus Cd's._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 10:**

**El Día Negro.**

**Comedor Principal**

_Día Siguiente. Desayuno._

Ese día no hubo pastel de moras al desayuno, aunque sí pan de anís. Athena se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo le agradecería que no comiera pastel de moras por un día: ya estaba subiendo de peso… y al menos el pan de anís estaba **MUY** bueno.

Sin duda era genial ver a Shion comer con buen apetito. Por lo general el lemuriano no comía mucho más de lo necesario, siempre en forma muy sana y medida, pero desde que le había dicho que el pastel de moras lo preparaba Idril, que Saori le veía comer con mucho más entusiasmo del normal. De pronto se detenía más tiempo sobre un trozo o sobre otro, como meditando en si debía comerlo u olerlo, pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo: su Patriarca se comía todo el pastel y a veces pedía repetición. Ahora comía el pan de anís meditabundo y contento, con el mismo entusiasmo, cayendo en la misma rutina de degustación que tenía con los pasteles.

Tal reacción, de detenerse a meditar en el sabor de lo que comía, no era tan descabellada después de todo. El pastel de moras era **REALMENTE** sabroso y Athena misma se había descubierto colándose a hurtadillas en las cocinas, durante su descanso de media mañana, para comer lo que restaba del pastel… porque les digo desde ya, nunca sobraba para más tarde: no sólo Shion y Saori habían descubierto _cuán sabroso_ era el pastel, sino además Afro, MM y Shura, por lo que Athena tenía que competir con ellos por ver quien se quedaba con el último pedazo. Competencia que, dicho sea de paso, se estaba volviendo más y más dura, ya que los trozos restantes tenían la mala costumbre de desaparecer cada vez más rápido. Desde hacía 3 días que Athena no lograba secuestrar el último pedazo.

Shion se puso de pie, seguido de Saori. Ambos ya habían terminado de desayunar y se dirigieron a la salida del comedor.

"Shion, ¿Hoy me dirás como me fue en el examen de Geografía que me hiciste la semana pasada?" Preguntó Saori con ojos grandes.

"Sí, hoy se lo diré… y antes que me pregunte, le fue mucho mejor que en el anterior, pero sé que puede mejorar mucho más." Le explicó el Patriarca con un guiño. "Se equivocó por descuidada, pero nada que no tenga solución."

"Oh…" Saori resopló resignada. "¡Que chasco! Yo quería que me fuera bien." Se lamentó la joven diosa. En eso, vieron por el pasillo que Idril caminaba tranquila, siguiendo a Niké, que corría llena de entusiasmo hasta ellos. "Mira, es Idril."

"Eso veo." Shion alzó los puntos y sonrió para sus adentros. "Princesa Athena, ¿Podría adelantarse hasta el Estudio? En seguida la alcanzo." Le pidió con amabilidad. Saori parpadeó curiosa, pero una sonrisa cómplice adornó su rostro en seguida, tras echar una rápida ojeada a Idril y a Niké. La pequeña corría hacia ellos y cada vez estaba más cerca.

"¡Claro! Ya me voy."

Con una pequeña carrera, Saori llegó hasta Niké, a quien tomó en brazos juguetonamente. La diosa caminó hasta la elfa, intercambió algunas palabras, para luego irse con Niké hacia el estudio. Shion llegó hasta Idril, quien miraba hacia la dirección que Saori había tomado.

"Pierde cuidado: se ve revoltosa, pero es responsable cuando se lo propone. Niké está segura." Le aseguró Shion. "Me preguntaba… si tenías un minuto."

"¿Ocurre Algo, Excelencia?" Preguntó Idril curiosa.

"Pues… Quería agradecerte por el desayuno. ¿Preparaste el pan de anís, verdad?" Preguntó el Patriarca con una sonrisa. Si bien no podía verle el rostro a la elfa, pudo ver que sus orejas se pusieron bien rojas… tan rojas como estaban sus mejillas en esos momentos.

"Err… Sí. ¿Cómo te… diste cuenta?"

"**n.n** Ese sabor no se me podría olvidar nunca. Tan delicioso como el que supongo que hacías hace ya tantos años." El Patriarca tomó aire y cerró los ojos, como rebuscando en su memoria. "Te quedó muy bueno. Hacía siglos que no comía tan bien."

"Pues…"

"Tan bueno como tus pasteles."

"Err… De nada…" Le dijo Idril en voz baja, de súbito llena de timidez. Shion le guiñó un ojo.

"Eso era lo que quería decirte. Tengo que irme: La Princesa necesita reforzar Geografía. Con tu permiso."

El Patriarca se alejó con lentas zancadas en dirección del Estudio en donde le daba las lecciones a Saori. Idril se quedó allí curiosa y sintiendo algo en su interior bastante divertido en las entrañas que no supo explicar bien. Inhaló y exhaló aire rápido y decidió apoyarse en la pared. Algunos minutos más tarde, Niké apareció corriendo hecha un bólido y saltó a sus brazos.

"¡Mami Idril! Azena me dijo ke ya podía benid… ¡Y Bine!"

"Eso veo Ranita… eso veo. ¿Quieres ir al bosque?"

"¡ZÍ!"

**Despacho de Shion. **

_Al Atardecer._

Cansancio.

No debió haber ido él mismo a la biblioteca a buscar ese esquivo libro. Shion se dejó caer en su sillón y esperó con los ojos cerrados a que esa opresiva pesadez que sentía en el pecho se le pasara. Hace varios días que se sentía cada vez más cansado, como si hubiera estado sometido a un esfuerzo físico muy intenso, cuando en verdad, lo único que hizo en todo el día fue caminar pausadamente. Lo más brusco que había hecho fue ir en busca de aquél libro hasta la Biblioteca, que no quedaba tan cerca como hubiera sido el ideal.

Ni siquiera había entrenado ese día y sentía como si llevara el mundo a cuestas.

Tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Ya antes se había sentido así de pesado y no le había gustado la experiencia… con la diferencia de que antes estaba anciano y que representaba en el físico los casi 280 años que tenía. Unos 3 años antes que Saga, poseído por Ares, le diera muerte, a Shion le habían diagnosticado una seria cardiopatía. Ahora que volvía a tener el cuerpo de un muchacho de 18, esto no debería estar pasando… pero bueno. Cosas que pasan.

Mejor salía a tomar aire. Si seguía sintiéndose mal, le pediría a Astrea de Erídano, la enfermera oficial del Santuario, que le tomara la presión o algo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la terraza. Una vez fuera, caminó hacia el barandal y apoyó las manos. Tomó aire, en forma lenta y trabajada.

Bah.

Debía dejar de subir las escaleras zodiacales. Alisa lo regañaba cada vez que le veía pasar y Afro le tenía bajo amenaza de que si no se hacía ver por un médico, ya no le daría más agua cuando llegara exhausto a Piscis. No se teletransportaba porque por alguna razón eso se le hacía más complejo que caminar. Lümi de Aries, la mamá de Mu, le había comentado un poco antes que morir, que la Teletransportación resultaba mucho más fácil cuando el corazón estaba sano. Algo de razón debía tener. Shion levantó la cabeza al cielo, mientras se sobaba el brazo izquierdo, que tenía ligeramente entumecido.

"Hoy es Luna Nueva." Dijo en voz baja, mientras volvía la mirada hacia el cercano Star Hill. "A ver que dicen los astros esta noche."

Por lo general, disfrutaba mucho yendo a Star Hill. Le gustaba ver estrellas y dilucidar sus designios, tarea en la que se había vuelto bastante ducho con el pasar de los años. La Colina de las Estrellas era un lugar lleno de magia y protegido por la voluntad de Athena. El mejor observatorio del mundo y ni siquiera contaba con un mísero enchufe. Ni la contaminación, ni la falta de electricidad afectaban la nitidez de sus observaciones, a excepción de la luz de luna, por lo que había días mejores que otros para trabajar allí. Shion podía hacer acercamientos o alejamientos u observar las constelaciones como si caminara entre ellas.

Esa noche, que había Luna Nueva, tenía que aprovechar al máximo la ausencia de Selene. Sin embargo no le hacía gracia: tener que subir el cerro así de cansado como se sentía no le entusiasmaba, pero el deber era el deber y…

Un jaloncito en la parte inferior de su túnica fue la evidencia de que algo muy pequeño había detenido una caída a tiempo. Shion miró hacia abajo con sorpresa, solo para encontrarse con la pequeña Niké, sujeta de sus ropas con firmeza, quien tenía el claro aspecto de haberse llevado un buen susto y un cuasi porrazo de nariz contra el suelo. La niña lo miró con sus claros ojos celestes y un enorme puchero. Shion se agachó a su altura.

"La pequeña señorita debe tener cuidado como camina." Le dijo con cariño, mientras le revolvía los cabellos. "¿Qué haces aquí solita? Te puede pasar algo…"

"¡**Papi** Shion! Te Vuscava." Afirmó Niké con los ojos grandes. La pequeña puso una enorme sonrisa y se le colgó al cuello, gimoteando.

¿**_Papi_** Shion? El Patriarca tragó saliva y palideció. Apenas si atinó a devolverle el abrazo. Si Idril llegaba a enterarse que la pequeña le había llamado así, podía darse por muerto… ya que Niké llamaba a su tutora "**_Mami_** Idril." ¡Qué Lío! Eso podía darse a interpretaciones tendenciosas a las cuales no quería enfrentarse.

"Pequeña, no me llames así, no soy tal." Le pidió Shion. "Mejor llámame _Tío_ Shion, pero no…" El Patriarca se detuvo a media oración. Niké le miraba con ojos cristalinos y a punto de estallar en llanto.

"¿No Guzta ke llame Papi?"

"Err, no, no es eso, es solo que no soy tu papá."

"¡Zí Lo Edes!"

"No lo soy." A Shion le rompía el alma tener que contradecir a la niña, pero por su propia seguridad quería convencer a Niké que no lo llamara así. "¿Por qué dices que soy tu papá?"

El Patriarca tenía que reconocer algo. A lo largo de dos siglos, le habían llamado de muchas maneras. Su Santidad, Excelencia, Maestro, Patriarca, Kyoko, Hermano, Tío, Abuelo, Abuelito, y otros muchos nombres más que recorrían todo el espectro que iba desde el más profundo de los cariños al más enconado de los odios. Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le habían llamado '_papi_.' A lo sumo le habían llamado _padre_, pero nunca '**_papi_**.'

Una lagrimita amenazó con aparecer en su ojo. ¡Qué Sensación Más Linda! Pero mejor regresemos a ver qué le responde Niké al Patriarca… que en esos momentos miraba hacia arriba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, un puchero y sus manitas bien aferradas a la túnica de Shion. Sorbió aire por la nariz con mucho ruido y gimoteó: la pequeña se veía irremediablemente adorable.

"Ez ke edes mi papi." Insistió la niña. "Podke le zonríes a mi mami con cadiño."

Ok. Está bien. Shion volvió a ser sacado de onda. Quizás qué se estaba imaginando la niña, y no quiso saber. El Patriarca se puso de pie, tomando en sus brazos a Niké, y se la acomodó para que no se cayera.

"Hablando de tu mami, ¿Te parece que vayamos por ella? Ha de estar muy preocupada."

"**o.o** Mami Idril duedme. Zalí zin ke me biera."

"Entonces vamos a despertarla."

Con la niña en brazos, Shion se dirigió hacia las Estancias de Niké a paso regular. No a mucho andar, dejó a la niña en el suelo para que caminara con sus propios pies, y le dio la mano para no perderla de vista. Algo del cansancio que le había acosado toda la tarde se sofocó, pero prefería no tentar la suerte.

Pronto llegaron a la sección de la terraza que correspondía a las Estancias de Niké. No fue necesario que Shion entrase a las habitaciones en busca de Idril. La elfa estaba recostada sobre un diván en la terraza y dormía profundamente. Había un libro en el suelo, que seguro había resbalado de las manos de la elfa cuando esta había caído víctima de Morfeo. Shion dejó ir a la niña, quien se acercó a su tutora despacio. Cuando comprobó que dormía a pierna suelta, Niké se dio la vuelta y en un cómico gesto, le pidió al Patriarca silencio.

"¡Dodmidita!"

La máscara de Mithril mostraba una tranquila expresión de sueño, relajada y tranquila. Quieta. Dulce… tenía algunos cabellos sobre la máscara que se vio tentado de remover. Se veía hermosa, libre de preocupaciones, incluso podía distinguir esa dulce delicadeza que sabía que Idril tenía oculta en algún lado. ¿Acaso su rostro, atrapado bajo aquella opresiva máscara, se veía igual de precioso? Shion se le acercó con cuidado, y se agachó junto a ella. La observó con atención, repasando en su memoria todos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, que tenía de la elfa…

… Incluso… incluso _ese_ recuerdo.

"¿Pequeña Niké?"

"**o.o** ¿Mande?"

"¿Te parece que vayamos por una manta? Se está poniendo fresco." Shion se puso de pie. La niña asintió con ganas y le tomó la mano al Patriarca, para conducirlo de ese modo al interior de sus estancias.

_Flashback._

_**Oficina de Aprendices. Santuario de Athena.**_

_A 3 días del mes de Julio del Año de Gracia de 1743._

_Noveno día de la Guerra contra Hades._

_Era tétrico caminar por allí. Donde antes hubo un imponente edificio, ahora no quedaban más que escombros, vidrios rotos, humo y polvo sin asentar del todo. Shion, de 18 años, caminaba como un gato al acecho. No daba un paso sin mirar en rededor, sus ojos, su nariz, sus músculos, todo esperaba un ataque sorpresivo. Sabía que habían al menos dos Jueces de Hades en las inmediaciones y estaba decidido a destruirle. Estaba sucio: polvo, hollín, tierra rasguños y sangre le cubrían por completo. Estaba sudado, herido, casi psicótico. El Santuario estaba hecho pedazos y tal era el grado de destrucción que tenía la sensación que él era la única criatura viva en los recintos de la diosa… _

… _Sin embargo podía sentir el cosmos de Athena batiéndose a duelo con Hades. Hacía pocos momentos atrás, el cosmos del Patriarca Sergei se había extinguido. La Guerra santa continuaba sin darles tregua. Shion estaba solo; hacía unas 15 horas que estaba solo, sin ver a nadie más que su sombra, sintiendo espontáneos y breves fogonazos de cosmos de sus enemigos. Pero hacía ya mucho que no lograba encontrar los cosmos de los demás santos, qué decir de los dorados. ¡Si tan solo tuviera noticias! Él seguía buscando: aún había dos jueces que eliminar, y él lo haría._

_Algo a su derecha. El sonido de una rama rota le puso en guardia en alerta roja. Shion apretó el mango de la espada de Libra y apretó los dientes, escaneando el lugar. Olfateó casi por instinto, el espinazo se le erizó, aguzó la mirada. Le estaban acechando… pero… ¿quién? Bah. No tenía tiempo para preguntar, si era un espectro entonces…_

_**¡LE ATACABAN POR LA ESPALDA!**_

"**_¡TENAZA ESTELAR!"_**

"**_¡GRAN PRECAUCIÓN!"_**

_**CRAAAAAAAASH, BAAAAAAAAM, FOOOOOOOOOO, BOOOOM.**_

_Apenas tuvo tiempo de girar sobre sus talones. Pudo ver dos súbitas y poderosas luces entremezclarse. Sintió casi en carne propia el titánico choque de dos cosmos, uno de ellos dorado y el otro de un Juez de Hades. Un bulto le embistió con tanta fuerza, que apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque y fue empujado y arrastrado por al menos 100 metros, dando tumbos contra el suelo y los escombros._

"**_¡UUUGH!"_**

_Sucedió como en cámara lenta, todo en una fracción de segundo que pareció durar una eternidad. Antes de dar el primer doloroso rebote contra el suelo, Shion abrió los ojos para poder ver a su atacante y lo que le había golpeado. Se encontró con una profusa melena fucsia que reconoció en el acto. Idril se ladeaba hacia su izquierda, dejándose llevar por la onda expansiva, sin sujetarse de él o reposicionarse para soportar mejor la embestida contra el suelo… como si no le importase o como si estuviera herida de muerte. Aterrado de verse en esa situación, Shion envolvió a Idril en sus brazos para protegerla y se preparó para el primer rebote._

_Al golpearse contra el suelo, el santo de Aries recibió de lleno aquél primer impacto, sintiendo un congelante y penetrante dolor en la pierna derecha. ¡La Arrastrada Fue Macabra! Más de 100 metros desde el primer golpe hasta el último, contra el suelo y los escombros, rodando sobre su eje y al menos en el caso de Shion, oyendo las lastimeras quejas, llenas de dolor, de las armaduras de Aries y Cáncer. En esos 9 días, ni él ni Idril habían recibido más golpes de los que estaban recibiendo justo en esos momentos._

_Entonces dejaron de dar tumbos y se arrastraron dolorosamente por el suelo. El impacto por poco le hizo perder la conciencia. Shion cayó de espaldas, sintiéndose como si tuviera literalmente un elefante encima. La armadura de Cáncer, Romeo, perdió la conciencia tras un largo y atormentado quejido y su propia armadura, Crisomalón, con voz quejumbrosa, le llamaba con insistencia y ansiedad, tratando de despertarlo, como temiendo lo peor._

_Shion tenía algo encima de su pecho._

_¿Idril?_

_El santo de Aries abrió los ojos. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse callado y ni luces había del Juez que les había atacado. Comprender que pudo haber muerto en ese momento, ver pasar su errática vida en un segundo, fue un impacto muy fuerte para el lemuriano. Shion se incorporó un poco, más que nada movido por su terquedad y por la posibilidad que les volvieran a atacar…_

_Idril estaba encima de él… la máscara dorada se había roto en pedazos y tenía el rostro arrugado en una tétrica contorsión de dolor. Sangraba por la nariz y la boca. Su cosmos se estaba apagando a una velocidad alarmante. La armadura de Cáncer estaba muy dañada: se había hecho pedazos a la altura del torso, por el costado derecho, y el conjunto derecho del antebrazo y la mano… ni hablar._

_Fue como si le arrancaran las tripas de cuajo y hasta dejó de pensar. Su mente se quedó en blanco, en un blanco total en el que incluso dejó de respirar. Aquél Juez bien podría haberle decapitado y él no se habría movido o sentido nada, dado que el peor golpe que pudo haber recibido, era el que estaba viendo… _

_Idril estaba muy malherida._

_Entonces la realidad le hizo reaccionar. Algo tibio le estaba mojando las piernas… temeroso, Shion dirigió la mirada en dirección de la fuente de aquél súbito calorcito, pero se arrepintió en ese preciso momento. Se sintió morir: estaba sobre un charco de sangre, que no era la suya, y que aumentaba más y más._

_Rápidamente, e ignorando su propia herida en su pierna, que no dejaba de ser seria y que por los próximo 40 años lo tendría rengueando de dolor, Shion se quitó a Idril de encima y la dejó en el suelo, con toda la premura y delicadeza que pudo y examinó su herida: la elfa tenía un corte horroroso en la pierna derecha, justo por encima de la armadura, en el punto exacto en que el músculo estaba desprotegido… trágicamente a la altura de la femoral. Apenas pudo improvisar un vendaje._

"_Jejejeje… Creí que los santos dorados era más resistentes, pero veo que son solo basura." Se burló el Juez de Wyvern, quien era evidente que también había soportado una dura arrastrada. Jadeaba y rengueaba._

_Enfurecido en todas las fibras, Shion volvió la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos abiertos y encolerizados. Una rabiosa presión le nació en el pecho y le subió por la garganta como si fuera un volcán de ácido. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie, como impulsado con un resorte y comenzó a atacar a aquél espectro…_

_Aquél combate duraría un minuto y medio, pero sería el más furioso de su vida._

_Fin de Flashback._

Shion extendió la manta y cubrió a Idril con ella. Luego, aprovechó el impulso para acomodarle el almohadón en el que la elfa tenía la cabeza. Aquellos recuerdos de los últimos momentos de Idril no eran fáciles de recordar para él, siempre le provocaban un molesto nudo en la garganta. Recordar aquél aciago momento y tener frente a él a la más linda amazona de todas… era impactante. El Patriarca se detuvo a tomar aire unos momentos y decidió irse.

"¿S-Shion?" No tuvo suerte. Idril, con voz somnolienta, le llamó. "Shion… ¿Pasa algo?"

"Lamento haberte despertado." El Patriarca se dio la media vuelta. Idril estaba despierta, aunque algo perpleja por la manta. "Te la puse yo. Es que está refrescando y te puedes resfriar…"

"Gracias… Este…" Idril se sentó de lleno en el diván y le miró con interés. "¿Estabas aquí hace mucho rato?"

"No mucho. Vine a dejar a la señorita Niké. Como te vi durmiendo, decidí buscar una manta." Le explicó con calma. "La pequeña me fue a buscar a mi Despacho."

"¿Niké se escapó?" Idril hizo un gesto de fastidio, incorporándose de lleno. "No de nuevo…" Se lamentó mientras se masajeaba las sienes. "Hacía lo mismo en casa de la Señora Nerdanel: siempre se iba a la forja del Señor Mahtan."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Shion interesado, pero con voz cansada. La elfa le miró curiosa, como detectando su malestar físico. "¿Quién era él?" Preguntó.

"Es un elfo muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy viejo. Más viejo de lo que te imaginas. Creo que es tan viejo como el Señor Urano." Explicó Idril. "Creo que Niké iba hasta allí por las galletas que él le daba." Añadió como reflexión propia. Shion sonrió.

"Jejeje, entonces eso lo explica todo." Dijo el Patriarca. "Mejor tengo cuidado o descubrirá mi provisión de dulces que escondo en mi despacho."

"200 años y sigues con muela dulce." Comentó la elfa divertida.

"Me declaro culpable." Confesó Shion relajado. "Y son 262 años."

El Patriarca se acercó al diván y ocupó el lugar junto a Idril, quien le observó de cerca. Shion se volvió hacia el atardecer, como tratando de ocultar que no se sentía bien, cosa que no le resultó. Sin embargo, esto no le impidió de gozar de un agradable momento de silencio con Idril.

"Idril… ¿Me puedes sacar de una duda?" Preguntó de pronto, volviéndose hacia ella, con un tono de voz que exigía seriedad. Idril giró su cabeza hacia él, pero una vez más, no dio mayor respuesta.

"Si está a mi alcance resolverla… me encantaría." Le dijo tras un suspiro, mientras se sujetaba un mechón detrás de la oreja, acción que pareció relajar mucho a Shion… quien tuvo que contenerse para no acariciarla.

"¿Por qué saltaste en esa ocasión?" Preguntó el Patriarca mirándose las manos. Si bien no especificó más al respecto, Idril supo de inmediato a qué oportunidad se refería su hermano de armas. "¿Por qué te interpusiste entre ese ataque y… mi persona?" La pregunta pareció sorprender a Idril, quien nerviosa, tragó saliva. Shion se dio cuenta de esta reacción, pero no hizo nada.

"Pues… porque fue un ataque a traición. Wyvern te atacó por la espalda." Respondió a la rápida, por falta de una mejor respuesta. "Y por… ¡Ay! Ya no tiene importancia." Idril se encogió de hombros.

"Para mi sí la tiene. Salvaste mi vida a costa de la tuya."

"No me digas que te estás quejando." Comentó Idril como quitándole importancia al asunto. Shion fijó su mirada en el suelo.

"No, no es eso… no… es sólo que…" Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Tienes razón. Ya no tiene importancia."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otro buen rato. Shion respiró con algo de dificultad. No. No se sentía nada de bien. Quizás mejor dejaba lo de Star Hill para otro día: subir el cerro a pie no le hacía gracia alguna. Idril suspiró de forma tal que el Patriarca la notara, y logró su objetivo. Cuando Shion se volvió hacia ella, la chica le miraba con atención.

"Ya es tarde. Quisiera recogerme, ha sido un día más pesado de lo que hubiera querido."

"No te sientes bien, ¿verdad?" La elfa entrecerró los ojos. "Te ves enfermo."

"Naah. Tan solo estoy cansado." Afirmó Shion con seguridad.

"No me convences: eres terrible mintiendo." Idril frunció el ceño. "Te ves pálido. Más de lo usual." Shion se encogió de hombros.

"Ya se me pasará. Mañana amaneceré como lechuga, te lo aseguro." El Patriarca se puso de pie, siendo imitado por la elfa, y tras una venia con la cabeza, se despidió de Idril. "Que pases muy buena noche."

"¿Quieres que se te envíe algo?" Le preguntó Idril atenta, tras corresponder la venia.

"No. Gracias." Shion comenzó a alejarse en dirección de sus estancias con paso tranquilo. "No te desabrigues."

Idril no le respondió. Tan solo se limitó a ver como Shion se alejaba y se perdía hacia el interior de sus Estancias. Luego, la elfa miró hacia el oeste, hacia la puesta de sol, que mostraba sus últimos rayos. Entonces sintió un jaloncito en las faldas.

"Mami… pancita tiene hambre." Lloriqueó la pequeña. Idril la tomó en brazos.

"Entonces vamos a ir a comer. Aunque primero… Mami tiene que averiguar quién es la enfermera… sé que hay una, podría jurarlo." Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el interior de las Estancias.

Niké asintió obediente… como que percibía a su _mami_ muy inquieta.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo capítulo: Algo Difícil de Recordar.**_

"_No me haga caso." Se apresuró en decir Mu, que supo de inmediato que había metido la pata. "Mi papá fue orfebre, y como no le conocí, tengo la mala costumbre de decir que las joyas que veo son de origen lemuriano…"_

"_Mu… no sabes mentir." Le dijo Idril casi enternecida por el esfuerzo de Mu por arreglar las cosas. El santo de Aries suspiró derrotado._

"_**úù** Lo sé."_

**PS:** Ya sé que el santo de Cáncer no nos muestra gran variedad de técnicas, por lo que la que sacó Idril en el Flashback puede haberles parecido algo extraña. Tengo una explicación para eso: en 1743, Idril falleció sin haber dejado aprendiz para Cáncer (estaba finalizando el entrenamiento de Süe, pero ella postulaba a una armadura de plata), por lo que debió haberse llevado el secreto de varias técnicas con ella a la tumba. A partir de ahora, tengo que escribir, o más bien ya los escribí, 2 capítulos más que son muy difíciles. No porque me presenten guerra, sino porque junto con el que acaban de leer, implican algunos recuerdos de Idril y Shion que no son precisamente felices y que si estropeo, todo el fic carecerá de sentido. ¡Por favor! deséenme mucha suerte. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ DEL PASTEL DE MORAS DE IDRIL! **(si es que consigo mantenerlo a salvo de Shura, Afro, Shion y Saori)

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Selene:** En la mitología griega, Selene (en griego Σελήνη) era una antigua diosa lunar. Es hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tía. En Roma, se la conoció bajo el nombre de Luna y su templo estaba monte Aventino, construido en el siglo VI a. C, y destruido en el gran incendio de Roma provocado por el nefasto Emperador Nerón. Es una diosa lunar, hermana de Helios, el Sol (que después fue reemplazado por Apolo): después que Helios termina su viaje a través del cielo, Selene comienza el suyo cuando la noche cae sobre la tierra. Estos dos tienen una hermana menor, Eos, la diosa de la aurora, que anuncia el día. Esta diosa tuvo un amante humano, el héroe Céfalo, y la diosa Afrodita la maldijo, negándole el derecho de encontrar el verdadero y definitivo amor. Los amantes de Eos nunca la satisfacen y la diosa siempre se aburre muy rápido de ellos. Con el paso del tiempo y la evolución de la mística griega, Selene terminó siendo suplantada por Artemisa, de forma que los escritores posteriores la describían como una hija de Zeus o de Palas. Un ejemplo de esto lo podemos ver en el himno homérico al dios Hermes, que la nombra. Allí, Homero, con su característica alusión a la línea paterna, la llama "_la brillante Selene, hija del señor Palas, hijo de Megamedes_." Pueden ver una imagen de esta diosa (Selene) en mi blog.


	13. Algo Difícil de Recordar

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 143 para ver y entender Manga: Si los hermanos gemelos se odian a más no poder, es porque en el fondo sí se quieren mucho como hermanos._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 11:**

**Algo Difícil de Recordar.**

**Habitación de Idril.**

_Esa Noche. 2:52 am._

Silencio.

Una fresca brisa se colaba hacia el interior de su habitación, refrescando el ambiente. Las cortinas se movían con pereza, pero aparte de esto, nada parecía perturbar el descanso de la noche.

La máscara de Idril descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y la elfa dormía sobre su costado, aunque no profundamente. Dado su aspecto y a primera vista, no parecía que estuviera soñando algo malo, pero bastaba un segundo vistazo para notar que algo le ocurría. Sus manos sujetaban las almohadas con fuerza y sus cejas estaban ligeramente entrecruzadas. Estaba respirando cada vez más agitada…

Tenía una pesadilla.

_Flashback._

_No necesariamente el sueño de Idril._

_Tan solo en una fracción de segundo ocurrieron tantas cosas. Lanzó su ataque, pero recibió el impacto del otro en una pésima posición. Fue como se le desgarraran con violencia el esternón y la caja toráxica. _

_¡Qué Dolor Más Espantoso! Ni bien se quebró el antebrazo derecho de su armadura y se fracturó la mano, la sensación de dolor le abrumó los sentidos y por poco no perdió el conocimiento. Sentía que se le quemaban las costillas, al tiempo que un desagradable sabor metálico le inundaba la boca a raudales desagradables. Una Náusea horrible se apropió de su garganta. Todas las fuerzas le fueron arrancadas de un golpe y se sintió el ser más vulnerable de todos._

_Apenas abrió los ojos. No podría… aunque quisiera, ni siquiera podría protegerse de la inminente caída y violento estrellón contra el suelo. Sus brazos se relajaron y dejaron ir su único soporte. Idril soltó a Shion._

_Al menos… al menos… si tan solo…_

_Dos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo y envolvieron en un protector abrazo. Shion la acercó hacia sí justo antes de que se estrellaran por primera vez contra el piso. Idril abrió los ojos al sentirse rodeada por una sensación tan extraña como fuera de contexto. Era algo amoroso y preocupado, de esos que te hacen sentir segura y a prueba de balas. Era cálido e incluso anestésico de todos sus dolores. Bien podría vivir en aquél segundo para el resto de la eternidad. _

_Entonces vino el primer rebote, del cuál fue protegida, pero luego vino el segundo y el tercero y así sucesivamente durante no menos de 100 metros. Con cada impacto contra el suelo o contra algún escombro, sentía como se le sacudían las entrañas y el dolor aumentaba. Polvo, tierra, piedras, armadura, suelo, cielo, escombros y cabello. Todo daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Podía oír como su armadura se trizaba, así como los mudos quejidos que ya no sabía si eran suyos o de Shion._

"**_¡UUGH!"_**

_Entre golpe, tumbo, rebote e impacto, un borde agudo y dentado, seguramente parte de los escombros caídos que estaban repartidos por doquier, se le clavó en la pierna derecha, justo por encima de la armadura, en un lugar desprotegido. Fue una fría puñalada que le entumeció toda la pierna y le llenó de frío. Idril nunca supo que este afilado trozo de vidrio le atravesó la carne de lado a lado, cercenando la femoral en dos… y que salió despedido de la misma forma en la que había entrado: producto de los violentos golpes._

_Fue su sentencia de muerte._

_Entonces por fin comenzaron a arrastrarse contra el suelo y se detuvieron. Idril abrió los ojos apenas un segundo, mientras la sangre fluía por su nariz y boca. ¡Es Que Le Dolía Tanto! Ni siquiera le importó que su máscara se hubiera hecho pedazos y que tuviera el rostro al descubierto, o que ella hubiera terminado encima del santo de Aries. La elfa apretó los ojos con fuerza, sin sentirse capaz de soportar tanto dolor._

_Se desmayó._

_No se dio cuenta cuando Shion se incorporó y la acunó en sus brazos, tampoco cuando la tendió sobre el suelo e intentó parar la hemorragia, ni de los ruegos que elevó en silencio a la diosa para que no se muriera… pero sí sintió aquella feroz colisión de cosmos… y eso la despertó…_

_Idril abrió los ojos. Estaba sola y tendida en el suelo, de cara al cielo. Tosió en un esfuerzo de despejar sus vías respiratorias, escupió sangre y se agitó. Se le habían roto varias costillas, algunas se le habían clavado en sus pulmones, lo que sólo aumentó su dolor. Asustada, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas mientras hacía titánicos esfuerzos por respirar. El dolor y su desesperante falta de fuerza le impedían tan sencilla acción._

_Podía detectar un feroz combate, tan violento como breve. Esto le inundaba los sentidos, lo cuál la hacía sentir dentro de un remolino. La elfa alzó la mano izquierda con debilidad, dado que no podía mover la derecha, como en señal de ayuda, pero nadie acudió. ¡Que Miedo Sintió! Tirada allí, sola… en la tierra, herida de muerte… ya no pudo tener la mano más en alto… la dejó caer,_

"_No, no, ¡Idril No, no, no… ¡No, Todavía, no!" Shion apareció en su campo visual. Le estaba sujetando la mano y se veía preocupado. "¿Idril?"_

_Fin de Flashback._

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe e inhaló aire casi con desesperación. Idril respiró agitadamente varios minutos antes de poder sosegarse. En sueños había estado derramando algunas lágrimas, y en esos momentos, se sujetaba la mano izquierda con la derecha.

La elfa parpadeó, como confundida. El techo, el perezoso menear de las cortinas, la luz de las estrellas, su cama, las sábanas… todo esto la trajo de regreso al presente, lejos de aquella batalla, a otro momento y lugar mucho más tranquilo que el de su sueño. Idril suspiró profundo y se incorporó. Decidió ir al baño, dado que necesitaba refrescarse la cara. Se calzó las pantuflas, pero no se puso la bata. Caminó arrastrando los pies, y si bien se veía más tranquila, aquella pesadilla… la tenía nerviosa.

Entró al cuarto de baño y encendió la luz. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al lavamanos. Antes de abrir el agua, se miró al espejo: se veía terrible: estaba sudada y tenía surcos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se lavó la cara, cerró el agua, tomó la toalla y se secó la piel. Regresó sobre sus pasos… sin embargo, antes de salir del baño, por alguna razón se quedó viendo a la ducha.

Mejor se daba un regaderazo.

**Día Siguiente.**

_Mañana._

"Shion, ¿Seguro te sientes bien?" Le preguntó Saori, mientras caminaban en dirección al estudio. Su Patriarca se percibía cansado y no había hablado mucho durante el desayuno.

"Estoy bien Princesa. No se preocupe por mi."

"¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si te ves como si hubieras estado a bordo de un barco?" Protestó Athena. El lemuriano sintió una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"Tan feo no soy. Además, quién se marea en lo barcos es Mu. Yo no."

"Feh. No me cambies el tema."

"La Princesa ya debería saber a estas alturas que su Excelencia Shion es experto cambiando el tema." Dijo de pronto Idril, apareciendo sin ser notada.

"**¡HOLA!" **Exclamó Niké que iba en sus brazos.

"**¡KYAAA!" **Chilló Saori dando un respingo. "Idril, No Hagas Eso Que Me Asusto Fácil."

"Princesa Athena, no grite: las señoritas no deberían levantar la voz y estoy cansado." Rezongó Shion resignado y descompuesto. Es que los gritos de Saori eran estridentes.

"Ay, no me molestes, Shion: vaya que estás sensible hoy." Saori bufó de disgusto. La diosa se volvió hacia Idril. "¿Todo bien?"

"Por supuesto." Asintió la elfa, quien se volvió a Shion. "Astrea de Erídano me dijo que su Excelencia Shion no se dejó tomar la presión esta mañana." Idril se encogió de hombros. "No sé a qué se refería con eso de la presión, pero entiendo que es por tu bien."

"¿Qué? ¡Ay, Shion! No empieces con tus mañas de nuevo, que me voy a enojar." Gruñó Saori muy seria, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

"Estoy bien, no pasa nada con mi presión arterial." Protestó el Patriarca, frunciendo el ceño. Saori abrió la boca para retrucar, pero Idril se lo impidió.

"Déjale esa excusa a quienes tienen menos de 50 años." Le dijo con firmeza. "Tú te vienes conmigo a ver a Astrea." La elfa se volvió hacia Saori. "Disculpe la imprudencia, Alteza, pero ¿sería tan amable de vigilar a la Princesa Niké por mí?"

"¿Con tal que te lleves a este lemuriano a verse la presión? Yo Encantada." Athena estiró los brazos hacia Niké. "¿Vamos a jugar?"

"**O.O**… **n.n** Ta bien. ¿Con las muñekaz?"

Niké pasó de los brazos de Idril a los de Saori, y se acomodó de inmediato. Shion, quien había procedido a efectuar maniobras evasivas, comenzó a alejarse sin ser notado, pero bueno, con la antigua amazona de Cáncer allí presente, eso no lo resultó. Athena observó con cara de concreto como Shion se alejaba por el pasillo, con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Idril se sopló el flequillo.

"No tendría que estar haciendo esto, no soy su madre." Gruñó mientras comenzaba a seguirlo.

Algunos metros más allá, justo cuando iba a doblar por una esquina, Idril le alcanzó y así tan tranquila, le pescó de una oreja y lo obligó a tomar la otra dirección, cosa que le resultó demasiado fácil: es que Shion no se sentía lo bastante bien como para oponer resistencia… todavía, que más tarde, sería harina de otro costal.

"Por allí no es, Carnero obcecado." Gruñó sin asco, sin soltarle la oreja.

"¡HEY! ¡Duele, Duele, mi oreja, duele, no por la oreja no…!" Chistó el Patriarca, que no le quedó de otra que obedecer a Idril. Saori sofocó una serie de risas.

"**ó.ò** ¿Mami Idril tá nojada con Papi Shion?" Preguntó Niké con inocencia. Saori se quedó de una pieza.

"¿Qué dijiste Niké?"

"… **o.o**… que si Mami Idril tá nojada con Papi Shion." Repitió la pequeña.

"¿Llamaste a Shion, **_PAPI_** _SHION_?" Preguntó de nuevo Saori. La pequeña de 3 años asintió con la cabeza. La joven diosa se rió de gusto. "Te ganaste un caramelo del tamaño de tu cabeza." Le dijo mientras se la llevaba por los corredores.

**Casa de Aries.**

_Taller de las Armaduras._

Esa tarde, Idril figuraba en la casa de Aries por un asunto bastante específico.

Esa mañana había tenido que batallar con Shion para que se tomara la presión, lo cuál había provocado una nueva y divertida pelea entre ambos, que aunque había terminado con un punto a favor de la elfa y de la salud de Shion, había tenido una baja.

Una delgada cadena de oro que la elfa llevaba en el cuello se había cortado. Sólo cuando había caído al suelo, deslizándose entre los nerviosos dedos de la elfa, Shion había accedido a tomarse la presión. El recuerdo en la mente del lemuriano de aquella cadena que le había regalado a Idril en su último cumpleaños, que seguro había desaparecido en la guerra, le desarmó y accedió a que Astrea le realizase aquél sencillo examen.

Esta era la razón del porqué Idril había bajado hasta Aries. Quería pedirle a Mu si le podía reparar la cadena. Está bien, se lo pudo haber pedido a Shion, pero Idril no se atrevió. Después de todo… ¿Cómo explicaría la procedencia de la cadena?… que no era otra que **la misma** que le habían regalado hacía tantos años y que Námo Mandos le había regresado el mismo día que la liberó de sus salones Difícil: eso implicaría reconocer algunas cosas para las que no estaba preparada.

En esos momentos, Idril se paseaba por el taller mientras Mu, que naturalmente había accedido a hacer aquella pequeña reparación, trabajaba en la delicada joya.

"Eres muy ordenado." Dijo de pronto. "Este lugar solía ser un caos." Añadió recordando casi con cariño.

"Le agradezco el cumplido. Me gusta ser ordenado: mi maestro también lo es, aunque algo me dice que no fue así de toda la vida." Comentó Mu. "He notado que a veces le cuesta trabajo mantener orden, aunque es más terco que eso."

"Me imagino. Al menos antes de 1743, tu maestro era un cabeza dura incapaz de mantenerse quieto por más de 5 minutos." Le dijo Idril. "Nunca ordenó nada en su vida. ¿Las armaduras siguen conversando entre sí?"

"Son unas chismosas. A veces marean, pero es simpático escucharlas." Le dijo Mu. "Me alegra que sólo el Maestro Shion, Kiki y yo podamos oírlas: se van de lengua con muy poco." El santo de Aries sonrió ante el pensamiento. "Saga de Géminis me comentó que su chica, aunque no es lemuriana, puede comunicarse perfectamente con las armaduras."

"Seguro es una psíquica. Una vez le oí mencionar al Patriarca Sergei que algunos psíquicos eran capaces de saber qué decían las armaduras." Idril se encogió de hombros. "O quizás tiene algún ancestro lemuriano metido en alguna lejana rama de su árbol genealógico."

"Fue lo mismo que me dijo mi maestro."

Idril se acercó a Mu y puso atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Los dedos del lemuriano se movían con agilidad y hacían su trabajo a conciencia. La elfa sonrió: por un segundo había temido que su cadena estuviera irreparable.

"Te agradezco lo que haces, Mu."

"No es nada, me gusta tener que reparar otra cosa que no sean armaduras de tanto en tanto."

"Debe ser tedioso: Shion se aburría a horrores."

"Sí, pero no me quejo. Me gusta trabajar con mis manos." Mu se detuvo unos instantes para observar su reparación. La cadena había sido hecha a mano y con delicadeza. Era muy delgada, pero firme: cada eslabón estaba hecho a manera de una hoja. Esto no era el trabajo de un humano, sino de un lemuriano… y no es por nada, pero se le hacía incluso más familiar. "Es una bonita joya. ¿Cómo la obtuvo?"

"Fue un regalo de cumpleaños por mis 16." Le explicó Idril. "O al menos eso creo: apareció encima de mi cama horas antes que empezara la Guerra… Fue el último que recibí antes de morir."

"¿Fue un regalo de mi Maestro Shion?" Preguntó Mu con inocencia. Bajo la máscara, Idril abrió los ojos como platos.

Se sintió nerviosa. Tal como se había sentido cuando vio por primera vez la cadena y supo de su procedencia, horas antes de la guerra. Ese retorcijón de tripas que le daba cada vez que le nombraban al lemuriano asoló sus entrañas. Si Parminder estuviera viva, le diría que era parte de las mariposas que sentía por estar enamorada. Y por eso mismo, reaccionó a la defensiva. Frunció el ceño.

"Tu maestro jamás me ha regalado nada." Le dijo con firmeza. Si bien sabía desde el momento en que vio por primera vez la cadena que era un regalo de Shion… se supone que no tenía forma de saber eso. "Fue un presente anónimo, eso es todo. ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Pues… porque esto es trabajo lemuriano… **Un.n** Quizás se lo compraron a uno de nuestros orfebres." Explicó Mu algo incómodo por la reacción de la elfa.

"Puede ser." Rezongó Idril, cruzándose de brazos.

"No me haga caso." Se apresuró en decir Mu, que supo de inmediato que había metido la pata. "Mi papá fue orfebre, uno muy hábil por lo que me han dicho, y como no le conocí, tengo la mala costumbre de decir que las joyas que veo son de origen lemuriano…"

"Mu… no sabes mentir." Le dijo Idril casi enternecida por el esfuerzo de Mu por arreglar las cosas. El santo de Aries suspiró derrotado.

"**ú.ù** Lo sé."

Mu tragó saliva y siguió trabajando, esta vez en silencio. Idril se dio la media vuelta y se acercó a la ventana. El santo de Aries la miró de soslayo: la elfa se había apoyado en el marco de la ventana y fijó la vista en la lontananza. Suspiró disimuladamente.

De pronto se percibió muy, muy dolida.

_Flashback_

_De pronto, todo se quedó en silencio. El combate al parecer había terminado, pero Idril era incapaz de dilucidar quien había ganado. ¡Tanto Que Le Dolía Y Tan Asustada Que Estaba! Cada vez más rápido perdía sus bríos, sentía como si la vida se le escurriera igual que la sangre que manaba de sus heridas… Tirada allí, sola en la tierra, alzó su mano izquierda en busca de ayuda… estaba herida de muerte… y nadie venía a su lado. Iba a morir sola, sola como un perro… ya no pudo tener la mano más en alto… la dejó caer._

"_No, no, ¡Idril no! no, no… ¡No, todavía no!" Shion apareció en su campo visual… le estaba sujetando la mano… "¿Idril?"_

_Viendo ya borroso y con dificultad, Idril entrecerró los ojos para poder enfocar mejor. Apenas sintió cuando Shion comenzaba a revisarle las heridas y el improvisado vendaje de su pierna. Sintió que lo llamaba, aunque su voz la sintió ajena y dolorida._

"_¿Sh–i–o–n?" Balbuceó con dificultad, tosiendo un poco de sangre. Tuvo la vaga sensación que el lemuriano le quitó la armadura a una orden de su cosmos._

"_¿Idril? Aguanta un poco, Esto tiene solución, ¡Sé Que La Tiene!" Dijo a la rápida, mientras hacía presión con sus manos en su pierna._

"_¿S–hio–n…?" Volvió a repetir, más bajito, con menos bríos. "… no vale… la…"_

"_¡No Te Atrevas A Decirme Que No Vale La Pena!" Exclamó Shion enojado, mientras golpeaba el suelo junto a ella. "No me lo digas, elfita." _

_Su rostro se contorsionó en dolor y derramó lágrimas. Ella lo sabía y Shion también: estaba aterrada, pero sabía que era su hora. Sentía como su espíritu se le deslizaba por entre los dedos. El santo de Aries dejó caer los brazos derrotado y sollozó con amargura, pese a que Idril no entendía nada. Entonces la sujetó por el torso y acerándola hacia sí, la acunó como si fuera una delicada muñeca de trapo._

_Idril sonrió de debilidad al sentir nuevamente esa amorosa sensación de seguridad y fuerza, de verse refugiada y protegida en esos brazos. Tanto era que fue capaz de opacar el dolor que la aquejaba. Entonces abrió los ojos._

_Shion se veía angustiado… su rostro… mostraba por primera vez el dolor que lo acompañaría por los próximos 262 años, mucho más allá de la maldición que Parminder le arrojara encima. Una chispa se apagó en sus ojos. Idril reaccionó angustiada y frunció el ceño. _

_Esta no era la imagen que quería llevarse de su adorado Aries._

_Con gran esfuerzo, logró alzar la mano izquierda, que posó en la mejilla de Shion. Éste, sorprendido de súbito, abrió los ojos y la miró fijo… los ojos de Idril, ambos de color verde oscuro, misteriosos como los bosques que adoraba, y con un especial brillo, que no volvería a ver… le observaban preocupados._

"_¡…!"_

"_Po–r f–avo–r… son–ríe…" Le pidió al tiempo que inhalaba aire en forma frenética. _

_Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del lemuriano, cosa que Idril no lograba comprender del todo. ¿Acaso se sentía así por ella? Pero, ¿de qué podría importarle a él lo que le pasara? Ella estaba muriendo, lo sabía, pero… ¿Por qué lloraba?… ¿Acaso… acaso ella era así un tantito importante para él? Es que no lloras tan amargamente por cualquiera. _

_Shion tragó saliva, obligando al denso nudo que tenía en la garganta a bajar, no sin dificultad. Esbozó una sonrisa… una amplia sonrisa que encendió lo último que tenía de chispa. ¡Una última sonrisa! Una más, solo una más… era un último deseo de su adoraba amazona… no podía negárselo… _

_Sintió que le arrancaban el corazón del pecho, cuando vio que Idril le dedicaba también una linda sonrisa… la elfa abrió la boca unos centímetros, para decir algo, pero… exhaló aire y expiró. Se apagó, así de sencillo. Sus ojos de pronto le miraban vacíos, y la sonrisa que segundos antes estaba llena de calidez, ahora adornaba un rostro frío y carente de emoción. _

"_¡**No**! Todavía _**No** _Te Digo _**Nada**_." Shion le dio una buena sacudida. "_**¡NO! **_Por Athena, Por Favor No Te Mueras… no, _no todavía… _¡Idril…!"_

_Tendió a Idril en el suelo y rápidamente trató de darle su propia versión de RCP, que por la época aún no se inventaba. Le masajeó y le golpeó el pecho en un vano intento por revivirla, por forzar el aire dentro de sus pulmones y que así siguiera viviendo, pero no… aquellos ojos que le miraban vacíos de toda vida le instaron a detenerse…_

_Nunca supo cuanto tiempo la observó allí en el suelo. Quizás fueron segundos, minutos y horas, nunca supo. Apenas advirtió cuando sus dedos le cerraron los párpados y cuál si fuera un zombi, volvió a tomarla por el torso y la acunó… _

… _Mientras lloraba con la más profunda de las amarguras._

_Fin de Flashback._

"¿Señora Idril?" La voz de Mu la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El santo de Aries estaba a su lado. La elfa le miró con ojos grandes.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Está usted bien? La noto… inquieta." Le preguntó Mu, muy preocupado. Idril le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

"No es nada, Mu. Cosas que pasan: a veces me quedo pegada en mis recuerdos." Explicó a la rápida. "¿Ya terminaste?"

"Sí. Ya terminé la reparación. Le dije que no tardaría mucho." Explicó Mu, al tiempo que le entregaba la cadenita a la elfa. Esta le sonrió.

"Muchísimas Gracias, Mu…"

"No es nada."

**Templo Principal. Estancias del Patriarca.**

_Despacho de Shion. Horas después._

Lo que le faltaba. No solo discutía esa mañana con Idril por culpa de un tonto examen de presión que no necesitaba y ahora tenía que lidiar con aprendices traviesos que habían causado desmanes en Atenas durante su salida. ¡Cómo si tuviera la energía para lidiar con las autoridades griegas! Feh. Al menos no eran las turcas, las que en su momento, habían sido un real dolor de nalgas (por no decir otra palabra con más contenido gráfico).

Cansado, seguía sintiendo esa molesta y mínima presión en el pecho, Shion se dejó caer en su sillón y comenzó a tomar lentas bocanadas de aire para calmarse, echándose hacia atrás para estar más cómodo. Al menos se sentía mejor que el día anterior, quizás hasta podría ir a…

Había un sobre su escritorio. Shion, curioso, lo tomó y observó. No decía a quién estaba dirigido o el remitente y tenía algo en su interior. Como estaba sellado, tuvo que utilizar su abrecartas y dejó caer el contenido sobre el mesón.

"¡Pero qué…!"

Una delgada cadena de oro, la misma que Mu había reparado horas antes, la misma que Idril llevaba esa mañana e idéntica a la que le había regalado a la elfa antes de morir, brillaba bajo la luz. Sorprendido, Shion tomó con sus dedos la joya y tras ponerse los anteojos, se llevó la impresión de su vida al descubrir… que efectivamente se trataba de la misma cadena que él había fabricado tantos años atrás…

Frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en su sillón. ¿Qué quería decir todo esto? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Apretó los dientes y empuñó las manos. Se puso de pie de un tris y tras arrojar la cadena al cubo de la basura, salió muy enojado de su despacho.

Cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo.

…

…

…

…

Unos 3 minutos después, una sombra se detuvo frente al cubo… y rescató la cadena de Idril de la basura. Momentos después, la sombra desapareció.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: ¿Peleas De Viejos Enamorados?**_

… _¿Por qué tenía que haberse muerto? Prácticamente había aguantado toda la guerra con tan solo raspones, pero bastó no más ese aciago segundo, ese descuido de su parte y ese maléfico ataque para matarla. ¡Ese Golpe Era Para Él! Malditos Sean Los Espectros. ¿Acaso no tienen honor o es que son tan cobardes que no se atreven a atacar de frente?…_

**PS:** ¡Uff! Creí que no terminaba nunca de escribir. Remover algunos viejos recuerdos me hizo sentir un extraño latido de corazón y mi Musa… se está atragantando con todos los chocolates que encuentra para subirse el ánimo, cosa en la que yo debería imitarla, pese a mi dieta baja en calorías… ¡Dios Mío! Mataría por un poco de grasa en la comida **TToTT**… ahem… Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este monstruo. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ PAN DE ANÍS!**


	14. ¿Peleas De Viejos Enamorados?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 146 para ver y entender Manga: Los villanos de la primera temporada que son aliados en la segunda temporada… serán bastante inútiles, menos poderosos y causarán más problemas de los que podrán solucionar._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 12:**

**¿Peleas De Viejos Enamorados?**

**Casa de Libra.**

_Día Siguiente._

_Flashback._

_El Juez de Garuda yacía muerto a sus pies. Docko se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, agotado, mientras fijaba la mirada al cielo, tratando de recuperar el aire y sosegar sus latidos. Aún sentía una poderosa corriente de adrenalina en su sangre que le estaba costando trabajo sosegar. ¡Tantos Muertos! No sabía cuántos o quienes vivían aún, pero sabía que no eran muchos. Esto, no había sido una guerra, sino una carnicería. Docko sintió que los ojos se le humedecían: hasta los aprendices habían sido asesinados… y aún no ganaban la guerra…_

_Un temblor de tierra sacudió todo el Santuario y sus ruinas. Un sonido estridente pareció romper el cielo y las rocas se quebraron en dos. Docko se incorporó deprisa: ¡Ese Era el Cosmo de Athena! La explosión de poder sólo podía deberse a la diosa. Era como el ruido de una horrible colisión de estrellas justo por sobre su cabeza. Athena se enfrentaba en un último esfuerzo contra Hades, cuyo cosmo se revolucionaba furioso. _

_¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de su diosa? El santo de Libra echó a correr pese al inhumano cansancio que le carcomía los músculos, en la dirección del Coliseo, donde Athena y Hades se enfrentaban a muerte. Entonces se produjo un silencio ensordecedor, como de un vacío espantoso que pareció succionar todo ruido en kilómetros a la redonda. Docko se detuvo… _

… _no pudo sentir ni un solo cosmo, nada… _

…_una soledad horrorosa le oprimió el corazón. _

_¿Estaba solo? ¿Acaso Athena… había muerto?_

_Temiendo por la vida de su diosa, Docko volvió a correr, con más fuerza que antes. Ya estaba cerca del Coliseo cuando una fuerte luz inundó cada grieta posible y rebalsó el estadio. El santo de Libra se detuvo y se protegió lo ojos con las manos a modo de visera. Cuando por fin se atrevió a ver… por entre la luz, apareció una silueta… Athena caminaba altiva. Le sangraba el labio y tenía raspones por todas partes. Su Camei refulgía lleno de victoria. Al ver a Docko, Aldonza dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y corrió hacia el santo._

"_¡Docko!" Exclamó al abrazarlo. "¡No Sabes Como Me Alegra Verte Con Vida!" Sollozó la diosa. "Cómo Lamento Que Hayas Tenido Que Pasar Por Esto…"_

"_A mucha honra, señora." Le dijo Docko con una reverencia. "Fue todo un honor para mi… Señora ¿Qué ocurrió con…?"_

"_Logré sellar a Hades y a sus 108 espectros, pero aún tengo que completar el sello… debo ir a Rozan para hacer eso." Explicó Aldonza con voz cansada. Athena se veía agotada: ya no era una joven guerrera de 15 o 20 años… era una veterana de 62. "Docko… Creo que Shion está vivo… ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo? Los veré a ambos en el Templo Principal." Le pidió Aldonza mientras volvía la cabeza hacia el derruido edificio en cuestión "O lo que queda de él. No tardaré mucho."_

_Docko asintió obediente, al tiempo que Athena se diluía en el aire, para viajar de este modo hacia Rozan, en donde sellaría definitivamente a Hades. El Santo de Libra cerró los ojos y sacando fuerza de flaqueza, dejando el duelo para más tarde, escaneó rápidamente el Santuario en busca del cosmos de Shion, a quien encontró cerca del Recintos de Aprendices. Sin esperar más, salió corriendo._

_Se tardó unos diez minutos en llegar a destino. Habría llegado antes, pero se sentía muy agotado como para usar la velocidad luz. Lo primero que vio fue un cuerpo empalado… el Juez de Griffin, y a juzgar por la forma en la que había muerto, seguro se había atravesado con Idril. Caminó entre las ruinas con cuidado, como esperando ver a la elfa en algún lado… rastros de una violenta pelea eran visibles en rededor… partes destrozadas del sapuri de Wyvern estaban regadas por doquier. Docko tragó saliva… ¿Acaso Idril se había enfrentado a dos jueces?_

_Algo llamó su atención a la derecha. Allá, a unos 100 metros de distancia, podía distinguir una cabellera verde y disparada en todas direcciones. ¡Shion! Docko echó a correr, sintiendo una alegría inmensa de que al menos uno de sus amigos estuviera con vida… sin embargo… a unos 3 metros de distancia… se detuvo._

_El desastrado santo de Aries había girado la cabeza en su dirección. Estaba sobre un charco de sangre y se veía _macabro_. Se veía pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma, dolido y demacrado. Sostenía un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos que Docko reconoció de inmediato y, horrorizado, no pudo menos que exclamar en silencio. Sentía un molesto jalón en las tripas. Shion no dijo nada, sino que dejó de mirarlo, volviéndose al cuerpo que acunaba con ternura._

"_¿Shion?" Logró articular Docko tras tragar saliva, mientras se acercaba. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interrumpir eso?_

"… _No… nunca pude… decirle nada…" Balbuceó con la voz cortada._

_No volvió a decir palabra, sino hasta que Athena le nombró Patriarca, unas 12 horas después._

_Fin de Flashback._

Tan solo quería atender de sus bonsáis en paz. ¡No fallaba! Cada vez que encontraba tiempo libre y se sentaba frente a sus bonsáis para podarlos o atenderles como era debido, **¡PAM!**, alguien venía a molestar por la más estúpida de las nimiedades. **¡BAH! **Docko se sopló el flequillo y decidió dejar la poda de su Haya de 12 años para más tarde, pues Shion había logrado desconcentrarlo.

"… ¡Hacía Siglos Que Nadie Me Hacía Una Llave De Esas! Debí Haberlo Sabido: ¡Todavía Me Duele El Cuello! **FEH**. Era No Más Una Toma De Presión, Eso Es Todo."

"Idril no habría tenido necesidad de aplicar ninguna llave si te hubieras dejado tomar la presión desde el principio." Le regañó Docko. "Lo que me recuerda… hace días que te estás sintiendo mal."

"Yo me siento estupendo. No pasa **nada** conmigo."

"¿Ah sí? Y dime… ¿Cómo tenías la presión?"

Shion, que tenía un perpetuo mohín en la cara desde que había llegado a Libra, tan solo ahondó su expresión tras oír la pregunta de Docko. El Patriarca comenzó a balancearse en la silla, molesto, sin querer decir que había tenido días mejores en cuanto a presión se refiere.

"Eso no es el punto: mi presión no es tu problema."

"¿Por qué estas enojado?" Le preguntó Docko, que tampoco estaba de buen humor. "¿Te molesta que Idril se preocupe por tu salud? Hace 2 siglos habrías matado por eso."

"…"

"…"

"No… me molesta que me **trate** como a un **_crío_** que no sabe cuidarse solo." Shion se sopló el flequillo. "Además me devolvió el regalo."

"¿Qué regalo?" Preguntó Docko curioso.

"… La cadena."

"¿Cuál cadena?"

"¿Acaso Estás Con Alzheimer O Con Demencia Senil?" Gruñó Shion. "Ya Sabes… El Regalo Que Le Hice A Idril Por Su Último Cumpleaños…"

"¡Ah, esa cadena! Claro que me acuerdo: Casi me despellejas vivo cuando la rompí por accidente."

"No Me Recuerdes Eso: ¡Te Dije Que No La Tocaras Porque Todavía No Estaba Lista! Por tu culpa no la terminé a tiempo." Ladró Shion, mientras seguía balanceándose en la silla. "Sí, esa misma." Docko abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Dices que te la devolvió? Creí que nunca se la habías dado." Docko ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto curioso.

"Sí, se la pasé… pero… nunca le dije que era un regalo de mi parte… ni me vio dársela. La dejé en su cuarto sin que me viera."

"Entonces… ¿Cómo es posible que supiera que debía regresártela a ti, si nunca le dijiste que tú se la regalaste?"

"Feh. Mu me dijo esta mañana que tuvo que repararla ayer… y que le mencionó que parecía trabajo de lemuriano. Sabes que Idril no es tonta: seguro lo adivinó, si es que no lo había hecho ya."

"Vaya… nunca me lo habría esperado."

"¿El que me la devolviera?"

"No, el que la haya conservado **todo** este tiempo. Me pregunto como se habrá preservado en el viaje a la muerte."

"…"

"Tú mismo lo viste: cuando amortajamos a Idril, no llevaba ninguna cadena en el cuello." Comentó Docko.

"¡Cállate!"

"¿Estás de mal humor?"

Shion se quedó en silencio. Ya no se balanceaba en la silla, sino que se había quedado estático, a medio balancear. Docko entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Shion?"

"¡Será Desgraciada!" Exclamó enojado. "Se Me Devanan Los Sesos Por Su Culpa. **¡SIGUE IGUAL QUE ANTES!** No Deja Ni Una Maldita Brecha Para Que Me Acerque A Ella Ni Me _Permite_ Nada. ¿Por Qué Tiene Que Ser Igual? Ya Sé Que Fui Un Idiota En Mi Juventud, Pero He Cambiado. ¿Acaso No Lo Ve? ¿Acaso No Ve Lo Único Que Quiero Es Tan Solo Una Oportunidad, Por Muy Mínima Que Sea, De Estar Junto A Ella Sin Que Me Rechace?"

"¡Shion!" Exclamó Docko sorprendido.

"¡Lo Más Cerca Que He Estado De Ella Fue Cuando Falleció! Fue El Único Abrazo, La **_Única Vez_** Que Le Tomé La Mano, por muy tétrico que suene." Shion enderezó la silla de un golpe, levantó sus manos ligeramente y las empuñó y relajó, al tiempo que apretaba el rostro. "¡Mi corazón se destrozó! La tuve en mis brazos… ¿Qué no se acuerda de eso? Al menos… al menos podría decirme algo…"

"¿Algo como qué?"

"**Cualquier cosa**… ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que la vida de la persona que más amas, se escapa por entre tus dedos? Eso no se lo doy a nadie. ¡Ni A Mi Peor Enemigo! Creí… creí que las cosas serían diferentes, que estaría más… accesible… Pero no… sigue igual de lejana, fría e inalcanzable que antes…"

"¿Por que en vez de perder el tiempo, le dices lo que sientes de una buena vez? Aprovecha antes que le pase algo de nuevo." Gruñó Docko. "Llevo al menos 260 años insistiendo en lo mismo."

"¿Crees que es muy fácil decirlo? Idril falleció, en mis brazos. Si ya antes era complicado confesarle lo que sentía, ahora es totalmente…"

"Debería serlo. Guardaste **luto** por ella todo este tiempo, y en cierta manera lo sigues haciendo. _Decirle_ que la **amas** debería ser muy fácil."

"Más fácil _decirlo_ que **hacerlo**." Shion se echó en el respaldo de la silla y miró al techo. "No sé como."

"Pues ve pensando en algo. ¡Eres un maldito suertudo! El amor de tu vida regresa de la muerte y sigues sin saber qué decirle. ¡Crece De Una Vez! Y no te pongas de picaflor otra vez."

"…"

"No alcanzaste a decirle nada antes. ¿Qué pasaría contigo si **no** le dices _nada_ ahora?" Docko le preguntó a Shion, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¡Shion!"

"**¿QUÉ?"** Gruñó el Patriarca.

Silencio. Ambos amigos se miraron en silencio, como desafiándose con la mirada. Largo rato pasaron en esta posición, hasta que por fin, Docko bajó la cabeza y negó apenado.

"Todavía no lo superas… lo aceptaste, pero no lo superaste."

"¿Que no he superado qué?" Volvió a gruñir Shion. Feh, un gruñido más y creeré que los lemurianos tiene algo de perro en sus genes.

"El que Idril haya muerto… aceptaste su muerte… pero no la superaste. ¿Me equivoco?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Aseguró Shion "¡Por Supuesto Que Lo Superé! Hace Muchos Años Que Lo Superé. ¡Era De Esperarse: Estuve Allí Cuando La…" La voz del Patriarca flaqueó. "… amortajamos… yo mismo… cavé su tumba y la enterré… la dejé allí… en ese hoyo… Yo…"

Docko tragó saliva y un enorme nudo en la garganta. Tenía razón: Shion pudo haber aceptado la muerte de Idril en 1743, pero nunca la superó, por mucho que se engañase. Oír a su amigo con la voz en un hilo, y silenciándose a sí mismo por un orgullo de macho para que no lo vieran quebrarse, le hizo sentir muy mal por traer ese recuerdo a flote.

"Este… iré a ver si el Té está listo…" Docko se puso de pie. "Shunrei me desollará si sabe que viniste y no te di Té." El santo de Libra, sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó en dirección de la cocina, que estaba arriba, en el piso residencial.

Era su excusa para dejar a Shion solo unos momentos, lo cuál fue agradecido por el Patriarca en su fuero interno.

Tenía demasiados recuerdos de los que hacerse cargo. Era cierto, había aceptado que Idril había muerto, pero nunca superó esa pérdida y se pasó los últimos 262 años consolando en secreto su corazón. Feh. ¡Gran favor le había hecho Parminder ese día en que lo maldijo! Pero ella sólo le había impuesto 200 años de castigo… y llevaba mucho más tiempo que ese de duelo.

Shion apretó los puños y frunció el ceño… ¿Por qué Idril tenía que haberse muerto? Prácticamente había aguantado toda la guerra con tan solo raspones, pero bastó no más ese aciago segundo, ese fatal descuido de su parte y ese insidioso ataque para matarla. ¡Ese Golpe Era Para Él! Malditos Sean Los Espectros. ¿Acaso No Tienen Honor O Es Que Son Tan Cobardes Que No Se Atreven A Atacar De Frente?…

…

¿Cómo es posible que una herida tan pequeña fuera tan letal?

No… no lo entendía. Tantos errores, tantas estupideces. ¿Cómo fue que nunca hizo nada concreto e inteligente por decirle a Idril lo que sentía? Y ahora que la tenía tan cerca, que la veía tan bonita y tan llena de vida, en una faceta que le llenaba de un alegre hielo las entrañas… ¿Por qué no le decía todo lo que se había estado guardando en el pecho durante 262 años?

¿Por qué se la quitaron tan rápido? Nunca pudo decirle ni demostrarle nada, lo único que hizo a lo largo de su vida fue hacerla rabiar y encelar… ahora entendía eso, lo entendió en el minuto en que la elfa expiró… ¿Por qué tuvo que desangrarse sin que él pudiera hacer nada? Estaba allí, justo allí, al alcance de su mano y no pudo hacer nada, sus temblorosas manos no reaccionaron y tan solo atinaron a sostenerla casi con temor. ¡Es que había tanta sangre! Salía a borbotones de sus heridas… Aunque ni con todas sus habilidades hubiera podido ayudarla a aliviar en algo su dolor, ni siquiera un poquito.

¿Por qué Idril no le dijo nada mientras la tuvo en sus brazos? Nada… excepto…

_Flashback._

_Con gran esfuerzo, logró alzar la mano izquierda, que posó en la mejilla de Shion. Éste, sorprendido de súbito, abrió los ojos y la miró fijo… los ojos de Idril, verde oscuros, misteriosos como los bosques que adoraba, y con un especial brillo, que nunca más volvería a ver… le observaban preocupados._

"_¡…!"_

"_Por favor… sonríe…" le pidió al tiempo que inhalaba aire en forma frenética._

_Fin de Flashback._

"¿Shion?" La voz de Docko lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El Santo de Libra le ofrecía una taza de té. "Ten esto. No es té verde, pero sí de jazmín. Es muy bueno."

"Gracias."

**Estancias de Athena.**

_Esa Tarde._

"¿Entonces me dejarás usar el cepillo?"

Niké levantó la mirada de su muñeca y se quedó mirando a Saori con expresión meditabunda, como si pasarle el cepillo o no, significase una maniobra de vida o muerte. Saori le sonrió con picardía.

"Si me dejas usar el cepillo, te pasaré estas coletas." Le ofreció.

La pequeña puso sus ojos brillantes y soltó su muñeca, estirando sus manitos hacia las coletas. Ambas diosas estaban sentadas en el suelo, peinando muñecas. Bueno… Niké hacía como que las peinaba, dado que a sus 3 años sabía muy poco sobre peluquería y su motricidad fina no era de gran ayuda. Eso no importaba mucho, pues lo estaba pasando en grande, ergo, el cabello de la muñeca sufría. Saori había dejado atrás la etapa de las muñecas hacía mucho tiempo, pero no hay nada que entretenga más a una adolescente que vestir y arreglar a alguien más, ya sea una amiga o una muñeca, con ropa y peinados a la moda.

"¡Yo kere, yo kere!" Pidió la niña sonriendo, mientras agitaba sus alitas y daba saltitos. Saori le entregó las coletas a cambio del cepillo.

"Aquí tienes. Ahora vamos a ver como…"

"**o.o**… Azena… ¡Mami Idril!"

Saori miró a través del ventanal que daba hacia la terraza, pero no vio a nadie. Estiró el cuello con curiosidad: si algo había aprendido de Idril en todo ese tiempo, era que la tipa podía pasar desapercibida hasta que era demasiado tarde, cosa que no le tomaba mucho esfuerzo. No obstante, la única "_Idril–alarma_" que tenían era, como podrán imaginar, la pequeña diosa, que siempre era la primera en delatarla. Niké se puso de pie y corrió hasta la terraza, con Saori tras de sí.

"¡Quieta Niké, te vas a caer!"

Pero la pequeña poco caso le hizo. Salió corriendo a través del ventanal y corrió por la terraza en dirección hacia sus estancias. Athena trotó tras ella para alcanzarla, pero ambas se detuvieron en seco: más adelante, Shion e Idril estaban de pie uno frente al otro y se miraban con los ceños fruncidos… bueno, al menos en el caso del Patriarca, que a esa distancia no podían distinguir qué expresión llevaba la máscara. Saori tomó la mano de Niké y decidió llevársela de regreso a donde estaban.

Al parecer Shion e Idril habían cruzado caminos sin querer, irradiando ambos muy mala vibra. La elfa no se imaginaba porqué el lemuriano se veía muy molesto, y eso era lo que había puesto a Idril a la defensiva: no estaba dispuesta a pagar por el mal humor que el anterior santo de Aries pudiera tener.

"Estás en mi camino." Dijo Idril muy quieta. "Por favor, muévete."

"No. Te estaba buscando." Dijo Shion muy grave.

"Si me quieres decir algo, dímelo ya, tengo cosas que hacer."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuales?" Volvió a decir Shion en un tono de muy mala leche.

Creo que recordar sucesos lo pone de mal humor… aunque quizás es su presión, no sé, o el hecho que… **¡FEH! **No voy a inventar ninguna excusa para el mal humor de Shion. El tipo despertó con el pie izquierdo. Punto.

"Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia." Idril, por obvias razones, se molestó. Con un desdén, intentó pasarle a Shion por el lado, pero éste la detuvo con el brazo.

"En serio tengo que hablar contigo." Una vez, el tono amable no lo caracterizó. Bastó un ademán de Idril para soltarse.

"¿Qué pretendes, Aries? A mi no me tratarás así." Le dijo a modo de advertencia.

"¿Por qué? Así es como siempre me has tratado." Suspiró el Patriarca con tristeza, lo que obviamente dejó muy perpleja a Idril… más aún porque de pronto Shion volvió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a este lemuriano? "¿Por qué me devolviste la cadena?"

Quizás si Idril estuviera menos enojada, esta pregunta le habría causado mariposas en el estómago. Quizás si Shion hubiera tenido otra actitud, las cosas se hubieran ido por la pendiente suave, pero no. Se fueron por la tangente. Expliquemos algo: Idril **no** le había regresado la cadena a Shion por orgullo, al contrario, quería ver en qué momento se la regresaba, para así quizás poder enfrentarlo y preguntarle porqué se la regaló. Era su plan para llegar a una conclusión y saber qué pensaba Shion de ella… pero bueno, el plan no le resultó.

Si es que hubo plan desde un principio.

"¿Qué Cadena? Tú Sabes Que No Uso Joyas." Dijo Idril muy enojada. "¡Soy Una Amazona!"

"No Te Hagas La Tonta, Sabes De Lo Que Hablo."

"No Tengo Idea. ¿Acaso Estás Senil?"

"¡La Que Te Regalé Por Tu Cumpleaños! Ayer Me La Regresaste." Un pequeño gran cortocircuito se produjo entre ambos. Idril le dio un molesto empujón.

"Tu Jamás Me Has Regalado Nada." Mintió, mientras le pasaba por el lado y se alejaba. "¿Para Qué Habrías Hecho Algo Así?"

"¡No Te Alejes Que Todavía No Termino Contigo!" Tres zancadas le bastaron para alcanzar a la elfa. "¿Por Qué No Habría De Hacerte Un Regalo? Estabas De Cumpleaños Y Era _Mi Oportunidad_ Para Conversar Contigo." Ladró Shion.

Sip. Definitivamente los lemurianos han de tener algo de perro.

"¿Conversar Conmigo? Nunca Te Interesaste Por Lo Que Me Pudiera Pasar, ¿Por Qué Querrías Conversar Conmigo?" Idril volvió a darle otro empujón. Esta situación la tenía muy tensa y molesta. "¡No Quiero Que Me Toques! Aléjate O Te Alejo."

"¡Por Supuesto! No Sé Ni Porqué Me Sorprendo: **FRÍA COMO SIEMPRE**. ¿Cómo No Querría Acercarme A Ti? ¡Eres Todo Lo Que Me Gusta!"

"No Vengas Con Estupideces A Estas Alturas. ¿Dices Que Yo Te Gusto?" Idril le propinó un enojado zape en la nuca. "¿Te Golpeaste La Cabeza O Qué? Yo Ni Siquiera Soy Del Tipo Que Te Gusta, Y Ni Siquiera Me Buscaste Cuando Tenías **MUCHA** Experiencia En Eso."

"Tú, Idril, **No Eres** Del Tipo De Nadie, Pero A Mi **Si** Me Gustas." Protestó Shion, sobándose la nuca, impaciente y sin pensar en lo que decía.

"¿En Serio? ¡Que Bueno Que Me Lo Dices Que Si No, **NO ME DOY CUENTA**!" Tan enojados que estaban estos dos que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que estaban diciendo más cosas de las que nunca se habían atrevido a decir. "¿En Qué Momento Te Diste Cuenta Que Te Gustaba? ¿Cuándo Compartías Cama Con Melissa, Francesca O Con La Perdida De Süe? **¡AH, YA SÉ!** Descubriste Que Te Gusto Porque Te Recuerdo **VIEJOS TIEMPOS**." Idril siseó de disgusto y asco, con especial virulencia. "No Me Vengas Con Esos Juegos Que No Me Prestaré Y Lo Sabes Bien."

"¡Qué Imposible Eres! Lo Eras Antes Y Lo Sigues Siendo. ¿Qué No Te Das Cuenta Que Todo Eso Lo Hice Por Ti? No Había Otra Manera De Que Pudiera Decirte Algo Sin Que Me Sacaras La Cabeza." Shion se veía y oía furioso. "Todas Esas Señoritas Tenían Algo En Común Contigo…"

"¿Algo En Común Conmigo? ¿Estás Chiflado? Ellas No Se Parecían En Nada A Mí: ¡Yo No Era Una Perdida! ¿Señoritas? **¡JA!**" Rió Idril con sarcasmo… sin saber o darse cuenta que dentro de unas horas hasta le daría dolor de estómago por esa revelación. Shion se cruzó de brazos.

"No era lo más óptimo o inteligente… ¡Pero Es Lo Que Había! Creía Que De Otro Modo Nunca Me Prestarías Atención." La conversación comenzó a subir en intensidad. Tanto el Patriarca como la elfa se enojaban cada vez más.

"**¡NI SIQUIERA LO INTENTASTE! **Ni Siquiera Intentaste Llamar Mi Atención, ¡Me Ignorabas Pese A Todo Lo Que Hacía Por Tu Mugre Vida!" Idril se contuvo de darle un golpe a Shion en la nariz. "No Me Digas Que No Sabías Cómo, **¡ES UNA EXCUSA ASQUEROSA!**, Tú No Eras Un Novato…"

"¿Me habrías dejado? ¿Me habrías dejado acercarme un poco?" Insistió Shion dos veces, dándole esta vez un empujón a ella. "A Todo El Que Se Te Insinuaba O Que Te Mostraba Así Un Poquito De Afecto, Lo Mandabas Al Noveno Infierno De **Dos Patadas**. **FRÍA E INALCANZABLE**. Mal Genio, Irritable, Suspicaz, **BRAVA**, Impaciente, Violenta, Sádica. ¡Puedo Seguir Por Horas!" El Patriarca se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se agitó los cabellos, lleno de impaciencia. "¿_Hacer Algo Por Mi_? ¿**Tú**, Con Lo **Estirada** Que Puedes Ser? ¡No Me Hagas Reír Que Tengo Los Labios Partidos!"

"¡Hacía eso **PORQUE ERAS TÚ**! ¿Esperas Que Te Crea Todo Eso Que Me Dices? Hacía más cosas por ti de las que crees. ¡Acaso Creías Que Tu Casa Se Ordenaba Sola O Que Tu Ropa Aparecía Limpia Por Arte De Magia!" Idril sacudió los puños. "¡Cierto! Soy Una Desgraciada de la Peor Calaña, Pero Eso No Te Da Derecho A Jugar Conmigo Ni…"

"¡Lo Único Que Quería Era **UNA SOLA** Oportunidad De Decirte Que Para Mi Eras La Más Hermosa Mujer De Todas!" La interrumpió Shion, enfurecido, que se pasó esta vez ambas manos por la cabeza hasta sacarse chispas. "Cometí mis errores, lo reconozco, ¡FUI UN **IMBÉCIL!**, Pero Si Hacía Todas Esas Cosas, Era Para Llamar Tu Atención, Por Muy Imposible Que…"

**PLAAAF.**

Un bofetón. De esos que te toman por sorpresa y que ni siquiera dan un aviso. Idril empuñó las manos, le dio la espalda y se alejó, dejando al Patriarca solo, con una gran marca de mano en su mejilla.

"Imbécil. Eres Un Imbécil." Afirmó furiosa. "**¡¡IMBÉCIL!**" Añadió de un grito.

Shion apretó los dientes. Sintió como se le erizaba el espinazo y tensó los músculos de la espalda. Observó hacia Idril, que se alejaba a paso regular, con la espalda erguida y echando humo por las orejas. A punto estuvo de encender su cosmo, pero se contuvo. El Patriarca inspiró aire y se dispuso a seguirla, para continuar su reyerta…

… Pero un fuerte dolor le detuvo a él. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al pecho y esperó atento a que el dolor disminuyera un poco. Sin embargo esto le tomó más tiempo del usual y terminó sentándose en el piso, tratando de calmarse.

…

…

…

…

Dentro del edificio, Athena y Niké se alejaron de las cortinas en silencio, sin emitir ni un solo comentario.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: ¿Cuidar de un Bonsái es mucho pedir?**_

"_¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes mis bonsáis tranquilos?" Gimió Docko. Idril no respondió de inmediato. Se sacudió el vestido a conciencia y luego se cruzó de brazos._

"_No seas grave. Tan solo los estaba apreciando mejor." Respondió por fin._

**PS:** ¡Auch! Si se dieron cuenta, Idril y Shion se dijeron bastantes cosas muy ciertas en las que no repararon por estar enojados. Estos dos no tienen remedio… más les vale meditar al respecto y a ver si se dan cuenta de lo que dijeron y oyeron, estando con la cabeza más fría. **¡DOOBLE AUCH!** De pronto me estoy topando con capítulos complicados de escribir. Algo mal y arruinaré todo el fic. Mejor me voy con calma, ya que a este mamotreto le tengo mucho cariño como para arruinarlo. ¿Qué pasará con este par de viejos tercos y gruñones? Ya lo irán descubriendo a su debido tiempo… aunque como hoy me siento generosa, les daré una pista: Athena y Niké. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ MUFFINS DE CHOCOLATE! **


	15. ¿Cuidar De Un Bonsái Es Mucho Pedir?

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A FIRST AYANAMI::_abrazo_ _de anaconda_: Te pasaste: de no ser por tu ayuda, no habría podido escribir cierto pasaje de este capítulo**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 132 para ver y entender Manga: Si el héroe y líder pierde su camisa, este tendrá un cuerpo estilizado, sin importar lo fuerte que sea._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 13:**

**¿Cuidar De Un Bonsái Es Mucho Pedir?**

**Casa de Libra.**

_Día Siguiente._

Puso los ojos largos al cielo. Docko parecía pedir explicaciones que nunca llegarían. Shion nuevamente estaba en Libra, interrumpiendo su hora de podar bonsáis, enojado como nunca. ¿Por qué a **él**, Por qué, _Por qué_? Docko suspiró derrotado.

Bueno, está bien, quizás estoy exagerando. Shion no estaba **TAN** enojado, pero sí muy molesto. Había pasado muy mala noche: apenas había podido pegar ojo y se sentía muy mal. A veces las conversaciones con la almohada suelen ser tenaces, y ¿qué quieren qué les diga? Ese objeto en el que recostamos nuestras cabezas para dormir y descansar, suele decir demasiadas verdades cuando le pedimos su opinión, y no todas pueden gustarnos.

Dicen que la verdad duele, pero no peca.

Así diré la verdad. Shion más que estar enojado, estaba fastidiado y **no** _necesariamente_ con Idril. No se estaba balanceando en la silla, pero si estaba echado en ella, mirando al techo en actitud de hastío, ignorando la humeante taza de té que había frente a él. Docko regresó su Eucalipto su lugar y se sentó a la mesa, justo al frente de Shion.

"Bien… ¿Qué te pasó ahora?"

"…"

"No estás aquí para hacerme una visita de cortesía. ¿Qué te pasó?"

"Discutí con Idril ayer."

"¿Es eso novedad?" Docko se sopló el flequillo. "No me digas que le fuiste a reclamar por lo de la cadena."

"Veo que soy predecible."

"En este tipo de situaciones, sí lo eres." Docko se restregó la cara con las manos. Si Shion e Idril seguían así, iban a terminar matándolo de la impaciencia. "¿Qué pasó ahora?"

Shion se quedó en silencio y no despegó la mirada del techo por largo rato. ¡Tanto que había pasado! La razón por la que no había dormido la noche anterior había sido por que tuvo la oportunidad de meditar **tODo** lo que le dijo a Idril y las respuestas que ésta le dio a lo que él le había dicho. Puso cara de circunstancias: a los gritos se habían confesado muchas cosas y eso lo tenía alelado. Suspiró derrotado.

"Pasó de todo."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Que le dije todo." Rezongó Shion. Docko abrió los ojos como platos, de súbito interesado y estupefacto. Abrió la boca para emitir comentario, pero… "Entre grito y empujón le dije **tODo** lo que sentía por ella… pero estaba muy enojado como para darme cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo."

"¡Alto! Te detienes en este preciso instante. **Explícate**." Le pidió Docko con energía. "Mejor empieza desde el principio y más te vale no omitir detalle alguno."

Silencio.

Shion hizo la taza a un lado y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa. Se quedó observando hacia el jardín que Docko mantenía en estático y prolongado silencio. Suspiró un par de veces con melancolía: no quería contarle todo a Docko. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por su actitud del día previo, pero sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría salir de Libra a menos que desembuchara todo. Suspiró una tercera vez y tras tomar un largo sorbo de té le quedó mirando con atención.

"No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca." Dijo a modo de introducción.

Con calma, tomándose más pausas de las necesarias, Shion comenzó a contarle a Docko lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior, desde que se encontró con Idril y decidiera reclamarle por la devolución de la cadena, que por cierto, había arrojado a la basura. Fue una narración bastante fiel a lo que en verdad había pasado. Docko escuchaba estupefacto y sin interrumpir, con una cara de circunstancias digna de antología. Se restregó la cara y se talló los ojos, en más de una ocasión ganas tuvo de arrancarse los cabellos, pero se contuvo, dado que no quería volver a quedarse calvo.

"Alto, Tiempo, **Tiempo**, **A Ver Si Lo Entendí**: **¡LE DIJISTE TODO ESO!** Le Dijiste Que La **Amabas** Y Todo **¡¿A LOS GRITOS Y ENOJADO!**" Docko no se lo creía.

"Feh." Shion se sobó una de sus mejillas. "Luego de eso… me dio un bofetón y se fue." Terminó Shion. Docko le arrojó su taza de té a la cabeza, pero el lemuriano la detuvo con telequinesia.

"¡Merecido Lo Tenías! Aunque Idril **También** Se Merece Uno. **¡Ustedes Dos Son Imposibles!** No Puedo Creer Lo Que Me Cuentas." Protestó Docko enojado e impaciente. "¡Argh! **¡Par De Chiflados!** A Ver Si Para La Próxima Les Paso A Los Dos Una MOTOSIERRA Para Ver _Como Terminan_, Dado Que Es Evidente Que **Es La Única Manera** En La Que Pueden Llegar A Algo Concreto. **¡A Los Gritos!**" El santo de Libra sacudió la cabeza con energía. "No, mejor no les paso la motosierra, que quizás en qué escandaloso asunto terminarían los dos."

"No me enorgullezco de lo que pasó. Estoy arrepentido." Chistó Shion. "Si le iba a decir lo que sentía, esperaba hacerlo _de otro modo_: ahora ella está furiosa conmigo. Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que le dije."

"¿Esperabas menos? Un poco más y se descueran… y al paso que iban ¡Y Encima Cómo!… mejor no quiero ni pensar." Protestó Docko enojado. Y sí… si notaron que está pensando muy mal, no se equivocaron.

"… Y lo peor es que estoy enojado con ella."

"¡En Ningún Caso Me Explico Porque **TÚ** _Deberías_ Estar Enojado Con Ella O Porqué **ELLA** _Tendría_ Que _Estar Furiosa_ Contigo!" Docko gesticuló impacientemente con las manos. "¿Por qué deberían estar enojados?"

"Porque no soy adivino." Shion frunció el ceño. "Debió haberme dicho de frente que era ella quien mantenía mi casa… o que sentía algo por mi…"

"Como debiste haberle dicho **A LA CARA **que la adorabas." Docko se estiró la cara con las manos. "Ustedes dos me van a matar. Que bueno que no tengo problemas cardiacos, que sino, ya sería un fiambre… **¡UN MOMENTO!**" El santo de Libra se detuvo de súbito. "¿Era **_IDRIL_** La Que Ordenaba Tu Casa?" Interrogó estupefacto.

"Feh."

"¡Maldito Suertudo! Tú No Tienes Más Suerte Porque No Naciste Antes."

Docko volvió a despeinarse. Algo de relajante debe tener este gesto, que los dorados lo hacen bien seguido. Creo que la próxima vez que esté molesta con alguien, me despeinaré para ver si con eso descargo malas vibras o electricidad estática. El santo de Libra se quedó mirando muy duro a Shion, como preparando otro reproche, pero se quedó en silencio. El Patriarca tenía un desconsolado aspecto, por lo que se abstuvo.

"Le debo una excusa a Idril… por muy enojada que esté conmigo… o que yo esté con ella."

"Sería lo ideal… pero esta vez le repites todo lo que le dijiste, pero en un tono más acorde." Aconsejó Docko.

"… No… no creo que resulte." Shion se puso de pie, se sacudió las ropas y se dispuso a irse. "Muchas gracias por el té y por escucharme."

"Feh. Creo que comenzaré a cobrar."

"No tienes licencia de psicólogo." Bromeó Shion esbozando una sonrisa. "Adiós. Te veo más tarde."

"Hasta luego."

El Patriarca abandonó el jardín de Libra, dejando a Docko solo y rabiando por causas ajenas. Sin embargo al poco rato suspiró condolido.

"Me alegra no tener esos problemas." Comentó para sí.

**Casa de Piscis.**

"… entonces la tapas de tierra y listo. Le pones un poco de agua y a esperar que crezca." Explicó Afro con cuidado, mientras terminaba de trasplantar un rosal recién adquirido en Atenas a su nueva ubicación. Niké abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Lizto! Otra bez." La pequeña aplaudió. Afro le sonrió.

"Claro: aún tenemos que plantar 6 rosales más." El santo de Piscis le guiñó un ojo. "¿Me ayudarás?"

"Sí, sí, yo quiero, yo quiero."

Niké se puso de pie y se acercó a uno de los rosales que esperaban su turno, bajo la atenta mirada de Afro, que no la perdía de vista. La pequeña, que ya lo había hecho pasar un soberano susto con las tijeras de jardinería, y no precisamente porque se fuera a hacer daño ella misma (quiso podar los rosales, lo cuál casi le provoca un yeyo), se acercó a la planta y acarició las hojas.

"kon cadiño… o zi no, muednen."

"Se dice _muerden_."

"Mue–R–nen." Repitió Niké, frunciendo el ceño, pronunciando a conciencia la palabra.

"Al menos es un progreso." Afro se puso de pie, caminó la corta distancia hasta Niké y se agachó para tomar el rosal. "¿Te gusta este rosal?"

"Mucho. ¿Kómo ze llama?"

"Se llama… hmm… ¡Laura!"

"**ò.ó** Pero ez niño." Protestó Niké inflando los cachetes.

"Ah, ¿En serio?" Afro rió para sus adentros. Primera vez que veía que alguien relacionaba rosas con hombres. "No lo sabía. ¿Cómo supiste?" la pequeña se encogió de hombros.

"Adibiné."

Afro le revolvió el cabello y tomó el rosal en sus manos. Se puso de pie, sintiendo como las manitas de Niké se sujetaban a los pantalones que usaba para jardinería. La pequeña diosa caminó a su lado, contentísima y nuevamente siguió con atención todo el proceso para plantar el rosal en su nueva posición.

"¿Puede ponedle agua?" Preguntó Niké con ojos grandes, cuando Afro tomó la regadera.

"Por supuesto." El santo de Piscis le puso la regadera en las manos y la diosa comenzó a verter el agua en la tierra. "Lento, con cuidado, no mucho, que podemos ahogarla… eso es… ya estamos."

"Veo que tienes una discípula **MUY** joven y atenta." Comentó Camus de pronto.

"Jajaja, ¿Sabes que así te ves muy paternal, Afro?" Preguntó de pronto Alsacia. Afro y Niké se voltearon para ver a la pareja, que les observaba divertidos. El santo de Piscis se puso de pie al tiempo que Niké salió corriendo disparada hacia la pareja.

"¡Tío Kamuz!" Niké se abrazó con fuerza a las piernas del Santo de Acuario, quien la tomó en brazos.

"Hola. ¿Qué los trae hasta aquí?" Preguntó Afro cuando los tuvo al frente.

"Estamos buscando a la Señora Idril." Dijo Camus, mientras se acomodaba a Niké en sus brazos. "¿Cómo estás, pequeñita?"

"¡Niebe, Niebe!" Exclamó Niké contenta, mientras aplaudía con las manitos. Camus le sonrió.

"Tu veux neige? Dis-moi une chose. Comme je demande cela en français?" Le preguntó Camus mirándola fijo a los ojos. Niké estrujó la memoria.

"Oncle Camus, je ne nua nech. Tu me don un pe siltuplé?" Dijo Niké en un francés muy fragmentado y forzado, luciendo en extremo adorable, pestañeando para mejor efecto.

"Seulement parce que tu me regardes avec ces grands yeux je te donnerai neige." Le dijo Camus con una sonrisa. "Et tu dois le prononcer cela ainsi: _Oncle Camus, je veux voir neige. Tu me donnes un peu s'il tu plaît?_" Alsacia le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"No seas tan exigente con la niña: tiene no más tres años. Al menos hizo un esfuerzo increíble." Le regañó divertida. En el tiempo en que ambos llevaban casados, algo de francés estaba aprendiendo, lo mismo que Camus el castellano. Por lo mismo, Alsacia algo había entendido de aquél intercambio: la chica parecía tener una especial facilidad para los idiomas.

Camus y Niké, le mostraron la lengua al unísono. Segundos después la temperatura bajó un poco y algunos copitos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre la cabeza de la niña, para el deleite soberano de la pequeña. Mientras el Santo de Acuario se dedicaba a jugar con la chibi diosa, Alsacia se volvió a Afro.

"¿Sabes donde está la señora Idril? El Maestro Shion la está buscando desde la mañana."

"No lo sé. Vino temprano y me pidió si podía vigilar a la pequeña hasta las 19:00 pm, pero no me dijo nada más." Explicó Afro en forma muy breve. "Puede que esté en el Recinto de Amazonas, no lo sé. Mejor pregúntale a Marin que a lo mejor sabe."

"No, ya le preguntamos a Marin: ella nos envió contigo." Explicó Alsacia. "Nos dijo que esta mañana estuvo en Leo, pero quien habló con ella fue Aioria y no ella. ¡Pobrecita! Marin se veía fatal cuando la vimos. No se ha estado sintiendo muy bien."

"¿Aún no se recupera? Ese resfrío si que le dio fuerte." Comentó Afro pensativo. Alsacia negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es un resfrío: parece que Aioria finalmente la intoxicó con su comida." Se lamentó Alsacia.

"Ni modo, vamos a tener que ir a hablar con Aioria al sector Este: allí está haciendo sus rondas hoy." Intervino Camus, mientras dejaba a Niké en el suelo. "Afro, si ves a la Señora Idril, dile que la están buscando, por favor." Le pidió mientras le tomaba la mano a Alsacia.

"No hay problema. Yo le digo."

"Nos Vemos Luego."

"¡Te Cuidas Afro Y También A Niké!"

Camus y Alsacia se despidieron y siguieron su camino de regreso a Acuario. Afro, que le había tomado la mano a Niké por precaución, le miró divertido.

"¿Sabes donde se metió tu tutora, pequeña?" Le preguntó, asumiendo que la niña no sabía, pero para su sorpresa, Niké asintió.

"Zí… ta en el boske… **ó.ò** taba kon mucha penita hoy." Le dijo la niña con ojos vidriosos. Afro alzó ambas cejas, lleno de curiosidad.

"Ay vaya…"

**Casa de Libra.**

_Al Atardecer._

Idril había desaparecido gran parte del día. No hubo quien pudiera dar con ella por más que la buscaron. Esta actitud de la elfa no le sorprendió a quienes la conocían, pues solía ocultarse cuando algo la perturbaba o inquietaba, para así poder rabiar sola o llorar tranquila si podía, claro que para la nueva generación de santos, que no la conocían tan bien, esto significó un problema: se preocuparon mucho por ella.

El Patriarca, pese a que había sido él quien pidió que la encontraran, no participó de la búsqueda. Shion habría podido encontrarla sin ningún problema en un dos por tres, tenía una habilidad especial para tal cosa, pero en honor a la verdad, el tipo no había querido ni salir del Templo Principal… no sabía como enfrentar a la elfa luego de aquella pelea del día anterior.

Idril tampoco había pasado una buena noche y menos un buen día. Una vez que pudo calmarse y comenzó a procesar todo lo que Shion le había dicho, le dio un dolor de estómago tan severo que la inutilizó y mantuvo en vela gran parte de la noche. Eso le pasa por somatizar su estrés. No es por nada, pero no lograba convencerse de lo que le habían dicho ni sabía como actuar. Casi se muere de la pena cuando se dio cuenta que ella también se había ido de lengua y confesado muchas de las cosas que guardaba en su corazón, de la peor manera posible. La gran ventaja que tenía Shion era que, pese a estar un tanto asustado, él tenía a alguien de confianza con quien poder desahogarse, pero no Idril… todavía no tenía mucha confianza con las chicas, no se sentía a gusto: estaba solita.

Docko suspiró. Estaba preocupado por sus amigos. Esos dos estaban logrando inquietarlo. El santo de Libra caminó por los pasillos de su Templo una última vez antes de recogerse hacia el piso residencial. Eran pasadas las 19:05 y estaba cansado. Le consolaba el hecho que Shunrei le esperaba con la cena lista arriba y que comería delicioso. Shiryu le había estado haciendo compañía durante la tarde, pero le había dejado solo hacia hora y media.

Entonces lo escuchó.

El santo de Libra se puso alerta y enfocó sus oídos hacia su jardín. Había oído ruidos allí, muy sutiles, pero suficientes para llamar su atención. Frunció el ceño y a paso rápido, caminó para ver con qué se encontraba: la puerta estaba semiabierta… había alguien dentro. Prestó atención… Shiryu y Shunrei estaban arriba… no, no eran ellos. Le dio un empujón a la puerta y entró de lleno al jardín…

Idril estaba allí, tenía uno de los bonsáis de Docko en las manos y lo observaba con mucha detención. No había más bonsáis en el suelo. Contento de poder ver de nuevo a su amiga, aunque aprehensivo por sus idolatrados bonsáis, Idril le había amenazado hace mucho que el día menos pensado liberaría a sus miniaturas para plantarlas en el bosque, el santo se acercó a ella a paso moderado.

"Sigues con tu mala costumbre de esclavizar árboles, Docko." Susurró Idril en voz muy, muy bajita.

¡Ay no! No quería que le pasara eso a sus bonsáis.

Docko sintió una subida de adrenalina y antes de darse cuenta, estaba junto a la elfa. Le arrebató el bonsái a la velocidad de la luz y de inmediato lo puso a salvo de su captora, en la repisa que correspondía. Docko e Idril cruzaron fieras miradas por varios segundos.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes mis bonsáis tranquilos?" Gimió Docko. Idril no respondió de inmediato. Se sacudió el vestido a conciencia y luego se cruzó de brazos.

"No seas grave. Tan solo los estaba apreciando mejor." Respondió por fin.

"No te creo." Se apresuró en decir, muy aprehensivo. "¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Nos tenías preocupados."

"¿En serio? Creí que _nadie_ notaría mi ausencia." Repitió sin alzar un solo decibel su voz.

"No digas eso: Aquí somos una familia muy grande y cuando alguien se pierde, lo notamos de inmediato." Le explicó Docko. Vaya… algo le decía que tendría que usar una táctica totalmente diferente para hablar con Idril de la que usaba para hablar con Shion.

"¿Aunque sea una completa extraña a esta generación?" Le preguntó apenada.

"No seas tan…" El santo de Libra se detuvo a media frase.

Es que de pronto se encontró viendo algo que nunca creyó ver en su vida ni en la siguiente… los hombros de Idril temblaban despacio y la elfa respiraba muy rápido. Aquél sonido… ¡Idril estaba sollozando! Casi entró en pánico. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si bien tenía mucha experiencia en lidiar con todo tipo de situaciones, ésta le superaba. Una mujer llorando era algo muy volátil de manejar y se declaraba incompetente, sobre todo si esta mujer era Idril. Además no tenía ningún equipo con el cuál lidiar emergencias lacrimógenas y se ponía muy nervioso cuando una mujer lloraba, más aún si era cercana a él. Tuvo la única reacción posible en su caso:… una de abuelito.

"Oye, no te pongas así, no es para tanto." Le dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro. "Vamos Idril, aquí hay muchos que te queremos…"

Idril hizo un gesto con la mano que hizo que Docko la soltara de inmediato, pero en vez de estallar en furia, se puso a llorar con fuerza y se cubrió su enmascarado rostro con ambas manos.

"¡Ya No Aguanto Más!" Logró balbucear entre lloriqueos. Entonces le dio la espalda y salió caminando, rápido y furtiva, como si temiese que alguien la viera… llorando. Desapareció en cosa de minutos.

Docko se quedó allí, perplejo, observando el camino que su amiga había tomado con tanta angustia, prefiriendo dejarla sola a molestarla. Suspiró.

"¡Cáncer tenías que ser!" Exclamó dolido. "… al cabo que Shion tenía razón: sí sabes llorar."

Meneó la cabeza y se refregó el rostro. Algo le decía a Docko que esto era apenas el comienzo. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, el santo de Libra se animó a subir al piso residencial.

Ojalá que nada le pasara ni a Idril ni a Shion.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Alitas Despeinadas.**_

… _Niké sonrió traviesamente y se alejó de aquél diván. Apenas sacudiendo sus pequeñas alitas de suaves plumas, camino graciosamente hasta la puerta, que abrió sin mucha dificultad. Se asomó al pasillo y tras mirar hacia ambos lados, salió de la habitación y tomó el camino de la derecha… pero ni bien hubo avanzado unos cuantos pasitos, la levantaron en el aire…_

**PS:** De nuevo tuve que ponerle mucho ahínco a este capítulo. Al menos se dejó escribir sin problemas, y hasta tiempo me dio para escribir el próximo. Me alegra verlos aquí, ya que quiere decir que al menos terminaron el capítulo de este monstruo tan complicado… lo que me recuerda: tengo una mala noticia y fue por casualidad. Saldré de Santiago hasta el Martes e iré a un lugar en el cuál el acceso más cercano a Internet es como a mil horas. En pocas palabras, me voy a la tenebrosa y árida Tierra de No Internet, por lo que volveré a actualizar el día Martes o cuando tenga acceso, ya que conociendo a mi Unidad Paterna y a mi Unidad Hermana, prefiero que se descueren entre ellos antes de usar el PC. Podría haber sido peor. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ MUFFINS DE MIEL!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

De francés a lo sumo sé pronunciar muy mal que no sé hablar francés. Un.n Así que tuve que pedir ayuda. Firts Ayanami convenció a Camus que me ayudara, así que puedo morir contenta. **¡A AMBOS LES DOY LAS GRACIAS! **

Lo que Camus y Niké hablaron en este capítulo es…

**Tu veux neige? Dis-moi une chose. Comme je demande cela en français: **¿Tú quieres nieve? Dime una cosa ¿Como pido eso en francés?

**Oncle Camus, je veux voir neige. Tu me donnes un peu s'il tu plaît: **Tío Camus, yo quiero ver nieve. ¿Tú me das un poco por favor?

**Seulement parce que tu me regardes avec ces grands yeux je te donnerai neige: **Solo porque tú me miras con esos grandes ojos yo te daré nieve.

**Et tu dois le prononcer cela ainsi: **Y tú debes pronunciar eso así.


	16. Alitas Despeinadas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 135 para ver y entender Manga: No importa lo idiota o imbécil que sea el líder, no puedes evitar sino amarlo… lo cuál en algunos casos es discutible._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 14:**

**Alitas Despeinadas.**

**Estancias de Niké.**

_Día Siguiente._

_19:30 pm._

Se acercó en punta de pies hasta Idril, quien estaba tendida sobre el diván que había sacado a la terraza algunos días antes. El elfa respiraba pausadamente y no pareció haber notado su presencia. Dos grandes y claros ojos celestes parpadearon y Niké estiró su mano con cautela. Tomó la máscara por el borde y la levantó con todo el cuidado que sus torpes manos pudieron tener. Idril ni se percató… pero bueno, estamos hablando de una brava amazona con el sueño **MUY** pesado y que se sentía con la suficiente confianza de echarse a dormir una siesta profunda.

Idril no se despertó. Niké soltó la máscara y observó traviesa a su tutora. Se acercó a su rostro e hizo algunas muecas como para comprobar que estaba durmiendo.

Sip. Mami Idril se había quedado dormida.

Niké sonrió traviesamente y se alejó de aquél diván con pasitos suaves. Apenas sacudiendo sus pequeñas alitas de suaves plumas, se metió de regreso a sus Estancias y caminó graciosamente hasta la puerta de salida, la que abrió sin mucha dificultad. Es la diosa de la victoria, así que difícilmente va a fracasar en alguna tarea. Se asomó al pasillo y tras mirar hacia ambos lados, salió de la habitación y tomó el camino de la derecha… pero tal parece que ésta es una de aquellas ocasiones en que la diosa de la victoria no puede salirse con la suya, pues ni bien hubo avanzado unos cuantos pasitos, la levantaron en el aire.

"¡Niké! Sabes que no me gusta que salgas sin permiso." Le reclamó Idril fingiendo pena. La elfa abrazó a la niña con ternura. "¿Hacia donde ibas con tanta urgencia, Ranita?"

La pequeña puso una sonrisa adorable.

"Iva a ber a **Papi** Shion." Respondió con inocencia.

…

Idril perdió todos los colores y no precisamente de susto. Infló el pecho con elegancia y apretó los dientes. La sangre le hervía… Tanto que le había costado olvidarse por un día entero del Patriarca, tantos esfuerzos que había hecho las últimas 48 horas en evitarlo (no cruzaba caminos con él desde el día anterior), se habían ido a la basura. Ni siquiera el pánico que sentía por enfrentarlo de nuevo, tras la última discusión que habían tenido, si es que se le puede llamar así, le enfrió los humos.

Una cosa era que Niké la llamara a ella '_mami'_: era casi obvio. Idril había criado a la pequeña desde que era una recién nacida, ¡Era su mamá! Bajo todo respecto, pero… pero el que llamara a Shion '_papi'_ le parecía todo un insulto que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

"**ARIES** me va a escuchar." Masculló entre dientes.

Con Niké bajo el brazo, y dando pisotones amenazantes, Idril caminó todo el enorme corredor hasta las Estancias del Patriarca. Sin llamar a la puerta, entró sin perder el ritmo de su caminar y sin dudar ni un segundo, se acercó a la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Shion, al cuál le dio varios golpes seguidos.

"¡Aries! ¿Estás ahí y _presentable_?" Preguntó molesta.

"La verdad no estoy allí, sino aquí y creo estar presentable." Expuso el Patriarca fastidiado, saliendo de su despacho y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, a ver qué escándalo era el que había justo afuera. Idril se giró hacia donde él estaba y le señaló a la niña bajo el brazo, la cuál dejó en el piso.

Ambos se quedaron mirando largo rato. Era la primera vez que se miraban las caras desde la pelea en la terraza. Suspiraron al unísono, muy cansados y sin saber como manejar la situación. Shion volvió a abrir la puerta de su despacho y le señaló hacia adentro.

"Por favor, pasa y veremos en qué te puedo ayudar."

"¡Niké Te Acaba De Llamar '_Papi'_!"

"…" Shion se sintió palidecer, pero no perdió la dignidad. Volvió a indicarle el despacho a la elfa. "Ven dentro y lo resolvemos."

Siempre con la niña bajo el brazo, Idril dio algunas zancadas y entró al despacho, seguida de Shion, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. El Patriarca le señaló los sillones.

"Toma asiento. Te estaba buscando desde ayer. ¿Nadie te dio mi mensaje?"

"Así fue, pero elegí no venir." Dijo Idril con voz firme. "Lamento la interrupción, Excelencia, pero tengo que protestar."

"Idril, ¡Que gusto verte! Toma asiento por favor. Yo estoy estupendo por si preguntas." Al parecer a Shion, pese a lo terrible que se sentía, aún le quedaban energías para el sarcasmo.

"Ahórrate eso, tengo una pregunta." Chistó Idril, dejando a la niña en el suelo.

"Tú Dime."

"¿Por qué Niké te llama '_Papi'_?"

"¡Ni idea!" Respondió Shion algo perplejo, y con varias gotitas orbitándole la cabeza.

"**ú.ù** Podkue me guzta…" Dijo Niké mientras le jalaba el vestido a Idril.

"¡Niké! No quiero que lo llames así." Protestó Idril, sin saber si sentirse molesta o… no sabía. No le cuadraba que la niña llamara así a Shion. No tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Perpleja… la elfa se quedó viendo a Shion… y como que se olvidó todo lo que le iba a decir y de parte de su enojo.

"Pero ez ke no tengo papi… **ó.ò** y yo kiedo uno…" Niké se soltó de la mano de su tutora y corrió a sujetarse de las ropas de Shion. "¡Yo Kiero Ke Zeaz Tú!" Gimoteó con un puchero tamaño **XXXXXL**.

Ok. Esto los sacó de onda a los dos. ¿Por qué Niké quería que Shion fuera su _papi_? Ni idea. Quizás era un capricho, quizás una broma de algún dorado, quizás intuía que estos dos deberían estar juntos… ¡Vaya a saber Zeus porqué! El asunto es… tanto el Patriarca como la Tutora se quedaron de una pieza, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin saber si enojarse o no.

"Te aseguro que no le di esa idea, Cáncer." Dijo de pronto el Patriarca, sintiendo de pronto que estaba sobre terreno pantanoso y ajeno.

"Más te vale, Aries." Gruñó Idril.

"¿Acaso crees que lo haría a propósito?" Le preguntó con justa razón.

"Quizás para molestarme." La elfa entrecerró los ojos. "No quiero que te llame _Papi_."

Idril parecía dolida o alterada. Bueno, con una mujer eso nunca se sabe. Es que todo el asunto de que Niké llamase _papi_ a Shion se le hacía… se le hacía algo extraño. Como que le invadían territorio: Idril, créanlo o no, era muy maternal, aunque eso solo la pequeña diosa de la victoria lo sabía. Shion comenzó a intuirlo, después de todo, los nacidos bajo Cáncer en general eran muy familiares (incluso Máscara, aunque muy a su loca manera), y en particular, las cancerianas son madres muy amorosas y buenas. Shion frunció levemente el ceño: ¿Acaso Idril se sentía amenazada por él?

"¿Por qué No? No le hace daño a nadie." Dijo molesto y dolido. Él podía ser muy buen padre, lo había hecho por años… Idril debería intuirlo: en ese sentido, él era un más que excelente partido.

¡Ay, las cosas que piensa este lemuriano!

"Eso es lo que crees tú. ¡Claro que hace daño! Se va a confundir."

"A ver. ¿En qué te afecta que la pequeña me llame así?" Preguntó aburrido.

"Para empezar, no eres su padre."

"Tú no eres su madre y te llama _mami_."

**¡TOUCHÉ!** Vaya que ese comentario jaló un nervio muy sensible. La elfa hasta puso cara de circunstancias. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? El que no la hubiera llevado en el vientre no la hacía menos madre. Tenía todas las desveladas que lo probaban. ¡Esta cría era suya bajo todo respecto! Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? ¡No era justo!

"¿Qué?" Idril retrocedió un paso. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¡Por supuesto que soy su…!" Se detuvo. No fue capaz de reprimir un puchero. La elfa tomó aire y continuó. "Sí soy su mamá y punto. ¡He criado a esta niña! No me digas que no soy su madre… he estado con ella desde el principio, no tú." Protestó antes de callarse. Niké la miró con ojos enormes.

"**ó.ò** ¿Ta llorando? No llode, ¡Zeré buena…! No llore." Le pidió al borde de las lágrimas. Este llamado infantil aterrizó a Idril, quien le acarició le cabeza con ternura y se agachó a su altura para abrazarla. Shion suspiró.

"Tienes razón. Discúlpame, no debí decir eso." Le dijo con calma. Idril le miró sorprendida y asintió. "No tengo ganas de discutir contigo hoy." El Patriarca se refregó el rostro con las manos. "Cáncer, te aseguro que no hice nada para que la pequeña me llame así."

"Pierde cuidado Aries." Idril le dijo con suavidad. Luego tomó a Niké en sus brazos y se dispuso a marcharse. Le pasó por el lado a Shion.

"Te debo una disculpa." Le dijo el lemuriano justo en ese momento. Idril le miró extrañada. "El otro día… me pasé de la raya."

"…"

"Dije cosas que no debí haber dicho." Continuó, mientras miraba hacia el ventanal. "Hace mucho que no me enojaba tanto… y ya sabes que con la cabeza caliente se dicen muchas cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos… lo cuál es mi caso. Espero que me disculpes."

"No es nada. Ya está olvidado… si es por eso… yo también hablé de más." Idril se acomodó a Niké en los brazos y continuó su camino.

"¿Por qué siempre…?" Susurró Shion a modo de pregunta personal, pero como Idril no tiene las orejas de adorno y le escuchó, se sintió aludida.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

El Patriarca la miró sorprendido por alrededor de 5 segundos, pero pronto relajó el rostro y tomó aire, como armándose de valor.

"¿Por qué siempre me alejas?" Preguntó con firmeza, tras lo cuál, sino un gran alivio en su pecho.

Listo, ya lo dijo.

"Yo no te alejo." Comentó Idril con los ojos muy grandes.

"Nunca has dejado que charle contigo…" Afirmó con tristeza. "Ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que trabo palabra contigo es para protestar porque me regañas… no sé mucho de ti."

"¿Eso…?" Idril pareció dudar unos momentos. También inhaló y exhaló nerviosa. "¿Eso… en qué te afecta?"

"En mucho." Reafirmó con seguridad. Shion esbozó una sonrisa. "Me hubiera gustado… conocerte mejor. No me das la oportunidad, ni antes ni ahora."

"… Sí te la he dado." Susurró con ternura Idril muy bajito. Carraspeó de súbito y frunció el ceño. "Eso no es necesario: era cosa que preguntaras y ya."

"¿Huh? Sí claro." Ah, el sarcasmo está de regreso. Shion puso los ojos largos. "Si en 1743, lo mismo para ahora, hubiera osado preguntarte algo personal, capaz me hubieras lanzado al Yomotsu de cabeza."

Idril se quedó perpleja. ¿Y este sujeto dice que no la conoce bien? Se sintió un poquito expuesta, pero nada que no pudiera superar.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no…" Idril hubiera jugado con los dedos de haber tenido las manos libres. "Hubiera dependido mucho del tono que usaras… ¡Ahora Tengo Que Irme!"

"¡Kiero Kedarme!" Gimoteó Niké, estirando sus bracitos a Shion, quien tuvo que reprimir el natural impulso de alcanzar a la pequeña.

"Necesitas tu baño, Ranita." Dijo Idril tras un suspiro, justo antes de cruzar por la puerta y cerrarla.

El Patriarca se quedó mirando la puerta un buen rato, antes de decidirse a cruzarla también, en dirección de su cuarto.

**Templo Principal.**

_Frente a la Estatua de Athena Parthenos._

_23:45 pm._

Parecía haber un sonido solemne en el aire. La noche se abría enorme a la vista y la infinitud de estrellas parecía saludar a la diosa. La estatua de Athena Parthenos miraba hacia el horizonte con la vista fija y atenta. Imponente y bella. Fidias no pudo haber pensado en un mejor regalo, en una obra tan magnífica. Verla allí, recortada contra el firmamento… sacaba el aire de los pulmones y obligaba a bajar la cabeza en recogido respeto.

Un delicado y tenue brillo cubría la estatua. A sus pies, Athena, vestida con su atuendo ceremonial, con su casco y la égida, sujetando su escudo y el báculo de Niké, miraba a la estatua directo a los ojos. Su cosmo también estaba encendido y sus ojos en blanco. Su dedo índice de su mano izquierda estaba pinchado. A los pies de la joven diosa, había un puñado de tierra y algunas gotas de sangre, lo cuál había producido un enlace entre ella, la estatua y un tercer integrante.

Saori estaba en un profundo trance desde hacía un par de horas.

Entrelazada en los dedos de su mano derecha, estaba la delgada cadena de Idril… la cuál parecía ser el motivo de la conversación. Porque sí, Athena estaba conversando y encima, consigo misma.

El puñado de tierra que había a los pies de la joven, había sido extraído de la tumba de Aldonza, la anterior encarnación de Athena. La sangre pertenecía a Saori, lo que en cierta medida, había '_reactivado'_ el espíritu de Aldonza e iniciado una conversación con ella.

"… _no sé como podría ayudarte más… lamento haberte heredado ese problema: en serio lo intenté."_

"_No te estoy reprochando nada, no más quería saber como ayudarlos. Me preocupan y mucho, señora Aldonza."_ Saori se detuvo. "_Es obvio que necesitan ayuda: hasta Niké se dio cuenta._"

"_Y conociéndola, seguro intentará algo para reunirlos."_ Hubo un largo suspiro. "_Lo que te dije es lo único que se me ocurre. Fue lo único que no alcancé a poner en práctica."_

"_Pero me ayudas bastante. Y creo que sé como poder lograrlo."_ Saori sonrió traviesa. "_Pierde cuidado. Cuídate mucho y descansa, Señora."_

"_Entonces te lo encargo. Cuídate tu también, Jovencita._"

El tenue brillo de la estatua se apago, lo mismo que el cosmo de Athena, que cerró los ojos. El puñado de tierra con las gotas de sangre se deshizo en ese monito en partículas irrecuperables. Saori inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y abrió los ojos al cabo de unos minutos.

Oscuridad, una tremenda oscuridad solo interrumpida por los millones de millares de estrellas. Saori sonrió.

"A ver si consigo que Niké me ayude en esto." Comentó mientras se disponía a regresar al interior del Templo Principal. "Ojalá resulte: es hora de tomar la sartén por el mango."

**Despacho de Shion. **

_Día siguiente.17:30 pm._

Niké empujó la puerta con relativa facilidad. Aprovechando que Athena había hecho dormir a Idril de súbito como parte de su plan, la pequeña había decidido ir a ver a Shion, a quien no veía desde el desayuno. Se introdujo al interior de las Estancias del Patriarca en silencio, tratando de imitar los pasos de su tutora todo lo que pudo. Entonces estuvo frente al despacho de Shion… y empujó la puerta.

El Patriarca en esos momentos estaba mirando por una de las ventanas. Se percibía melancólico, apenado, y dolorido. Una vez más había pasado la noche en vela masticando la conversación que había tenido con Idril. Tan absorbido estaba en el tema, que sin querer queriendo, tenía una molesta cantidad de papeleo acumulado que requería su atención inmediata…

… Pero como que no quería dársela. Suspiró… mejor se sentaba o se retiraba a tomar una siesta, y así…

**¡OPA! **

No vio a Niké en el camino, quien cayó sentaba sobre su trasero al tratar de esquivar a Shion. El Patriarca casi se tropieza, pero pudo evitar la caída. La pequeña miró hacia arriba con una expresión divertida.

"¡Papi! No kaiga." Le pidió compungida, sin saber si ponerse a llorar o no por su brusco sentón.

"¡Niké! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Shion se sentó en el suelo frente a la niña. "¿Cómo le haces para escaparte de Idril?" Niké se encogió de hombros. El Patriarca le revolvió los cabellos y sujetándose el pecho con la otra. "Vamos a regresarte antes que se dé cuenta… y no me llames así."

"¡Nooooo keeeere!" Exclamó Niké con el ceño fruncido. "¿Me ayuda?"

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"Mi alita." Niké señaló y agitó su ala derecha, en donde había una suave pluma fuera de lugar que requería la atención o de un cepillo o de dedos voluntariosos… dado que por muchos esfuerzos que la niña hacía, no lograba alcanzar la pluma. "Pod favor… Plumita dezpeidana."

"Eso veo… ¿No sabes peinártela?"

"Noooo… No alkanza. Mami Idril duedme… ¿Me la peinaz?"

"Pero no sé peinar alas."

"**ú.ù** Yo tampoko." Afirmó Niké. Derrotado, o más bien enternecido, Shion le sonrió de nuevo.

"Muy bien, haré la prueba, pero no te prometo nada." Le dijo el Patriarca, quien se dio a la tarea de regresar aquella molesta pluma a su lugar… lo cuál no le resultó tan difícil después de todo. Entonces se puso de pie, alzando a la niña en el aire para poder tomarla en brazos luego. "Listo, tienes tus plumas arregladas. Vamos ahora con tu tutora."

"¡Grasas Papi!"

Shion puso los ojos en blanco y salió de su despacho y de sus estancias, para recorrer el largo corredor hasta las Estancias de Niké, tramo que le tomó al menos unos 20 minutos. Como se sentía pesado al caminar, más con una nena en brazos, cualquier caminata, por muy corta que fuera, se le hacía enorme en tiempo. No tuvo que abrir la puerta, dado que Niké no la había cerrado al salir, así que entró fácilmente. La sala estaba vacía, Shion puso a la niña en el suelo, quien lo tomó de la mano.

"Ben konmigo… Mami Idril eztá akí."

La pequeña diosa arrastró al Patriarca hacia la habitación que habían acondicionado como sala de juegos. Idril estaba apoyada sobre un **ENORME** cojín, profundamente dormida, sin su máscara, que yacía en el suelo. El cosmo de Athena la había hecho caer en un sueño muy pesado y profundo. Shion se le acercó cauteloso, seguido de la niña y se agachó.

"Ze kedó dodmidita."

"Así veo."

Había rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas de la elfa, que Shion no pudo evitar acariciar con suavidad. Vaya a saber Athena porque, de hecho **_lo sabía_**, Idril ni siquiera se inmutó con el roce. El Patriarca sintió un nudo enorme en la garganta. La observó con atención, aprovechando el momento, como solía hacerlo en 1743. ¡Tan bonita como siempre! Idril era sencillamente bellísima… más aún con esas orejas, las cuáles se atrevió a acariciar, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos su forma.

Debía estar incómoda en esa posición y en ese cojín.

Shion se puso de pie y ayudándose con su telequinesia, levantó a Idril del suelo y cuando la tuvo a la altura de sus brazos, la tomó en con delicadeza y se la llevó a su cuarto con algo de dificultad. ¡Ratas! Se cayó mal él mismo, pues hasta con este mínimo esfuerzo se agotaba. La elfa ni siquiera arrugó los párpados. El Patriarca se sintió de pronto extraño: la última vez que la había llevado de ese modo fue momentos antes de depositarla en su tumba… apartó ese pensamiento a un lado. Salió del salón de juegos, seguido de Niké, que llevaba la máscara de Idril en sus manitas, y entró al cuarto de la elfa.

Apartó con telequinesia los almohadones y la depositó sobre la cama con cuidado y procedió a quitarle las zapatillas élficas que usaba. En sus sueños, la chica se acomodó sobre su costado y se aferró a la almohada con un largo suspiro. Shion no la arropó, dado que aún hacía calor. Se sentó sí al borde de la cama y la observó dormir, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y una de sus puntiagudas orejas

¡Tanta tristeza que le dio de pronto! Tanto enojo y molestia. Tanto orgullo y tantos bonitos latidos de corazón. ¡Cómo lo hacía enojar!

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo… y conmigo?" Le preguntó Shion en susurros. "No sabes como ansío… decirte lo mucho que me hiciste falta. ¡Como te quiero! No… te adoro…" Añadió mientras le acariciaba las orejas con especial dedicación. "¿Por qué eres tan difícil…?"

"¿Papi Shion?" Llamó de pronto Niké. Cuando el lemuriano se volvió a la pequeña, esta le entregó la máscara. "Ten."

"Muchas gracias, Niké. Vamos a dejarla aquí para que tu mamá la encuentre. ¿Vale?" Le dijo mientras la depositaba la máscara en la mesita de noche. Entonces la niña rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y encontrando algo, estiró la mano para entregárselo.

"Tuyo. Dázelo a mi mami."

Una delgada cadena de oro fue lo que Niké le entregó. ¡Era la de Idril! La que se supone que debió haber caído a la basura. Al verla en sus manos, Shion la reconoció de inmediato y no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Se quedó mirando a la pequeña diosa con cara de pregunta.

"Tienez ke regaládselo de nuebo." Le dijo Niké con un cómico gesto de autoridad.

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la niña. Observó la cadena y cerró el puño.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Un Plan Descabellado.**_

"_¡Aries!" La voz de Idril sonaba urgente… tan urgente como era el zarandeo del cuál era víctima. "¿Ya Estás Despierto O Debo Lanzarte Un Cubo En Vez De Un Vaso? ¡Despierta De Una Vez Que No Es Momento De Dormir!"_

"_¿Pero… qué…?" Shion bostezó con largura. "¡Idril! Elfa Loca. ¿Qué Haces? Me Pudiste Haber Matado Del Susto, Cáncer." Protestó mientras se sacaba el exceso de agua._

**PS:** :_Misao tiene aspecto de haber pasado en el desierto los últimos 6 días, tose MUCHO polvo_: ¡Sobreviví y He regresado! La Tierra de No Internet cada vez que la visito, me parece más espeluznante que la última vez, pero como ven, aquí estoy y de regreso. Ojalá que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que no los haya decepcionado. Lo único que les diré es que Athena y Niké traman algo. Este par juntos son cosa seria, pero al menos su plan es por una causa mayor. Crucen los dedos para que les resulte. Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí tan abajo y tan avanzado en este monstruo. ¡Ustedes Son De La Mejor Leche Que Hay! **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ HELADO!**


	17. Un Plan Descabellado

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 138 para ver y entender Manga: Si la mascota es chiquita, tierna y adorable, se convertirá en algo grandote, feo y desagradable._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 15:**

**Un Plan Descabellado.**

**Estancias de Niké.**

_Día Siguiente.04:30 am._

Nada parecía perturbar el descanso. A excepción de los guardias y santos de turnos, el Santuario dormía a pierna suelta. La agradable brisa nocturna, que parecía aliviar del calor del día las habitaciones y edificios, a medida que avanzaba la primavera estaba haciendo más y más calor, era la única intrusa en las habitaciones.

Se movió un picaporte.

Cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Idril se despertaba de inmediato. La elfa era conocida por dormir más profundo que un muerto, pero en esta ocasión, su instinto se alertó y la despertó en un santiamén. Abrió los ojos y se quedó muy quieta, atenta a los sonidos. El mudo sonido de la puerta de las estancias que se produjo al abrirse, no pasó inadvertido para su agudo oído.

Frunció el ceño, mientras que con el sigilo de una gata con cría se calzó su máscara y se puso de pie. Podía oír pasos suaves caminando por la sala… lo cuáles se detuvieron junto a la puerta. Idril, que para estas alturas ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia entre su cama y la puerta de su dormitorio, entrecerró los ojos y se puso en posición de defensa. No se detuvo a pensar qué haría un intruso o como habría llegado hasta allí, eso no era su prioridad: debía detenerlo a toda…

"… _duerme…"_

Un cosmo ajeno la arrulló de súbito en un feroz ataque que tenía por fin dormirla. Idril se sintió invadida por el más tenaz de los sueños y aprehensiva, se resistió como nunca, tratando de repeler aquél cosmo con el suyo propio, pero apenas sí pudo encenderlo. Fue tan abrumante el sueño que le dio, que cayó de rodillas luchando por no dormirse. En un desesperado intento, quiso gatear hasta la puerta, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, pero de súbito aquel cosmo aumento su poder y terminó por vencerla. La durmió tal como si le hubieran dado con un mazo detrás de la cabeza. Idril quedó estirada en el suelo cuán larga era, en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y una silueta se asomó dentro. Caminó hasta la dormida elfa y se agachó junto a ella, revisándole los signos vitales. Una segunda sombra, mucho más femenina, apareció junto a ella y ambas se miraron, ahogando una risita cómplice.

"Te lo agradezco, Hipnos."

"No es nada: siempre hago lo mismo. ¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No. Puedes irte."

"No te olvides de mi encargo."

"Sí, tranquilo, mañana te envío las entradas para el festival."

Ambas sombras se diluyeron en el aire, dejando a la elfa bien dormida en el suelo. Sin embargo, la sombra que se veía más femenina no llegó muy lejos. Reapareció en el cuarto de Niké: la pequeña diosa dormía desparramada en la cama y con las sábanas en desorden. Respiraba sonoramente, acusando desde ya un problema de sinusitis que debería ser tratado dentro de los próximos meses, el cuál le provocaba un ligero ronquido. La sombra se acercó hasta la niña y se sentó junto a ella. La remeció un poquito y somnolienta abrió los ojos.

"… ¿huh?…"

"Ya es hora Niké." Le dijo la sombra. La niña se incorporó de mala gana, tallándose sus ojitos. Con un puchero, buscó su conejo de peluche y se abrazó a la sombra.

"… ya… yo dodmidita…" Balbuceó mientras se acurrucaba para seguir durmiendo.

Niké fue acunada en los brazos de aquella sombra y ambas desaparecieron de las estancias.

**Estancias del Patriarca.**

_Habitación de Shion. 05:20 am._

"¡Shion!"

Un insistente zarandeo, más del necesario, comenzó a traerlo de regreso del mundo de los sueños a la cruel realidad. Apretó los ojos, muy molesto: nunca le habían gustado que lo despertaran. ¿Acaso ya eran las 6 de la mañana? No, no lo eran, se habría despertado solo de ser así. ¿Quién le molestaba a esta hora? Shion sacudió los brazos y se dio la vuelta en un esfuerzo para escapar del zarandeo.

"¡Despierta **Ya**!"

Lo cuál pareció resultar, dado que éste se detuvo. Shion no tenía intenciones de despertar, suspiró profundo y se dejó hundir nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños. A ver si podía retomar su…

**¡SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

Un golpe de agua muy fría arruinó sus planes de seguir durmiendo. De un salto, Shion se incorporó en la cama, mientras la adrenalina se vertía en su torrente sanguíneo a toda velocidad y su corazón palpitaba de sobra. Enojado, dolorido y sorprendido, el Patriarca miró en todas direcciones, hasta que se topó con Idril, que tenía una mano en la cadera y en la otra un vaso vacío. La chica estaba vestida, aunque era evidente que se había cambiado a sus ropas a la rápida. La máscara revelaba una enojaba expresión.

"¡Aries!" La voz de Idril sonaba urgente… tan urgente como era el zarandeo del cuál había sido víctima. "¿Ya Estás Despierto O Debo Lanzarte Un Cubo de Agua En Vez De Un Vaso? ¡Despierta De Una Vez Que No Es Momento De Dormir!"

"¿Pero qué…?" Shion bostezó con largura y a regañadientes. "¡Idril! Elfa Loca. ¿Qué Haces? ¡Me Pudiste Haber Matado Del Susto!" Protestó mientras se sacaba el exceso de agua.

"De Poco Me Vale. Llevó más de 5 minutos tratando de despertarte: con lo que está pasando, prefiero arriesgarme a que te mate."

Enojado por tan brusco despertar, Shion miró a Idril con el ceño muy fruncido… pero verla le dio mala espina. Algo pasaba: de lo contrario la elfa no habría entrado así a las… ¡¿05:20 am! Más le valía que fuera importante.

"¿Qué te pasa, Cáncer?"

"Niké Desapareció." Le dijo muy angustiada. "¡No Puedo Encontrarla En Ningún Lado! Y no creas que no he buscado. La Princesa Athena tampoco está." Explicó a la rápida.

Shion se puso de pie de un salto. Saori tenía la mala costumbre de salir del Santuario sin permiso o sin avisar, pero esta vez se preocupó y mucho: la joven diosa no era de las que madrugaban y seguramente no habría llevado a Niké con ella.

"¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta?" Preguntó el Patriarca, poniéndose su bata, desperezándose, al tiempo que daba largas zancadas hacia fuera.

"¡En Cuánto Logré Despertarme!" Exclamó preocupada. "Algo entró a las estancias de Niké hace unos 45 minutos y me hizo dormir. Pude Despertar Hace Unos 20 Minutos, Pero Niké Ya No Estaba."

Ambos salieron de las Estancias del Patriarca. Shion se sorprendió de encontrar más actividad de la usual: al parecer Idril había despertado a medio templo en su búsqueda de las diosas. Esto era e iba en serio. Shion apretó los dientes y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el lemuriano se dirigió hacia uno de los paneles de la pared y activó un control. Se abrió una de las tantas entradas a los pasajes secretos.

"No Están Allí, Ya Revisé." Chistó Idril, cuya voz comenzaba a sonar más y más angustiada. "¡En Serio He Buscado En Todos Lados!" La elfa zarandeó el brazo del Patriarca. Estaba muy preocupada. "¡Aries! ¿Te Das Cuenta De Que Extravié A La Pequeña? ¡Athena! También Se Perdió La diosa: Pasaron Junto Por Mi Puerta Y No Fui Capaz De Detener Al Intruso."

"No Digas Eso." Se apresuró en decir Shion. "Las Extraviamos. También Pasaron Por Mi Puerta Y Se Supone Que No Deberían Pasar Por Encima De Mi." El Patriarca aseguró con voz firme. Cerró el pasadizo y se puso de pie. "También pasaron por encima de todos los santos. **¡GUARDIAS!**"

Dos de los guardias del Templo Principal, que estaban despiertos o más activos desde que Idril les había despabilado a patadas, al oír la voz de Shion corrieron a su encuentro y se arrodillaron de inmediato, con respeto.

"Ordene, Su Excelencia."

"Despierten a los dorados: tenemos reunión en mi despacho este momento. No esperaré más de cinco minutos." Ordenó con firmeza. Ambos guardias salieron disparados a obedecer la orden. Shion cruzó miradas con Idril. "Ya no se tardan en llegar."

**Casa de Leo.**

_05:25 am._

Pero no era necesario despertar a los dorados, ya que estos estaban en pie desde las 5 de la mañana, y todos estaban reunidos en el piso residencial de Leo, excepto por Docko. Hasta las chicas estaban metidas en el lote. Habían sido convocados a Leo por la mismísima Athena, quien ahora estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

Afro dormitaba apoyado en la pared, Kanon, que había subido no más de terco, descaradamente dormía en un sillón, mientras Saga mantenía a raya a Máscara Mortal, que quería hacerle dibujos en el rostro con un marcador negro. Mu observaba todo en silencio, algo adormilado, pero despertando lentamente. Alde, como siempre, estaba muy despierto y lleno de energía. Milo también estaba muy alerta: estaba de pie junto a Alisa, que ocupaba un sitio junto a Saori en el sofá, mientras cargaba a un muy dormido Kyrus en los brazos. Aioros y Aioria observaban a Saori con atención, aunque el Santo de Leo estaba algo disperso y más concentrado en Marin, quién seguía en el dormitorio: la amazona de águila había amanecido con un aspecto terrible y no se sentía nada bien. Aioria estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella. Camus y Alsacia regañaban a Shaka, que dormía a Niké en sus brazos, para que la sujetara como se debía y no tan flojo, pues la podía botar al suelo.

Y a ver si lo convencían de que les entregase a la niña al menos a uno de los dos.

"A ver si lo entendí." Dijo Saga mientras se sobaba las sienes. "¿Qué quiere que hagamos qué cosa?"

"Que hagan como que me buscan, pero no me buscan." Repitió Saori. "Verán, es que estoy preocupada por Shion e Idril."

"Entendemos perfectamente, pero eso no es motivo para hacer esto." Rezongó Saga. "Su Excelencia Shion y la Señora Idril tendrán sus razones para mantenerse distantes."

"Las cuales no creo que sean muy buenas. Esos dos necesitan un empujón." Comentó Alsacia, interrumpiendo su bronca con Shaka.

"Pero no creo que sea necesario." Insistió Saga.

"Hay quienes necesitamos de empujones en estos casos." Dijo Aioria soplándose el flequillo. "Te lo aseguro, pero con todo respeto, dudo que sea ésta la forma correcta."

"Yo no le veo nada de malo." Añadió Aioros con entusiasmo. Se le hacía tierno que el Patriarca tuviera una chica. "Además a ver si así logran algo."

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan?" Insistió Milo, solo para asegurarse. Saori se sopló el flequillo.

"Niké y yo estaremos ocultas de Shion e Idril en las 12 Casas a lo largo del día hasta que esos dos se sienten a conversar como es debido y no a los gritos." Explicó Athena. "Mientras no lo hagan, no nos encontrarán por muchos esfuerzos que hagan."

"En el intertanto, Nosotros tenemos que hacer como que la buscamos y entorpecer todo lo que podamos aquellos esfuerzos." Concluyó Alde. "Me parece bien, para ser una medida desesperada."

"Yo no sé." Siguió Saga. "Esto va a terminar angustiando mucho al Maestro Shion y sé de buena fuente que no ha estado sintiéndose muy bien que digamos."

"Tampoco le hará bien a la Señora Idril." Intervino Mu. "Si esto da resultado y se enteran que fue un complot, van a molestarse mucho y a deshacer cualquier progreso que logren."

"Si es que logran algo." Bufó Máscara de la Muerte. "Feh. No sé ni porqué tanto escándalo: concuerdo con el esquizo, deberíamos dejarlos solos y que se las arreglen."

"Tienes razón Máscara." Dijo Saori.

"¿La tengo?" Preguntó Máscara sorprendido.

"Sí, pero esos dos han llegado a un punto en que si no se les da un empujón, nunca llegarán a ningún lado." Añadió Saori. "Esto no es algo que se me haya ocurrido recién… lo he pensado mucho en estas semanas." Athena paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus santos, incluso se detuvo unos segundos en Camus, Shaka y Alsacia, que seguían discutiendo sobre formas apropiadas de sostener un niño dormido. "¿Cuento con ustedes o no?"

Se produjo un silencio, el cuál no fue en ningún caso negativo. Unos antes y otros después, asintieron lentamente con la cabeza. Nunca se habrían imaginado que el más que grave Patriarca tuviera un amor escondido, o que éste fuera una fiera de garras afiladas, pero lejos de censurarlo, querían incentivarlo, pues sabían que ambos se merecían un poco de felicidad. Ayudarían a la diosa en su plan… por muy descabellado que fuera.

"Entonces, en tanto esos dos no se sienten a conversar como es debido, usted y la peque seguirán _extraviadas_." Resumió Alde, quien se llevó una mano a la barbilla. "¿Pero qué pasará si nunca conversan?"

"¿O si le pasa algo a mi Maestro?" Preguntó Mu en forma sorpresiva. Todos le miraron con los ojos grandes, incluso Saori. "Es cierto: hace días que su salud está más delicada, aunque no quiere reconocerlo. El que usted no aparezca puede ser una impresión muy fuerte para él y le puede pasar algo."

"Dudo que Idril se tome demasiado bien el que Niké desaparezca. Ella es como una mamá gallina con sus polluelos." Dijo Alisa de pronto. "Quizás ella es sólo la tutora de la niña, pero que no se les olvide que la ha criado desde que nació… Si alguien escondiera a Kyrus, aunque sea algunos momentos, yo me volvería loca."

Otro minuto de silencio. Saori se mordió el labio inferior, y justo en el momento en que Saga iba a hacer un comentario alusivo, la diosa habló.

"Estoy perfectamente conciente de todo eso, pero no lo haría si no creyera que es lo mejor: estos dos ya han estado 262 años separados, lamentando la ausencia del otro. Ya sea que se peleen o ajusten cuentas, tienen que llegar a un cierre, sea éste bueno o malo." Explicó compungida. Luego se volvió a Mu y a Alisa. "Si algo le llega a pasar a Shion, detendré todo esto en ese preciso instante; lo mismo para Idril, si llego a ver que se está angustiando más de la cuenta."

"Entonces la diosa ha hablado." Dijo Milo.

"Caballeros, tenemos trabajo qué hacer." Añadió Saga.

**Templo Principal.**

_Más tarde ese día._

_21:30 pm._

Vaya a saber uno lo bien que una diosa puede esconderse o lo efectivos y eficaces que pueden ser sus bravos santos dorados cuando se proponen una meta. Esta era entorpecer todo lo que pudieran los esfuerzos por encontrar a las diosas y hacer como ayudaban… y no es por nada, pero estos chicos se merecen un premio.

Dieron las más variadas para no hacer su trabajo o hacerlo de plano mal. Shaka decidió buscar a las diosas a través de la meditación y su sagrado '**¡OM!**', Kyrus se "_resfrió_", por lo que Alisa y Milo se lo llevaron al "_médico_." Mu se encogió de hombros y dijo que buscaría bajo cada piedra… literalmente: se dedicó gran parte del día a levantar cuanta piedra, roca o piedrecilla vieran sus ojos. Lo mismo que Alde, pero él buscó bajo **TODAS** las columnas. Aioros decidió ir a buscar a la diosa a Auralis, a través del portal del bosque; Máscara de la Muerte y Aioria entorpecieron la labor de los guardias y santos de plata y bronce hasta el hartazgo, y así sucesivamente.

El único dorado que estaba preocupado en serio, dado que no lo habían considerado en la reunión de aquella madrugada, era Docko, quien diligente se llevaba encima **tODo** el trabajo que los demás no hacían y que no era poco. Más de un regaño y jalón de oreja se habían llevado nuestros queridos doraditos cortesía del santo de Libra, quien poco después de las 16:30 pm comenzó a sospechar de alguna treta.

Shion estaba furioso y preocupado a rabiar. Saori nunca se había perdido por tantas horas, a menos que le hubieran secuestrado o atacado. Él mismo a media tarde se había unido a las labores de búsqueda, debido al exasperante comportamiento de los dorados. ¡Hasta el buen Mu parecía dispuesto a fregarle la vida! Supieran ustedes la cantidad de castigos o misiones ridículamente fáciles y engorrosas que se le ocurrió mientras buscaba en vano.

Y lo peor de todo, su salud no lo ayudó mucho.

Idril estaba peor que Shion. En esos momentos la elfa descubrió que era **tremendamente** **aprehensiva**, por lo que se estaba llevando la angustia del siglo por no tener a la vista a su querida _Ranita_. Incluso ya se estaba poniendo violenta: había encerrado a Saga en un armario de un golpe y medio, dado que el tipo había colmado su paciencia y volvió a hacer llorar a Máscara tras un breve intercambio de puños, cuando por fin se convenció que más que ayuda, los dorados serían un estorbo.

Ella también se había unido a la búsqueda y quizás movida por la angustia, había cubierto tanto terreno como Shion, aunque se había metido y encontrado más agujeros de los que se supone que habían en el Santuario originalmente.

Pero de las diosas, ni el pelo: ambas se habían estado cambiando aleatoriamente de casa durante todo el día, sin seguir un orden lógico, y por más que Shion o Idril pasaron junto a ellas, en dos ocasiones, simplemente no pudieron verlas. Es que mientras no se sentasen a conversar de lo que sentían, no las encontrarían por muchos esfuerzos que hicieran.

Ahora tanto Idril como Shion caminaban dando pasos marcados, terriblemente angustiados, por los corredores, en dirección del Gran Salón, para revisarlo por enésima vez durante el día. Los guardias estaban exhaustos, lo mismo que los santos de plata y bronce.

"Preguntaré De Nuevo: ¿Cómo Era Aquél Intruso?"

"Te Respondo De Nuevo: **NUNCA** Lo Vi. Sólo Le Oí."

"¿Por Qué Tienes Que Dormir Tan Profundo? Si Hubieras Estado Un Poco Más Atenta…"

"A Mi No Me Vienes Con Ese Cuento: Se Supone Que Tú Eres Quien Debería Estar Alerta."

"Feh." Disimuladamente, Shion se llevó la mano al pecho. Tanto ir y venir, tanta subida y bajada, no le había hecho nada de bien. "¿Será posible que ni siquiera hayas visto el dolor de su cosmos?"

"¡No Lo Vi! Quizás Estaba Más Preocupada Por Niké Y Athena Que Por Ver Su Cosmos." Graznó Idril gesticulando con las manos. La elfa se sacudió el cabello. "¡Si Algo Le Pasa A Niké, Me Muero!" Exclamó llena de angustia. El Patriarca la miró de reojo… y pensó más en sus palabras.

"No te hagas drama." Le pidió muy serio. "Las encontraremos tarde o temprano."

"¿Tarde O Temprano? No Sé Si Niké Ha Comido O Si Ha Dormido. No Sé Si Está Bien, O Si Está Asustada O Llorando. ¡Me Hago Todo El Drama Que Se Me Antoja!" Idril le dio un zape en la cabeza, pero Shion detuvo su mano.

"Concentrémonos en buscar y dejemos esta discusión para después." Dijo hastiado. Idril recuperó y mano y se adelantó en silencio: Shion tenía razón.

Una vez que la elfa se hubo adelantado un par de metros, el Patriarca se sujetó el pecho a la altura del corazón y puso un dolorido gesto. Unos 20 segundos después se le pasó y se animó a seguir.

… Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Dos Tutores Angustiados.**_

"_Piedra Insensible." Gruñó Shion. A estas alturas del día, con una emergencia entre manos y sin poder obtener resultados, no estaba para bromas. Estaba muy molesto, y no solo con Idril. "¡Sigue Así Y Te Quedarás Sola! Con Esa Actitud No Salvas A Nadie."_

"_¿Piedra Insensible YO?" Repitió indignada la elfa, quien apretó los puños con fuerza. "Prefiero Ser Insensible Y Estar Sola, Que Meterme Con Todo El Santuario Y Estar Mal Acompañada, Como Escoria Como Tú."_

**PS:** Soy de lo más cruel que hay. Este fue un capítulo corto y lo hice adrede, sólo para ver sus reacciones… aunque luego le aumenté un poquito más. Ya les había dicho que Athena y Niké tramaban algo, ahora vamos a ver como se maneja todo este desastre. Y si notaron la ausencia de Marin, pues eso está muy bien. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ HELADO DE CHOCOLATE!**

**Brújula Cultural:**

**Morfeo: **_Mitología griega_. (del griego Μορφεύς, de μορφε _morphe_, '_forma'_) Es una deidad onírica, o sea de los sueños. Según algunas versiones, es el principal de los Oniros, los mil hijos engendrados por Hipnos (el Sueño: sí, el mismo) y por Nix (la Noche). Por lo tanto, es sobrino de (o hermanastro en algunas versiones) de Thanatos. Se le representa con alas y puede volar a una velocidad pasmosa para poder llegar a cualquier lugar de la tierra en segundos. Morfeo se encargaba de inducir los sueños de quienes dormían y de adoptar una apariencia humana para aparecer en ellos, especialmente la de los seres queridos de quien soñaba. El poeta latino Ovidio cuenta, en "_Las Metamorfosis",_ que Morfeo duerme en una cama de ébano en una cueva sutilmente iluminada, rodeado de flores de amapola. Se cuenta que este dios menor fue fulminado por Zeus por haber revelado secretos a los mortales. De su nombre proceden la palabra "morfina", por sus propiedades para inducir al sueño, y la expresión "_estar en los brazos de Morfeo_", que significa '_soñar'_ y por extensión '_dormir_.'

**Omake 2:**

**¿Dolor de Barriga?**

_Flashback._

"_Shaina. ¿Para qué compraste esto?" Preguntó Marin al ver el pequeño empaque que había llegado a sus manos. Shaina, quien estaba sin máscara, la miró con cara de circunstancias._

"_Creo que lo necesitas, eso es todo." Le dijo casual. La amazona de la Cobra, venia llegando de Atenas con algunas compras y encargos._

"_Sí, pero… te encargué pastillas para el dolor de estómago. No _esto_." Marin frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. Shaina se echó a reír._

"_¿Dolor de estómago? Mejor abre los ojos que tú no tienes nada que afecte tu estómago… al menos en las tardes." Afirmó Shaina muy divertida. Entonces se acercó a Marin con una alegre cara de misterio. "Has estado muy voluble y tus indigestiones son demasiado predecibles. Ya te acordarás de mi."_

_Fin de Flashback._

**Casa de Leo.**

_05:20 am._

Marin se mordió el labio inferior y observó con una mezcla de desdeño y susto al objeto que tenía en sus manos. Estaba encerrada en el baño casi desde que Aioria la había despertado para avisarle que Athena estaba en la sala, junto con el resto de los dorados. Se miró al espejo, para encontrarse con su pálido rostro y aspecto desaliñado. Sentía náuseas por todo el esófago y no le gustaba mirar su reflejo cuando se sentía así. Bajó la mirada y observó la caja vacía de la cuál había extraído aquél objeto.

"… ¿Qué pasa… si es **sí** o si es **no**…?" Se preguntó en voz baja. Reprimió una molesta arcada e inspiró profundo un par de veces. "¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar?" Pensó de mal humor.

Marin se sentó en el excusado y cerró los ojos. Se sentía increíblemente mareada y desagradada consigo misma. Hasta tenía la sensación que estaba perdiendo peso o cabello. Todos los días al despertar se sentía peor y se encontraba alguna nueva falla que la hacía sentir fea. Intentó hacer algunos ejercicios de respiración que de poca ayuda le sirvieron. Más que concentrarse en cómo inhalaba y exhalaba el aire, fueron las voces que venían de la sala de Leo lo que captó su atención. Athena en esos momentos les explicaba su plan a los dorados… y Aioria… el santo dorado, su marido, parecía buscarla con su cosmo: el pobrecito estaba muy preocupado.

La amazona de Águila se obligó a ponerse de pie y se apoyó en el lavamanos… lastimosamente una nueva arcada la tomó por sorpresa y apenas si pudo levantar la tapa del excusado para vomitar de nuevo. Sintió que se le helaba la espalda: jaló de la cadena, se levantó a duras penas, tomó un poco de agua y tomó aquél objeto que tanto se tardaba en dar una respuesta.

"Vamos a ver qué me dices…"

Marin cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente. ¿Y si era **sí**? Si era no, nada pasaría, seguirían las cosas igual, pero… ¿qué pasaba si era **sí**? No es que la idea le desagradara, por el contrario, **LA ATERRABA**, pero… pero… si era **sí**, entonces sería **sí**, y… y… ¿Qué pasaba si era **sí**? Eso sería diferente. Cierto, la atemorizaba, pero como que en algún lugar de su bravo corazón de amazona esperaba que fuera así… pero… pero… pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomaría…? Se armó de valor, abrió un ojo y observó con creciente temor el objeto…

…

"… Ay mi madre…" Un tembloroso puchero y los ojos llenos de lágrimas la delataron por completo. Cayó sentada al suelo y apenas sí se podía creer lo que veía y leía en aquél mínimo rectángulo. Un nervioso, valioso y hermoso latido de corazón hasta le nubló las neuronas y ni cuenta se dio cuando se puso a sollozar. "… **sí** que **sí**… es **sí**."

Marin dejó aquél objeto a un lado y se abrazó las piernas, sepultando su rostro entre medio de sus brazos como si se tratara de una tortuga que escondía la cabeza en su caparazón. Es que de pronto estaba tan feliz y llena de gozo que no pudo menos que echarse a llorar.

…

Aquella prueba de embarazo había resultado positiva.

**Fin del Omake.**

**Por**

**Misao CG.**


	18. Dos Tutores Angustiados

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A MAYTELU Y A ABBY POR SU AYUDA TÉCNICA! Chicas, ustedes se pasan: no habría llegado ni a la esquina sin su ayuda.**

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 142 para ver y entender Manga: Una gota de sudor es signo seguro de desconcierto._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 16:**

**Dos Tutores Angustiados.**

**Casa de Acuario.**

_21:45 pm._

"… ¿Tuvieron que usar una grúa? No manches, ¡Una grúa!" Exclamó Saori sorprendida.

Alsacia le estaba contando sobre una anécdota en los bomberos, acerca de una ocasión en que tuvieron que ir a rescatar a una persona de unos 350 kilos, que por un mal movimiento, se había caído de su cama y no pudo ponerse de pie por sí mismo. Había sido tragicómico y en lo personal Alsacia no se había reído, aunque algunos de sus compañeros sí, cosa que consideraba de pésimo gusto. Alisa, que no había estado en esa ocasión, tomó un sorbo de agua fría.

"Cosas que pasan. A mi lo más extraño que me tocó ver en un turno fue a la Loca de los Gatos."

"¿Cuál es esa, Alisa?" Preguntó Saori.

"Una señora que tenía los cables algo cruzados, se subió a un árbol y comenzó a maullar igual que un minino. Cuando fuimos a rescatarla, no solo estaba la señora y un montón de curiosos, sino además un montón de gatos que se habían subido al árbol… y cada vez que intentábamos acercarnos, la mujer nos arrojaba un felino a la cara."

"Ah sí, creo que recuerdo ese día: llegaste muy arañada al Santuario." Le dijo Alsacia.

"No me digas que tuvieron que bajar luego a los gatos." Preguntó Saori con los ojos muy abiertos.

"A toditos."

Saori rió de buena gana un buen rato. La diosa llevaba una media hora en Acuario, en donde tenía planeado pasar la noche, en vista que Shion e Idril todavía no se sentaban a conversar nada. Alsacia la había invitado e incluso ya tenían la habitación lista para ella y Niké. Alisa, al igual que Milo, que no estaba en la cocina, habían ido de visita y estaban pasando un buen momento.

"Por cierto… ¿Dónde están los muchachos?" Preguntó de pronto Alisa.

"En la sala creo." Comentó Saori.

"Vamos a ver qué traman esos cuatro." Sugirió Alsacia poniéndose de pie.

El trío salió de la cocina con toda la calma del mundo, para luego dirigirse a la sala, trayecto que no les tomó 10 segundos. Camus estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, tratando de convencer a una somnolienta Niké, que no se quería ir a dormir, de irse a la cama. Milo en cambio estaba echadote en el sillón más cercano, dormido como un tronco y con Kyrus en el torso, también dormido, aunque baboseándole la camisa.

"No kero…" Niké se talló los ojitos y bostezó. "No tene… zueño."

"Ah sí, sí lo tienes: estas a punto de quedarte dormida. Si quieres te narro un cuento, pero tienes que ir a dormir."

"Nooooo." Niké negó con la cabeza. "¡Álzame!" Camus frunció el ceño decidido.

"Muy bien. Tú lo pediste." El santo de acuario tomó a la niña en brazos, de manera que a ésta le resultó divertido, y se la puso bajo el brazo. "Esta imitación de ganso se va a…" Entonces Camus descubrió que tenía público. Las chicas le aplaudieron. "Err…"

"Bravo, Camus, estás hecho un experto." Aplaudió Alisa.

"¡Ese es mi Camuchis!" Exclamó Alsacia juntando las manos.

"¡Enséñale quien manda, Camus!" Animó Saori. En vista de los aplausos, el santo de Acuario hizo una cómica reverencia.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado del Show." Anunció solemne. Alsacia corrió a abrazarlo.

"Bueno, los dejo: veo que mi dorado marido esta rendido." Comentó Alisa mientras, muy enamorada, miraba a Milo con dulzura. El santo dormía imperturbable. "Veo que no aguanta una salida con su familia sin cansar…"

"**¡Opa!"** Exclamó Saori de pronto, girando sobre sus talones, como observando hacia el Templo Principal. Las chicas se quedaron mirando a la diosa con atención.

"Princesa, ¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó Camus, dado que fue el único que se animó a hablar. Saori le miró, forzando una sonrisa y cruzando los dedos.

"Ya comenzaron a hablar…"

**Estancias del Patriarca.**

_Despacho de Shion._

_En esos momentos._

En efecto, en esos momentos, Shion e Idril, del puro coraje de no saber nada, habían decidido iniciar otra conversación… bastante similar a la última que habían tenido. Claro que esta vez estaba motivada por la preocupación. ¡Es que Athena nunca antes había desaparecido tanto tiempo sin da noticias! ¿Le habría pasado algo, estaría bien, necesitaría ayuda? Ni siquiera percibía el cosmos de la diosa y ¡Qué decir de Niké! Por último Athena podría gritar o pedir auxilio, Niké no, ella no.

Shion estaba en serio preocupado, más que nunca, e Idril… mejor ni comento o puede que me llegue un zape también a mi. Ambos entraron de golpe al despacho del Patriarca, en vista que no podían hacer más que eso. Tentados estaban de llamar a las autoridades de Atenas.

"Se Supone que nadie podría pasar por encima de ti, **Se Supone** que deberías haber protegido por lo menos a la pequeña, ¿Cómo Es Posible Que Esto Te Pase A Ti, La Más Letal De Todas? Bah. ¡Mucho Ruido Y Pocas Nueces!" Protestó Shion, muy bravo.

"¡Cierra La Boca Shion! ¿Crees Que No Me Siento Lo Suficientemente Mal? Si Algo Le Llega Pasar A La Princesa Athena O A Niké, Me Voy A Morir De Pena."

"¡¿Morirte De Pena **TÚ**! Por Favor, No Sabes Lo Que Es Sentir Pena. ¡No Sientes Ni Una Maldita Cosa!"

"¡No Me Subestimes Aries! También Tengo Sentimientos Y Lo Sabes."

"Nunca Los He Visto… A Menos Que Te Refieras Al Sarcasmo, La Ironía, La Ira O El Coraje, No Eres Capaz De Sentir Nada." Como ven, estos dos están tan preocupados que hasta se les olvidó pensar antes de hablar y pensar claro… otra vez. "Piedra Insensible, Eso Eres." Gruñó Shion.

"¡No Seas Tan Injusto Conmigo! **NO Soy** Una Piedra Insensible."

"¡Entonces Eres Un **CUBO De HIELO**!" A estas alturas del día, con una emergencia entre manos y sin poder obtener resultados, no estaba de buen humor. Shion estaba furioso y no solo con Idril. "Un Maldito Cubo De Hielo. Con Razón Nadie Se Te Acercaba." Aún así, todavía no logro saber a qué viene todo esto. Creo que la angustia logró sacar a flor de piel todo el resentimiento que Shion se estaba guardando hacía días. "¡Sigue Así Y Te Quedarás Sola! Con Esa Actitud No Salvas A Nadie, mucho menos a las diosas."

"¿Piedra Insensible **YO**?" Repitió indignada la elfa, quien apretó los puños con fuerza y había hecho esfuerzos por no retrucar nada, pero bueno, todos tenemos un límite y hace siglos el de Idril había sido sobrepasado: ella también estaba resentida. "¿Crees que me voy a quedar sola? **PUES A MUCHA HONRA**. Prefiero Ser Una Maldita Piedra Insensible Y Estar Sola, Que Meterme Con **TODO **El Santuario Y Estar Mal Acompañada, Como Tú Lo Hacías En 1743, ¡Eres Una Mugre Escoria De Pantano!"

"¿Acaso No Me Has Puesto Atención? Ya Te Dije Porqué Me Metía Con Medio Santuario."

"¡Feh! Discúlpame Si No Te Creo, Pero Lo Que Me Dijiste Es La Excusa Más Rastrera Que He Escuchado En Mi Vida."

Nope. Idril no le había creído a Shion cuando éste, en su enojo del otro día, le había dicho que si se metía con cuanta falda veía, era porque se parecía a ella así tantito. Pónganse la mano en el corazón, chicas y díganme… ¿Le habrían creído ustedes?

Shion hizo un gesto exasperado con la cara.

"Encima Cegatona Y Sorda, Además De Estirada. No me extraña que no te dieras cuenta de nada." Frunciendo el ceño, Shion levantó la nariz. "¡Creí Que Los Elfos Tenían Buena Vista Y Buen Oído! Si los usaras bien, Te Habrías Dado Cuenta Con La Clase De Chicas Que Me Metía."

"¡CLARO QUE ME DABA CUENTA!" Exclamó Idril levantando la voz por primera vez desde que había llegado. "¡Te Metías Con Un Montón De Cortesanas!"

"Y Todas Se Parecían A Ti." Añadió Shion en una maniobra de dudosa astucia. Echando humo por las orejas, Idril tensó los músculos indignada y ofendida hasta la médula.

"**¡YO NO SOY UNA MERETRIZ!"**

"**¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO ERES!"** Afirmó Shion con firmeza, gesticulando con las manos. "Pero Ellas Se Parecían A Ti En Algún Gesto." El Patriarca, por inercia, comenzó a sobarse el brazo izquierdo con algo de hastío. "En Mi Infantil Mente, Creía Que Te Darías Cuenta De Eso Y Que Me Buscarías De Algún Modo."

"Me Estás Comparando Con… **¡ARGH!**" Dijo Idril con una expresión de asco.

"**NO**. No te estoy comparando con ninguna de esas, tú eres demasiado especial para mi."

El Patriarca se quedó en silencio mientras recuperaba el aire. La máscara de Idril le miraba fijo y él le sostuvo largo rato el gesto. Suspirando derrotado y dolorido, no sabía como explicarle a Idril el porqué de su reprobable accionar de su adolescencia. Muy molesto, le dio la espalda y apoyó ambas manos en su escritorio, dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo.

"No Espero Que Lo Comprendas… Elegía Chicas Como Tú, Para Poder Acercarme A Ti Un Poco. Para creer que sí estaba contigo." El lemuriano apretó la quijada. Se sentía desesperado: como antes, nada le estaba resultando con Idril. Nada. Eso no le hacía nada de bien… quería que fuera diferente, él quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no… ¡Y encima ahora con las diosas perdidas! En fin. Meneó la cabeza. "¡Como Entonces, Sigues Siendo Inalcanzable, Maldita Seas!"

"¿Qué Quieres Decir Con Eso?"

Aunque sonó enojada, no podía evitar estar preocupada a rabiar y furiosa, Idril parecía interesada en lo que Shion pudiera decirle. Durante los tres años previos a su llegada, había recibido rumores acerca de los dos sobrevivientes de la Guerra de 1743… ella sabía que vería a Shion en algún momento… y durante esos 3 años había ensoñado con volver a verlo y decirle de una buena vez lo que no había podido antes de morir.

Eso sumado a la cantidad de cantos élficos que narraban el amor que se habían tenido tales o cuáles héroes, solo había alimentado su imaginación. El canto de Beren y Luthien era su favorito y le había dado mucho en qué pensar… ella… ella quería tener algo con Shion… y quería en serio que todo fuera diferente para ambos.

"Quiero Decir Que Era Un Idiota."

"Feh." Idril dejó caer los brazos en actitud de hastío. "¡Dime Algo Que No Sepa!"

"Quería Que Te Fijaras En Mi, Por Medio De Esa Estupidez." Shion golpeó la mesa y giró sobre sus talones. "No Es Algo De Lo Que Me Enorgullezca, Pero Fue Lo Único Que Se Me Ocurrió Para Llamar Tu Esquiva Atención, Aunque No Lo Logré."

**PLAAAF.**

Idril 2, Shion 0. El Patriarca recibió un segundo bofetón de la elfa, que esta vez fue más doloroso que el anterior. Es que Idril casi se murió al escucharle decir esto. ¿Qué no se había fijado en él? Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Tanto que había sufrido y llorado porque el lemuriano no le daba ni la hora y ahora le salía con este pastel! Pero si el muy cabeza de alcornoque siempre estuvo en el centro de su atención, no era necesario que hiciera…

… Ay. Idril sintió un enorme vacío en las tripas. ¿Acaso esto quería decir que… ella también… había sido una cegatona por no darse cuenta que Shion lo único que quería era… estar con ella?

Muy bien, todo esto no le quita mérito al bofetón, que bien merecido se lo tenía Shion.

"**¡IMBÉCIL REDOMADO!"** Idril no pudo reprimir un sollozo. "¿Dices que querías llamar mi atención? **¡QUÉ CEGATÓN ERES!**: Siempre La Tuviste. **SIEMPRE** Tuviste **TODA** Mi Atención… ¿Acaso Crees Que Hacía Todas Esas Cosas Por Ti Solo Porque _Sí_?" Aunque le pateó el orgullo, Idril no pudo evitar sollozar.

Es que tenía las emociones a flor de piel con esto de la desaparición de su pequeña Niké. ¡Compréndanla! Las hormonas no se controlan en estos casos.

"¿Hacer Algo Tú Por Mi?" Shion se sobó la mejilla, sin dejar de estar ni un ápice de enojado. Recuerden que estos dos suelen confesarse cosas a los gritos y no darse cuenta sino hasta que es demasiado tarde. "**TÚ** No Mueves Un Dedo Por Nada, Ni Nadie."

"**¿ACASO CREES QUE TU DESAYUNO SE HACÍA SOLO, QUE TU CASA ESTABA SIEMPRE EN ORDEN O QUE TU ROPA SE TENDÍA SOLA?"** Preguntó Idril enfurecida y a todo pulmón. "**¡SEGUNDA VEZ QUE TE DIGO ESTO EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA!"**

Vaya. Hacía 262 años que tenía ganas de decir tal cosa. Shion la observó perplejo.

"Eras tú." Afirmó Shion pausadamente. Hacía poco que sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo de los mismos labios de Idril, sólo para convencerse que no lo había soñado.

"**SÍ, ERA YO."** Afirmó Idril con los puños apretados. "No Era Ninguna De Tus Amigas. ¡Ni Melisa Se Acercaba A Tu Ropa Sucia!" Explicó furibunda… aunque de pronto se calmó por completo. "Tú eras el que nunca se dio cuenta de nada, tú eras el ciego y el sordo que ni siquiera me dio las gracias por nada, ni se daba cuenta que lo único que quería de ti era una sonrisa… ¿Qué Querías?" No era necesario ser un adivino para saber que Idril ya se había puesto a llorar. "¿Qué Me Pusiera A Competir Con Ese Montón De _Diablas_? ¿Qué Creías Que No Me Sentía En Franca Desventaja? **NO** Me Iba A Rebajar A Moverte La Cola Como Una Cualquiera."

Bien, basta de estar enojados porque Saori o Niké no aparecen. No. Eso puede pasar a segundo plano de momento. El Patriarca sintió un molesto latido de corazón cuando todas las pequeñas grandes coincidencias se apilaron encima de él y se le vinieron abajo. ¿Cómo no lo supo antes? ¿Cómo **MIERCOLES** No se dio cuenta cuando debió haberlo hecho? Se sintió herido en su confianza. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, quizás hasta la Guerra de 1743 habría tenido otro resultado… quizás hasta hubiera podido salvar la vida de Idril.

Magro favor le hizo Parminder al maldecirlo.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?" Demandó con energía, para protesta de su corazón, que dio un doloroso latido. Latir se estaba convirtiendo en un problema y de eso ya había lanzado varias advertencias.

Ahí vamos con el siguiente round.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE **TÚ** ANTES? Me Quedé Callada Porque **NO SABÍA COMO** Decirte Eso. Mi Maestro no me enseñó ese tipo de cosas. ¿O acaso crees que por ser Mujer me es más fácil?" Exigió saber.

"¡Maldita Sea!" Shion dio otro golpe al escritorio, que produjo un sonido de quebrazón. "¿Sabes Cuánto Sufrimiento Me Hubieras Ahorrado Si Me Lo Hubieras Dicho?"

"¿Sufrimiento? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó Idril llena de sarcasmo. "Lo pasabas bastante bien… sobre todo con Süe."

"No me la recuerdes." Gruñó el Patriarca.

"¿Por qué no?" Volvió a preguntar con sarcasmo. "¿Acaso la extrañas?"

"No tengo porque decirte nada. Süe no es una de mis personas favoritas. Punto final y acabóse de la discusión."

"Pero lo fue en su momento." Protestó Idril, apretando las quijadas, con algo de rencor, mientras recordaba los 87 latigazos que había recibido por culpa de sus mañas.

"Deja a esa niña en el pasado." Chistó cansado.

Le dolía el pecho y se apoyó en su escritorio, tratando de calmar aquél dolor. Ambos se quedaron muy pensativos durante largo rato, respirando apenas, como esperando calmar sus propios corajes. El Patriarca apretó los dientes e Idril se llevó las manos a los costados de la cabeza, cubriendo sus orejas de elfo.

"¡Serás maldita!" Exclamó de pronto Shion, picando nuevamente el enojo de la elfa.

"**¿QUÉ?"** Gruñó llena de cizaña en la voz.

"Estuve 262 Años Lamentando Mi Suerte. ¿Sabes Que Perdimos Un Tiempo Precioso?" Le reclamó muy bravo. "¡Si Tan Solo Me Hubieras Dicho Eso Abiertamente No Tendría Que Haber Pasado Atormentado o…!"

"¿Y YO **QUÉ**? Fui Yo La Que Me Tuve Que Tragar El Hecho Que Jamás Me Tomarías En Cuenta A Menos Que…" Idril se mordió el labio, empuñó las manos y prefirió no terminar aquella oración. En cambio. "¡**TÚ TAMBIÉN** TE QUEDASTE CALLADO! Se supone que debiste dar el primer paso." Le reclamó con justa razón.

¿El primer paso? ¿Acaso Idril no le estaba prestando atención? Tenía que ser una broma. Shion dejó que todo el resentimiento y el dolor acumulado en dos siglos de soledad le nublaran la cabeza. Si hubiera dado el primer paso, seguramente Idril le hubiera desollado vivo y confeccionado su propia versión de la égida de Athena con su piel. ¿Acaso no se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión?

"¿COMO QUERÍAS QUE LO HICIERA SI NUNCA ME DISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD? No Dejas Que Nadie Se Te Acerque Y Te Recluyes Peor Que Una Almeja." Ahora el que echaba humo era Shion. "¡Aunque Te Lo Hubiera Dicho, Me Habrías Rechazado! Porque Aparte De **Maldita**, Eres Una Piedra Insensible, **Orejona** Y Arisca, Que No Deja Que Nadie La Ame… por lo tanto soy un imbécil, tal como me dices."

¿Orejona? Eso no se lo esperaba. Esa simple palabra la desarmó por completo. Idril relajó todos los músculos y por inercia buscó algún tipo de apoyo. ¿Shion le había dicho orejona o había sido su imaginación? Este súbito cambio de actitud no dejó de intrigar al Patriarca.

"¿Me dijiste _orejona_?"

"Feh." El Patriarca se cruzó de brazos, negándose a ver lo que sus palabras habían causado en la elfa. "Ahora que lo pienso, te prefiero mil veces como _una idea_, como una imagen, que como persona en la realidad."

Antes que descueren a Shion por esto, recuerden que el tipo está alterado por todo lo que le ha pasado este día, incluyendo esta conversación. Idril tensó los músculos de la espalda, al tiempo que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Retrocedió como un animal enjaulado.

"No me dijiste eso… nada de eso, ni que soy _orejona_ o…"

"Lo que dije, lo oíste claro." Gruñó Shion.

Entonces pasó algo curioso. La elfa se llevó la mano a la máscara y con cuidado la retiró de su rostro, dejando al descubierto su oculta y delicada belleza de elfa, que podía tornarse terrible de un momento a otro. Pero así como estaba, con la expresión que tenía en esos momentos, que no estaba disimulada por el mithril, Idril se veía incluso frágil y fantasmal. La elfa dejó caer los brazos, pero con la máscara bien sujeta en una de sus manos. Le miró unos segundos y bajó la vista al suelo…

"Tú no…" Comenzó a decir en un tono de voz totalmente nuevo. Shion la observó intrigado, sintiendo como un vacío se apoderaba de sus tripas.

"¿Idril?"

La elfa giró la cabeza hacia su derecha. Algo en su interior parecía haberse resquebrajado. Es que… es que Shion… **nunca** le había dicho _orejona_ antes. Es más, era el único que le había alabado sus orejas y nunca se había burlado de ellas. En cierta medida, era una suerte de seguro en la autoestima que tenía Idril, que había tenido que soportar bromas bastante crueles por tener élficas y puntiagudas orejas.

"… Sí. Me… dijiste todo eso."

Además… eso de que la prefería como una imagen en su mente, antes que la realidad… también le había dolido. Shion se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y su corazón comenzó a protestar en forma de enojados y cada vez más dolorosos latidos. El lemuriano se llevó una mano al pecho y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

"¿Qué escándalo harás ahora?" Le preguntó con firmeza, fingiendo molestia.

Pero no podía engañarse. También atravesaba por sentimientos similares a los de Idril. Se había arrepentido de sus dichos con toda su alma… lástima: a veces las palabras hieren más de lo que uno podría imaginarse y cuando no se controlan, se dicen cosas de las que uno luego se arrepiente… pero que se habían dicho y que causaban daño…

"… Entonces estoy estorbando…" Dijo Idril en voz baja, mientras se quebraba como cristal. "… Yo… tengo que irme." La chica se dio la media vuelta con torpeza, mientras se calzaba la máscara. "Buscaré a Niké… y la traeré aquí… no te molestaré más."

Como si fuera un zombi, Idril se dirigió a la salida del despacho, del cuál salió con elegancia. Entonces un angustiante presentimiento se apoderó de Shion y en seguida, sin perder más tiempo, ahora que no podía perder ni un solo segundo, entendió que lo que estaba ocurriendo era justo _lo que **no** quería_. La elfa realmente se había ofendido y nunca creyó verla así de dolida. Eso le revolvió las entrañas y no fue algo bonito. Por lo mismo supo enseguida que debía darle excusas lo antes posible, y si era inmediatamente, mucho mejor. Idril era a veces demasiado literal y si decía que una vez que encontrara a Niké no molestaría más, es porque lo haría en serio.

Tenía que evitarlo. Tendría que correr detrás de ella. Tenía que darle una disculpa.

"¡Idril! Espera." El Patriarca comenzó a acortar la distancia entre él y la elfa, pero esta le ignoró y siguió caminando. "¿A Dónde Se Supone Que Vas?" Preguntó con energía, una vez que hubo cruzado el umbral de su despacho.

Idril lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia la salida de las Estancias del Patriarca, hasta que finalmente atravesó la puerta y desapareció. ¡Idril Se Le Iba De Nuevo! Las protestas de su corazón que le pedían un respiro fueron ignoradas, pues Shion no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad ni porque se abriera la tierra y se lo tragase. Mucho menos cuando la elfa se alejaba más y más y él más lento avanzaba. ¡Ratas! ¿Por qué avanzaba tan lento? Que cansancio tan sofocante sentía. ¡No podía caminar bien! Su brazo izquierdo… ya no era una simple molestia, sino un insistente dolor. ¿En qué momento todo se hacía más pesado que nunca?

"¡Idril! Ven aquí." Gruñó Shion tras avanzar unos metros. "Regres… **¡ARGH!**"

Cuando el corazón protesta, hay que hacerle caso, **más aún** cuando hay algunos antecedentes de fallas técnicas. El corazón del lemuriano, exhausto de tanto susto, enojo, corajes y movimientos, no pudo más y comenzó a colapsar. El Patriarca se llevó ambas manos al pecho y se vino al suelo sin control alguno, con una profunda mueca de dolor en el rostro, maniobrando con torpeza su cuerpo, hasta que quedó de espaldas sobre el suelo.

Sabía muy bien lo que le estaban pasando, ya antes le había ocurrido. Entre el profundo y desesperante dolor en el pecho y en todo el lado izquierdo del cuerpo, se supo _incapaz_ de detener a Idril y darle una disculpa, **incapaz** de pedir ayuda, terriblemente solo… y en serios problemas.

**MUY** serios problemas.

Se le estaba cortando la respiración y dolorido apretó los músculos del rostro. La habitación comenzó a oscurecerse en forma gradual y pronto todo se convirtió en erráticos manchones blancos y negros.

…

…

Estando la borde de la inconsciencia, oyó que la puerta se abría, sonido precedido por pasos calmados… que de pronto corrieron acelerados hasta él. Un cuerpo se abalanzó y se dejó caer sobre él y un cálido sentimiento ajeno le rodeó el pecho. Parece que le tomaron el rostro entre unas manos, pero no supo más detalles. Se estaba desconectando de la realidad lentamente.

"¡…!"

Sin duda ese cuerpo poseía una voz, y esa voz le dijo algo muy coherente, fuerte y claro, sin embargo, nunca supo qué dijo, quién era ni nada. Lo único que pudo percibir fue un intenso, amoroso y preocupado sentimiento que parecía destinado por entero a él. Del resto, nada. Para el Patriarca, todo se volvió negro de sopetón.

Emitió un adolorido gemido.

…

"¡Shion! No, No, No, Todavía, No, ¡Aries, Reacciona! Por favor…"

Pese a lo mal que se sentía, Idril había regresado debido a una fea corazonada. Ver a Shion en el piso la asustó mucho y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba junto a él, tratando de despertarlo. Pero la nula respuesta que recibía del lemuriano la frustró y con justa razón. Dio un fuerte golpe al piso, al ver que no lograba despertarlo. Se sintió llorar y derretirse en lágrimas de pronto: todas sus defensas se había hecho añicos al verlo tirado allí en el suelo. ¡Esto No Podía Estar Pasando!

Le desabotonó las ropas para que pudiera respirar y apenas atinó a revisar que nada obstruyese el paso de aire a sus pulmones. Revisó sus signos vitales con torpeza y muy nerviosa, mas no supo como interpretarlos: lo único que sabía era que estaban muy mal. Puso su oído en el pecho del lemuriano, captando sonidos preocupantes, que se percibían cada vez peor. De pronto, los ojos que estaban cerrados, se abrieron de par de par y se la quedaron mirando fijo. La elfa se quedó estática algunos instantes, pero pronto maldijo entre dientes y se puso de pie. Mejor iba por ayuda.

De todos los reflejos que los lemurianos tenían como propios de su especie, éste tenía que ser el más enervante de todos. Por alguna razón, cuando un lemuriano sufría un accidente y perdía la conciencia, sus ojos se abrían y se quedaban fijos en el objeto animado más cercano. Se quedaban bien abiertos como platos, en tanto hubiera algo móvil que observar, apenas parpadeaban y adquirían un brillo especial, como el que tienen los sonámbulos en sus ojos mientras caminan dormidos.

Esto no era un gesto conciente, por más que lo pareciera, y era de bastante utilidad cuando se querían comprobar los reflejos. Era una extraña manera de pedir ayuda y dar a conocer que se estaba con vida. El que Shion tuviera los ojos abiertos en esos momentos era una buena señal, pues de lo contrario, si tuviera los ojos cerrados o si no los hubiera abierto, significaría una falla masiva y por lo tanto, estaría en muchos problemas más de los que ya estaba.

Idril estaba muy conciente de esto, por eso no se asustó cuando Shion le fijó los ojos.

Por lo tanto, en cuanto la elfa se puso de pie y desapareció del campo visual de Shion, sus ojos se cerraron. Idril apenas se tardó en llegar a los corredores. Severa, se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta.

"**¡GUARDIAS!"** Gritó con toda la energía de sus pulmones.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: Tristeza.**_

"_Si esto te hubiera ocurrido en 1743, no habrías vivido para contarlo." Le dijo Idril casi en susurros. Shion sonrió travieso, enfermo sí, pero travieso de todos modos._

"_Para que veas como avanza la medicina: si esto mismo me hubiera pasado hace 50 años, no vivo para contarlo." Le aseguró en un esfuerzo por aliviar la conversación. Idril le miró muy grave y suspiró llena de tristeza. Shion tragó saliva, recordando todo lo que había pasado. "Yo… este… ¿Y Qué haces aquí?"_

**PS:** No es por nada, pero quedé un poco cansada después de escribir este capítulo. Hay por ahí, dando vueltas en Fanfiction Net, un fic de Isabel Plata que muestra los últimos momentos de Shion, antes que Saga, siendo poseído por Ares, le matara. Se los recomiendo mucho, dado que fue una de mis muchas fuentes de inspiración (y no lo digo porque Isabel me haya dejado algunas reviews, esto va **MUY** en serio). Y hablando del lindo lemuriano, ya sé que lo dejé en **MUCHOS** problemas, pero eso es parte del encanto de escribir un fic. Además yo me sé el final, sé lo que pasará, dado que salió de mi cabeza y ustedes no. **JEJEJEJE**. Cálmense un poco y no desesperen: podría haber sido mucho peor. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ DEL STRUDEL QUE PREPARA ANNEKE!**


	19. Tristeza

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA._

_Principio 147 para ver y entender Manga: Los bebés son adorables, siempre y cuando quien los cuida sepa lo que hace._

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 17:**

**Tristeza.**

**Hospital. **

_Día Siguiente._

_13:32 pm._

Se sentía literalmente **HORRIBLE**.

Pronto los sonidos comenzaron a ser coherentes y una terrible jaqueca le inundó la cabeza. Podía oír las voces de 4 personas no lejos de él. Tenía frío y se sentía como un alfiletero. Sus párpados, que bailaron agitados algunos instantes en su lucha por abrirse, le revelaron un pulcro techo blanco. Parece que estaba tendido sobre una cama que no era la suya. Podía oír un constate y familiar '_bip'_ cerca suyo… empuñó las manos lentamente…

Estaba en el hospital. No había otra explicación posible. Shion suspiró aliviado: si había podido deducir eso sin esforzarse tanto, entonces no estaba tan mal después de todo. ¿Qué le había pasado? Feh. Su corazón de seguro. Se reprochó a sí mismo: seguía siendo un cabezota y no aprendía. Conocía bien las señales y sabía cuando tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, pero no. Insistía en ignorar los mensajes de fallas técnicas que su corazón solía enviarle de tanto en tanto y esto era lo que le pasaba.

¡Que Estafa! Había sido revivido en el cuerpo de un muchacho de 18, ahora se supone que tenía 21 años físicos, pero su corazón seguía tan delicado como cuando tenía 226.

"¿Dónde…?"

Bastó ese balbuceo para soltar el Pandemonium. Mu, Docko y Saori aparecieron sobre su cama y se apilaron encima suyo, llenos de preocupación, lo cuál le generó un sentimiento claustrofóbico del cuál no se pudo defender. ¡Vaya! Kanon debió sentirse igualito cuando despertó luego de su accidente con Caicaivilú. Entonces Selene, quien se había convertido en una suerte de "médico oficial" de este montón de locos, apareció en su rescate, y los espantó como moscas, usando una ficha.

"¡Atrás, Atrás Montoneros! ¿Qué No Se Dan Cuenta Que Molestan? ¡Ay Que Ver Como Son! Dejen Al Paciente Tranquilo Y No Le Corten El Aire." Gruñó enojada, pero logrando su objetivo, dado que estos tres brutos se hicieron a un lado. Selene se volvió hacia un inquieto Shion y le sonrió con dulzura. "Buenas Tardes Excelencia. Me alegra verlo con nosotros tan pronto."

"¡Maestro! Qué Alegría Me Da Verlo Conciente." Se apresuró a decir Mu, realmente aliviado. Si hasta estaba pálido de la preocupación el pobre. "Nos tenía muy preocupados." Saori le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y expresión de honesta angustia.

"¡Ay Shion! Que Bueno Que No Te Moriste. ¡Estaba Urgidísima!" Exclamó entre lloriqueos e hipos, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo. La diosa se sentía fatal y la conciencia le estaba cargando con peso extra: se sentía muy culpable por lo que le había pasado.

"¡Tremendo Susto Que Nos Diste! Debería Darte Vergüenza." Le reclamó Docko. "Ya Estás Demasiado Viejo Para Este Tipo De Cosas."

Es que cuando Idril dio la alarma en el Santuario la noche anterior, todos se preocuparon a horrores por el Patriarca y corrieron con la agilidad que se supone que es propia de los santos de Athena y con la que debieron haber corrido desde el principio. Tuvieron que llevarle de urgencia al hospital, en donde se dieron cuenta que pese a sus 21 saludables años (en verdad tiene 280, pero los doctores no necesitan saber eso), Shion estaba teniendo una falla seria en el corazón, y para colmo no respondía a las órdenes verbales, pese a tener los ojos abiertos como platos.

Más de un médico y enfermera se sintió inquieto por tan concienzudo e inconsciente escrutinio. No es divertido pinchar con una aguja a un paciente que te mira fijo.

Afortunadamente lograron controlar la crisis, pero Shion pasó muy mala noche. Apenas había comenzado a estabilizarse a medida que avanzaba el día. Selene, la misma doctora que había atendido a los santos tras el ataque de la serpiente, le explicaba en esos momentos a Docko, Mu y Saori el diagnóstico que había dado el cardiólogo y que esperaban que Shion despertase esa noche… pero evidentemente se había adelantado, lo cuál era muy buena señal.

"No lo presionen." Les regañó Selene otra vez. "Por favor salgan y luego los haré entrar. Uno por uno y siempre y cuando se porten bien." Ordenó con energía. En vista de la situación, Docko asintió con la cabeza y sin esperar más indicaciones, tomó a Mu y a Saori del brazo y se los llevó fuera.

"¿Qué… me pasó?" Preguntó Shion adolorido y cansado, mientras Selene comenzaba a examinarlo.

"Tuvo una falla al corazón: llegó con las justas Excelencia." Le explicó mientras hacía su trabajo. "Supe que se ha descuidado mucho estos días."

"Para nada." Se defendió Shion con lentitud. "Me he portado bien."

Selene le miró con cara de circunstancias y le sonrió no más porque no quería discutir con un paciente que recién salía de una crisis cardiaca. Continuó con su examen, sin hacer muchas preguntas. Shion en seguida supo que la abnegada médica pronto le tiraría de las orejas por ser irresponsable y cabeza dura.

"Al menos que de algo le sirva tener un cuerpo de 21 años, Excelencia." Le dijo Selene de pronto. "Está mucho más estable que desde hace un par de horas."

"¿Cuándo me dan de alta?"

"Como en 7 o 9 días. El doctor Tsalikis quiere asegurarse de que se quede en cama, entre otras cosas. Tenemos que vigilar muy bien como funciona su corazón estos días. Ni se crea que lo van a dejar salir antes." Explicó Selene con una agradable sonrisa. "Estuve hablando con Astrea de Erídano: Me dijo que hace algunas semanas está con la presión errática. El doctor Tsalikis está muy molesto con usted."

"Bah, no más me bajó y me subió la presión solo un poquito, no es para tanto." Se defendió Shion haciendo una seña con los dedos y con cara de niño regañado.

"No fue lo que me dijo Alisa." Selene se puso muy seria. "Afro de Piscis también nos dijo algo similar, lo mismo que Mu, Saga e incluso Shiryu."

"Feh. Montón de Chismosos." Shion puso un taimado mohín en la cara e infló los cachetes. Selene sonrió amable.

"No me ponga esa cara, que no es mi culpa que usted no se cuide el corazón. Le diré a los demás que pueden entrar en lo que le aviso a su cardiólogo que usted despertó."

"Gracias."

Selene salió por la puerta, pero el Patriarca apenas tuvo un respiro. En seguida entraron Mu, seguido de Saori, quienes no se tardaron en llegar junto a él. Shion se quedó mirando fijo a la diosa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

"¿Cómo te sien…?"

"¿_Dónde_ Se Supone Que Se Metió En Todo El Día?" Le preguntó con firmeza, interrumpiendo así a la joven y atolondrada diosa. "Casi Me **Mata** De La Angustia. Literalmente." Saori puso ojos grandes.

"Ya No Me Digas Eso Que Me Voy A Sentir Más Mal De Lo Que Ya Me Siento." Le lloriqueó con ojos grandes y llenos de culpa. "Idril Ya Me Regañó Por Lo Mismo Y No Fue Nada Bonito." Los ojos de la diosa se tornaron más brillantes. "Le dijo a mi papá… y se enojó mucho conmigo… me regañó mucho más. ¡Me castigó dos semanas!"

"Merecido se lo tenía." Gruñó Shion. "¿No me va a decir donde estuvo?" Saori, así con cara de borrego a medio morir, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y jugando con los dedos, negó con la cabeza.

"Tenía una buena razón." Explicó mientras se secaba las lágrimas. "Lo único que lamento es que tu corazón no lo haya soportado. Pero míralo del lado positivo: sigues vivo." Añadió con torpeza.

Qué manera más sutil de decirle que no le daría explicaciones por su desaparición del día anterior. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Mu y de Shion, quienes se masajearon al mismo tiempo las sienes. El santo de Aries le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la diosa.

"Princesa, ¿Le molestaría ir por algunas almohadas a la estación de enfermeras? Me parece que podríamos usar algunas." Le pidió Mu con gentileza. Saori entendió de inmediato que Mu quería conversar a solas con su Maestro, por lo que asintió con dulzura.

"En seguida vuelvo."

Saori salió a paso veloz de la habitación de Shion, la cuál era bastante amplia. Ser Patriarca tenía sus ventajas: al menos le daban un buen cuarto en el hospital. Mu de Aries relajó los músculos y se volvió a su Maestro.

"Insisto Maestro, siento un gran alivio por verlo despierto."

"… ¿Les di un buen susto anoche verdad?"

"No tiene idea. Ya avisé al Santuario que despertó: estamos todos muy preocupados." Le explicó con calma. "Admito que estoy muy molesto con usted, al igual que todos. Debió haberse cuidado más: su corazón no es el que solía ser y lo sabe. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte."

"Al menos no me morí de nuevo, Mu, dame un respiro." Shion resopló cansado. "Creo que este es el primero de muchos regaños… lamento haberte asustado, hijo."

"Feh. Pudo ser peor: anoche estaba muy mal. Ni siquiera me atreví a teletransportarlo aquí. Tuvimos que llamar una ambulancia: fue la espera más larga de mi vida." Mu resopló hastiado. "Al menos sobrevivió y eso es lo que importa. Sé de buena fuente que su pronóstico es muy bueno."

Vaya manera de reprocharle un susto a su Maestro. A Mu ni siquiera le dio algo decir esto tan directo. Shion sintió una gota en la cabeza: mejor cambiaba el tema.

"Dime una cosa… ¿La señorita Niké?" En verdad, al Patriarca le habría gustado preguntar por Idril, pero no se atrevió. No obstante, Mu es bastante ducho en interpretar preguntas ocultas.

"La pequeña Niké está con su tutora… quien por cierto nos dio una buena regañada a todos anoche en lo que esperábamos la ambulancia. ¡Hizo callar a los gemelos, a Aioria y a Milo tan solo con la mirada! Y eso que estaba con la máscara. Astrea de Erídano no nos dejó moverlo y también nos regañó." Explicó Mu con una gota en la cabeza. Al parecer la noche anterior había sido bastante movida. "Sabemos que la pequeña Niké está con ella, pero desde que se lo trajeron al hospital… nadie las ha visto."

"Ya veo…" Shion se quedó silencioso en la cama y recreó en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido antes de su ataque. Se angustió poco a poco.

"No han salido del Santuario." Se apresuró a decir Mu, que detectó el malestar de su maestro en seguida. "Si quiere puedo pedirle que venga…"

"No es necesario Mu." Le interrumpió Shion con gentil firmeza. "Aunque se lo pidas, Idril no vendrá… tuve una discusión con ella y no creo… que quiera verme."

"Maestro… este…" Mu se mordió el labio. Tenía ganas de decir algo, pero no se animaba. "… quizás la Señora Idril no quiera verlo, pero sí estaba muy preocupada por usted anoche… y… verá… ¿Desea descansar?" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, dado que no se sentía cómodo con lo que estaba diciendo.

"Me gustaría mucho."

"Y ese viejo testarudo lo necesita más que nunca." Entrando a la habitación, un médico mayor sonreía bonachón. Era el doctor Tsalikis, el cardiólogo oficial del Patriarca, que le atendía incluso desde antes de morir la primera vez en manos de Ares. "Por favor Mu, espera afuera que necesito regañar a mi paciente."

"Entonces me retiro. Maestro, le avisaré a los demás que usted está mucho mejor." Mu se despidió con una sutil reverencia y se retiró de la habitación. Shion se sopló el flequillo una vez que su alumno estuvo fuera.

"Creo que debería dar turnos para que me regañen: sé que voy a recibir muchos de esos."

"¡Que Lo Diga Excelencia!" Dijo el doctor Tsalikis, alzando ambas cejas mientras se acercaba a él. "Merecidos Serán Todos. De Mis Pacientes, **USTED** Es El Más Cabezota." Le regañó el doctor Tsalikis, mientras ponía las manos en las caderas… entonces sorpresivamente le dio un zape en la cabeza.

"**¡AUCH! **¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"¡No Me Lo Reclame Que Se Lo Merece! Feh. Usted es imposible." Gruño molesto. Entonces suspiró profundo. "¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Usted ya es demasiado viejo para cambiar. Vamos a ver…"

**Casa de Leo.**

_15:20 pm._

Marin colgó el teléfono, mientras se volvía hacia Aioria, quien se aseguraba que Niké no rodara al suelo. La pequeña diosa dormía su siesta de la tarde, muy abrazada de su conejo de peluche, en la habitación que ahora compartían el santo de Leo y su ahora esposa, Marin de Águila. La amazona, que no estaba usando su máscara, se quedó viendo a su marido y resopló.

"Era el Maestro Docko. Llamó para avisar que Su Excelencia estará 8 días en el hospital."

"¿Ya está mejor, verdad?" Pregunto muy preocupado.

"Sí, pero el doctor Tsalikis no quiere arriesgarse." Marin se sentó detrás de Aioria y le abrazó. "Mejor que se aseguren que está estable, que con el corazón…"

"Nunca se sabe." Terminó Aioria por ella. "Hablando de viejos tercos… ¿Qué dijo la Señora Idril?"

"Que vigiláramos a la pequeña. Vendrá en dos horas más." Marin suspiró profundo. "Me dio lástima, no se veía muy bien."

"La verdad la comprendo. Hay que ver qué pasa." Aioria se puso de pie, al igual que Marin. "Por cierto, ¿te has sentido mejor? Por lo menos recuperaste algo de color en las mejillas."

"Sí. Bastante mejor." Marin hizo una mueca. "Pero no quiero que vuelvas a preparar arroz con curry de nuevo, que tan solo pensar en eso se me pone la piel de gallina." Le pidió al recordar la cena de la noche anterior. La amazona, que todavía no le decía ni media palabra, le abrazó con ternura.

"Jejeje… Perdón. No vuelvo a cocinar eso." Le aseguró Aioria mientras se ponía de pie. Marin le imitó y le tomó del brazo.

"Más te vale." Le dijo mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta. Marin respiró profundo. "Por cierto Aioria, ¿No te molesta que estemos de niñeros de Niké?"

"¡En Absoluto! Es una nena encantadora. Y lo mejor de todo es que no es una bebé: no me gusta cambiar pañales." Aseguró el León de muy buen humor. Marin, recordando cierto episodio que involucró un gancho de ropa y un pañal sucio, sofocó una risita… que pronto derivó en nerviosismo.

"Tienes razón." Balbuceó muy aprehensiva. "No es lindo cambiar pañales." Añadió sin decirle nada, aunque algo nerviosa por la misma razón. ¿Cuándo podría decirle? Se ponía nerviosa con tan solo pensarlo. ¿Qué le diría? Eso le daba ganas de llorar, ya que no sabía qué decir ni como. Mejor se armaba pronto de valor, que ligero tendría que decirle. Aioria le sonrió coqueto, sin siquiera imaginar el motivo detrás de los dichos de su esposa.

La pareja salió del dormitorio, dejando a la pequeña Niké durmiendo con su conejo. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y ambos se dirigieron a la sala.

**Hospital.**

_23:50 pm._

El día había pasado como un nervioso manchón de luz. No recibió muchas visitas, dado que el médico a cargo prefirió restringirlas, aunque sí estuvo acompañado todo el día. Ni Mu, Saori o Docko quisieron abandonar el hospital solo por si acaso. El trío se había ido hacía un par de horas, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

La luz estaba apagada y las ventanas abiertas. La luz de luna entraba con timidez. Mas no dormía, no podía, pese a lo cansado que estaba: muchas cosas habían pasado y tenía que meditarlas todas, lo cuál le estaba tomando tiempo. Estaba asustado de no volver a ver a Idril… su sola actitud de los días previos le atormentaba y la necesidad de darle una excusa a la elfa, sobre todo por el asunto de sus orejas, y quizás decirle lo mismo que le había dicho antes, pero con un tono diferente, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se agitó en la cama, y no se sentía cómodo. Estaba cansado, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. ¿Y si llamaba a la enfermera para pedirle algo para dormir? Es que Hipnos y Morfeo parecían sordos a sus súplicas.

Mientras se decidía, miraba al timbre para llamar a la enfermera con atención. Entonces… algo se sentó a los pies de su cama con delicadeza. Shion puso atención de inmediato y se incorporó levemente: Idril se quitó la máscara en ese momento y la dejó a un costado, a los pies de la cama, encima de su capa élfica, que estaba doblada sin mucho cuidado. Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en que había entrado ni nada, de pronto la elfa estaba allí, sentada sobre su cama y a su costado izquierdo.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, sus verduzcos ojos parecían tener una luz extraña y su piel un brillo poco natural. Llevaba un vestido azul grisáceo, muy élfico y del gusto de Idril. Su cabello parecía estar húmedo, como si hubiera metido la cabeza bajo el agua para refrescarse y retirado luego el exceso de líquido de un par de sacudidas. Se veía casi irreal, etérea… ¿Por qué se fijaba en estos detalles? Ni idea, pero les aseguro que no se detuvo a preguntarse tal cosa.

Sintió un apretujón en las tripas y confundido entrecerró los ojos y quiso incorporarse más. Sin embargo la elfa le detuvo y le obligó a tenderse de nuevo sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Si, soy yo. Bien real que soy y estoy aquí." Le dijo en susurros casi. Era extraño verla hablar sin la máscara de por medio. "Aries, No te muevas mucho: te puedes hacer daño."

"¿Estás Preocupada?" Preguntó Shion cansado, pero contento, mientras se dejaba recostar. "Sabes que no me entran balas."

"Discrepo." Afirmó Idril con justa razón. "Si esto te hubiera ocurrido en 1743, no habrías vivido para contarlo." Le dijo Idril casi en susurros. Shion sonrió travieso, enfermo sí, pero travieso de todos modos.

"Para que veas como avanza la medicina: si esto mismo me hubiera ocurrido hace 50 años, no vivo para contarlo." Le aseguró en un esfuerzo por aliviar la conversación. Idril le miró muy grave y suspiró llena de tristeza. Shion tragó saliva, recordando todo lo que había pasado. "Yo… este… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Supe que habías despertado…" Dijo Idril mirándose las manos. "Quise venir a verte." La elfa se quedó viendo fijo a los aparatos a los que Shion estaba conectado. No los reconocía y se le hacían agresivos. "¿Qué son todas estas cosas?"

"Son monitores vitales y eso de ahí creo que administra medicinas." Explicó Shion. "Si me llega a pasar algo malo, harán un escándalo horrible y vendrán en mi ayuda…"

"Vaya… dime una cosa… ¿Estás bien?"

"Lo estoy… al menos de momento. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

Idril dejó de ver los monitores y se volvió hacia Shion. Su rostro neutral, de pronto mutó en pena y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos. Entonces apartó su rostro y comenzó a refregarse las manos. Bajó la cabeza.

"Casi te mato… No… no estoy tan bien como tú." La elfa se llevó la mano a la altura de su propio corazón y volvió su cabeza hacia el Patriarca. "También me duele, y mucho."

Shion suspiró profundo y bajó la mirada, pero pronto la levantó para mirar a Idril a la cara, encontrándose con ella y observándose mutuamente largo rato. Su expresión cambió a una más sencilla y gentil… casi expectante.

"… me imagino… ¿sabes? He estado pensando en ti hoy."

"Yo también." Le aseguró Idril. "Tuve… mucho tiempo para pensar hoy… sobre todo lo que ocurrió anoche… y la otra noche… y… en lo que nos dijimos."

"Idril, yo…"

"¡Aries! Cierra la boca. Necesito hablar… no me interrumpas." Idril se mordió el labio y tomó aire. Arqueó la espalda un poco, como preocupada. En vista de esto, Shion decidió callarse. "No soy buena en estas cosas… por favor no me interrumpas."

"… mientras no me hagas sentir apenado, no te interrumpiré." Le aseguró el Patriarca.

La elfa le sonrió de soslayo y luego se refregó la nuca con una mano. Volvió a inhalar una buena cantidad de aire y observó el techo algunos segundos antes de volverse hacia el antiguo santo de Aries.

"Respecto a lo de anoche… y a todo lo que me dijiste… fuiste un **imbécil**." Dijo Idril con firmeza. Luego, como si estuviera avergonzada, bajó los hombros. "Aunque no te culpo, teniendo en cuenta mi actitud." Añadió al cabo de un rato. "Aún así, no debiste haber tratado de llamar mi atención de esa manera." La elfa se tomó un tiempo, y jugó con sus dedos. "Yo _también_ fui una imbécil… debí haber sabido que debía ser más directa contigo y menos sutil. ¡Aries eres al fin y al cabo! Siempre fuiste mi persona favorita." Dijo esto último con algo de temor. Un ligero rubor se subió a las mejillas del Patriarca.

"No me hagas sentir apenado…"

"Lo que quería decirte es… que no era necesario que llamaras mi atención… porque… siempre la tuviste **toda**… sin condiciones." La elfa esbozó una triste sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Volvió a tomarse unos momentos antes de continuar. "Eras el único que no se burlaba de mis orejas… y el único que dijo algo lindo de ellas… entre otras cosas."

Inserte otro minuto de silencio. Ya sé que sumamos bastantes en este rato, pero no me da el corazón para presionar las cosas.

"Eres muy especial para mi…" Aseguró Idril con timidez, sonrosada hasta las orejas. Sin embargo de pronto frunció el ceño. "Eso que me dijiste de que buscabas chicas que se parecieran a mi, me pareció un insulto… Yo… Me sentía en desventaja. Me molesta saber ahora que tenía todas las de ganar todo el tiempo y…" Idril se puso a jugar con sus dedos. Al parecer había estado planeando esto toda la tarde.

"¡Oye! No me dabas muchas pistas que digamos. Contigo nunca se sabe." La interrumpió Shion de repente. "Además… debí haberme fijado en eso, debí tratar de conquistarte a ti directamente y no a otras. No estaba pensando claro." Shion se sonrojó más fuerte y también se puso a jugar con los dedos. "También eres…"

Un sollozo. Un largo y súbito sollozo le interrumpió a mitad de la oración. Idril se cubrió la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos, dejando caer una lágrima.

"… Me dijiste _orejona_." Gimoteó la elfa. Eso saca de onda a cualquiera.

"Err…"

"Tengo… me pasa algo muy feo con esa palabra, me siento muy, muy… **_mal_**. De pequeña, me costó mucho superarlo e incluso llegué a ignorarlo. Si alguien más me hubiera dicho eso… me habría valido madres, te lo aseguro." Le dijo Idril tratando de componerse. "Pero… viniendo de ti… sí que me dolió…"

Shion abrió los ojos muy grandes. ¡Claro! Sabía bien que de pequeña, las demás aprendizas molestaban muy feo a Idril por sus orejas. Incluso el día en que la conoció, la pequeña lloraba de coraje y humillación porque le habían estado molestando por sus orejas. Entonces el Patriarca se sintió muy mal, compungido y muy miserable… más de lo que ya se sentía.

"Idril, te aseguro que no quise… No estaba pensando claro, ¡Sabes que cuando me enojo, digo cosas de las que me arrepiento luego!" Le dijo mientras se incorporaba en la cama quieras que no. "Aunque sí eres orejona…"

Idril le miro de reojo, con una tierna expresión de hastío y de cachorro bueno. El lemuriano le sonrió.

"¡Son Preciosas! Tus orejas me fascinan… siempre ha sido así, desde que te conocí." Se apresuró a decir. "Hasta incluso te lo dije de inmediato." Idril se sonrosó y fijó su vista en otro punto que no fuera el rostro de Shion.

"Como sea."

"…"

"…"

"Es irónico. Ambos íbamos para el mismo lado y nunca nos dijimos nada." Comentó de pronto Shion. El Patriarca entonces suspiró largamente: tenía un pensamiento fijo en la cabeza… estaba pensando en la anterior guerra contra Hades… Entrecerró los ojos, preocupado. "Idril… ¿Recuerdas cuando empezó la guerra?" Preguntó con cuidado. La elfa asintió con lentitud. "Esa semana estabas diferente, como alterada… ¿Qué te pasó?"

"… ¿Qué importancia puede tener eso?"

"Mucha." Shion miró a Idril muy en serio. "No me lo he dejado de preguntar en más de dos siglos…"

"Es ridículo…" Idril se sintió avergonzada. "Es que… yo… sabía de tu pequeño affaire con Süe… lo supe desde el día en que la dejé sin cena por vaga… verás… te vi besándola." La elfa infló los cachetes. Shion hizo un gesto de fastidio.

"Argh…"

"Esa semana… Süe me dio **muchos** problemas… sin mencionar que me hizo encelar mucho. Esa relación tuya con ella me estaba carcomiendo los nervios." Idril miró de pronto sorprendida a Shion. "Aries: has estado bastante ocioso todo este tiempo, si pensabas en eso."

"No es eso." Shion negó con la cabeza, siempre muy serio. "Tengo que confesarte algo. No me enorgullece decir que Süe fue lo más cerca que llegué de ti. Cuando falleciste… maduré de golpe y muy tarde. Me di cuenta de todas mis barrabasadas. Tú muerte… me alteró y no… pude superarla del todo. Cuando expiraste… Sentí como si me quitaran el piso, ya nada tuvo sentido, ni fue igual que antes. Se me dijo… que cambié alegría por melancolía."

Esta sentida confesión sorprendió a Idril. Algo en el tono de voz de Shion, o quizás en las palabras usadas, la sacaron de onda. La elfa le miró con ojos grandes y expectantes. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"¡No! No es cierto…" Idril respiró con dificultad. "No me digas eso… no me digas que fallecí en vano."

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Shion alzando ambas cejas, err, digo, puntos. Idril se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cabecera de la cama. Se inclinó un poco hacia el Patriarca.

"Hace unos días me preguntaste por que salté y me expuse a aquél ataque en esa ocasión… cuando fallecí."

"Sí. Me dijiste porque fue un ataque a traición…"

"No solo por eso." Idril tragó saliva. "Salté porque ese ataque te mataría… Lo que menos quería era verte muerto. No me cuadraba el mundo sin tu alegría tan guarra." Explicó con tristeza. "Athena sabe que en esa ocasión me propuse ganar cada batalla, porque intuía que tú lo harías. ¡Eres uno de los santos más fuertes que he conocido! Así lo hice: ¡Maté a cuánto espectro se me cruzó por delante! Incluso maté y empalé al Juez de Griffin." La elfa se detuvo y tomó aire. Meneó la cabeza. "Ese ataque te iba a matar… Wyvern te mataría con un ataque que iba por la espalda: si no hacía algo…"

"… me hubiera dado cuenta, me hubiera percatado que el muy infeliz…"

"Es que… Me hacías reír."

"¿Qué? Nunca te hice reír, por más que lo intenté." Shion infló los cachetes con un mohín. "¡Y no creas que no lo hice! Ni mis mejores chistes te hicieron reír."

"Sí me hacías reír, eras muy simpático entonces." Le aseguró Idril con una gran sonrisa. "Verás…" Continuó. "Aguanté los 9 días de la guerra prácticamente sin heridas más que raspones o moretes… Wyvern, el muy maldito, **te _atacó_** por la espalda, ¡No Lo Pensé: Podía detener ese ataque con mis manos… y creo que así lo hice…" Explicó pensativa. La verdad es que Idril no recordaba con claridad ese episodio. "Si te morías… yo me habría muerto de la pena. No te quería ver muerto… me habría muerto a las pocas semanas."

"…"

"Se me dijo en Aman, que los elfos podemos fallecer de pena…" Idril se quedó en quieto suspenso. "Lo que te pasó anoche… me recordó la angustia que sentí en aquella ocasión…"

"¿Ahora… tampoco quieres verme muerto?" Preguntó Shion sintiendo mucha pena y un nudo horrible en la garganta. Estaba conociendo una faceta de Idril que jamás creyó que conocería.

"¡Aries, No Inventes! No, Shion, no te quiero ver muerto." Protestó la elfa, usando algunos términos obviamente modernos. "¡Anoche Me Diste Un Susto Atroz Y Tremendo! Yo… sigo sin desear que mueras. No… te quiero ver muerto. _Merin_ _sa haryalye alasse_…"

Idril se puso de pie sin dejar de ver a Shion a los ojos. Retrocedió un paso y sólo entonces desvió la mirada: se quedó con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se refregó la cara con las manos y respiró profundo, como presa de mucho dolor. Shion intentó ponerse de pie y abrazarla, dado que sentía una horrible urgencia por hacer tal cosa, pero no pudo: cables, agujas y su propio cansancio, que no recordaba tener, lo detuvieron. Sin embargo no se quedó sin hacer nada. Tragándose el propio nudo que sentía a mitad del esófago, Shion habló.

"Idril… ¿me dejarás hablar a mí?" Le preguntó con voz tranquila y conciliadora. La elfa se cubrió las orejas y derramó algunas lágrimas.

"Nunca supe… que me querías." Lloriqueó con una pena tremenda. "Nunca lo supe… y yo la muy bruta… nunca te dije lo que sentía…"

"¡Por Athena, deja de llorar!"

Sacando energía quizás de donde, Shion se levantó de la cama, pese a todas las contraindicaciones médicas y anteriores obstáculos. Trató de acercarse a Idril con la urgencia de abrazarla, pero una mirada de la elfa, llena de tristeza, lo detuvo. Se sostuvieron largo rato la mirada hasta que de pronto ella relajó todos los músculos. Un vacío ácido en el estómago le impulsó a dar un nuevo paso, pero esta vez le detuvo una sonrisa de la elfa.

"Alguien viene." Le dijo con más dulzura de la usual, cosa que hasta daba un poco de miedo. Shion se volvió hacia la puerta de súbito, molesto por la probable interrupción.

"¿De qué hablas? No viene…" Protestó el Patriarca, pero al volverse hacia la elfa se llevó una sorpresa. "¿Idril?"

La antigua amazona de Cáncer no estaba.

**Continuará.**

**Por**

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG)**

_**Próximo Capítulo: La Colina de las Estrellas.**_

… _Algo, o más bien alguien, le seguía. Se dio la media vuelta molesto, dado que nadie más que él tenía autorización de subir a Star Hill, a menos que él dijera lo contrario, excepto Athena y sabía que Saori estaba en su cuarto viendo una película. Lo que vio, sin embargo, le llenó del más vivo de los alivios._

**PS:** ¡Uff! Debería dejar de escribir conversaciones entre estos dos, me dejan _realmente_ cansada. Vaya que saben como agotar a todos quienes siguen sus vivencias. Ya. Les aviso desde ya que faltan dos capítulos para finalizar esta historia y que no solo estoy feliz de haber escrito esto a buen ritmo, sino porque me han soportado a lo largo de dos capítulos seguidos muy largos. Les prometo un poco de romance para la próxima entrega. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ BOCADITOS DE NARANJA!**

**Brújula Cultural.**

**Merin Sa Haryalye Alasse:** Jejeje, sip. De nuevo mi librito de élfico con sus preciosas frases preconstruidas, dado que no entiendo ni papa del maravilloso lenguaje inventado por Tolkien. Esto significa "_Deseo que tengas felicidad._"


	20. La Colina de las Estrellas

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Principio 126 para ver y entender Manga: No importa cuantas veces alguien trate de suicidarse, siempre serán rescatados por alguien del sexo opuesto en el último momento posible y se enamorarán en ese momento para no separarse jamás. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**Capítulo 18: **

**La Colina de las Estrellas. **

**Santuario de Athena. Comedor Principal. **

_Un mes después. _

"¡**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" Chilló Niké con energía. La niña tenía un berrinche temible, cosa que nunca antes en su vida había hecho. Agitó los brazos y piernas, volteando platos y vasos. Bajo la máscara, Junet tenía una molesta expresión y una gordísima vena palpitándole en la sien.

"Niké¡Tía June Se Está Enfadando! **Come** o te dejo _sin_ desayunar." Le amenazó Junet. Niké la miró enrabietada e infló los cachetes. Abrió la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Muy bien. Así es como me gusta."

La amazona de Camaleón le dio una cucharada del mismo cereal que se negaba a comer, mientras se cuestionaba seriamente esto de su habilidad para tratar con niños pequeños. Hacía algunos días que Niké hacía berrinche por cualquier cosa, se portaba muy mal y se ponía muy difícil a la hora de las comidas. Corregía su actitud en tanto estuviera Idril cerca, pero en cuanto la elfa desaparecía, se ponía muy mala. El mantel del desayuno tenía nuevos colores y un plato se había roto. Junet parecía salida de una guerra de comida y estaba a un tris de perder la paciencia. Niké tragó el cereal y volvió a abrir la boca, con el ceño fruncido.

"Ahora sí que eres una niña muy buena." Le dijo June mientras le daba otra cucharada que la pequeña masticó a regañadientes. "Ya verás que tu desayuno…"

**"¡BRASP!" **

Por reflejo, June cerró los ojos, y agradeció a la máscara que llevaba puesta. Niké le había escupido el cereal a la cara. Entonces infló los pulmones y sus ojos derramó gruesas lágrimas. La amazona se quitó los masticados cereales de la cara y dejó el cubierto a un lado.

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"Ya está. Si no quieres comer, no es mi problema." Dijo muy enojada mientras se ponía de pie.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y la dejó de pie en el suelo, pero Niké se echó en el piso sobre su panza y no dejó de llorar ni de revolcarse. Con las manos empuñadas, June la obligó a ponerse de pie y se la llevó a la rastra hasta el despacho del Patriarca. Shion le había dicho que si la niña seguía haciendo berrinches por todo, debía llevarla con él para solucionar el problema.

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

En todo caso, a medida que más avanzaban por aquél pasillo, Niké lloraba con más fuerza y más se resistía. No fue necesario que June entrase a las Estancias del Patriarca: el estridente llanto de Niké anunció su llegada y motivo de la visita. Shion salió al pasillo con el ceño muy fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

"Excelencia." Le saludó June con una reverencia. "Creo que esto me supera."

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"Eso veo, hija." Shion se quedó viendo a la niña muy ceñudo. "Niké, deja de llorar."

**"¡EZ KE ZON TAN MALOZ KONMIGO¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Lloró, tratando de dejarse caer al suelo, cosa que no logró, aunque sí se quedó colgando del brazo que la sostenía. Ni al caso, un berrinche es cosa seria, pero no inmanejable. Shion tomó a la niña de la mano y le hizo una seña a June con la cabeza.

"Puedes retirarte June. Muchas gracias y lamento esto. Yo me encargo a partir de aquí."

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"No hay problema, Excelencia, soy yo quien debería dar disculpas por no saber manejar a la pequeña."

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"No, aquí se necesita un poco de maña. Nos estamos viendo." Le dijo Shion mientras se daba la vuelta.

Entró a sus Estancias, ignorando los forcejeos y chillidos de la pequeña diosa de la victoria. Con una calma pasmosa, se acercó a su cuarto, sordo a los reclamos de la pequeña, abrió la puerta, entró, dejó a Niké sentada chillando en el suelo, y salió de la habitación. Se quedó junto a la puerta y chequeó la hora, mientras sujetaba el picaporte.

**"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **

"Cinco minutos."

Al verse sola en un cuarto aburrido, Niké detuvo su llanto en lo que se tardaba en reconocer el lugar, hipando y sollozando. Hizo un enorme puchero y sin pensarlo mucho, caminó hasta la puerta, gimiendo bajito y tallándose los ojos. Sujetó el picaporte e intentó salir, pero como Shion sujetaba la puerta del otro lado, le fue imposible.

**"¡NOOOOOOOOO! KIERO SALID, ABRE¡NIKÉ SOLITA! KYAAAAAAAA. ABRE, ABRE. Niké Kon Zusto. ¡BUAAAAAAAAA!"** Lloró de angustia, aunque lo que tenía era tan solo maña, mientras hacía inútiles esfuerzos por salir del cuarto. **"¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAaaa**a_a_**!" **

Del otro lado, Shion suspiró de hastío, mientras oía como el llanto de la pequeña disminuía en intensidad… hasta que por fin se silenció. Sin embargo, como no pasaban aún los 5 minutos, la pequeña se quedó algún rato más adentro hasta que por fin el Patriarca abrió la puerta y la dejó salir. Taimada hasta más no poder, Niké salió dando pasitos leves y sorbiendo aire por la nariz. Se restregó sus ojitos y miró llena de reproche a Shion.

"Papi malo… yo encerrada." Le dijo con un puchero gigante.

"¿Sabes por qué hice esto?"

"Podke no me kieres nadita…"

"No, no fue por eso. Lo hice porque no has sido buena, haces berrinche y eres muy grosera con Junet." Le explicó el Patriarca con calma. Niké, al saberse regañada, hizo un puchero. "No quiero que vuelvas a portarte mal¿Has entendido?"

Niké le ignoró olímpicamente y echó una corta carrera hasta abrazar las piernas de Idril, que había entrado siguiendo los gritos. Shion se llevó un buen susto: desde aquél día en el hospital que no veía a la elfa y encima ésta seguía caminando con pies de gato. La tipa había pasado prácticamente invisible en el Santuario y era imposible encontrarla. ¡Hasta parecía un fantasma! De hecho, se sabía que en las tardes, tanto ella como su protegida salían del Santuario, pero no iban a Atenas o a sus alrededores. Simplemente desaparecían y no se las notaba de regreso hasta la noche. De tanto en tanto, Idril dejaba de niñero a algún santo dorado por la tarde con la pequeña. Sin embargo, esto último era muy raro.

En el último mes, Shion no la había visto ni por causalidad. Esta era la primera vez que la tenía en frente. Niké se abrazó con fuerza a las piernas de su mami.

**"¡MAMIIII!"** Lloriqueó. "Papi Shion Dejó a Niké Encerrada Mucho Rato Y DO Me Kedía Dejad Zalid." Se lamentó como si el Patriarca hubiera hecho eso a propósito.

"Es porque te has portado mal." Replicó la elfa. Niké la miró estupefacta e hizo un puchero. Alzó su manita. "Dile que no lo harás de nuevo." Un puchero más grande que el anterior y un grueso lagrimón rodó por la mejilla de la niña.

"Pero yo enceRRada."

"Niké." Dijo Idril con firmeza. La pequeña se volvió hacia el Patriarca, y tras un instante de titubeo, lo miró con sus grandes ojos celestes.

"Seré buena. No lo haré más." Le dijo antes de correr a refugiarse en las piernas de su tutora.

"Espero que sea así." Le dijo Shion segundo antes de fijar su mirada en Idril, quien asintió levemente. "Idril¿Dónde…?"

"Te lo agradezco, Shion." La elfa le dio la mano a la niña y se alejó.

La pregunta del Patriarca murió en su boca. Sin embargo no se quedó quieto y de inmediato salió tras los pasos de Idril, aprovechando que ya tenía más movilidad y energía. Sin embargo, una vez que hubo traspasado el umbral de sus Estancias, que segundos antes había cruzado la elfa, no encontró rastros ni de ella ni de la pequeña. Shion se rascó la nuca.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" Se preguntó extrañado.

**Casa de Libra. **

_Sala de Estar. _

"Entonces, Anciano Maestro¿el que mi Maestro haya regresado a su normal melancolía es lo anormal?" Preguntó Mu preocupado. Shiryu miró curioso a Docko.

"Yo diría que es al revés." Aseguró el santo del Dragón. "De lo poco que lo conozco, sé que es un hombre muy gentil, pero **MUY** nostálgico y triste. Lo extraño es que haya estado tan alegre o tan enojado."

"No es así, niños. Su Excelencia Shion… era una de las personas más alegres que conocí en mi vida. Incluso más que Kiki." Explicó Docko pensativo. "Al menos en su juventud. Tuvo un cambio muy drástico cuando Idril falleció."

"¿Cómo Kiki? Pero Ese Chiquillo Es Un Diablo." Rió Shiryu. "No me imagino al Patriarca igual que Kiki."

"¡Jajaja! Muchacho, te lo digo con conocimiento de causa. Shion era **MUCHO PEOR** que Kiki."

"Lo cuál no me extrañaría." Dijo Mu meditabundo de pronto. "Kiki es el sobrino de una prima en segundo grado de la mamá de mi Maestro. Debe ser genético." Explicó Mu encogiéndose de hombros. El lemuriano se fijó en Docko. "Entonces, Maestro Docko¿No debo preocuparme por los súbitos cambios de humor de mi Maestro? Es que con lo de su corazón…"

"No te preocupes. Su tristeza es controlada… y condicionada." Docko se encogió de hombros. "A mi se me hace extraña, pues lo conozco de toda la vida y sé que no es lo normal en él, pero a ustedes, no debería importarles."

"No me pida eso, Maestro Docko." Le dijo Mu con un suspiro. "Una tristeza tan larga no es recomendable… mucho menos si usted dice que no es normal."

"Creo que comprendo a Mu." Apoyó Shiryu. "¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para que se le pase esa depresión?"

"No." Dijo Docko. "Sólo una persona puede hacerlo y creo que también está tratando de convencerse a sí misma."

**Reino de Auralis. **

_Bosque de Secrela. _

Niké, por el berrinche de esa mañana, había quedado "castigada" en la Casa de Acuario, a cargo de Alsacia, por lo tanto no había cruzado con Idril hacia Auralis cuando Serra las había ido a buscar. Al ver que la dejaban atrás, algo de berrinche había querido iniciar, pero el prospecto de un nuevo castigo la calmó. Al menos la pequeña es astuta y sabe lo que le conviene. A Idril no le gustaba castigarla, pero sabía que era necesario. Ahora justo en esos momentos como que la extrañaba, pero no era nada serio qué lamentar. La elfa observó a su derecha y suspiró.

Hacía más o menos dos semanas que estaba pasando las tardes en los bosques milenarios de Secrela, en Auralis. Serra la había llevado allí a la rastra la primera vez, motivada por pura complicidad femenina y compasión. Es que Idril estaba algo deprimida, y no le gustaba verla así y supo en seguida que sus queridos Árboles la animarían. Pronto comprendió que más que pasar tiempo a solas, lo que necesitaba Idril era alguien con quién conversar. Serra había cumplido ese papel muy a su manera y a conciencia.

Sobre aquella plataforma, un precioso mirador construido entre medio de los árboles, que más que una obra de seres inteligentes, parecía un accidente natural del árbol, la elfa contemplaba extasiada el precioso paisaje que le brindaba aquél magnífico bosque, que por primera vez veían a un elfo de su especie. Aquél bosque era hermoso y calmado: le recordó algunos paisajes en Aman que le llenaban el espíritu. Serra la acompañaba en silencio y parecía meditar. Estaba sentada justo en la orilla de la plataforma, con los pies colgando hacia abajo. El suelo estaba a unos 25 metros por debajo de sus pies.

"Entonces, Señora Idril. ¿Estáis decidida en serio?"

"Sí. Ya lo estoy."

"¡Ya Era Hora!" Exclamó Serra con alegría, mientras se sentaba junto a la chica. "Ya veréis que es lo más sano que podéis hacer y os aliviará el alma. ¿Puedo importunaros con preguntar cuándo pretendéis poner en práctica vuestra decisión?" Con aquella pregunta, Idril se ruborizó mucho. Se puso a jugar con los dedos.

"Si el hado lo permite, esta noche."

Serra sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso en pie. Sujetó a Idril de un brazo y la impulsó hacia arriba, poniéndola de pie.

"¡Entonces Tenéis Que Poneros Preciosa!" Exclamó con alegría. La Senescal comenzó a arrastrar a Idril hasta la otra punta de aquella plataforma. "Conozco unas termas deliciosas no lejos de aquí. Ya veréis lo bien que os hacen."

"¡Serra! Espera no creo que sea para tanto."

Muy tarde. Serra se convirtió en un punto azul, y como había estado sujetando a Idril, la elfa sufrió la misma suerte. Sin perder más tiempo, Serra comenzó a volar en una dirección específica, sin que la elfa fuera capaz de detener a la Senescal. No le quedó de otra más que dejarse llevar por ella. En todo caso¿No podía ser tan malo, verdad?

Ambas se perdieron entre la espesura de los árboles.

**Star Hill. **

_22:50 pm. _

Escapar. Eso quería. Shion, con paso lento y más medido que antes, subía hacia su observatorio de Star Hill no porque tuviese que trabajar, sino para escapar y pasar un momento a solas. No llevaba ninguna luz con él: se sabía el camino como la palma de su mano, sin mencionar que no quería que nadie lo encontrase. Se había escapado de Astrea de Erídano y de sus insistentes discípulos. Ni siquiera debería estar subiendo el cerro, pero ya saben lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser este tipo. Tenía ganas de pensar tanto, de abstraerse y quizás de dormir mirando las estrellas.

Ya está. Ya le había dicho a su querida elfa todo lo que sentía e incluso ella le había respondido, pero nuevamente estaban en nada…

En una profunda nada.

…

Siguió subiendo a la colina, tomando pocas pausas, pese a las recomendaciones del médico, pero no tan acelerado como era su norma. Lo bueno es que no tenía ninguna prisa. Tan solo subía a ver las estrellas, no a trabajar. Casi sin pensarlo, se metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos… jugueteó con la cadena de Idril que aún no le regresaba.

_… ris, ras… _

Aguzó de pronto el oído al sentir leves pasos a sus espaldas. Prestó atención y se detuvo. Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le seguía más de cerca de lo que él hubiera creído y querido. No podía permitirlo. Molesto, se dio la media vuelta, dado que nadie más que él y Athena tenían autorización de subir a Star Hill, a menos que cualquiera de los dos dijera lo contrario, y sabía que Saori no podía estar siguiéndole, pues sabía que estaba en su cuarto viendo una lacrimógena película.

Enfrentó a quien le seguía. Más abajo, unos cuántos metros, una figura subía a paso calmo. Se quedó tranquilo algunos instantes en tanto le reconocía. Por supuesto que alguien le seguía, pero… no fue sino hasta que se hubo acercado un poco más y pudo distinguirle en la oscuridad que le pudo reconocer. Lo que vio, le llenó del más vivo de los alivios y un extraño vacío en los pulmones.

La silueta se dio perfecta cuenta que Shion había notado su presencia, pero no huyó. Se detuvo sí, unos instantes, pero reanudó la marcha cuando vio al Patriarca bajar a su encuentro. Una vez que ambos estuvieron al alcance de la mano, Shion estiró el brazo y se lo ofreció.

"Ven…"

Dubitativa, Idril observó aquél brazo y lo aceptó con algo de timidez. Apenas mirándose a la cara, ambos comenzaron a subir. Se sentían contentos, pero no se dijeron nada y más bien mantuvieron sus típicas actitudes… con la diferencia que se llevaban del brazo y que la elfa obligaba al lemuriano a caminar más lento y a tomar más pausas.

Una vez en el Observatorio, Idril se soltó del brazo y comenzó a recorrer el lugar en silencio, pasando por las columnas lentamente y sin poder despegar la vista del cielo, del enorme firmamento, de las estrellas que brillaban allí y que tanto la hipnotizaban. Nunca antes había estado allí, aunque se arrepintió de haber obedecido la orden de no subir: el lugar era mágico.

Entonces, algo se estremeció en al cielo y las estrellas parecieron caer. Tras dar un respingo, Idril se quedó estupefacta al ver que de pronto, por algún efecto óptico casi prodigioso, caminaba entre las estrellas y constelaciones.

_"Tintilar i eleni lírinen ómaryo."_ Susurró Idril extasiada. Shion hizo una mueca divertida.

"Me vas a tener que enseñar ese idioma un día de estos."

"Dije que _brillan las estrellas en la canción de sus voces._" Le explicó Idril casi en susurros. "Cuando habían fiestas en Aman, algunos de los elfos entonaban cánticos a las estrellas… al escucharles, me daba la impresión que las estrellas brillaban de acuerdo a su música." Añadió sin dejar de observar los puntos de luz que parecía tener al alcance de la mano. Entonces se volvió a Shion. "¿Cómo es esto posible, Aries?"

"¿Bajar las estrellas? No lo sé. Siempre bajan cuando se los pido: creo que es parte del poder y de la voluntad de Athena que esto sucede. Así es más fácil verlas." Comentó Shion casual. "Mucho más fácil para hacer los cálculos, que no son pocos." Rió nervioso. "… ¿Qué hacías siguiéndome?"

"Te estaba buscando." Le dijo Idril con una sonrisa que fue reflejada en su máscara.

"Oh. Vaya. Y… ¿Llevabas mucho rato detrás de mi?"

"Desde que saliste de tus estancias."

"¡No Manches¿Cómo haces para hacer eso?" Preguntó Shion con curiosa impulsividad. "Tienes pies de gato¿No sabes que es un poco enervante?"

"Supongo que sí… aunque no tan enervante como tener los ojos abiertos cuando estás inconsciente."

"Jejeje, por lo menos los abrí."

"Por lo menos."

Idril se paseó entre las estrellas que flotaban alrededor suyo. Shion sin embargo no lo hizo. Se acercó hacia uno de los tantos balcones y se apoyó en la baranda. Se debieron quedar en profundo silencio por entre media hora o 40 minutos a lo sumo, hasta que por fin, el Patriarca se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta la elfa, que caminaba embelesada entre las estrellas.

"Han pasado muchas cosas." Comentó casual. Idril asintió en silencio. "No te he visto estos días…"

"Trataba de despejarme la cabeza. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes."

"¿Las resolviste?"

"Más o menos."

Shion pasó por el lado de Idril y comenzó él mismo a pasearse entre las estrellas, con una expresión sombría.

"¿Recuerdas… cuando falleciste?"

"Lo suficiente." Idril se le acercó, pero el Patriarca siguió caminando hacia la columnata del observatorio. La elfa se detuvo y le observó con atención, mientras Shion se apoyaba en una de las columnas y miraba hacia arriba. "Mis recuerdos no son muy claros… ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Pues, porque te abracé." Le aseguró. Idril se acercó un poco y se puso las manos en las caderas. Le miró a la cara y asintió. Abrió la boca para comentar algo, pero Shion la atajó. "Cuando esa onda nos empujó… te abracé…"

"Lo sé… y lo recuerdo." Explicó Idril, quien se volteó un poco para observar hacia el horizonte. Tentado estuvo el Patriarca de darle un nuevo abrazo. "No me iba a olvidar de eso." Sonrió con timidez. "… fue el único abrazo que me diste, y mi recuerdo más recurrente mientras estuve en los Salones de Mandos."

"Fue el último que le di a una mujer." Shion se encogió de hombros. "Al menos como te abracé, que luego vinieron muchas niñas más… que no pude considerar como otra cosa que hijas."

"Lo sabía. Docko me lo dijo."

"¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió después?" Preguntó Shion con calma. Idril asintió y cerró los ojos.

"Por encima del dolor… recuerdo que quería quedarme en ese abrazo para siempre. Me gustó mucho como me sentí. Destruiste a Wyvern¿no?"

"A mi también… me hubiera gustado quedarme congelado en ese abrazo." Reconoció con las mejillas algo sonrosadas: se sentía muy fuera de práctica. "Respecto a tu pregunta, sí, le destruí y no me tardé en hacerlo." Recordó Shion cerrando los ojos y ceñudo. "… pero no lo bastante a tiempo como para ayudarte." El Patriarca inhaló aire. "Me pediste que sonriera. ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí. Tenías una expresión horrible en el rostro y me desagradó mucho. Te veías tan…"

"Desesperado." Concluyó Shion por la elfa. "Casi me vuelvo loco cuando me di cuenta que morirías en mis brazos."

"¿Me tenías en tus brazos?" Preguntó Idril con los ojos muy abiertos. Eso no lo recordaba. Shion asintió.

"Y bien sujeta. No te quería soltar: Docko tuvo algunos problemas para convencerme de eso… Dime Cáncer¿Por qué me pediste que sonriera?"

"Porque así te quería recordar, Aries. Sonriendo como siempre, no con esa expresión de angustia…"

"Sonreí por ti. Más aún cuando me di cuenta que me habías sonreído de vuelta… nunca te vi tan linda… porque te vi el rostro¿Sabías?" Shion estiró el brazo, para ofrecerle la mano, pero Idril le devolvió una atenta mirada, por lo que se llevó ambos brazos tras la espalda.

"¿Dices que me veía linda?" Le preguntó ansiosa. "¿Aún con mis orejas grandes?"

"Esas orejas son lo que más que gusta de ti." Le aseguró Shion con una sonrisa. "Me fascinan. Te dan un toque que te identifica por sobre todas… incluso más que tus lindos ojos. No quise… decirte '_orejona'_ el otro día… ¿Me disculparás?"

"…"

"Te pido que lo consideres." Le dijo Shion, mientras levantaba la mirada, con un tono mucho menos coqueto. "Creo que cumplí con creces los 200 años de soledad a los que me maldijo Parminder. Acepté que te habías muerto, pero no lo superé nunca. Verte de nuevo… fue fuerte. Hasta creo que me averiaste el corazón en ese momento."

"… ya te habías descuidado el corazón de antes. No me reclames por eso."

"Te extrañé mucho… me quedé con una imagen, pero no podía tener a la real. Pensaba en ti todo lo que podía, pero no era lo mismo. Sin duda me reanimaste."

"Athena, los dorados, las chicas… cuando se referían a ti, hablaban de una persona muy diferente a la que yo conocía. Me describían a un sujeto triste y no alegre. El único que parecía incómodo con eso era Docko." Idril se detuvo. "¿Podrás creer que fallecí en paz y tranquila? Es que… si alguien tenía que sobrevivir al ataque, ese eras tú." La antigua amazona de Cáncer le dijo con firmeza, mientras se quitaba la máscara. "Si tú lo lograbas, todo habría sido alegre y simpático… al contrario de lo que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sobrevivido. Sabes como soy: más introvertida que nada."

"Yo diría que eres más **enojona** que nada. De introvertida no tienes nada: cuando te enojas, **¡Arde Troya!**"

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en el silencio usual en el que estos dos suelen caer de tanto en tanto y que francamente comienza a destrozarme los nervios.

"Vaya que hemos hecho todo mal." Comentó Idril inquieta. "Y… no sé como continuar a partir de ahora."

"Pero al menos hicimos un buen trabajo. Ya que lo hacíamos mal, **_realmente_** lo hicimos mal." Comentó Shion encogiéndose de hombros. "Yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo seguir…"

Interrumpiré un momento para hacer una pregunta capciosa. ¿Han tenido aquella sensación de urgencia de ahora o nunca? Ya saben cuando llega un momento en la vida en el que deben jugarse todas las cartas y arriesgarse con todo. ¿La han tenido? Si lo han hecho, entonces sabrán como se sentía Shion en ese momento… por lo que se la jugó con todo.

Estiró el brazo hacia delante y en un rápido gesto, sujetó a Idril por el brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, de forma que ambos quedaron frente a frente. El Patriarca se mordió el labio inferior y se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, del cuál extrajo la cadena. Con manos seguras, pero a punto de ponerse a temblar, más aún cuando Idril se las sujetó, Shion le abrochó la cadena detrás del cuello.

"Era un regalo… te la hice por tu último cumpleaños. No… me atreví a dártela ese día." Le explicó Shion muy serio. "La hice yo solito." Idril pareció sonreír detrás de la máscara, sin darse cuenta que aún tenía las manos sobre las muñecas del lemuriano.

"Lo sabía: lo supe en cuando le eché un vistazo más concienzudo." Dijo Idril con calma. Entonces sonrió coqueta. "Recuerdo que quería darte las gracias, pero luego no tuvimos tiempo… Me gusta mucho, fue un regalo muy bonito. Gracias."

He ahí otra frase que tenía unos 262 años en el aire y esperando ser dicha. Fue un bonito latido de corazón el que se produjo.

"¿Cómo fue que la conservaste? Cuando te amortajamos no tenías ninguna cadena."

"No lo sé… recuerdo que después de morir, mi alma no fue a Cocytos… llegué a los Salones de Mandos… y allí… la tenía en mi cuello. Nada pudo quitarla."

Idril inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado, mientras se llevaba una mano al cuello, para acariciar su cadena. Por fin le había soltado los brazos a Shion y ambos se quedaron así un buen rato. Frente a frente, entre las estrellas que poblaban todo el observatorio como pequeñas luciérnagas. Entonces el Patriarca, en un impulso, estiró ambos brazos y rodeando a Idril con ellos, la acercó hacia sí para abrazarla de gusto. La elfa no se resistió: al contrario, se dejó abrazar y perderse en esa linda sensación de estómago al vacío. Se sujetó de las ropas del Patriarca y se dejó estar.

¡Qué rico era oír su respiración! El lento sube y bajo de su torso y sus manos en su espalda. Y Lo mismo… tenerla en lo brazos era casi irreal, un sueño, al punto que hasta incluso sentía su corazón latiendo detrás de sus orejas. Casi gruñó cuando la elfa se quiso desligar de su abrazo, por lo que la soltó solo lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos, aunque pronto sus dedos, casi movidos por voluntad propia, trazaron sus formas hasta llegar a sus orejas, causándole cosquillas.

"¿Es un sueño?"

"Me preguntaba lo mismo."

Entonces el Patriarca se inclinó un poco más y atrapó sus labios, besándola como no besaba a nadie en más de 200 años. Un congelada sensación les bañó por completo en una súbito y vertiginoso sube y baja, que no solo tuvo consecuencias psíquicas. Fue un desahogo de los sentidos y una marejada de sensaciones que por momentos les quitó el aliento a los dos. Ambos fueron atravesados por una proverbial flecha que los atravesó de lado a lado. Las rodillas les flaquearon y de no ser por la columna que les sostenía, se hubieran caído al suelo. No obstante, se deslizaron hasta el piso sin soltar el beso, profundizándolo, perdiendo el aire, con la presión en el piso…

… De pronto Idril se vio recostada contra el pecho de Shion, bien abrazadita y acurrucada, recuperando el aire, escuchando la agitada respiración del Patriarca, que no la soltaba. No quería abrir los ojos… frunció el ceño.

"Aries… Se te agitó el corazón…" Tartamudeó la elfa un poco preocupada, aferrándose a las ropas del Patriarca.

"Mmjá…"

Mientras recuperaban el aire y sosegaban sus respiraciones, se dejaron acariciar tímidamente por el otro. Ninguno quería romper el silencio, no querían emitir sonido alguno, no fuera a ser que esto no fuera más que un sueño.

"¿Shion?" Logró balbucear.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Siempre es así?" Preguntó curiosa y regalona. "… ¿siempre pasa _esto_ con los besos?" Añadió. Shion alzó los puntos, sin abrir los ojos, contentándose en tener a Idril así tal cual en sus brazos, por muy extraña y comprometedora que fuera la posición en la que estaban. ¡Qué bueno que nadie podía subir a Star Hill sin permiso!

"… primera vez que me pasa." Le aseguró con una cansada sonrisa. "… primera vez, con apenas un beso."

"Ya veo. ¿Shion?" la elfa, sin quererlo, abrazó más al lemuriano. "No me dejes sola…"

"No lo haré. Pero no me dejes solo tú a mi."

Ambos se quedaron en esa misma posición, sin escuchar más que el latido de sus corazones… hasta que se quedaron dormidos, al abrigo de Star Hill.

…

…

No lejos de allí, un emocionado Eros revisaba las flechas que le quedaban. Su hermano Anteros tenía los ojos llenos de estrellas y emocionado igual que su hermano. Ambos estaban encantados con lo que acababan de ver. El caso de estos dos tercos, que tantos problemas les había dado desde el mismo puñetero principio, por fin tenía una conclusión. Lo de ellos no era un amor sin corresponder, pero al mismo tiempo sí. Ninguno de los dos sabía como responder al amor del otro, lo cuál entraba justo al medio del área de experticia de Eros y Anteros: seguro los dos se irían a celebrar. Zeus, por su parte, sonreía satisfecho y con el pecho inflado como un palomo.

"¡Así Se Reúne Una Pareja!" Exclamó contento. "Athena Todavía Tiene Mucho Que Aprender En Esto De Reunir Parejas." El padre de los dioses bufó molesto. "Casi provoca una tragedia."

"Por último que si la situación la supera, que me llame: soy un profesional en estos casos." Argumentó Eros muy ceñudo, mientras observaba hacia Star Hill, sin poder evitar sonreír.

"¡Que Emocionante!" Exclamó Anteros al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Después de tanto tiempo por fin supieron corresponderse! Que cosa más linda…"

Los 3 dioses sonrieron satisfechos. Zeus, porque había logrado arreglar el entuerto que Athena había causado. Anteros, porque así dejaría de preocuparse de dos amantes que se adoraban con la intensidad de mil soles, pero que no sabían corresponderse; y finalmente Eros, que por fin veía una conclusión a aquello que había comenzado en 1733… cuando un joven aprendiz de Aries se encontró en el bosque a una pequeña elfita… que lloraba con desconsuelo.

Perdón. ¿Dije conclusión? Oops… disculpen: quiero decir… inicio de algo más.

…

… Y lo bueno fue que el corazón de Shion no se le ocurrió protestar…

**Continuará. **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**_¡No Hay Adelanto Del Próximo Capítulo: Es el último. _**

**PS:** Esto seguramente tendrá y tuvo muchas modificaciones. Aún tengo que pulir este final tan agitado. **¡NO SE VAYAN TODAVÍA!** Aún queda la clausura de este tremendo mamotreto, el cuál espero no los haya decepcionado hasta ahora. Todavía tienen que ver las reacciones de los Athena, de los dorados y de los demás santos cuando se enteren de lo que ocurrió en Star Hill. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ BOCADITOS DE NARANJA! **

**Brújula Cultural. **

**Tintilar i eleni lírinen ómaryo:** ¿No es mi librito de élfico algo precioso? Pero insisto. Son frases preconstruidas que me di el trabajo de buscar. Esto, como dijo Idril, significa "_Brillan las estrellas en la canción de sus voces_."

**Eros:** En la mitología griega, es el dios del amor, una de las fuerzas primordiales que dio origen al universo. Todos tenemos en mente la clásica imagen de un niño con alitas, arco y flechas con las que enamora. Esta imagen es la que los romanos le otorgaron a este dios, pero los griegos le imaginaban como un hombre joven, que siempre buscaba los medios y que causaba los enamoramientos. Según la versión, Eros puede ser hijo de la diosa Afrodita, hijo del caos, o de Eurinome, una diosa bellísima que creó al mundo en una de las tantas explicaciones que se daban los antiguos griegos para la creación del mundo, ubicándolo como una de las fuerzas primordiales. En lo personal, la versión que más me gusta sobre el nacimiento de Eros es la siguiente. El mismo día que Afrodita llegó por primera vez al Olimpo, recién nacida por la castración sufrida por Urano en manos de Cronos, hubo una tremenda fiesta entre los dioses para celebrar su nacimiento. En medio de la fiesta, Penía, la diosa de la miseria y carencia, comenzó a rebuscar entre las sobras de la celebración. En ese momento, vio a Poros, dios de la abundancia y el recurso, hijo de la Prudencia (Methis)… que estaba borracho como una cuba. Tan ebrio que estaba que cayó detrás de unos matorrales, inconsciente. Penía, al verlo, decide concebir un hijo del dios y bueno… se aprovechó de la borrachera del pobre Poros y de aquella unión nació Eros. Como fue concebido el mismo día del nacimiento de Afrodita, siempre será su paje. Con sus flechas, puede enamorar o causar repudio, dependiendo de la punta que utilice.

**Anteros:** Mitología Griega. El dios **Anteros** (del griego Αντερως) personifica el amor no correspondido. Era hijo de Ares y Afrodita, quienes al ver que Eros no tenía con quién jugar, decidieron darle un hermanito (aunque algo me dice que Ares no tenía tan altruistas motivos, sino que tenía en mente otra cosa, como la falda de Afrodita). En un principio, Anteros se opuso a Eros y luchó contra él, conflicto que simboliza la rivalidad existente entre dos amantes, pero lograron sobreponerse a sus diferencias y trabajar en equipo. Anteros castigaba a quienes desdeñaban y no correspondían al amor de otros, por lo que es el vengador o _deus ultor_ de Eros… que no es por nada, pero bien necesitado que es en algunas ocasiones. Un ejemplo de esto lo encontramos en la historia de los mortales Meles y Timágoras. Meles, ciudadano de Atenas, desdeñaba el amor de Timágoras por ser éste de origen homosexual, por lo que le pidió a este que subiese al punto más alto de una roca y se arrojase al vacío. Timágoras, que estaba dispuesto a complacer a su amado Meles en todo lo que pidiese, el muy bruto fue y se lanzó cabeza abajo por la barranca más cercana. Cuando Meles vio que Timágoras había muerto por causa suya, sintió mucha culpa, pero estando Anteros al corriente de estos hechos, le inspiró un remordimiento tan atroz a Meles, que el tipo fue a la misma roca por la que Timágoras se había arrojado y se lanzó barranca abajo. Por esta razón alguna gente en Atenas adoraba a Anteros como el espíritu vengador de Timágoras. Se le representa como un hermoso joven de larga cabellera y alas de mariposa.

**Omake 3: **

**Empollando. **

**Casa de Leo. **

_Noche. _

_3 días después del Infarto de Shion_.

Mejor dejaba de empuñar las manos o sus uñas quedarían irremediablemente marcadas en las palmas de sus manos. Marin respiró profundo y relajó los músculos. Se incorporó en la cama y se cruzó de piernas, quitándose la máscara del rostro.

Bien, se había aguantado la noticia los últimos días, tratando de idear una manera de decirle a Aioria que sería papá, pero por más que pensaba, menos se le ocurría qué hacer. Quería al mismo tiempo ser original y clásica, pero ya había descubierto que lo suyo no eran los discursos. Tomó Aire y miró a su derecha. Vaya… ¡Hasta había ido al médico y aún no sabía como decirle!

Aioria estaba echado en la cama, cambiando canales somnoliento, eso era evidente: apenas se detenía a ver qué daban en qué canal. Eso sí, el León estaba extrañado, porque Marin aún no le reclamaba nada. El santo de Leo miró de reojo hacia su esposa, que parecía ansiosa por algo. Travieso, dejó de cambiar canales y estiró el brazo para acariciarle la cadera.

"Marincita…"

"¿SÍ!" Preguntó Marin de golpe, girándose hacia su marido.

"¡Vaya! Sí que estás saltona. ¿Pasa algo? NO me digas que te sientes mal." Comentó Aioria preocupado, incorporándose. El santo de Leo puso un preocupado gesto en la cara. "¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?"

"Ya fui. Ayer temprano." Reconoció Marin. Algo en la preocupada mirada de su León la hizo llenarse de valor. Al parecer era ahora o nunca. "No me encontró nada en el estómago."

Al parecer era _nunca_.

"¿Qué medicinas te recetó?"

"Ninguna."

"¡Con razón te sigues sintiendo muy mal. Esta mañana me asustaste en serio. ¿Qué médico fue?" Preguntó molesto.

"Hmm… No es nada, León, lo que pasa es que yo…" Marin se puso de súbito muy nerviosa. Se quitó la máscara y se puso a jugar con las manos. "En serio no es nada malo."

"Si no es nada malo, entonces ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal?" Preguntó Aioria aguzando la mirada. En serio era un león preocupado. Marin tragó saliva. Bien, ahora si que era en ese momento o nunca más.

"Sí me pasa algo…" Comenzó llena de dudas. La atenta mirada de su marido la detuvo y se vio forzada a tomar aire. "… estoy _empollando_." Le dijo en un simbolismo que esperaba comprendiera.

"…"

Pero al parecer Aioria está algo lento de entendederas.

"¿Estás _empollando_?" Le preguntó inocente. "¿Empollas alguna idea?"

Producto de las volátiles hormonas de embarazada que hacía días le estaban causando estragos, el labio inferior de Marin se puso a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Para horror de Aioria, que no tenía ni idea el porqué de esta reacción ni sospechaba que había metido la pata, la amazona se puso a llorar sin control. Pensando en lo peor, quizás alguna enfermedad terminal y fulminante, Aioria rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

"¡Marin! No te pongas así. Dime que te pasa y no me angusties. Seguro es algo que tiene solución, ya verás que sí. Estoy contigo en lo que sea…"

"¿Es que no entiendes que no estoy _empollando_ una idea?" Protestó entre sollozos, mientras se limpiaba la cara.

"Argh, sabes que no me gusta que me hablen con indirectas." Chistó Aioria, que seguía imaginando lo peor. Marin le miró con ojos grandes y todavía echando lágrimas al por mayor.

"Voy a tener un bebé…"

"Oh."

Minuto de silencio por la neurona que todavía no hace sinapsis.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, interrumpido solo por los lloriqueos de Marin, que se incrementaron al ver la nula respuesta de Aioria. Sin embargo el santo de leo todavía no…

"Vas a tener un bebé." Dijo con calma, tras un largo suspiro. "Vamos a ser papás."

"Zí." Aseguró Marin que no podía dejar de llorar.

…

…

…

**"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **

Este grito la sacó de onda. Antes de darse cuenta, Marin vio como Aioria desaparecía en el baño y se quedaba largo rato allí, mientras el distintivo sonido de alguien vomitando se repetía un par de veces. La amazona, que no tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar esto, se puso de pie, pero en ese momento Aioria salió corriendo del baño, pálido como ratón de molino, y la sujetó por los hombros.

Y pese a ese tono verduzco bajo sus ojos, tenía una expresión expectante y llena de esperanza.

**"¿VAS A SER MAMÁ¿VOY A SER PAPÁ!"** Preguntó como si su vida dependiera de eso. Marin hizo un puchero.

"Sí, vamos a ser papás." Los ojos le temblaron a la amazona por unos instantes. "¿No estás enojado? Es que yo estoy muerta del miedo… estoy muy contenta, pero me da mucho…"

Aioria la abrazó lleno de gozo, el corazón le latía a 8 mil por hora y bien hubiera sido capaz de ponerse a gritar y correr por todo el Santuario anunciando la buena noticia. Marin volvió a echarse a llorar.

"¿Cómo crees? No estoy enojado, ESTOY CONTENTO COMO **LEÓN CON LA PANZA LLENA**." Anunció lleno de entusiasmo y con ganas de publicar la noticia a los 4 vientos. "¿Desde Cuando Los Sabes?" le preguntó al soltarla.

"Hace unos días." Marin se limpió las lágrimas. "Es por eso que me sentía tan mal… tengo que regresar al médico: no quería hacerme la ecografía sola…" Sollozó tímida y sonriendo.

"¡No Hay Problema! Mañana Iremos A Primera Hora. Yo Mismo Te Llevo." Le dijo lleno de entusiasmo. Aioria se dio la media vuelta. **"Esto Merece Una Celebración. ¡Esto Bien Vale Una Fiesta!" **Anunció hiperkinético. El León se refregó el cabello con las manos. "¡Vamos A Ser Papás¿NO Es Eso Genial?"

"Sí que lo es." Respondió Marin ya mucho más tranquila y con un peso menos. Sentía que el corazón le estallaba. "No sabes como me tranquiliza que…" La amazona se detuvo al ver que Aioria la había quedado mirando fijo y sin ningún otro gesto, más que esa sonrisa de alegría infinita. "¿Aioria?"

**¡PLAAAAAAF!**

Cuán largo era, Aioria cayó sobre su espalda, totalmente noqueado. Tras dar el respingo de sorpresa de rigor, Marin se apresuró a su lado y se agachó para ver que estuviera bien. La amazona frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a las caderas.

"**¡AIORIA! **Se Supone Que La Que Debe Desmayarse Soy **YO**, No **TÚ**." Protestó con energía.

Derrotada, Marin se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño en busca del botiquín, por las sales.

A ver si con eso despertaba al León.

**Fin del Omake. **

**Por **

**Misao-CG **


	21. Lo que Anneke Vio

**A/N: **Para referencias a mi estilo y a ciertos aspectos del fic, lean '_Littera Minima'_ y sus secuelas, de la cuál esta es su más reciente entrega. Para más información, leer las **A/N** en el capítulo de Obertura. Por favor, quienes dejan reviews anónimas, dejen un mail de contacto para que pueda responder sus comentarios con más agilidad.

Habría actualizado antes, pero digamos que Fanfiction Net se puso algo esquizo y se negaba a subir el capítulo. Eso estuvo más allá de mi control.

Saint Seiya, la trama y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr. Kurumada y a quienes han pagado por el derecho respectivo. Hay algunos personajes y conceptos que hacen relación a la obra de Tolkien, y que no me pertenecen. No estoy sacando beneficio económico de esto: nada más entretengo a mi imaginación.

_ADVERTENCIA. _

_Principio 119 para ver y entender Manga: Lo puedes hacer… sólo cuando es realmente divertido o necesario. _

_Se pide criterio y discreción por parte de los lectores. No me hago responsable de castigos, lesiones, o penas capitales derivados de la lectura de este capítulo._

**"Alicui in Amore Respondere." **

_("Responder al Amor de Otro.") _

****

**Clausura: **

**Lo Que Anneke Vio. **

****

**Cementerio del Santuario de Athena. **

_Dos Semanas Después de Star Hill… sí, dos más. _

Las varillas de incienso humeaban tranquilas y apenas eran perturbadas por la casi inexistente brisa de aquella mañana. Docko estaba sentado en el suelo, cruzado de piernas, frente a 9 antiguas tumbas, todas databan de 1743 y de fechas no posteriores al 3 de julio de aquél año. Pertenecían a los antiguos santos dorados de aquella época. Cada tumba tenía dos varillas encendidas, aunque en el caso de la tumba de Parminder de Virgo, había además dos lirios atados con una pequeña cinta de color azul. Docko era un caballero y con las damas siempre había que tener una consideración especial. El lugar que correspondía a Cáncer estaba vacío: habían retirado la tumba el mismo día que Idril llegó al Santuario. No encontraron ningún cuerpo que exhumar, bueno, huesos, lo cuál no les pareció nada extraño.

El santo de Libra tenía los ojos cerrados. Elevaba una plegaria por las almas de sus compañeros, a los que visitaba una vez por mes, al igual que Shion. Desde 1743 y por haber estado vigilando el sello de Hades, Docko no había podido presentar los respetos debidos a sus hermanos de armas caídos, y por esta razón, estas visitas para él eran inamovibles. Incluso se ponía la capa negra en lugar de la blanca, y no cualquiera, sino el modelo que correspondía al utilizado hasta 1743.

Entonces inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos. Tenía una sonrisota **eNORMe** en la cara, de oreja a oreja. Ya había terminado su plegaria, por lo que ahora le tocaba conversar con sus amigos.

"¡Oigan Todos! Ahora que ya pagué mis respetos, Lynus, no me mires feo por dejarle lirios a la linda de Parminder¡Les Tengo Buenas Noticias!" Docko sonrió calmado, observó al cielo unos instantes, como queriendo percibir la curiosidad de sus compañeros, y volvió a dirigirse a las tumbas. "Ya saben que con ustedes prefiero las informalidades, son mis hermanos, así que como no hay forma de decir esto fácil… Lo diré de golpe. Parminder, Lynus, Iñaki, Diego¡Todo! Muéranse De La Envidia… lo digo porque por primera vez en mi vida, me enteré **primero** que **todos**." Docko volvió a hacer una pausa. "Adivinen quienes por fin se decidieron a corresponderse…"

La brisa matinal sopló con un poquito más de intensidad, lo suficiente como para revolverle un poco el flequillo. Un resto de cosmos antiguo, que dejaba en evidencia la ansiosa curiosidad de 9 almas que descansaban, apenas un residuo, pudo sentirse en el aire. Docko resopló travieso: al menos había captado toda la atención de los 9 santos dorados que alguna vez estuvieron vivos. Hasta creía percibir a Parminder mordiendo sus pulgares.

"Sip. Los mismos: Shion e Idril finalmente se declararon lo que sentían." Un cálido sentimiento de alegría inundó el pecho de Docko. "Después de tantos años, finalmente hicieron lo correcto. Entonces tenemos a un enamorado Carnero cortejando a la malhumorada Cangreja. ¿No es genial?"

La sorpresa en el aire fue evidente. Como que aquellas almas se quedaron mudas del shock, pero pronto Docko percibió una sutil alegre explosión de contento. Al parecer sus compañeros habían captado el mensaje y al igual que él, se sentía contentos a rabiar. El Santo de Libra miró al cielo, satisfecho.

"Esto fue peor que un parto… por poco temí que nunca se dirían nada." Confesó con alivio. "Pero ya todo marcha sobre ruedas con esos dos. No saben como me alegra eso… estoy hecho un viejo sentimental."

Docko inspiró una buena cantidad de aire y fijó los ojos en el cielo, observando en dirección del Recinto de las 12 Casas.

Aquél era un buen día.

**Casa de Géminis. **

_Esa Tarde. _

_18:45 pm. _

Debido a la diferencia horaria, Anneke tenía 7 horas de desfase con respecto a Grecia, por lo tanto, ella apenas estaba comenzando el día, dado que según su reloj biológico, apenas eran las 11:45 am. Saga, tras mucho trámite, había convencido a Anneke de pasar una semana en Atenas. Cuando por fin lo había logrado, él mismo convenció a su jefe que le diera una semana de las vacaciones que le debía, lo cuál no le había costado mucho, y por fin, para su secreta alegría, la chica allí estaba, en el Santuario…

… Nerviosa a rabiar.

La noticia de que Saga por fin traería a su misteriosa _'más que'_ amiga había causado la crisis de curiosidad más seria del Santuario desde el anuncio de la llegada de Idril y Niké. Los santos de Bronce y Plata se preguntaban cómo sería la chica de la que tanto hablaba Saga y los dorados se morían por conocerla. El que el Gemelo Mayor tuviera una amiga ya era curioso, pues con lo gruñón que era, ninguna mujer lo soportaba más de dos semanas, pero el que tuviera una '_más que'_ amiga como Anneke lo era mucho más.

Todos sabemos que Saga se porta muy bien con Anneke, pero para la gran mayoría de santos, sobre todo los dorados, exceptuando a Kanon, esto era un misterio. A propósito, el Gemelo Menor e Isabella, desde que habían conocido a Anneke tras ese terremoto, se habían vuelto bastante asiduos a visitar a la chica, y no solo por la costumbre de Anneke de sepultarlos en comida. Como que habían congeniado bien con ella. Lo único que le molestaba a Saga de aquella situación es que con su hermano y cuñada cerca no podía acaramelarse como a él le gustaba…

… Oops…

…Creo que olvidé mencionar que en todo este tiempo… como que lo de Saga y Anneke ya era oficial.

¡Qué Malvada Que Soy!

Apenas había llegado unos 45 minutos antes y ya había conocido al menos a 6 dorados. Si bien Saga había dado un muy discreto aviso al pedirle la autorización a Shion de que le permitieran a Anneke alojar en el Recinto de Amazonas esa semana, pero fue Kanon, que ya podía desplazarse con más libertad y sólo una muleta, quien diseminó la noticia hasta en el Inframundo. Mu, Alde y Máscara ya la habían saludado, con la intención, al menos de Tauro y Cáncer, de molestar a Saga por su chica, que recién les presentaba, pero se quedaron mudos al ver que Anneke era… bueno, más alta.

Camus, Milo y Aioria, los dos primeros con sus respectivas esposas (Marin no se sentía bien), habían sido los más recientes en conocerlas. Habían plagado el piso residencial de Geminis los últimos 20 minutos, sólo para conocer a Anneke, y mientras se alejaban en dirección de sus propias casas, comentaban al respecto. Al menos había caído bien: Alsacia se había propuesto quitarle la timidez y el nerviosismo.

"¡Feh! Si pude hacerlo con Alisa, seguro puedo con Anneke." Aseguró Alsacia con decisión.

"¿Alisa era Tímida?" Preguntó Milo con los ojos muy abiertos. El santo de escorpión, que llevaba a Kyrus en una mochila de bebé en su espalda, lanzó una carcajada. "¡No Manches¿Alisa Tímida? **ESO NO ES CIERTO**."

"¡Alsacia! No me dejes en vergüenza." Suplicó Alisa, con una mezcla de bochorno y fastidio y los puños bien apretados.

"Pues sí. Un poco menos que Anneke, pero tímida al fin y al cabo." Comentó Alsacia. "La chica de Saga no parece mala persona: 3 días con ella es lo único que pido y será otra."

"Mejor déjala como está, que por algo se enamoraron. Me alegra ver que Saga está contento: Se ve que Anneke le quiere." Comentó Alisa con un resoplido, mientras se llevaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Esperaba con este comentario cambiar el tema. "Son tal para cuál."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Aioria con un suspiro. El santo de Leo fijó la vista al frente, agradeciendo en secreto que su casa no estaba muy lejos: tenía ganas de ir a ver a su Marincita de inmediato. "No sé si se fijaron, pero como que Anneke le cambia la personalidad a Saga: no lo vi tan gruñón como de costumbre, sino bastante más relajado."

"No es idea tuya, también me fijé: incluso creo que pasó por alto un par de bromas de Kanon." Añadió Camus.

"Saga no pasó por alto aquellas bromas de gratis: Kanon todavía está recuperándose y por más que se queje de su hermano, Saga no lo lastimará." Dijo Milo con justa razón. "Lo que sí… tengo que hacer un comentario acerca de Anneke¡Vaya Que Es Alta! Nunca creí que hubiera mujeres así."

"¡Diste en el Clavo!" Exclamó Aioria con los ojos muy abiertos. "Es así tanto más alta que Saga." Explicó mientras señalaba con los dedos.

"Al menos no es más alta que Alde. Eso sería realmente un fenómeno." Dijo Camus.

"Por ende, y exceptuando a Alde, Anneke es más alta que todos los dorados." Comentó Alisa. "Saga y Kanon son los segundos dorados más altos de la orden."

"Me pregunto… Jejejejeje." Sin decir absolutamente nada, Milo puso una mueca traviesa y comenzó a pensar en situaciones algo extravagantes y embarazosas, pero Alisa le dio un buen zape en la cabeza antes que pudiera seguir y derivar hacia pensamientos más irreproducibles. "¡Ay! Alisa, no hagas eso, tengo al niño en la espalda." Protestó.

"¡Ay Por Favor! Kyrus ni se enteró." Bufó Alisa. "Que ni me entere que estás molestando a Saga o a Anneke o te pongo a _dieta_ de por vida." Advirtió con las manos en las caderas. Milo puso cara de cachorro.

"Ya, ya está bien, advertencia recibida… pero no tienes que ser tan violenta."

"Más te vale, Alacrancito…"

"Si quieres te paso un pañuelo por si quieres llorar¡Estás A Punto, _Mon Amie_!" Le molestó Camus muy travieso.

"¡Aaw! Le llamó _alacrancito_… **JEJEJEJE**." Se rió Aioria divertido. Milo puso cara de leche agria.

"¡Mucho Cuidado, _Osito Polar_ y _Simba_!"

"¡Osito Polar!" Exclamó Alsacia de pronto, colgándose del cuello de su marido, como cada vez que se acordaba de aquellas frases.

Si bien a Camus no le molestaba que Alsacia le llamara así, le **PATEABA** que alguien más se lo dijera. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas y puso cara de haber mordido un ajo. Si bien Aioria gruñó de lo lindo, detestaba aquél sobrenombre, sólo se limitó a mirar feo a Milo, pero eso es todo. No quería irse a los puños y arriesgarse a que lo regañaran cuando no llevaba ni mes y medio de casado.

El grupito continuó subiendo los escalones con la mayor tranquilidad de todas.

Mejor regresemos a Géminis antes que me aleje mucho de la Tercera casa. Saga, se asomó al Templo y miró en ambas direcciones con mucho cuidado. Había invitado a Anneke a pasear por Plaka y quizás invitarla a tomar algo. La chica estaba con mucha energía, pese al calor, y con muchas ganas de empezar a pasear. Todo era una aventura, incluso salir de Géminis. Era la primera vez que Anneke estaba en Grecia, por lo tanto, quería conocer y verlo todo. Incluso se había negado rotundamente a que Saga usara un portal a otra dimensión para llevarla hasta Atenas.

Sacarla de Géminis sería difícil. Todos sentían curiosidad por la chica y no dudarían en acercarse hasta ellos cuando les vieran caminando por el Santuario, y Saga sabía que al menos había 6 dorados más que no perderían su oportunidad de conocerla. Esperaba que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles.

Nop. No había nadie en los corredores de la Tercera Casa, por lo tanto, salir era seguro. Saga salió de entre las columnas de Géminis, con Anneke de la mano, a quien sonrió.

"Creo que si nos damos prisa podremos salir sin que nos fastidien mucho." El Gemelo Mayor comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. "Espero que lleguemos con buen tiempo. No me gustaría que nos retrasaran."

"Y si no, no importa." Le dijo Anneke alegre. "El día apenas comienza. Además no me molestaría conocer a más santos: los que conocí ahora me parecieron muy simpáticos. Eso sí… ese con el peinado de cactus…"

"¿Máscara?" Preguntó Saga divertidísimo: nunca había pensado así del peinado del santo de Cáncer. "¿Qué pasa con él…?"

"Me puso nerviosa. No sé, como que arrastra algo a sus espaldas. Creo que tiene la conciencia muy pesada." La chica frunció el ceño. "Además no me dijo su nombre verdadero, el cuál no es nada feo."

"¿Te sabes el nombre real de Máscara? Anda la Osa…" Saga no se dejó sorprender por los dichos de Anneke. Sabía que su chica era **MÁS QUE PERCEPTIVA** y que difícilmente se le escapaban ese tipo de detalles. Y Máscara… bueno, el tipo arrastraba, tal como decía, un peso gigante. "Máscara es extraño: ha sido así desde que le conocí. Es muy malhumorado, aunque estoy convencido que eso es una de las características de quienes usan la armadura de Cáncer."

"Que por cierto se llama Romeo. Es muy simpática esa armadura: me dijo que Cástor y Pólux son unos chismosos irresponsables." Añadió la chica con una sonrisa. Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saga.

Con un ligero apretoncito en las manos, la pareja comenzó a caminar y pronto dejaron el templo atrás, para dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

"Es verdad, olvidé que entiendes a las armaduras por un momento." Sonrió Saga. El santo de Géminis entonces puso una expresión traviesa en el rostro. "Por cierto…"

"No te diré cuál es el nombre real del cabeza de cactus." Se apresuró en decir Anneke. Saga le puso cara de circunstancias: le había resultado prácticamente imposible sonsacarle el misterio del futuro bebé y ahora se encontraba con una situación muy similar.

"¡Venga! No te pongas así, que no es para tanto, es no más saber un nombrecito." Comentó con los ojos rebalsando curiosidad. "No es algo de vida o muerte… Anneke. ¿Me dices cuál es su nombre real? Porque sé que lo sabes." Preguntó entusiasmado. Anneke hizo una mueca sabihonda.

"Sí, lo sé y es muy bonito. Por eso mismo no me explico porqué no le gusta. En todo caso, voy a respetar su decisión de no divulgarlo." Le dijo traviesa. "Además Si Te Digo, Arruinaría La Sorpresa."

"¡Pero No Le Diré A Nadie!" Exclamó Saga decepcionado.

"Sí le dirás. Primero le dirás a Kanon y luego a quien se te cruce por delante." Aseguró Anneke divertida. "En Menos De Media Hora Lo Sabrán Hasta En El Inframundo: No es por nada, pero ustedes, santos de Athena, saben muy bien como trasmitir información." Saga frunció el ceño.

"No seas así, Anneke, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Quién te asegura que…?"

"Saga: Soy Psíquica. Sé que lo harás y no me arriesgaré a que me pruebes lo contrario si te lo digo." Le explicó Anneke con toda la dulzura del mundo.

Detalle ¿No? Esta es la desventaja de tener una novia psíquica. Otra enorme gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saga, quien suspiró derrotado. Al parecer nunca sabría cuál era el nombre real del santo de Cáncer. Mejor se quedaba tranquilo y no insistía: en una de esas terminaba enterándose de todos modos, lo cuál no podía asegurarlo. No había caso. Su chica no soltaría el chisme, demostrando tener una buena resistencia a la presión social.

"Tienes un buen punto." Reconoció Saga mientras bajaba los escalones. En eso se fijó hacia una pareja que subían por la escalinata. Se detuvieron unos momentos. Entonces sintió que Anneke se aferraba a su brazo, llena de timidez. "Vaya… Son el Patriarca y la señora Idril."

Shion e Idril, tomados del brazo, subían perezosamente los escalones. Todos los días, después de las 17:30, ambos salían a dar un largo paseo por el Santuario. Esta caminata tenía dos fines: regalonear un poco y hacer ejercicio. Muy enfermo podrá estar Shion del corazón, pero eso no lo hacía un inválido ni le impedía ejercitarse. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio para fortalecerse y recuperar su antiguo vigor. Si bien no podía entrenar propiamente tal, esta caminata le ayudaba a estar en forma y si las cosas resultaban bien, dentro de algunos meses podría volver a tomar su rutina básica de entrenamiento.

Idril en este sentido era de mucha ayuda y aunque seguía con un humor de los mil diablos, se daba muchas más oportunidades para mimar a Shion, cosa que el lemuriano agradecía, pues eso también le daba la oportunidad para mimarla a ella… sin mencionar que Idril era una excelente ayuda a la hora de administrar sus medicinas.

"¿Ese es el Patriarca?" Anneke abrió los ojos. Frente a ella, subiendo los escalones, subía un hombre en apariencia más joven que ella, pero sólo en el físico. E Idril… supo de inmediato, pese a que no se le notaban las orejas desde esta distancia, que no era humana. Les pudo ver el aura a ambos con mucha claridad. "¡Qué viejo que es! Y ella… nunca había visto a alguien así." Exclamó tras un sorprendido suspiro. Entonces se aferró más al brazo de Saga. "Nunca he estado frente a personas así." Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Tranquila, Anneke, ninguno muerde." Le aseguró Saga reiniciando la marcha, incentivando a su chica a seguirlo. "Quizás la señora Idril, pero solo si le caes mal. Por lo general es una elfa bien amable cuando se lo propone."

"Ya veo…" Anneke se recostó en el brazo de Saga y sonrió con ternura. "Esos dos hacen una bonita pareja."

"¡Y Que Lo Digas! Ese par es muy especial y todo un caso. Como dicen por ahí, son una pareja hecha en el cielo." Explicó Saga. El santo de Géminis puso una gran sonrisa.

Para nadie era ya un misterio de que por fin se había arreglado las cosas entre Shion e Idril. Si bien les parecía extraño que el Patriarca mantuviese una relación amorosa y seria con una mujer, lo aceptaban de buen grado, sobre todo Athena y los dorados, quienes eran los más cercanos a la pareja. Por desgracia no faltaban los malintencionados, sobre todo en los círculos más políticos, que no estaban de acuerdo con que el Patriarca de Athena tuviera una novia y los muy mala leche no dudaban en rechazar abiertamente la relación, condenándola como algo impropio.

Dicha situación les importaba un soberano comino al Patriarca y a Idril. No solo estaban muy viejos para habladurías, sino que además habían pasado por muchos problemas antes de estar juntos y no le iban a prestar atención a los comentarios malintencionados, que nunca faltaban. Si era necesario, ninguno de los dos dudaba en marcar un límite y hacerse respetar, por las buenas o por las malas.

Ya habían repartido un buen par de tortazos, sobre todo Shion.

Saga sacudió la cabeza al pensar en esto. Hacía unos días atrás, había tenido que callar a uno de estos opositores y solo por ahorrarle un disgusto al Patriarca. El tipo todavía estaba cumpliendo el castigo que le había impuesto el dorado por bocón.

Athena, la orden dorada y el resto de los santos de plata o bronce más importantes aceptaban, apoyaban e incentivaban la relación, lo cuál daba por zanjada cualquier discusión. Y aunque no hubieran contado con este apoyo, no sería impedimento para Shion e Idril de estar juntos: demasiado tiempo habían esperado. Saga hinchó el pecho de aire.

"Por si acaso, Su Excelencia Shion y la señora Idril están saliendo juntos desde hace unas semanas. Ya sabes, de ellos te he contado todos estos días. Hacen una bonita pareja: el maestro Docko dice que… ¿Anneke?"

Pero Saga se dio cuenta que Anneke no le escuchaba. La chica se había quedado mirando fijo a la pareja que subía por los escalones y de pronto se había visto presa de un pesado e insistente trance.

"¿Qué…?" Balbuceó la chica sorprendida.

Viento. Soplaba un alegre y fresco viento, que aliviaba el calor del día. Anneke se vio a sí misma en aquél mismo escalón y observando a una pareja que estaba más abajo y que subía tranquilamente por los escalones, que de momento no pudo distinguir por estar completamente cubiertas de negro. Algunas hojas, de un color rojo muy fuerte, volaban de izquierda a derecha. Anneke volvió la mirada hacia el origen de las hojas, para ver de pronto una hilera de árboles cuyas hojas eran las que volaban lejos de las ramas, y que bordeaban todo el contorno de las escaleras zodiacales desde Géminis hasta Tauro.

_"… será en Otoño. Esto que ahora ves **sucederá** dentro de **3** años más."_ Oyó que decía una misteriosa voz. Anneke observó hacia arriba.

"¿Huh?" La chica trató de encontrar el origen de aquella voz, mas no la encontró. "¿Quién dijo…?"

_"… pon atención…" _

Anneke volvió a fijarse en la pareja que subía, como presa de una voluntad ajena. La chica parpadeó un par de veces cuando un poco de color, como un baño de luz, apareció en los brazos de una de las siluetas.

Era un niño…

Un niño no mayor de un año, todavía un bebé, dormía confiadamente y bien aferrado al cuerpo que lo sostenía. Tenía el cabello de color verde muy oscuro y despeinado, orejitas puntiagudas y puntos en vez de cejas. Era mitad elfo y lemuriano, se veía delgado, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones de salud. Masticaba un chupón de color amarillo brillante mientras dormía y nada parecía perturbarlo. Anneke nunca supo como fue que pudo apreciar aquellos detalles desde su posición… o saber qué el pequeño tenía los ojos de un fuerte color fucsia, que era tranquilo, a menos que se molestase por algo, y que se llamaba Lynus.

_"Recuerda… esto ocurrirá dentro de tres años más."_ Volvió a decir la voz.

"¿Dentro de 3 años?"

Entonces, ante ella, la identidad de las siluetas de negro que llevaban al niño fue revelada, pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en ellas apropiadamente. Alguien le dio una pequeña sacudida en el brazo.

"¿Anneke?"

Saga pasó la mano frente al rostro de su chica y al captar esta sombra, Anneke despertó al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío en la espalda. Se quedó viendo a su dorado parpadeando seguido y sonrió avergonzada. Sentía como si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos largo rato. Saga le miraba preocupado. Shion e Idril aún subían por los escalones, faltándoles un buen trecho que recorrer.

"¡Saga! Disculpa, no lo pude evitar… ¿Qué me decías?"

"¿Anneke¿Estás bien?" Insistió el dorado, que se veía preocupado. "Es que de pronto te quedaste rígida y con los ojos en blanco."

"¿En serio?" Anneke rió nerviosamente. "No te preocupes, Saguita¡Todo Está Estupendo!"

"¿Seguro? Estabas como ida…" Entonces Saga alzó ambas cejas lleno de curiosidad. "¿Tuviste alguna de tus visiones?" Preguntó curioso, ganándose una traviesa sonrisa de la chef.

"¿Visión yo? Jejejeje¿De qué hablas?" Rió nerviosa, dándole la razón a Saga, pero sin decirle para ponerlo curioso. Anneke ocultó su sonrisa tras sus manos.

"¡Argh, Anneke! No seas así: Ya Te He Dicho Que Eso **No Se Le Hace** A Un Géminis." Rezongó Saga con un tierno mohín. "¡Cuéntame y no me dejes con la duda!"

"Te lo diría, pero arruinaría la sorpresa… además ocurrirá dentro de tres años." Le explicó Anneke con ternura. Saga abrió la boca para protestar, pero en ese momento…

"Veo que estás muy bien acompañado, Saga de Géminis." Dijo el Patriarca, que ya había llegado hasta ellos. El lemuriano hizo una señal con la cabeza a Anneke. "Tú debes ser Anneke: es un gusto. Soy el Patriarca Shion de Aries."

"El gusto es todo mío." Respondió Anneke con formalidad, enrojecida hasta las orejas.

"Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí en el Santuario." Le dijo de buen humor, apenado por haber puesto nerviosa a la chica. "Todos estábamos muy curiosos por conocerla."

"Ya que Shion no deja de ser un grosero, me presento. Soy Idril de Cáncer." Intervino la elfa con una sonrisa. De todos en el Santuario, era la única que se había tomado esta visita de la chica de Saga con más calma. Idril se quedó viendo a Anneke y la chica asintió con la cabeza. "Supe que te vas a quedar aquí algunos días."

"Así es: me tomé algo de las vacaciones que me debía a mi misma. No me gusta estar ociosa." Explicó Anneke. Por algunos segundos, la chef tuvo una fugaz visión que la mostraba con el cabello más largo y sosteniendo en los brazos al niño que antes viese.

"Que no es por nada, pero debiste haber reclamado antes." Gruñó Saga de mal humor. Del tiempo que conocía a su chica, había descubierto que era trabajólica y que el motivo más importante para no tomar vacaciones era que no las pedía… Y su Jefe no se las iba a dar no más porque tenía el corazón grande. El Santo de Géminis se volvió hacia los _viejitos_. "¿Todo bien en el paseo?"

"Feh." Shion protestó y se cruzó de brazos. "Hubiera estado mucho mejor si _CIERTA ELFA_ que tanto quiero me hubiera dejado caminar más rápido." La respuesta de Idril no se hizo esperar: le dio un buen pellizcón en el brazo. **"¡Auch!"**

"No me reclames nada, que no puedes caminar muy rápido. Recuerda lo que dijo tu médico." Protestó la elfa frunciendo el ceño. Una gota orbitó la cabeza de Anneke y Saga, hacia quienes Idril se volvió. "¿Van de paseo?"

"Eso es lo evidente." Reconoció Shion. El Patriarca se sopló el flequillo y observó a Anneke con atención, lo cuál la puso un poquitín incómoda. "Tienes una novia muy linda. Jejeje, se ve una buena niña, muchacho." Saga se ruborizó un poco… Anneke en cambio se puso como un tomate y se las ingenió para balbucear un '_gracias_.'

"Shion, no la hagas apenar." Le advirtió Idril al ver la actitud de Anneke.

"Lo es. Mi Niña es muy linda." Aseguró Saga de todo corazón. Shion le guiñó el ojo y carraspeó.

"Señoritas, aún tenemos un buen trecho que recorrer." Anunció el Patriarca. "Sin mencionar que estos dos tórtolos seguro han de querer un momento a solas."

De la vergüenza, Anneke se habría tapado la cara con ambas manos, si las hubiera tenido libres, pero se conformó con sujetar con fuerza el brazo de Saga, que a la postre era una suerte de refugio. La chica, entonces, se limitó a reír algo nerviosa. Si bien llevaba poco más de 3 semanas oficialmente saliendo con Saga, aún le daba un poco de vergüenza. Saga rió divertido.

"**SIN MENCIONAR** que el Patriarca seguro quiere un momento a solas con…"

"Si terminas esa frase, Géminis, vas a querer esconderte en ese laberinto de luz tuyo." Siseó Idril con urgencia, al tiempo que una venota se dibujaba en su máscara. Shion se rió.

"Pero es verdad: sí quiero estar un momento a solas contigo." Anunció sin ninguna vergüenza. Idril suspiró derrotada.

"Saga, mejor le pides disculpas a la Señora Idril." Le pidió Anneke, sacando de pronto una preocupada voz. "Créeme si te digo que te dejará un buen rato en el Yomotsu, colgando de cabeza por la puerta al infierno y Kanon usará por una larga temporada a la armadura."

Saga, Shion e Idril abrieron los ojos como platos. El primero porque sabía que Anneke difícilmente se equivocaba, el segundo porque sabía que su elfita era muy capaz de hacer eso e Idril porque no cabía en sí de sorpresa: justo estaba pensando en eso.

"Anda la Osa, mejor me cuido los pensamientos contigo cerca." Comentó Shion con calma. Saga carraspeó: mejor le hacía caso a su novia

"Lo siento Idril: no volverá a pasar." Anunció Saga todo lo compungido que pudo. La elfa se encogió de hombros.

"Ya está olvidado."

"Con eso zanjado, mejor nosotros nos despedimos: pásenlo bien en Atenas y no vuelvan muy tarde." Les dijo Shion mientras tomaba a Idril del brazo y se disponían a subir los escalones. "Saga, espero que te comportes como un caballero y no nos dejes en vergüenza."

"Tranquilo Excelencia: usted sabe que soy muy bueno."

Saga y su chica se quedaron unos instantes observando cómo la pareja subía por la escalinata zodiacal, hasta que giraron sobre sus talones y comenzaron a bajar los escalones con entusiasmo. Anneke volteó la cabeza unos segundos, para alcanzar a ver como la elfa recostaba la cabeza en el hombro del lemuriano y como éste la rodeaba con el brazo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Anneke…"

"Dime Saga."

"Tengo la corazonada de que la visión que tuviste tiene relación con su Excelencia y la Señora Idril." Comentó muy curioso el Gemelo Mayor. Anneke le sonrió y le abrazó el brazo con fuerza.

"¿Qué comes que adivinas? Tienes razón: vi algo que les incumbe."

"Y… ¿Qué fue lo que viste…?"

"Lo sabrás dentro de tres años."

Una gran gota resbaló por la cabeza de Saga, quien sólo se limitó a suspirar resignado. Ahora tenía dos misterios que desentrañar en lugar de uno: como si no hubiera suficiente con que su chica le ocultase quién iba a ser la futura mamá del santuario, Saga se había enterado por los conductos regulares, ahora resultaba que Anneke no quería decirle cuál era el verdadero nombre de Máscara de la Muerte y para colmo tenía una visión alusiva al Patriarca y a su novia, que no le quería revelar.

Eso no se le hace a un Géminis, con lo curiosos que son.

"Eres cruel¿lo sabías?"

"Sip."

**Fin de la Clausura. **

**Fin de "Alicui In Amore Respondere." **

**Por **

**Manquehuito (Misao–CG) **

**PS¡POR FIN!** Ahora espero que Idril me deje tranquila que ya escribí su fic. Creo que lo escribí bastante rápido, es que mi Musa estaba entusiasmada a rabiar y se le notaba. La idea de este fic nació hace mucho, mucho tiempo: prácticamente mientras aún escribía '_Littera Minima'_, pero no pude darle forma y materia sino hasta ahora. Espero que tremendo mamotreto no los haya decepcionado, al menos me entretuve mucho escribiéndole y creo que al final es eso lo que importa. No tuve lectora de pruebas::_sob_, pero eso fue porque no la pedí: quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Este fic comenzó a ser escrito alrededor del 12 de Enero de 2006 y fue concluido hoy, viernes 27 de enero de 2006, a las 23:48 pm. Sufrió las debidas ediciones, alteraciones y modificaciones del caso. Lo habría terminado más temprano, pero con mi hermana decidimos ir por un café al Starbucks y nos entretuvimos más tiempo del necesario. Y en honor a la verdad, se supone que lo iba a actualizar el día de ayer, PERO una vez más, salí con mi hermana al Starbucks por un café: Café es lo único que puedo tomar sin limitaciones. **TToTT** ¡Si me lo quitaban, me moría! Detesto las dietas **>o **. Respecto del próximo fic, ni siquiera he comenzado a escribirlo y la verdad pretendo darme algunas vacaciones en cuanto a fics se refiere. **¡DEJEN REVIEW Y LES DARÉ PASTEL DE QUESILLO! **

**¡NO SE LASTIMARON ANIMALES, ELFOS, HUMANOS Y LEMURIANOS DURANTE LA PRODUCCIÓN DE ESTE FIC! **

…

Excepto Shion, que le dio un infarto, y un par de los bonsáis de Docko: uno sufrió el cercenamiento de una de sus ramas, debido al despiste del santo de Libra, y Niké dejó caer el otro al suelo, por lo que tuvieron que aplicarle primeros auxilios para Bonsáis.

No obstante, Docko logró podar y atender el resto de sus bonsáis sin problemas una vez que todo entre Shion e Idril se hubo resuelto y estos dos tórtolos comenzaron a usar su tiempo para pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, en vez de fastidiar al pobre Santo de Libra.

Zeus castigó a Athena a un mes sin celular ni tarjeta de crédito por el susto que le provocó a Shion y por su poca habilidad en el arte de la Celestina.

Máscara de la Muerte pudo superar bien el shock que se llevó luego que Idril lo hiciera llorar dos veces y Aioria sólo tuvo un chipote detrás de la cabeza producto del suelazo que tuvo…

Marin lo despertó con un cubo de agua helada.


End file.
